Learning To Laugh
by rogerthat-bucky
Summary: They met back in high school, Bree was the new girl with a questionable skillset and Pietro was the boy who didn't belong. They have their fun together, grow strong but time changes thing and eventually they must find each other again, though it's under circumstances they won't appreciate / slightly AU / Pietro Maximoff(Quicksilver)/OC - DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_**All futures start**_

_**with today - and choice**_

_**becomes destiny**_

* * *

"April, I don't think we should be up here..." The younger silver-haired boy whispered to his older sister as they both climbed up the stairs into the basement. He was quite short for a 3-year-old and was having a hard time making his way up the stairs, unlike his older sister.

The sister, April, was 12-years-old and has short silver hair that had been badly cut into a pixie style. She stood at the top of the basement and looked down the stairs to her younger sibling. "Why, Ashton, you scared?" She mocked, turning away and found the light switch.

She flicked the light switch and the light instantly came on, revealing the surprisingly organised (but still dusty) room.

Ashton let out a huff, "no," he snapped while using his mutant power to quickly move up to the top of the stairs where he stood beside his sister.

Seeing that he'd used his power, she simply glared at him and pushed him into a bile of books. A metaphorical green monster perched on her shoulder and whispering dark thoughts into her ear. Ashton just ignored her and made a move to put all the books back in their place after knocking them over, he stopped though when he came across a thick black book that had the word 'DIARY' written on the front in gold. He opened it up and on the first page the words 'property of Bree Button' were messily scrawled down. Though he could only decipher what one of the words meant, he still knew what he'd found. "Dude," Ashton voiced, his lisp making the words hard to decipher for April, "I totally just found mums diary."

"What? Give me it, I want to read it." April demanded giddily, stepping forward with curiosity burning in her heart.

"No, I want to read it!" The brother turned to his older sister with a pout on his lips, he was obviously trying to do the puppy dog face.

April rolled her eyes in response, "you can't even read you idiot."

At this realisation, the brother reluctantly handed the diary over to his sister. They both perched themselves down onto the floor with their legs crossed, as they usually would do when it was story time. She flipped through the book to the first diary entry and read it out in a cool voice. "_My mission only truly begins today, on my first day of school..._"

* * *

**Ta-da! First instalment of my new fanfiction which is a Pietro Maximoff(Quicksilver)/OC story, whoop. So tell me what you think, what do you thinks gonna happens? Who are these kids? Who the hell is Bree Button and why the hell would she have a mission at school? Dun dun dunnnnn**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, it seems people are already pretty pumped for this fanfiction so yey I guess, it's great to meet all the 223 readers that have visited my story all ready. I hope you enjoy this update! Be sure to check out my Winter Soldier fanfiction (Bucky/OC) if you haven't already, I've only got a couple chapters of that before it's complete. Also, I just want to say that this story is planned so that there will be a sequel, a sequel which I can't write until I see the new Avengers so... yeah... sorry about that fact. There should be eighteen chapters of this but who knows, I might add a couple more because eighteen seems like two small of a number.**

**Thank you to TheSparklyOverlord, kitty, Koizumi Miku, carolinefdq, lisamariem, Reader (you're comment was my favourite, this chapter is totally dedicated to you!) and GorgoStark for your comments, they brightened up my day and pushed me to upload the chapter today, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**In single file-**_

_**How determined the ants march,**_

_**To unseen wars**_

* * *

My mission only truly begins today, my first day of school, and I'm already bloody late. I hadn't set my alarm like I thought I had and I woke up at around eleven in the morning. I'd hoped that I'd be able to make a better impression on my first day, especially look-wise, though in my mad panic to get ready, all I'd really been able to do was throw on a baggy sweater and skinny jeans, I didn't bother brushing my dark brown hair and instead I just plaited it.

I didn't need to be popular to finish my mission though, so that wasn't really one of my biggest worries. My main worry was being as conspicuous as possible, it didn't matter what character I became, it just matters that I stick with that roll and don't get found out. It sounds easy enough.

My friend back at the base, Stacey, told me that high school is pretty much like being at the institute only not as strict and with stupider people.

The building did remind me a lot of the institute, it was a tall rectangle-shaped building with brown bricks keeping it up. I entered the first door I saw which had the words 'MAIN OFFICE' written on a sign above the doorway.

The main office was quite colourful, students' artwork was placed on the walls, and burgundy coloured seats lined the walkway and in one of them sat a peculiar looking male. He wore a band t-shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans, converse that matched my own were on his feet; this obviously wasn't the peculiar part though, it was his silver hair that caught my attention.

He seemed to pick up on the fact that I was gawking at him and he turned to look at me, sending me a wink.

Embarrassed and knowing that I had a blush adorning my cheeks, I quickly marched over to the desk which was across the room and went to speak to the chubby woman who was behind the desk, my back now facing the strange man, though I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Hello," I chimed, gaining the women's attention.

She pushed on her desk chair and wheeled closer towards me and as soon as she was in front of me, she sent me the warmest smile I've ever seen. I already like her. "New girl right?" he guessed and I nodded my head in response. "You're a little late for your first day y'know?" She giggled, beginning to search through a large pile of paperwork.

"I know, I'm just not use to waking up so early…" I explained vaguely, followed with a giggle of my own.

She placed a paper down in front of me that looked to have some sort of timetable on it, she raised a curious eyebrow towards my previous explanation. "Really? What high school did you go to before this one, I've worked at most of them myself and I thought they all opened at the usual time?" She said sweetly, though the unexpected question caught me off guard and I had to think of an answer quickly - now, me doing this is never a good thing, I had devised a story the previous night in case I got asked personal questions as I'm terrible at lying on the spot but it seems I'd forgotten about a question like this.

"It was in Antarctica, you wouldn't have heard of it." I said in a quick pace, hoping she'd miss my stupid answer and just let me leave with my timetable that was still hidden under her grubby paw.

"Antarctica?!" The woman asked with genuine astonishment forming on her facial expression, and why wouldn't there be, gosh I'm such an idiot!

I cleared my throat and nodded my head, buying myself some more time to think about what I was going to say next. "Yeah, you know the human race, forever evolving and whatnot… it's a really, really private school." I added discretely, hoping the woman would drop the subject and let me pass.

The lady nodded her head and her face returned to adorning that beaming smile which showed me that she believed my story. "I agree with that evolution thing, did you know people are making these blankets with sleeves? Sleeves!" She chortled, her eyes lighting up as though she found these blankets with sleeves to be the most amazing thing ever. "Alright, you should probably get to class." She sighed and I nodded my head in agreement with her, "this is a timetable and a map of your school, and here's your locker key."

"Thank you," I replied, taking all the items in my hand and beginning to make a move to leave the room.

I was stood by the door when the woman wished me a good day and I returned with a 'you too' before finally exiting the office through a second door which lead me to a school hallways, lined with green lockers.

I decided to skip finding my locker, it's not like I had anything to put in it, and so I set off on a journey to go find my classroom, turns out I have maths now, which is a good thing, I'm pretty good at maths. To be honest, I'm 'pretty good' at all the subjects on my timetable which means doing all this should be a piece of cake and not interrupt my mission at all.

What I hadn't predicted was how hard it would be to find my classroom, I was lucky enough to find two female students wandering down the same hallways I was stood in.

I inhaled a deep breath and bravely moved to stand in front of the two girls. Both of them had blonde hair and wore a chequered dress with knee length boots, both of them looked at my outfit and grimaced. I felt like I was underdressed compared to these girls, though I suppose in this case I was overdressed; while they showed off plenty of skin, the only visible skin on me was my hands, neck and face. "Excuse me," I coughed out awkwardly, "could you help me find my maths class? Room PS.4." I asked, my voice becoming quiet as I felt quite intimidated by their judgemental stairs.

Suddenly their faces seemed to light up, their frowns turning into devious smirks as they looked towards each other and then back to me.

"You're new?" The one of the left asked, her facial features were much more angular then the other blonde and she was a few inches taller, she looked more like a model then a model student if you ask me.

"Uh, yeah…" I answered, confused as to why she wanted to discuss my role at this school as 'new girl'.

"Great," she squealed while clapping her hands together repeatedly, "well you girls, have just made your first of many friends! I'm Cindy, this is Claire, and you are…?"

"Bree Button," I answered, shaking her hand but still feeling a tad bit apprehensive of her and her companion.

"Why, what a beautiful name!" She cheered, clapping her hands together again before moving closer and linking her arm with mine, forcing me to walk along with her. "What room do you need to get too again?"

"PS.4," I repeated, and she nodded and begun to drag me down a staircase, her friend Claire following swiftly behind us.

The journey to the classroom was only two minutes long and those two minutes were filled with her telling me all about her clique and what they do for the school, Cindy is apparently a part of both the swim team and the girls lacrosse team and is also the head of the debate team, and all her friends do similar things - I'm starting to think that she expects me to do something like that as well.

She stopped me outside the open doorway of the classroom and sent me her sweetest smile, "me and Claire will meet you out here after your lesson and we'll go for lunch together, okay hunny?"

"Okay," I shrugged while turning to go back into the classroom but she stopped me once again.

"Oh, Bree." She called and I turned back around to face her, "tomorrow be sure to wear something cuter, and do something with your hair as well… No offence to you but the homeless chic isn't really our style and you want to have friends right?"

I pursed my lips, "right," I agreed lamely and she sent me her signature sweet smile to show me that she was happy with my answer and then left me to enter the classroom.

The tables were set out in twos against the wall; the teacher sat at the front of the class was a skinny, lanky shaped man who had scruffy black hair that fell in front of his stubbled face.

"Hello," I called out, gaining the teachers attention.

He shot out of his seat, surprised by my sudden appearance and making it rather obvious he'd just been daydreaming. "Oh hello, new student right?" He asked, pointing towards me and putting on a rather charming smile.

"Bree Button," I introduced nervously. What was with all the people being incredibly attractive here? Back at the institute there was hardly anyone that could be considered attractive, maybe it was the fact that everyone here smiled. At the institute emotion was banned, you had to be neutral at all the times; those people obviously didn't know that a smile was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

The teachers smile grew bigger, "I'm Mr Smith, pleasure to meet you." He greeted and then signalled towards the empty table at the back of the classroom, "take a seat, we'll be doing algebra today." He told me, and by the groan that sounded from the other classmates, he'd just told them.

I quickly went and sat down in my seat, grateful that I get to sit down right at the back in the corner, away from judging eyes.

Mr Smith looked at the clock and visibly sighed, "Looks like Maximoff is late." He chuckled, his tone making me think that he had some sort of competition going on with this Maximoff character.

"Am I really sir?" A voice called out from beside me, I turned my head to the right and found the silver-haired boy from earlier sat comfortably in the seat beside me. I was so surprised by his appearance that I visibly jumped back and hit the wall with my back, which was painful might I add.

I thought he hadn't noticed me jumping at first as his attention was still on the teacher (who was equally as surprised as I was) but then he smirked and I knew straight away that my surprise hadn't gone unnoticed.

"How did you- actually, never mind, let's just get to do some algebra shall we?" The teacher put off, flicking his hand in a dismissive manner and then turning towards the board, beginning to write a jumble of numbers and letters which will surely confuse some of the children in this room.

Once the teacher had turned away, the silver-haired boy turned to me, "calm down Eskimo," he quipped jokingly, obviously finding the jump care I experienced highly amusing.

"Shut up," I hissed back.

I'd decided after that, that I'd ignore him and concentrate on my lesson, the lesson which should have been easy and it would have been easy too if it weren't for his meddling spirit. He'd kept that annoying smirk on his face throughout the entire conversation and that obviously meant he knew he was annoying me and he was enjoying it.

"Whoa, no need to be hateful Eskimo, I saw you checking me out in the office." He said.

The audacity! If I weren't on this bloody mission he'd be dead by now, trust me on that.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh I will, Eskimo, because it's true."

"Why do you keep calling me Eskimo?" I huffed, changing the subject.

Again with that smirk, "because you're obviously Antarctica, seems like a very fitting nickname." He chuckled at what he said. He knew, he totally knew that I wasn't from Antarctica (not surprised there though, it was a terrible cover story and I only have myself to blame).

"Hm," I noted, once again moving to change the subject so that he doesn't carry on the topic of my badly thought out 'past'. "Well then maybe I'll call you something like 'douche' or 'twat'." I cursed sweetly, faking the kindness in my tone.

In return he laughed, stopping for a second to lick his lips - not that I was staring or anything - before speaking once more, "good luck with that."

I snorted at his simple comeback and concentrated on the wonderful atrocity that is known as algebra. He kept trying to start new conversations, his giddiness become extremely annoying but I just kept ignoring him.

At the end of the lesson I ran out of the classroom before he could say anything else and when I left I was met by both Cindy and Claire, it wasn't really hard to find them in the crowd thanks to their bright blonde hair. "Hey honey, did you enjoy the lesson?" Cindy asked.

"Yea-"

"Bye Eskimo!" The douche called out, knocking my shoulder as he walked past me.

I sent his back a burning glare, wishing that I had the ability to shoot lasers out of my eyes. Instead I turned to the girls, "who is that guy?" I asked, the hate becoming quite clear in my voice.

"That's Pietro Maximoff, probably the most annoying kid you'll ever meet." Claire answered.

I snorted loudly, "you can say that again," I cheered.

"Oh shut up Claire, you just hate him because he slept with Christine and not you." Cindy interrupted, all of us turning around to look at the silver-haired douche as he mingled with a group of boys that dressed similar to him. "Now, can we go to lunch?" She asked, we all nodded our heads in response and begun to walk down the corridor, further away from Pietro Maximoff.

Of course, someone else took the time to knock me and I almost knocked my papers onto the floor, instinctively, I used my powers to stop them mid-air and forced them to float back into my arms. My eyes widened at the realisation of what I'd done and I looked around, it didn't seem like anyone saw me do that so I think I'm safe for now.

I'm the worst choice for a person to go undercover; this'll be harder than I first thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy cow-potatoes! I can't believe I've only uploaded two chapters and it's already got over one thousand reads, thanks so much and I'm glad a lot of you like the fanfiction. I know updates are a bit on-and-off right now but next week I'll be getting a new charger for my laptop which means I can go back to updating my fanfictions three times a week, hallelujah! **

**To JGBishop24, we're talking about two different institutes here, I promise you'll learn more about the institute Bree is from later on in the story. I hope me dedicating this chapter to you will compensate for the confusion.**

**Thanks to sing97, thisismyfiction, kaisergirl88, stinker126, lisamariem, Reader and chellybelly615 for all your wonderful comments which brightened up my day immensely, you're all awesome people and I wish you all the best!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Stars play peek-a-boo  
Planets twirl to haunt essence  
two souls firelight.**

* * *

Two days later and so far I've found out absolutely _nothing_. I was starting to think that I've found myself at a loose end, something which certainly wouldn't go down with my boss very well.

I sighed, taking out my history workbook and notebook, knowing that I had a large amount of pens currently residing in my pocket - always come prepared, that's one of the main things you learn at the institute! I'd pretty much learnt the ups and down of this place by now so it wasn't that hard to deal with, I'd even learnt to dress appropriately to fit in with (what I like to call) the C crew, which consists of Cindy, Claire, Christine, Charlotte, Carol and Candy.

I had only a part of my hair plaited so it wrapped around my head in a makeshift headband and a plaid dress with a brown belt on and some forest green tights underneath with my converse on (I don't care what the C crew say, there's no way in hell I'll ever start wearing heels), though the only way I'd ever know if I was actually fashionable that day is if the C crew would smile in acceptance of my outfit, if they didn't like my outfit then they would grimace at me, just like on my first day.

As I was walking down the hallway, mind daydreaming about something which I can't even remember - it was probably something about rainbows and unicorns - I felt a sudden tap on my left shoulder. I turned my head around to see who it was but as I turned my head there was no one there.

"Boo!" Someone yelled into my right ear, their hot breath blowing onto my neck and causing me to shiver, luckily the effect was hidden by me jumping ten feet into the air (a bit dramatic).

I turned to see none other than Pietro Maximoff stood with a smirk on his face, I swear to God someone needs to hold me back before I kill this bloody idiot, and don't think that I'm saying that just for the hell of it. "Douche," I hissed while using my history book to hit him hard against the shoulder, though the hit didn't really affect him as he only fell off balance a little.

"And it's a pleasure to see you too," he chuckled sarcastically, causing me to aim another hit towards him but he swiftly caught my arm before I could even get close, "calm down Eskimo." He continued, just fueling the fire of anger which burnt in my soul.

"What do you want?" I barked, continuing my walk down the hallway towards my history class (I knew now where all my classrooms were as the C crew took me on a tour and helped me locate all my classrooms so that way I wouldn't need to find one of them every time I had to go to a lesson).

He quickly caught up to me though, "perhaps I just wanted to come and see your pretty face."

"Or perhaps you just wanted to annoy me some more." I scoffed and turned across the hallway. I was so close to my history class, so close to escaping this douche.

He made a move to stand in front of me and when I went to step around him, he easily managed to move back in my way and press me against a locker, his arms creating a slight barrier which I couldn't escape through.

"You have a very pessimistic view on things…" he noted, looking down at me thanks to him being much taller than me.

"Pessimism is a great trait to have, you're either right or happily surprised," I noted while crossing my arms defensively in front of my body.

"That's an optimistic view of pessimism," he chuckled lowly, to which I just glared up at him.

The hallways were pretty empty by now, excluding about two people who were just finishing up doing whatever they needed to do with their locker, once they were finished they walked past and gave casting glances which caused a flush to appear on my cheeks from their suggestive accustionary looks.

If anyone in the C crew heard or even saw that I was in this sort of position with Pietro Maximoff then I'd certainly be in the dog house, I'd learnt in the past two days that Pietro wasn't very liked with the C crew and the main reason for that was because he was a troublemaker. He went against everything that the C crew stood for. He was apparently obnoxious, selfish, diabolical, lazy schoolwork-wisse (obviously not exercise wise considering the slight muscle that he was packing, he must do exercise… probably a lot of running) and has quite the reputation for committing crimes. I'd also been given quite a list from Claire of the many women that he'd apparently slept with.

I ignored his statement and repeated my previous question, "what do you want?" I made sure to give him a 'cut-the-shit' look, and thankfully he did what he was told for once. "I saw what you did the other day," he hinted, to which I gave him a confused look, wondering as to what the hell he was babbling on about now. "I know what you are, that you have powers." He summed, moving his face closer to mine and whispering the last part thankfully.

I visibly blanched, my walls growing ten times higher in defence, this is what I get for being an idiot though. "You don't know anything and neither do I," I spoke sorely while trying to push him away from my body. "I don't even know what you're talking about," I hissed with finality while finally managing to push his body away from mine.

"Oh please," he began but I quickly interjected, I wasn't the greatest of liars and if we continued this conversation then I feared just how long I'd be able to keep up this facade.

"No, you're crazy, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and I'm done with your psycho babbles." I ranted, finally making it to my history class and begun to enter the classroom. I did stop and turn around though when I heard him begin to follow me, "what do you think you're doing?" I questioned, gesturing to the classroom which we were now both stood in.

He gave me this look that made me feel like the crazy person. "Going to class," he answered, copying my gesture to the classroom and making it seem like his answer was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"You're in my history class?" I asked with real horror showing both on my facial expression and in my tone.

He snicked, "yep, try not to undress me with your eyes again, I felt a little violated last time." He said while allowing me to walk in front of him to sit down in the empty seat, I expected him to go to the other empty seat across the room but instead he pushed the guy who was sitting in front of me out of his seat and sat down in it.

"Hey!" The guy yelled, infuriated by Pietro's selfish act, I would be too. "Get the hell out of my seat you freak." He ordered, obviously not allowing the douche's unnatural silver hair to go unnoticed.

"Does it have your name on it?" Pietro asked in a bored tone, slouching in his seat and placing his feet on top of the desk.

The man shook his head, as though he was an adult disapproving of a child. "No, does it have your name on it?" He heaved, puffing out his chest to seem more manly than his opponent.

"Yes," Pietro answered simply with a knowing smirk gracing his lips as he painted to a scruffy marking on the desk by his feet which did indeed read 'Pietro Maximoff'. That sneaky bastard.

I could see the other male's face scrunch up in obvious anger but before he could even retaliate the teacher walked in, "Harrison sit down and shut up." He demanded moodily, slamming down a pile o f papers and books on to his desk with a deep frown on his face. He let out a sigh before turning to the class, "it's that time of year ago where I have to make you drug addicted babies do a project, with partners."

As soon as he said the word 'partners' everyone turned to look at their friends with knowing looks, nodding to one another. The teacher let out a menacing laugh, "and I'll be picking who you work with," he chimed merrily. Once all the children chorused a groan, for the first time, he smiled.

Pietro's hand shot up and I looked up through my lashes, confused as to what he was planning to do. The teachers smile instantly disappeared at the sight of Pietro's grinning face and suddenly the teachers moody behaviour didn't bother me so much, he disliked Pietro as much as me and that's all that matters as far as I'm concerned.

"Yes, Mr I'm-Too-Cool-For-School?" He asked, leaning against the desk.

"Good morning Mr History-Teacher-Man," he greeted innocently, "I would really like to take this opportunity to work with Bree, she's new and barely has any friends plus she's a genius and that could really help me get my grades up so you see that it would also really benefit you as-" His speedily explanation was cut short.

"Fine," the teacher grunted after taking one look at my disgusted face. He obviously noticed how much I didn't want to work with Pietro and thought this as a great opportunity to make my life miserable. I hate this bloody teacher.

Pietro turned around with that same innocent expression he'd used on the teacher marking his face, looking towards me, "howdy partner," he greeted cockily, knowing full well how angry he was making me.

"Go suck a dick," I crudely snapped.

"Okay," he answered back simply, "pull your pants down then."

I groaned and put my head down into my arms, the teacher going on and on about all the stuff we needed for the project which is basically a knowledge of World War 2.

I could hear most of the gossip over Pietro's request for me as a partner.

"Looks like Pietro is actually into learning for once," one female student said.

"More like he's into the new girl." Another student snickered. All the comments were like this and I don't doubt that soon enough that there'll be rumours of us being an 'item' or something like that… why couldn't the douche just leave me alone?!

* * *

Later on I was sat in the dinner hall with the C crew bickering away with one another, thankfully they had yet to hear about my partnership with Pietro and that means that I've escaped quite the grilling, for now at least.

I'd been sat playing with my food when Candy waved her hand in my face, I looked up to see them all laughing at me. "God Bree," Christine chuckled, speaking through fits of giggles, "you were miles away!" She chortled, holding her stomach. These girls are so dramatic.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of any leftover fog from my previous daydream and looked to the group of girls expectantly. "Sorry, what did you want?"

"Robs party, this saturday, you in?" She said with that dangerous glint in her eyes once again.

Who the hell was this bloody Rob character, I decided that speaking through telepathy wasn't exactly going to get them to answer me so I voiced my question. "Who's Rob?"

"No one knows," Claire intercepted, "but his parties are always groovy."

I smiled, matching their anticipating grins, "of course I'm in." I squealed, giggling along with them all, trying to match their excitement. Little did they know was that this was all an act, the only reason I'm going to this party is to socialise and hopefully find the reason for my mission. After all, where's a better place to find a mass murdering psychopath mutant?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: All rightey! I got my laptop charger finally which means this will be uploaded every two days, hope you're all happy bunnies about that.**

**To Dustfinger's cheering section, do you not feel like you're comments were kind of harsh? I know there weren't any direct insults, but the way you wrote your comment was like you meant to insult. And I'm the kind of person who simply can't take insults on my work so it genuinely affected me. And you're points are all invalid as I'd thought over every single one. She is literally an idiot who's put in a place that she isn't comforttable in, she's a bloody teenager who was taught more about using weapons then where Eskimo's actually come from - and Pietro was teaching himself how to rob banks, not all that other stuff.**

**P.S. If it helps, this is fanfiction where anything is possible, just imagine that Eskimo's do come from Antartica. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ChellyBelly615, because her favourite scene from the last chapter was also my favourite!**

**To Blondeconspiracy, oh my gosh hi! I'm glad you started reading this story as well, I've missed you're awesome comments!**

**Big thanks to IkhandoZatman, lisamariem, NellyChick123, yappycherub, bluesootsprite, Raven, thisismyfiction and missCastiel1864! You're all wonderful people and I hope you get the wonderful life which you deserve!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Dare to love yourself**

**as if you were a rainbow**

**with gold at both ends**

* * *

I had been shopping the previous night with the C crew and was now making the last few perfections to my party attire. I was dressed up in a short dress that had puffy sleeves and a sleek black body which ended just above my knees, I also had a chequered white and black belt going around my waist. I'd taken Cindy's advice and made my hair go as big as it can, I looked groovy, that's for sure.

The house we went too wasn't what I'd expected, for one thing, it wasn't actually a house. It was an old warehouse which bared plenty of graffiti. The place was already packed full of people from the school, and those pop songs which the C crew would constantly listen too was playing which I suppose was a good thing because that meant they had one less thing to complain.

We entered the room and bodies were already busying themselves on the dance floor, swinging their arms wildly to the beat.

"So where's this Rob guy then?" I asked, yelling over the music while we began to push ourselves through the thick crowd.

Claire was the one to answer me, "I told you before, no one knows who he is." I couldn't get over that fact, it seems so stupid that they're just running into a party without knowing exactly whose party it is. What if they'd drugged all the drinks or something, why didn't they care about that? Surely there was some sort of protocol to the way they lived, they can't be that different from me.

"So we're all just going to a strangers party?" The three that were still around - Cindy, Claire and Christine - nodded their heads in response. "That seems a little dangerous." I muttered, more to myself now that they had all parted into the dance floor or run off to go get a drink - the usual thing that people do when partying of course.

"Who cares, just get drunk and have the time of your life." Claire yelled with a mischievous little smile gracing her lips as her arm latched with another man's, obviously someone she'd met before. Or at least, I hoped it was someone she'd met before or else I'd be quite worried about the amount of trust that girl puts in strangers.

I'd begun looking around, trying to find anyone suspicious. If the person I'm looking for was a student like I'd suspected, then there was a very strong chance he was here. In fact, he might be this Rob character actually.

"Why hello there." A voice which I wished wasn't familiar, called from behind me as the silver-haired douche which the voice belonged to, stepped up beside me. He look okay I suppose, his hair had grown a few inches and he wore a nice-looking leather jacket, a band shirt underneath it and black jeans covering his legs. He looked hot.

Don't you just hate it when that happens? When there's a guy who looks perfect in every way, but it was ruined whenever he spoke because everything he says is complete bullshit. Truly saddening.

"Oh great, just the guy I wanted to see here…" I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes dramatically so he knew just exactly how I felt. He remained stood next to me though, knowing full well that I didn't want him there. After a few minutes of just standing there I finally turned to face him, arms crossed in front of my body protectively. What can I say? After the last time I saw him, he makes me feel extremely uncomfortable most of the time. "do you know who Rob is?" I interrogated.

He grew this sort of secretive smile, the type which I found incredibly infuriating, he even decided to wait an hour before answering me, and when he did answer it came with a lazy shrug. "Yes, me."

"You're Rob?" I replied back with a question, an eyebrow raising. Now, I understand that I'm quite stupid when it comes to this sort of stuff (real world stuff) but I'm sure that the guy beside me went by the name Pietro Maximoff. Unless he had an alter ego, in which case, he was obviously crazier than me; quite the accomplishment if you ask me.

"The one and only," he chuckled while signalling towards his body.

Not that it really bothered me, I didn't really care about anything he was doing but still, I had nothing else to entertain me. I wouldn't dare go running off into the dance floor, I'm not stupid, and drinking on the job would just be plain stupid of me. "Why are you pretending to be another guy?" I asked, though I made it quite clear how bored I actually was. He just looked at me like he knew otherwise.

""And here I thought that I was the one that asked a lot of questions." He tutted, referring to the fact that everything I've said to him so far was a question. I was no match for his curiosity though, surely I'm not as bad. "the answer is in the name, this party is just an easy way for me to rob them all. They get drunk, party it up, and somewhere along the way all the money they have on them goes missing." He explained.

"That's… actually kind of genius." I said, in shock. It genuinely was a good idea, everyone here was pretty drunk already and if they wake up tomorrow with all their cash gone they'll put it down to making some stupid drunken mistake and blame themselves instead of Pietro Maximoff who is the actual cause of their loss.

"Really? I was expecting you to yell at me and tell me how horrible of a person you are." He scoffed jokingly.

I would just like to make it clear now that the only reason I'm shocked is because he's such an idiot that the fact he had such a brilliant idea is simply astounding. We should all applaud him. But of course, we won't applaud him, because that would make him even more bloody arrogant and the world can barely handle his arrogance the way it is now.

"No that's completely true, you're a horrible person and I genuinely have a dislike for you-"

"Awe, I love you too Eskimo." He interrupted sweetly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. The warmth from his body was unwanted though, I was already pretty warm and now he was just adding to the heat and it was annoying - just like him.

"But it is a genuinely good idea, and I won't tell anyone about your plan if you promise not to rob from me." I took a step away from his body and tried to bargain with him, using my sweetest tone.

He turned back around so he was facing me again and he raised his left hand up, his smallest finger sticking out towards me, "I pinky promise."

I resisted the urge to roll my eye and decided to play along with him; I interlocked the pinky finger on my right hand with his, a small giggle being released from my lips. "Good, bye then." I said quickly, managing to match his speed of speech while swiftly beginning to walk away.

"Wait," unsurprisingly he'd easily caught up with me and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back and stopping me from going on any further, "why don't you stick around, I can go get us some drinks, I saved some of the best stuff for myself but I'm willing to share with you." He grinned, his hand moving down from my arm and taking a hold of my hand I his. I know I should have minded, I'm suppose to hate this guy, so why did him holding my hand feel okay? More then okay?

This was so wrong, I just slipped mine out of his as fast as I could. "You mean, you're willing to get me drunk and then try and make me answer all you're ridiculous questions - no thanks." I spat, turning away for the second time and striding as fast as I could possibly go away from him.

"Oh please, you can hide for as long as you want but we both know the truth." He yelled after me but I didn't care, I just needed to get away from him. That's my mission, stay invisible and find out what I can about the murderer. I don't need some stupid teenage mindset to get in the way. I may be sixteen but I was much smarter and stronger than your average teenage girl, which means I need to stop acting like one.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." I yelled back in response, making my way over to the makeshift bar which certainly had an array of drinks.

I had tried to find some sort of non-alcoholic beverage but it turned out to be extremely difficult, it was all some kind of alcohol. I don't exactly know what I was expecting, I shouldn't be surprised, of course he wouldn't risk anyone not getting drunk.

I sighed loudly and leaned against the bar, putting my head into my hands and continuing to sigh. My eyes wandered over all the people who were dancing, it was too difficult to spot out faces, not like I knew anyone anyway. This was just one big mistake really.

I turned my head to the right and saw a jock like character sat with his beady brown eyes stuck on me, moving upwards and downwards, analysing every inch of my body. "What you looking at?" I asked venomously, glaring towards him.

"Just you, beautiful." He quipped proudly and began to walk closer to me, I quickly tried to make my escape exit. "Hey don't walk away from me, I thought we was in the middle of something…" He pushed my body against the nearest wall, pressing his lower body closer to me while using one hand to push my shoulder against the wall. He leant back a bit, still holding me hostage against the wall, and when he returned he held one of those bloody alcoholic drinks against his body. "Drink?"

As if those red cheeks of his weren't obvious enough, the stench of alcohol that hit my nostrils whenever he spoke made it quite clear just how drunk he was. "No thanks, can I go now?" I asked coldly, trying not to shake.

"Come on baby, don't pretend you don't like the sight of this." He pressed himself closer to me, rubbing his warm lips against the side of my cheek. Why was I so frozen? This feeling, it was like looking straight at the unknown. I had an idea of what he was going to do to me and I didn't really appreciate the thought, almost as much as I hated the things he was doing to me. "I like the sight of you," he gurgled.

"Yeah, no, you need to step back now before I hurt you." I warned.

I had been given a specific rule to not use my powers on any humans, they weren't a threat, it was mutants which were the biggest threat. Of course, the government had yet to really take the mutants seriously, I was the only mutant defence which America currently had. I was only alive to hurt mutants, if I hurt anyone that wasn't a mutant then I will be killed instantly.

"You hurt me? I ain't scared of you." He laughed obnoxiously loud, though I doubt many could hear him over the pounding music which played in the background.

"You should be scared of me than, _babe_." A voice said from behind him I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sarcasm he was using.

The jock which was feeling me up didn't find it so humorous though and a frown formed on his thick he finally let my body go and turned around to face Pietro, an angry look burdening his attractive features. The jock swung at Pietro first but - and I'm guessing it's because he's much more drunk than I'd first expected - he managed to hit himself in the face. Then Pietro swung at him and the force knocked him over.

Pietro stood over him and kneeled down, "I might be a douche," he began while hitting him in the face, "but at least I'd never try and rape a bloody girl." He finished while colliding his hand with the mans face one more time.

Though the gesture did make me warm up to the silver-haired douche a little more, I couldn't just let him beat this guy up. I should be the one doing that. "Pietro, get off him for God's sake." I angrily demanded, pulling a Pietro's shoulder until he finally responded and stood up.

Though when he stood up I could still some slight ferocity on his facial expression. "Oh yeah sure, I'll just let him bloody rape you next time." he sarcastically asserted, pointing down to the passed out idiot on the floor. I didn't feel the need to respond at all, the fact that he'd even bothered to say something that awful was just downright arrogant and he should be ashamed. I stormed off closer to the bar. "Where the hell are you going?" He bellowed.

"To get a fucking drink, is that all right with you?" I yakked, making it to the bar and grabbing the first drink I laid my eyes on. Screw protocol, I needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so, this story is like 28 chapters now (it used to be eighteen but I have like an OCD thing where my stories need to be 30 chapters long, so yeah, expect 30 chapters) and... umm... what else, I'm watching Arrow right now. Exciting stuff. Gosh, I'm really boring right now, and I also really need a shower. So I'm gonna go do that now... **

**Also, this chapter was meant to be one but it ended up being over 7000 words long and (again) my OCD only allows me to do between 2000-3000 words a chapter. Deal with it yo.**

**Oh, also, y'all should follow my twitter, it's rhithedinosaur (I really want to change my username but I'm so unimaginative and I'm simply not quirky enough idek - Teenage angst)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Blondeconspiracy, you're a wonderful human being, I love you and your comments.**

**Thanks as well to IkhandoZatman and thisismyfiction for your comments, hope this chapter fills you with bubbles of joy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**The Big Bang explodes-  
then pure beauty floods our lives,  
** **inspiration forms.**

* * *

I was stood in the corner of the room, a half empty beer bottle in my hands and I was already quite drunk. I wasn't at the point of being so drunk that I couldn't even stand up, but I was certainly at the point of drunkenness when I was probably going to say something stupid, hence why II was currently hiding in the corner of the room, away from everyone else.

I was near a part of the room which had about five couches all placed so they fit together like a circle; I heard a loud cheering over there and so I looked over, I regretted almost instantly as my eyes connected with Cindy and she quickly raised her hand and called me over. I tried to ignore her, I looked over to the other side of the room but her screeching voice could even be heard over the pumping music, "Bree! Bree!" She yelled, continuing to wave her hand around wildly. "Come over here!"

Sighing, I made my way over towards where she was sat - making sure to pass the bar and grab another bottle of whatever alcoholic beverage I could get my hands on - and I stood behind her on the couch, putting on my best smile and waiting to hear why she called me over. "What's up?" I asked before taking a short swig of my drink, it tasted like peach.

"Come and sit down, we're going to play truth or dare," she giggled. She swung her legs onto the lap of the man she was next to, making some room available next to her so I could sit down next to her.

Before I could even sit down though Pietro got there first, arms stretched out on the back of the sofa with a smirk on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you going to sit here?" He asked innocently, pretending that he didn't know that I was going to sit there. He must think I'm really stupid if he thought that he could fool me.

I'm going to blame the alcohol that's currently pumping through my body of course, but I felt the need to overpower him and show him that he didn't affect me at all. So I formed my own devious smirk, "not at all," I quipped while moving to sit into his lap. He was surprised for only a moment before quickly realising the game and beginning to play along, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his warm body. I took it even further, leaning casually against his body while wrapping my arms around his neck, soon enough we were tangled together.

"Anyone got a bottle?" A man asked, standing over the small table which what placed in the middle of all the couches.

"Wait a second!" I called out courageously, quickly beginning to down the rest of my drink. Probably a bad idea seen as I'm about to do truth or dare, but at least I'll learn a valuable lesson: to never ever drink alcohol again. "There you go," I slurred while handing over the now empty bottle. The man took a hold of it and placed it down on to the table.

I could feel Pietro's chest vibrate and I turned towards him, the radical movement causing me to experience a new sort of dizziness, he was laughing at me. "What?" I garbled.

He shook his head, "nothing," he muttered innocently, turning back to the game. I decided to follow suit, wiggling my butt in his lap slightly, I will win this game.

The bottle landed on Cindy and unsurprisingly she was more than happy to pick dare. "All right, I want you to… kiss Claire." He pointed over to the blonde girl that was just sitting down, his eyes hungry. To my surprise, they both swiftly stood up and began to make out in front of us all.

I looked over to Pietro and decided it would be best for me to cover his eyes, as soon as I covered his eyes though he copied my actions and placed his hand in front of mine - not that I minded as much as this was something I really didn't want to see.

Don't get me wrong, I was one of the few people who didn't care much for the whole gay business, they get to do what they get to do and so do I. Before I knew they were gay, they were treated normally, why should their sexual preference change the way they're treated? If Hitler wasn't the perfect example for all the wrong parts of humanity then these people seriously need to open their eyes. Not that I knew much of any of that business, I am after all, _just another sixteen year-old._

We pulled our hands away simultaneously as the people around us yelled and applauded, signalling that the dare was over. It was now Cindy's turn to spin the bottle and pick a victim, she leant over towards the table (revealing quite a lot of package to the boys that sat across from her) and spun the bottle, this time it landed on the man from before who'd tried to feel me up.

As if he hadn't left, how bloody stupid could he be?! He had a bust nose and quite the black eye forming, I bet he just lied about how he got it. I could feel Pietro tense beneath me and in a way to calm him down I took a hold of his fist with my hand, stroking my thumb across his knuckles. Again, this was totally down to me being incredibly drunk.

"All right Jacob," Cindy laughed, an evil glint sparking in her eyes. "Truth or dare?" She spoke slowly, allowing the words to roll off her tongue.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "dare." He spoke proudly, matching the competitive spark which Cindy also had. These guys too their games way too seriously.

Cindy paused for a second, tapping her chin with her long manicured nail. "I dare you…" another long pause which filled the air with suspense, everyones eyes wanton, it was the most thrilling thing these teenagers had ever experienced, if only they knew the life I'd led so far; then they'd truly be amazed. "I dare you to drink five cans of beer under a minute, if you don't do it then you have to run through the school naked on Monday,"

The audience made a noise of hooray before one of them rushed to collect the beer, plunking them down in front of him. He already looked pretty drunk, so I'm guessing this one was going to end quite badly.

Surprisingly though, he chugged down them all and by the end he was still standing straight. Jacob certainly wasn't a lightweight I guess. After he'd drunk them all he held the last can up into the air and rawred causing a rupture of applause to fill the room - even people on the dance floor, who had no idea what had just happened, begun to applaud.

Once the ruckus eventually calmed down, he leant down and sat back in his seat, reaching over and spinning the bottle. It soon stopped and to my complete and utter horror, it was facing me. "Hello again honey," Jacob chuckled towards me, "I have an easy dare for you, kiss the hottest boy in the circle." He winked towards me, as though he was hinting towards something. Something which I shall purposely remain unaware of.

There are three factors that went in to my choice. The first (and most obvious one) being that I was incredibly drunk, for the first time ever, and I was completely ignorant to any and all my actions. The second one, was that I wanted to make it extremely clear to Jacob that I would never get with him in any form of manor. The third factor was what, apparently when I'm drunk I am extremely competitive and I was more than willing to do anything to win this game against Pietro.

I leaned down and it took a moment for him to realise just exactly what I was doing, but as soon as he did, he decided to take charge of the matter. He moves closer and kisses me. His first touch is soft, our lips barely meeting. The second is slightly more firm. The third lets his tongue flick gently against mine. His hands moved to the back of my head, becoming tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. His kiss is hard. Overflowing with passion. He crushes his lips to mine, melding us together, his tongue searching my mouth, snake-like wrapping around mine.

As we parted, we both noted the silence in the room and looked around. By the look on Cindy's face, I'd apparently sinned. Jacob just looked incredibly offended.

I thought a change of subject would be appropriate and so I quickly leaned over from Pietro's lap and swung the bottle so it spun, I watched carefully as it spun around before eventually landing on some guy I didn't even know. He wore giant glasses that covered most of his face and he had orange curly hair that fell down just below his ears.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, suddenly beginning to feel awkward at the realisation that I couldn't think of a dare or a truth to give him.

"Truth," he answered.

Before I could even conjure up a question, Jacob quickly interjected. "Is it true that you slept with Lucy Friday?" He asked, the rest of the men beginning to shuffle closer to the end of the seat to find out the answer to Job's question. Nervously, he nodded his head while beginning to wring his hands together, looking away from them all. "Is it true that she has two vaginas?" Jacob continued his interrogation, once again leaning closer towards the poor kid, letting him know that there is no way that he can get away with not answering the question.

"What!?" The kid asked, outraged and visibly appalled by the idea, "no, of course not."

Before they could ask any more questions he quickly stood up and spun the bottle, ending the conversation entirely. As it slowed down, the usual tension swallowed us all in anticipation. It stopped facing me, but this time I was quick to point the finger over to Pietro, "I did it. It's his turn now." I ordered, trying to push away the awkwardness I felt by addressing the man who I'd just made out with. If I act awkward though, then he'll have won the game we're playing and I was too drunk to willingly lose, no matter how good of an idea it seemed.

"Fine, dare." He challenged, looking pointedly at the curly-haired boy.

He took a moment to think, obviously using this as his chance to create the greatest dare anyone could come up with. I presumed it was because he wanted to join Jacob and his dumb-ass friends in the big leagues and only a good dare could take him there. "I dare you to break into the town's local swimming pool."

"Yes johnny-boy!" One of them cheered happily, raising his fist.

Pietro chuckled, once again the vibrations of his chest causing me to shake slightly. "And here I was hoping for something challenging." He whined, giving me a gently shove so that I'd stand up and move off of his lap. To be honest, once I'd stood up, I felt a slight chill, like it was wrong.

He swiftly moved over to where the DJ stood and cut off the music, taking a hold of the microphone. Everyone booed at first, said that he'd interrupted their dancing time. "We're moving this party over to the local swimming pool! Last one there is a rotten egg!" He called loudly into the microphone, already making his way out of the building. He was incredibly fast, like, unnaturally fast. I should probably look into that lately, if there's one thing I'd learnt it's just unnatural things are most likely a mutant thing.

Everyone else was starting to rush out of the building and seen as I had no idea where the hell this swimming pool was, I just decided to follow them. I'm sure this was going to be fun.


	6. update

**There will not be any update tonight, I apologise but I'm ****_extremely _****under the weather and typing this is already consuming quite a lot of energy. Instead, this chapter will be updated tomorrow alongside my Winter Soldier fanfiction. Sorry again.**

Rhiannon x


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so first of all, thank you so much for being so understanding. Last night I couldn't even spell my name properly. But here's your update and I'm incredibly proud of it, the commentary in my head while writing it was just me going 'aw' and I hope it's the same for you. It's borderline fluffy I guess, idk, you decide. **

**To IkhandoZatman, I laughed so much at your review**

**To MissCastiel1864, thank you so much! You're comment genuinely warmed my heart so this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To love-me-never, thank you. Genuinely, I'm glad you let me know because it's people like you who are the reason I continue writing. I have massive insecurities when it comes to my writing, I've done it my entire life and yet I still think that I'm a terrible writer sometimes. The world needs more people like you, people who 'just wanted to let them know' something that'll brighten their entire lives. Thank you (again).**

**Thank you's to Blondeconspiracy, bluesootsprite, chellybelly615, lisamariejm, guest, guest who typed in capitals most of the review (idk if you're a different person, it gets confusing with all these guests), and then the other guest. Lot's of guests. **

**I've also come to realise that I never thank the people who simply read without reviewing, so, thank you so much for reading this far whoever you are. You're the bomb-diggidy and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_**Peaks so wonderful  
They remain my own escape  
Lonely but lovely**_

* * *

It was completely empty outside the swimming pool, at least it was before all of us from the party arrived. We waited outside the doorway for a few minutes, some people moaning about the cold and others yelling at people to be quiet.

We were all waiting for those front doors to open so we could throw ourselves into the pool and do what teenagers are known to do best - party. We'd been here about two minutes and when we arrived, Pietro had been no where to see so I (and I'm guessing everyone else) presumed he was already running around the building.

It took another minute before the doors eventually opened and everyone ran into the room, the commotion seemed to stop as they looked up to the proud silver-haired teenager which stood atop one of the highest jumping planks.

"Welcome!" He yelled before throwing his body off of the plank, landing into the pond with a giant splash. The room erupted into a loud uproar as other people jumped quickly into the pool, some having a little self restraint and stripping down to their underwear first.

Unlike them, I wasn't really up for swimming. This was mainly down to the fact that I didn't want to strip half-naked. That's right, me, a special mutant agent who knows how to kill a man in ten different ways, has self-esteem issues. Stop judging me.

I went over into the corner of the room, (these dark corners are becoming like a second home to me, I've noticed) and sat down on the floor while my back was pressed against the wall. I was scared I was going to fall asleep, with the boredom set in and no more alcohol to keep me busy, I was beginning to realise how tired I actually am.

My only source of attention right now was the group of teenagers which kept throwing one another into the swimming pool, and I just continued to watch them for a few more moments before Pietro stepped in front of me. "How come you're not going in for a swim?" He asked curiously, his hands resting on his hips as he looked down at me.

"Because I don't have a swimming costume." I excused, shifting uncomfortably and pressing myself closer to the wall, I wouldn't be surprised if I managed to suddenly meld with the wall eventually.

"And you think they're all wearing one?," Pietro sassed with an enigmatic smile. He sat down next to, deciding to flick his head rapidly so that water got all over me. "Just go in wearing your underwear."

"No." I sighed, flicking my hand to get most of the water off of it. "Pietro just leave it." I demanded, looking away from him. They say eyes are the doorways to the souls, and usually I tend not to believe in that meaningful bullshit, but right now I was drunk and not willing to share with this douche.

"Will you call me Peter for God's sake," I shook my head and he sighed. It was a long sigh, a sigh which showed me that I was bothering him with my reluctance to do anything that he wanted me to do. I suppose this was just another level to the game that we're playing. "How come you won't go in the pool?" He tried again, leaning forward slightly so that his eyes could connect with mine but I just kept looking away from him.

"Because." I spat. I curled my body up and put my head in my arms, I was too tired and my drunken high was beginning to dissipate and I just couldn't be bothered with his personality right now.

I could practically _feel _when he rolled his eyes, the eye rolling coming with another, much shorter, sigh. He gently grabbed a hold of the hair on my head and pulled it upwards, dragging my head upwards so I was looking towards him. Once he had my head finally up, he used his other one to grab my chin and make me face him, eyes finally connecting with mine. "Come on Bree, we've kissed, you can tell me anything." He said seriously. Did this mans curiosity have no ends? First he was asking me a lot of questions on my ability, and now he was asking all these questions on why I'm insecurity.

"Do I need to get naked, cause I will?" He asked after a moment of silence. He dropped my head and removed his hand from my hair and stood up, beginning to strip off his t-shirt. He revealed a pale bare chest that had slight muscle - I've seen more muscle, but he was hardly skinny, he could probably rip a piece of paper if he tried. I didn't think he was serious about the naked thing, I thought he'd just go as far to taking off his pants but then he went and reached for his underwear.

"No! No!" I yelled out, bring out my hands and grasping both of his wrists to try and pull them away from his underwear. He - thankfully - stopped stripping and once again sat down facing me, an expectant look on his face. I pulled my hands away from his wrist and suddenly that awkward air seemed to thicken again. "I just, I have a scar that I don't want people seeing." I explained vaguely.

My quiet tone didn't seem to have the desired effect towards Pietro and instead he jumped closer towards me. "Really? I love scars, can I see it?" It was like he was an excited puppy and honestly it was kind of creepy.

"I just told you that I don't want anyone seeing my scar," I crowed.

"I know but like I said before, we've kissed, we've connected on a deeper level." He tried again, and I had to wonder, how many times was he going to bring this up? Yes we kissed, but that didn't mean we had become any closer, did it? I've made a great mistake from kissing him, I'm obviously a stupid drunk.

In a much more serious note, I looked him straight in the eyes and asked a very important question. "But can I trust you?" To him, this question was aimed towards the matter of a scar. But that wasn't the reason I was asking him; it has become quite obvious now that me and Pietro weren't going to leave each other alone, and I didn't want to get close to someone only to find that they'll betray me the second they get a chance too. In my line of business, I simply couldn't risk something like that.

"Yes." He answered with equal seriousness, eyes sparkling with determination and promise. I believed him, now lets hope that it doesn't turn out to be a mistake. Apprehensively, I begun to bring up the hem of my dress. Revealing my stomach that had an extremely large and deep scar, a scar that formed the letter 'M'. There were other, smaller, scars surrounding it, but the 'M' scar was the most stomach-churning one. "Whoa…" he mused, reaching out with his hand and beginning to gently trace the scar.

"Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa?" I asked anxiously, trying to cover the anxiety with a small laugh. To be honest, while I was feeling quite overwrought, I was also feeling quite discomposed as Pietro's hand slowly stroked across the wide scar on my belly. His touch was surprisingly slow and equally as gentle.

Once he stopped inappropriately feeling up my scar, he looked up to me and stared straight into my eyes. "It's a 'scars make everyone hot, you especially' whoa." He explained.

I burst out into laughter, shaking my head, though I wasn't exactly surprised by his behaviour. "Can you not be serious for one second?" I barked through my spurts of laughter.

"Come on, you love my silliness." He declared, moving around so he was sat cross legged in front of me. He'd managed to grab my hand on his way past and was now beginning to play with my fingers. I didn't bother stopping him, he was keeping me entertained so I couldn't really complain.

"What?" I denied, flabbergasted by what he'd just said. Pietro was so cocky, sometimes it was annoying, but while drunk, it was actually kind of charming. I still hate him though.

"You love my silliness." He repeated challengingly, to which I scoffed loudly.

"Keep telling yourself that." I berated, pulling my hands out of his as a way of punishing him for his creepy behaviour.

"So, you broke in here pretty quick?" I switched to my work mind, the mind which controlled me as I went on missions. I didn't want to, I just felt like I was getting too close and I needed to get this mission over with, what's the point in getting close to someone when you'd be leaving them in a couple of weeks?

"I break in here quite a lot, it's actually quite relaxing when it's empty." He excused, beginning to look around the swim pool. I followed his actions, my own eyes analysing every part of the large swimming pool.

The jocks - including Jacob - were currently making competitions out of swimming from one end of the pool to the other. The girls watched and applauded, though some girls were with boys at the edges of the pool, making out. I blushed about that. But after over-looking the second hand embarrassment I'd been giving by catching the two teenagers making out (and maybe more, I couldn't tell. Nor do I ever want to know), I noticed something about all these teenagers, they all had a smile on their face.

A true smile, a smile that lit their eyes up with a once in a lifetime sparkle that showed they were feeling an emotion and living a memory that they'd never receive ever again. It was the kind of image that'd certainly warm your heart. I looked over to Pietro, and he wasn't smiling. Neither was I.

Maybe that makes us different from them, I know I certainly am different but Pietro had to be too. We didn't get the ecstatic emotion that they were receiving, we were the ones trapped on the other side, we weren't them.

Maybe that's why me and Pietro seemed to spend a lot of time together? Sure, it's usually us too causing a lot of banter with one another, but we still didn't do much to avoid one another which means that deep down we had to enjoy each others company. And just like that, my eyes opened to Pietro and I suddenly didn't mind his company as much. He was just like me.

I didn't like the fact that he didn't have a smile on his face, he looked much prettier when he had a smile on his face and so I leaned over and nudged him in the shoulder. "You need to relax? I would have thought relaxing would have been too slow of a thing for you." I drawled.

"We all need to relax at some point, the life of a criminal is quite stressful." He informed me, that smile brightening up his features and making him look ten times more handsome than he does when he's frowning.

"Then why don't you just stop committing crimes?" I dared, instantly regretting it as the frown came back and he looked down at the ground. He wasn't telling me something, not that I could really judge him seen as I was keeping quite a large part of my life from him. Still though, it couldn't be as bad as my secret. "You know, the same goes for you, you can tell me stuff too."

"Aw, you make it seem like we're friends." He quipped, sending me a smirk.

"We could be." I yawned out, and here I thought I was doing so well with keeping myself awake. My eyes had felt heavy, but after yawning and shutting them for over a second, they were begging to be closed again.

"You tired?" He laughed, suddenly moving to standing up.

"Maybe." I replied, using one of my hands to rub my eyes and hopefully make them wake up. "I think I might have drunk too much…" I excused, not wanting him to know that this was probably the latest I've ever stayed awake.

I suddenly felt arms go underneath my leg and back and I was he picked up bridal style. "Come on, let's get you home." Pietro sighed, pulling me close to his body where I rested my eyes once more, only this time I was simply too tired to open them again.

"You know where I live?" I asked, confused but too tired to really care.

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Guardianoftheunicornfields is back, tell a friend. **

**Hi. I'm back to writing now which is good, I went through a bit of a faze of neglect, I'm sorry to all the fans of the last five chapters and to quicksilver. The faze is over now and I'll be getting back to work, I finished my Winter Soldier fanfiction if anybody wants to go read that, which means I'm concentrating on this, until tomorrow, when I go see Guardians of the Galaxy and will probably start a Groot/OC fanfiction or something (I'm kidding, it'll probably be Starlord... Chris Pratt is such a babe, plus Parks &amp; Recreation is one of my favourite tv shows as well so...)**

**Anywho, I have a beta now, so hopefully my grammar and spelling with improve. **

**Thank you to IkhandoZatman, The Too Excited Guest with no nickname yet, xenocanaan, puternic (I told my beta about that problem, I hope it solves, after you told me that I was like 'omfg I do this a lot, I really need to fix that', so I hope I have but sometimes when I get too into writing my mind runs wild.), Blondeconspiracy, bluesootsprite, RhythmicSound, lisamariem, Ambroisie-Seduisante, Nadja (HERE'S YOUR UPDATE), justrandome, Guest (looksie here, I have!) and Black Raven Feather (omfg YES WHAT SHOULD THEIR SHIP NAME BE THOUGH?!)**

**You're all beautiful and amazing and I love each and every single one of you. **

**ALSO READ THE BOTTOM BECAUSE THERE IS A IMPORTANT NOTE DOWN THERE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

_**You alone are the wisest  
No one will compare to your inspiration  
You have forever saved us**_

* * *

I awoke the next morning in pain, I can't remember what happened last night and honestly I'd rather not remember if this pain I was feeling was any clue to go by. I awoke to a noisy alarm that just wouldn't stop, I waited about five minutes for the noise to shut up, after figuring out that it wouldn't I just rolled over and begun to yell out curse words, I did have to shield my eyes from the sun though. "Oh my gosh, shut the hell up!" I screamed, fully beginning to awaken and that's when it clicked, that's when I realised just what that alarm meant. "Shit!"

I begun to throw out a string of curses as I jumped out from the bed and collected items of clothing which I could then slip on as fast as possible. I was still wearing the dress from last night, how the hell did I even get home the previous night?

I remembered some of what happened last night, mainly the stupid kiss with Pietro. I hope the rest of the school body were too drunk by that point to remember any of it today.

I hopped into the front room of the one-story house which I was residing in for the next few weeks, walking over to my laptop which was connected to the TV so it portrayed what was on her laptop screen.

"Good morning Director." I spoke as soon as his silhouetted face appeared on the screen, I'd tried to make my voice come out strong but instead my voice just came out croaky and quiet.

"One, it is three in the afternoon." The Director replied, his face was hid in the shadows, you could only make out his square jaw and a dashing grey suit. He called me 'One' because I was the first - and so far, only - mutant agent that worked for him. I was meant for something else but apparently my heritage makes me special. I've never tried to figure out who my parents are, I don't really want to know, if they gave me up so easily then they aren't worth knowing.

"My mistake Director, I was up late last night." I excused, I tugged my finger through my hair and managed to catch some dirt from my hair onto my fingers, what the hell had Pietro done to me last night?

"Doing what?" He asked, and what a good question it was, if only I knew..

Obviously I couldn't say 'drinking and breaking into a swimming pool with a hundred other teenagers', and so I had to think fast on my feet. I let out a slight cough, putting both of my hands together before continuing onto my explanation, "I was exploring the workings of the teenage minds, hoping to get an idea of how they live so that it will be easier to find the murderer." That sounded quite smart right?

I thought that it would please the Director, especially seen as I rephrased it, but I could see the frown (that was always on his face anyway) deepen even more.

"You still haven't gotten any leads?"

"No sir," I squeaked out, "I'm sorry sir." Honestly I didn't care about what the director wanted at that moment in time, and maybe that was a bad thing, maybe Pietro's obnoxiously annoyingly personality had begun to rub off on me. All I wanted was a shower and food.

"One, you were put on this mission because you're our strongest agent. Your powers make you the best to tackle this mission and bring this murderous mutant down." He repeated the sentence that he'd said to me in order to get me to go along with this mission. "But, you would do well to remember that you are also a mutant and if you fail this mission then you will go back to the experimentation lab."

"Y-Yes Sir." I gulped. I'd been to the lab once before, this short man came up to me, he acted so gentle and kind and then all of a sudden I was being chained down and cut, I'd gotten a bit faint after most of my blood had been taken from my body and that was probably the best part. He hadn't killed me though, not like he'd killed all the other mutants, instead he gave me up to the Director where I was given the choice to either become an agent for the rest of my life or be experimented on some more.

He paused for a second, he wasn't ending the conversation and that obviously meant I couldn't. He was the boss, I was the slave. "Have you found any other mutants so far?"

"No." I said instantly, of course that was a lie and I don't really know why I lied. I knew Pietro was a mutant for sure, he'd made it quite obvious to me, so why was I in denial? Why the hell was I lying to a very powerful man who could most likely put me right back into that laboratory if he found out I was lying? In my mind the excuse was 'Pietro hasn't actually told me he is a mutant, therefore he mustn't be'.

"You have two weeks left. Do not disappoint me, One." The director stated.

"Yes Sir."

"We've given you some money to go buy food and any other necessities."

"Thank you Sir." I made a move to go press the key which would allow me to exit this conversation but he spoke up once more.

"Goodbye One. And remember, I took you out of that lab because I saw some potential, if you fail me then I can throw you right back there." With those last words he ended the conversation, leaving me with a chill going through my spine.

I decided that dwelling on it too much could get in the way of my mission and so instead I got that shower which I'd been dying for and began to make my way to the shops after drying my hair.

I went down the sweet aisle first because I'm a junk food sucker, plus have you had ZotZ? It's amazing candy, I'm addicted to it. I got to that counter and quickly shovelled two handfuls into my basket, I think that will be enough.

While I continued to scan the varieties of candy that I would no doubt scoff before the week was even over (I'm so bad at this living alone thing, I wasn't handling the freedom as smartly as could be), a child in a pink dress and a sparkly plastic crown ran past me, she was jumping up and down and had begun yelling, "Peter! I want some candy!"

"Will you shut up." An extremely familiar voice called out in anger as he came around the corner, he stopped by the little girl and looked up to see me, the smirk coming back to his lips. "Oh hey, you don't look as hungover as I thought you would," Pietro mused, rubbing his chin and admiring my body. The bastard.

"It's a disguise, inside I'm dying." I said sarcastically, turning away and grabbing a packet of god knows what, reading the back label and ignoring him.

Of course he ignored all signs that I didn't want to know him once more and moved closer towards me, "You should learn how to handle your liquor." He whispered into my ear, obviously not wanting the girl - who I'm presuming is his little sister - to her that he was out drinking last night.

"You should learn not to kiss drunk girls who are too out of it to know what they're doing," his hand touched my belly, right where my shameful scar was, he knew that and that's why he touched me there, he wanted to be intimate because he knew that it would led me to be intimidated.

Last night had been a lot of fun, I will admit that. Me getting along with Pietro, and even the flirting, had made the night special for me, but my sober mind wouldn't let me get close to him. I knew I could trust him after last night, but he couldn't trust me; that's why I have to keep a safe distance from him.

I turned round and pushed him from my body. "You should stop kissing people while drunk," I snapped coyly, putting my basket in front of my body so I couldn't come and try to wrap his arms around me any more.

Apparently the little girl had become quite annoyed by the exchange as she stomped her foot and once again yelled out, "Peter! I want candy."

A pained look crossed his face, he didn't actually stop looking at me though, instead he put out one arm which was aimed towards her. "Eskimo, meet Princess- not actually her name but she insists on being called that."

"Lovely to meet you," I smiled.

The girl looked at me blankly, scowled, and then turned back to Pietro. "Peter she isn't bowing, why isn't she bowing?"

Pietro looked at me with a giant grin, slowly crossing his arms across his body. "Yes Eskimo, this is your princess, why aren't you bowing?" The way he spoke, it was almost like _he _was offended by me not bowing to his sister.

I refrained from sighing, I bloody hate this Maximoff family. I turned to Princess, "my apologies," I declared while doing a very dramatic bow.

"Better," she sniffled, before going back to Pietro and repeating the words she'd said about a hundred times already, "Peter I want candy."

"Here," he muttered while grabbing a handful of chocolates out of the pick n mix beside us, emptying the collection into her hands.

The law-abiding agent inside of me practically had a fit and I slapped him on the chest. "Pietro, you can't just steal stuff." I hissed, he just looked at me with a hurt expression while beginning to rub his stomach, acting though as he was going through unimaginable pain.

"Will you just call me Peter?" He replied back, completely ignoring the subject at hand.

"No, Pietro," I mocked.

Like the child he was, he decided the best way to comeback was to stick his tongue out. I was about to say something when a woman yelled out his name, coming down the aisle that we'd all connected in. "Pietro!" The woman cried, looks like I'm not the only one who calls him by Pietro. The woman had a trolley and she stopped beside us, taking in the scene and then turning to me with obvious confusion, as though she was thinking 'you're not one of my children, why are you here?' "Oh hello," she greeted.

"Mum, this is Bree, she's my partner for history class." Pietro said, and I instantly noticed a change in him. He uncrossed his arms and put them into his pant pockets, he was closed off all of a sudden, no more stupid remarks. We're all teenagers like this when their parents came around.

"I see, it's lovely to meet you." She smiled happily, putting out her hand and allowing me to shake it.

"Thank you, it's great to meet you finally, Pietro's told me only great things about you." I babbled, why was this so awkward? It's not like this was one of those situations in the books I'd read where the girlfriend meets the boys parents for the first time. This is just a girl, meeting a boys parents, this shouldn't be as nerve-wracking right?

"You mean my son Pietro right?" The mother asked sceptically, I nodded with a smile and looked over to Pietro who had a fixed glare on me - had I said the wrong thing? The mum was watching our exchange of looks in silence before making an announcement, "you should come over for dinner tonight!"

Pietro's head whipped up, "What? Mum. No." His voice was stern and he basically had this murderous look on this face. Why was I hurt by this? I shouldn't care whether he wants me to meet his mum or not, we're not even that close.

"It wasn't a request, you should come over tonight, it'll be fun and I can meet Pietro's girlfriend." She said with finality, though the last part had made him angry for other reasons.

"Whoa! No, that's not what we are, we're just history partners," he assured, waving his hands in the air and shaking his head 'no'.

"Of course you are. So I'll see you tonight at six O'clock." At first I thought it was a question but the way she spoke made me feel like she was simply telling me.

I politely answered anyway, this was worse than talking to the director. "I guess you will." I didn't even look at Pietro, I was still kind of aggravated at how angry he got over me coming over for dinner and so I walked back off to go and finish my shopping. Ah, shopping, the least challenging thing in my life at the moment.

* * *

**So, hopefully, you guys know about Pietro's twin sister Wanda? Well, she won't be in this because she was it DOFP, there was just a little girl and so I've included her. She will be in the sequel obviously, mainly because the sequel will be Avengers AOU based. Okay that's all. The twin sister isn't in, but a little girl who's name I don't know - hence why I've called her Princess - is in.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: EEK THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME THAT THE LITTLE GIRL WAS POLARIS (LORNA DANE) I AM THE IDIOTS OF ALL IDIOTS AND I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE WRITING MARVEL FANFICTION, I'M SO BLOODY ASHAMED, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HER, I'M AN AWFUL HUMAN. I'VE DECIDED TO READ THROUGH ALL THE COMICS I HAVE WITH HER IN AS A SORRY TO BOTH HER AND FANS OF HER, I'M SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

**So, other then me being an idiot, I also started a Guardians of the Galaxy fanfiction which is a Star-Lord/OC, I saw the movie and honestly I was like 'ohmygosh' the whole way through it was so amazing. As soon as I got home I started working on it, and I'm immensely proud of the storyline I've chosen to write and so if y'all could go read and comment your thoughts on that I'd be mighty grateful.**

**Thank you to Black Raven Feather, Blondeconspiracy, IkhandoZatman (I was thinking more along the lines of Pree, or Bretro, but yours is wayyyyyy better. I officially name this ship Melted Cheese xD), bluesootsprite and Guest! I love all of you and hope something lucky happens to you soon.**

**I also love anyone who reads this fanfiction, you're worth a million dollars and don't let anyone tell you different!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

_**Wide open sky, space  
Twinkling and winking, alive  
God's morse code, listen**_

* * *

I arrived at the Maximoff house at 5.54pm, I was a little early but I'd set off earlier because I thought it would take me ages to find his house. Turns out it wasn't actually that far from mine. Pietro had ran after me after I'd walked off in the shop earlier and given me an address and directions, he told me it'd take me around 20 minutes seen as I'm 'slower than him'.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently, I'd decided to dress casually, just a simple bright yellow tank top, some flare jeans and converse. I didn't really want to be here, I had much more important things that I needed to do, such as this killer which was running around.

The door was answered by the little girl from the store earlier, "Hello Princess," I smiled, making sure to bow.

"Good evening," Princess sassed, flicking her hand as though it was a slight wave. "You may enter my kingdom."

When the door widened I anxiously entered the Maximoff home, my eyes scanned the surrounding cream coloured walls which were mostly filled with pictures of the family. There was a plant in the corner of the room, it's green being a bright contrast against the inside of the room.

There was a doorway which led to the kitchen and Pietro's mother popped out from behind the door, a kitchen towel in her hand. "Hello, dinner will be ready soon, you can go sit at the table. Princess, why don't you go get your brother?"

"Okay," she sighed sweetly, beginning to skip off towards a door which when opened, revealed a staircase which went down. Does Pietro live in the basement? I decided that I was being too nosey, and I was making it rather obvious to his mother because I was leaning onto my tip-toes so I could see further down the stairs.

I followed the mum through the kitchen and into a dining room, once again filled with pictures of the family. I noticed that there was another girl in these images, she looked like Pietro so I'm guessing they were related. I don't know who she is though, and I need to keep reminding myself that it's not my place to know.

I sat down on the left side which was nearest to the wall, all the cutlery was already placed down and so I grabbed the fork and began to awkwardly fiddle with it. "Is roast chicken and mash okay with you?" She asked, yelling from inside the kitchen.

I nodded my head but then realised that she couldn't see me, "yes, thank you." I called out. There was a sudden rush of air and when I turned to my left I was surprised to see Pietro there, and once again, I bloody jumped. I didn't want him to get all cocky about it again which is something he usually does so I slapped his chest, "stop bloody doing that!"

He howled with laughter and began to pat me on the back, "there there scaredy-cat." No, he wasn't going to get away with it anymore, this relationship I've formed with him has to stop before it gets too serious and he ends up getting in trouble because of me, I had to make him hate me. I grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it so that he'd be in unbearable pain, a few more twists and I could snap his arm so badly that it will never heal again. "Ow, ow, ow," he whispered, trying to move along with his wrist to stop the pain.

"Peter you cheater!" Princess's screech echoed throughout the house as she entered the dining room, her entire body a deep red to show how furious she was. I had no choice but to let go when she entered the room, she didn't need to see this sort of thing at such a young age. Once I released his arm he let out a sigh of relief, pulling the wrist to his chest and begin to stroke where I held tightly only mere seconds ago.

He sent me a death glare but didn't hang on about it, instead he turned to his sister and frowned, "I didn't cheat Princess, it's not my fault that you're slow."

She stomped her foot down onto the ground, "I am not slow," she hissed.

"No fighting with guest around!" The mother yelled, entering the kitchen with two plates in her hand. She put the smallest plate in front of Princess and then handed me the other, she went back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the plates.

Soon everyone had their meals and was beginning to tuck in, "thank you for letting me eat your food Mrs Maximoff," I said quietly,

She laughed in reply, "it's miss actually- and I should be thank you, do you know how long it's been since this family has had a meal together?" I could already tell which person it was directed to, Pietro didn't really seem like the type to sit down and hang out with his family. Then again I wasn't the type either, though that was mainly down to the fact that I didn't _have _a family.

The conversation ended there, I didn't really know what else to say. I could feel the tension in the room and in all honesty it was making me more and more nervous, soon enough I'd begun to shake slightly, I daren't pick up my glass of water because it would have made my constant shaking even more apparent.

I think Pietro noticed though, I think this because he'd decide to hold my hand halfway through the meal. I didn't mind though, it did actualy actually make me calm down. I think I'd managed to stop shaking by the time his mother began to ask me more questions. "So you guys met in History class?"

"Actually mum," Pietro spoke up, a grin which reminded me of the Cheshire cat forming on his face, "we met in the office on her first day of school, did you know she's from Antarctica?"

"What?" She asked, an impressed look forming on her face as she turned to me, "tell me more about your school!"

"It was just a test, whether a school in Antarctica would be a good idea. It was obviously only for rich kids and well- I wasn't as rich as I thought." I excused. That's right, I finally formed a story that may have been plausible to the dumb people. It took me a whole night and about ten pieces of paper but eventually I'd managed to form a story which I thought sounded okay.

Let me tell you, it's hard making up back stories which have Antarctica in the mix.

"Interesting, well I'm glad you came here instead, finally my son has a friend!" She took a sip of some wine from her glass, shaking one of her hands to dramatise what she'd said.

"I have friends mother," Pietro frowned. I felt this was my turn to return the comfort so I gave his hand a light squeeze, "besides me and Bree aren't even that close, it's just banter."

That hurt. It shouldn't have hurt, it should have been the best news I've ever received. It meant that he wasn't close to me and would leave me alone as soon as he got bored of me. But I didn't feel good, I felt sad.

I didn't want to stay here anymore, not if all I was going to experience was Pietro being a dick towards me. I had another mouthful before placing the fork down on the table; how would I even go about leaving? I felt so rude but I just need to remember that sitting here and getting to know the Maximoff family. "Um, I finished my meal-" I began, about to spurt out the first excuse that came to my head, or atleast I was going too but Pietro stood up from his seat (also revealing to his mother and sister that we've been holding hands this whole time).

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, beginning to tug on my hand, "mum we're going down to my bedroom."

"We are?" I asked, still remaining seated and looking at him in confusion. I didn't want to spend anymore time here, that's why I was bloody leaving.

He sent me this really angry look and I decided it would be best for me if I just did what he said, this was my chance to make him hate me. Not that it would be hard considering I pretty much hated him right now, I can't even remember a moment when I didn't hate him actually. "Yes now come on." He demanded, tugging harder and I willingly stood up and followed him towards his bedroom.

"Keep your door open!" His mum yelled, to which he replied with a swift slam of the door.

We walked down the stairs, each one creaking and filling the silence between us. His bedroom was filled with stuff, he was certainly a hoarder, and from the looks of it he stole everything he had. There were a lot of street signs in here and even a bloody arcade game,

Pietro dropped my hand once we'd made it downstairs, he fell down into a seat and began to pull at pieces of his hair. I wanted to pull it for him, to stroke my hands through those natural silver locks, but I resisted. "I thought that'd never be over," he sighed. I didn't reply, I just crossed my arms and turned around, a scowl cursing my lips, "what's up?" He asked after seeing my reaction.

"Nothing at all, not that you even care, it's not like we're friends anyway." I hissed, yes, I'm still hurt by his comment about our relationship simply being 'banter'. 'Banter' pals don't sit by a swimming pool sharing their secrets, that's something _friends_ do.

"What- oh my God, you're like the queen of mixed signals!" He yelled, acting as though I was the one who had offended him. The nerve.

"And you're the king of arseholes!" I yelled back, just as furious as him. That seemed to shut him up and once again he pulled at his hair. I decided exploring further into the room would distract me from my sudden urge to stroke my own hands through his hair.

After a few minutes he spoke up again, his voice was much more gentle, and kinder, and if he'd said anything else then I probably would have acted nicer towards him in return. "...Your story seems to have improved."

I spun around and locked him in one of my oh-so-famous glares. "Yeah, about that, why the hell did you even bring that up?!"

"Because I want you to admit the truth!"

"Truth? What bloody truth?"

"That you're like me, a m-"

I quickly interjected there, if he told me those exact words then I would have no choice but to tell my boss the next time we meet. "Human. I'm just like you, a human," I finished, waving my hands around as a sign for him to stop there.

He looked confused, he gave me this look as though he thought I'd completely lost my mind - maybe. "No, a mu-"

I swiftly ran up to him and covered his mouth, I wish I could tell him about the lab, about what they do to us, what they would do to him. But those thoughts are better off not in his head, he was a free mutant and I would try my hardest to keep it that way. "Stop, I'm begging you, don't finish that sentence."

I waited a few seconds until he nodded, agreeing that he wouldn't say anything, "Why?" he questioned after I finally removed my hand from his mouth.

I felt some sort of clawing at my heart, I wanted to tell him everything, I've already told him about the scar, perhaps I could tell him more. _No, _he can never know, the absence of this knowledge will leave him free. "I can't explain." I stuttered, looking back down at the floor. Today had certainly been an emotional rollercoaster.

"Of course you can't," he mumbled, returning to his seat and putting his heads into his hands, whispering to himself, "this meal was a total mistake." Another sentence that stung me in a weird way.

A ringing noise started tuning from my pocket, I froze, god dammit I just can't get a break!

"What's that noise?" Pietro interrogated.

I didn't answer, instead I pulled out what the government called a 'mobile phone', it was simple looking but incredibly amazing. They got all the good technology, it was truly amazing. "Hello?" I asked, my voice coming out professionally.

"What the hell is that?" Pietro asked in the background, moving closer to me so he could analyse the piece of plastic in my hands.

"There's been another murder, One." The director said into the phone. I wanted to cry at that moment in time, this is all my fault, I've been dilly-dallying with Pietro all this time and now another person has suffered because of my incompetence to catch the killer.

"Where?" I ask stoneley, all emotion gone.

"What are you talking about?" Pietro whispered, he looked worried, he'd probably heard the apparent emptiness in my voice.

"Near to you, I'll message the location."

With that he hung up on me and I returned the phone back to my pocket, I looked back up to Pietro and for a second our eyes connected; he looked scared, was it of me? I ignored it, now was not the time, I'd already let my friendship with this boy get in the way of the mission at hand - I needed to concentrate. Of course first of all I would need to get to the place. "Pietro, can you give me a lift?"


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: All I can say right now is that I'm so sorry, I feel like this chapter will be really shitty including it's not as long as chapters that I usually write. I just feel super depressed today and I haven't taken any of my medication and I just- I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't include 100% effort. I'm a shitty writer, I apologize immensely to all of you. I swear the next chapter with be much much better.**

**Thanks to IkhandoZatman, Blondeconspiracy, bluesootsprite and MysteryReader (very mysterious) for commenting, you're all beautiful, wonderful people and I hope the stars shine twice as bright in honor of you tonight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

_**Within one sweet dream  
My eyes adored purity  
Within one drizzle**_

* * *

Pietro stopped outside of the alleyway which I'd directed him to, the street was being blocked off by a vehicle and two agents. I turned around to face him and I probably looked extremely serious, that was mainly because I had to be. I wondered if I seemed different to the me he knew, if I even seemed professional like all the other agents. "You need to promise me that you'll stay in the car," I demanded.

"I will if you tell me why you're even here," he argued with a shake of head, showing me he was going to defy my suggestion.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, "I can't," I said through gritted teeth. I wish he knew that I was basically doing him a favour my not telling him, I wish I could make that clear to him. It was beginning to bother me now, this whole 'you can't tell people' problem. I didn't really know whether I was good at keeping secrets as I've never really had friends, I was always alone, always in that damn grey building being cut into and ordered about.

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head, now was not a time to be reliving those horrible memories, it was a time to ensure that I will never have to go back there ever again. "Just please trust me when I say you'd be better off away from this mess."

He was silent, just looking at me as though he was expecting me to explain my thoughts further. There was nothing left for me to explain though, he would just have to settle for that. "Fine, I'll stay in the car." He finally crowed, though I was still suspicious. He didn't really sound serious, he was doing a fake pout as well.

I had to take it though, "thank you. You can leave afterward, I'll probably want to walk home." I finished my explanation just as I was slipping out of the car. I waited until Pietro had started the car and begun to drive it around the corner before making my way over to the two agents.

No words were exchanged between the three of us, I just showed them my badge which also gave with a form of identification and then one of the agents opened up the door to the car which was blocking the street, I quickly slid my way through the seats to the other side. It wasn't exactly the best blockade but it was the most conspicuous. My team had to be the first one here and they had to do so without gaining attention. Unlike the police who stand around with sirens blaring and bright yellow tape being thrown everywhere.

The alleyway was wet, it had been raining earlier this morning so that's probably why. The puddles on the ground had a weird colour to them though, they look red, and the puddles seemed to get bigger the further you got in the alleyway. Larger and larger until you finally got the body, mutilated so badly it didn't even look human any more. Pieces of broken bones mixed within mashed up muscle and torn skin. It was a pile of rubbish, not a corpse.

I didn't react, instead I got out a voice recorder and started to make notes, "What happened to you?" I whispered, moving closer to get a better look. From what I could tell, it looked as though it was once a female, there was no form of identity on them but that only meant that the form of identity is somewhere else, the police will hopefully find it. Once I finished I closed my eyes, I'd done this with all the other bodies, it was a sort of pray which I hoped they heard. "I'm sorry you've gone through this, it's my fault and I swear I will try my best to fix this. I will find your killer."

I felt a sudden rush of air, "What the-"

For about the millionth time I jumped out of my skin, quickly turning around and almost tripping into the human remains, I should have bloody known he'd do this. "Pietro, what the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled, taking a step closer and trying incredibly hard to reign in my anger.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He seemed immensely confused and slightly green, I'm guessing that he's seen the body then.

"I-ugh- God-dammit Pietro." I had absolutely no idea how I was suppose to reply, I feel so fed up with everything that has happened and now another body had come about. Then I also had to deal with the annoying Pietro Maximoff always on my case.

I think the Director picked the wrong agent for this mission.

He was beginning to get this panicked expression on his face and he moved closer to me, placing his arms on my sides and beginning to shake me slightly. "Bree, what is happening, why the hell are you taking notes over a dead body?" The desperation in his voice was kind of scary, this shit was starting to get ten times more real and I had to question whether I would ever be able to salvage anything with Pietro, my first real friend.

No, wait, that's what I wanted wasn't it? For our friendship to be over, for him to leave me alone so that he could be safe? I'm so confused right now.

I couldn't even look him in the eyes, "I just told you that I can't tell you."

All of a sudden his facial features brightened up, like a light bulb had gone off in his head. He lifted up a hand and pointed at her, waving his finger in her face, "so it's like secret government stuff- oh my god are you an agent?"

My mouth fell open, this kid is something else. "I can't tell you." I responded, and now I'm starting to feel like I'm repeating myself.

"So that's a yes? That's so cool, and kind of hot actually."

I honestly felt like crying, I know it's a bit dramatic but I was so confused about everything. Like, there is a dead body behind me and Pietro is trying to hit on me, and if the body wasn't there and we weren't currently stood where we were stood, then I probably would have liked it! "Pietro can you please stop, you're making things worse," I requested, my voice has become quieter though, my head still facing downward as I tried to hide my irritation.

"If you call me Peter then maybe I'll stop," he joked, his bubbly character returning and grating on me even more in this moment of time.

Finally I looked up at him, blinking back as many tears as I could, it was my turn to grab a hold of hi biceps, I forced him to look into my eyes, he had to understand. "Peter. You need to stop, you need to leave, heck, you need to stop hanging out with me all together."

"Can't do that I'm afraid, we are history partners after all." He was still joking but then he saw that my eyes were getting wetter, of course, it had to get to the point of me crying for him to see how bloody serious I was. "Whoa, okay, stop the waterworks! Look, no more questions on… whatever, this is. I promise."

"You better not Peter, you don't understand and what's worse is that I can't make you understand." The words came out mumbled and messy, the tears falling freely as the stress got to me. I didn't want Pietro to be discovered and killed, I was protecting him, I wanted to protect him. I wanted to be his friend, I like what we have going on.

"No, please don't cry." he sighed, moving closer and wrapping me in a tight hug. He was trying to reign in all his excited emotions over his unconfirmed discovery, he was trying to be my _friend_. "Do you want a lift home?"

"Sure but, I still have to take pictures." I replied, I'd have to go back in the car and find the camera that they will have for definite brought.

He looked over my shoulder and grimaced, "yes, do you know what happened to the poor guy?" I turned to him with a glare and he quickly remembered the promise that he'd made mere seconds ago. "Right, right, no more questions. I'll go get the car." He began to walk down the alleyway, probably going to speed off to evade the agents attention.

"Peter?" I called.

He turned around, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, what are friends for anyway?"

That's just the thing though, I didn't actually know what friends were for, but maybe I'll find out. Maybe this was a curse that would turn out well, maybe the ending will be happy.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooooo it may or may not have been five months since I last updated. I'm really sorry guys but as you can tell by my last authors note from ages ago, I was feeling really shitty about this and just wanted to drop the entire thing. God knows why, I'm so excited to right for this. PLUS I'M GOING TO SEE AVENGERS TOMORROW SO EXCITEMENT AND JUST YEY! I should be updating everyday so yeah, whoo fun times. I've actually managed to organise which stories I'm gonna write and in what order. I started a Captain America fanfiction but have decided I'm going to finish this first, then do Captain America, then do the sequel to this. Because by that time Avengers AOU will be out on DVD and the plot will be easier to write for. WOW MUCH ORGANISED. So there are loads of comments which I need to reply to, I hope this chapter gets comments too. Like please comment, I need to know that I'm not being an idiot by continuing this PLEASE!**

**IkhandoZatman, yes, he is DA MAN. But remember, he's Bree's man.**

**Bluesootsprite, thank you so much for your positive comment and I'm glad you're more curious, all questions will hopefully be answered in the next chapter!**

**fanfiction-loving-fangirl... I'm really sorry... here's your update, I apologise that it's five months late.**

**Black-Raven-Feather, I FORGOT ABOUT MELTED CHEESE OMFG I'LL TRY AND MAKE A LATER CHAPTER EXTRA CHEESY JUST FOR YOU**

**Mystery Reader, your mysterious comments which are mysteriously nice are mysteriously great. Thank you!**

**BlackDove WhiteDove, over the past five months I've been learning that my writing style is mine. I compare myself a lot to other people and sometimes I doubt my abilities greatly, the amount of times I've just broken down and deleted all my writing stuff (thank god for the recycle bin) is just awful, but I think now I know that over 300,000 people have read my stuff and only two people have insulted my work, plus I love writing the fanfictions I write. Whilst I crave comments, I'm slowly beginning to write fanfiction for mainly myself. Does any of this even make sense?**

**Also thanks to Water In The Bear, Lady Syndra, Snow Shadow 17, Lizeyli and DonJaun'73. I hope you see a shooting star tonight and that whatever wish you choose to make comes true because you're all just fabulous and I love you all! And also thanks to the people who've actually bothered to read this far into the fanfiction and haven't turned away in disgust after the first chapter, you're awesome too!**

_**READ THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE IT'S VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

_**Your Words Carved on Stone **_

_**But Liars Become Strangers **_

_**Trust is So Fragile**_

* * *

I'm not sure exactly when I'd fallen asleep, whether it was in between the hours of me just staring at the multiple pictures I took at the crime scene or whether it was when I'd started to try and make sense of everything in my head. Things had become so confused with Pietro lately and I simply can't concentrate on my mission whilst I have all these issues in my head about our relationship.

Last night at the dinner with his family, he'd just been acting so distant and pretty much like I was the worst thing to happen in his life. I don't know whether he was acting that way just because his mum was there or just because he too had realised this friendship couldn't work. If he'd realised it before figuring out that I worked for the government than I suppose there's no chance he'll ever be a proper friend. I keep having to remind myself thought that this is what I want, even if I find it oddly painful.

I need to talk to Pietro, not because of my internal feelings though, no, they'll probably remain secret. I have actually have a favour to ask him which could help me move on further in my investigation. It helps that last night we'd arranged to do some of our history project first period as we've both got free lessons.

Arriving at school, I didn't expect to be confronted straight away by the C crew who all looked at me with scowls on their faces. At first I thought it was my outfit which consisted of a floral shirt and a high-waisted green skirt, but then I realised Christine was basically wearing the same outfit as me so it couldn't be my outfit. Then it clicked in my head, they remembered Rob's party.

"H-Hey guys," I stuttered out, feeling almost crippled with the anxiety their murderous gazes were causing.

Cindy crossed her arms over her body and pursed her lips, and yet still she managed to look like a model. "What's going on with you and Pietro, Bree?" She demanded to know, her posse seemingly just as interested to know.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to pretend like what they were saying meant absolutely nothing to me. "Got no clue what you're talking about guys, he's just my history partner."

"You don't just kiss your history partner," Candy interrupted, stepping forward and making herself a part of this weird intervention. I've noticed that about Candy actually, you'd think with such an unusual name she'd be more popular but everyone in this school seemingly pushes her into the background. Which is why she's probably always trying to get into arguments, I was told by Charlotte that she'd apparently tried to join every club that Cindy's in, just so that she could be as popular and as involved as Cindy.

"Exactly," Cindy agreed with Candy, acknowledging what she'd said and causing Candy to break out into a smile. "You kissed him at Rob's party and you can't go around doing stuff like that."

"I'm sorry, but hasn't half of this group slept with him anyway?" I snorted, speaking without really thinking. I'd apparently pushed some sort of button as the group all got this sort of appalled look on their face, maybe I was wrong, maybe they'd all slept with him. Maybe this is why my friendship with Pietro isn't working out, maybe this is the longest he's ever been friends with a girl without having sex with her?

"How dare you-" Christine began.

I quickly raised my hands up in defence, silencing her before she could continue. "Look I'm sorry okay but we really are just history partners, nothing can happen between the two of us so you guys don't have to worry. Can I please go now?" My words came out quickly, proving that I'd been spending way too much time with Pietro and had learnt to keep up with his alacritous ways which differentiated quite widely from how other people were.

The C crew blinked at me for a second before forming a private circle where they began to whisper things to one another, though from what I could tell it was mainly just Cindy spouting out her orders and wishes. What a surprise. A few more hours passed by and I just became more aggravated, this was such a pointless matter. Eventually they all finally turned back to face me, though they still all had an expression which made it seem like something really nasty had crawled up their butts. "You can go," Cindy says, "but as an apology you have to do all our maths homework. Okay?"

I opened my mouth, ready to argue against what they wanted but I realised that if I argued then I most likely wouldn't be able to escape. "Fine, whatever," I relented, finally making my way down the hallway and towards the library where I was suppose to meet Pietro.

It took me way longer to get her but I'm glad I've actually managed to arrive without being harmed in some torturous way by the C crew. But then again, the homework is going to be algebra, that's quite painful to do.

"Well you certainly took your time," Pietro commented.

I huffed as I sat down, "not by choice, the C crew decided an intervention was in order. I blame you."

"Ah," he said, smiling cheekily as per usual, "so they're jealous because you're getting all my attention?" At first I was going to disagree but that really was the basis behind their hatred, and so I nodded my head. "So what's the assigned punishment, finding out whether that guy really likes that girl, maybe having to take part in one of their annual pillow fights?"

"You really think that's what girls do at a sleepover?" I asked, frowning at his rather perverted misconception.

He squinted his eyes at me, "have you ever even been to a sleepover?"

I paused for a moment, realising his point which was once again valid. Pietro was beginning to make way too much sense, I might start to actually think he was intelligent. I decided not to answer, that way I wasn't actually proving him right. "I have to do algebra homework, but that's not important, what's important right now is Captain America." I said, slamming a large text book down onto the table.

We'd decided that we were going to do about Captain America for our history project, it was an easy subject seen as every kid pretty much knew about him. He was also pretty big at the institute, seen as he was a super soldier with inhuman powers, that stuff is very important around there. "Did you do the reading?"

"I did some of it," he replied, "I kind of lost interest when they started reciting that love story between Bucky and… what's-her-face."

"Summer Scotts? I don't know, I found it very romantic. It's sad the way it ended, they were only suppose to get married a couple of days later, plus she was pregnant." I stumbled to find the words to describe how sad the story made me feel, mainly for the kid though. I daren't imagine where that child is now, without a father and a mother that went crazy enough to experiment on herself. "That doesn't really matter though, the projects on Captain America so let's just concentrate on him for now."

We managed to last a moment of silence, where we looked at the textbooks in front of us and sorted out all our notes. And then Pietro got bored and did what he'd always done best, talked. "So are you going to explain about the weekend or should I just keep coming up with conspiracy theories?"

"Well, I mean, I'd be interested to hear your theories." I replied. To be honest I already knew that I was going to explain everything to him because that's the only way I saw myself getting what I needed to continue on with the mission, but I'm sure listening to these will be entertaining.

He paused and looked down at the book, thinking things over in his mind as he tried to come up with one. Then he looked back up, eyes shining as a light bulb seemed to be going off within. "You're Bucky Barnes' and Summer Scotts' daughter, and they gave the daughter to the government and now you work as an agent for the government."

I pursed my lips and nodded my head, impressed by his theory. "Interesting theory, but sadly it's not true." He didn't look exactly surprised that his theory wasn't true, probably just disappointed that I didn't, like, rip off a cape and reveal he was the smartest man I know and hauntingly so close to the truth. "Maybe I am Bucky Barnes." I teased.

"If you are then I've seriously got to rethink my sexuality," he quipped, eyes scanning over my body greedily, making me laugh weirdly.

I think I'm starting to get use to the way Pietro is, it had obviously started the night of Rob's party and the understanding has just become stronger since then. He was a mutant, just like me - even though none of us have neither confirmed, nor denied - and that was probably what created such a strong bond. But the way that Pietro had been acted when we had dinner at his mums made me think very differently about everything, did we really have some sort of connection or was I just fooling myself seen as I'd never really had a connection with anyone before? The only way I was ever going to find out was by asking him, but I was simply too scared to even attempt at asking.

"Okay, so," I leaned forward on the table, trying to get back into my business mindset. "I have a favour to ask you, and I'll give you something very interesting in return. Something you want."

He also leaned forward too, our faces now a few mere centimetres away, our noses touching. "Well this sounds very interesting." The way his words came out were very presumptuous but I suppose by the way I worded it, the offer was suppose to sound enticing.

"You're good at breaking into places and stealing things right, and you know the students of this school pretty well?"

"I consider breaking in and stealing things my speciality," he smirked, his eyes moving down to my lips for a second before returning to look into my eyes. "As for the students, I'd say I know them enough."

"Great, so I don't suppose you wouldn't mind guessing which students are capable of murder, going to where the student files are, stealing those files and giving to them. Maybe over a coffee?" I suggested. Though I'd already told myself that I was going to reveal most things to him, I couldn't help but feel almost like I was committing some horrible crime for even involving him. I just needed to make sure that the director never found out about him, and that should be easy as long as I remain as the only source of information. If any other agent ends up coming over then I will just have to abandon this friendship wholly.

He scrunched up his face slightly, thinking over the idea in his head and taking quite a while before finally making any sign of acknowledgement, which had caused some nerves to appear. He smiled, widely, "no I wouldn't mind, as long as what I get in return is worth all that trouble."

I wanted to laugh, doubting greatly that this would actually be any sort of trouble for him. "How about answers?"

His eyebrows seemed to raise at this, "you'll finally answer my questions?" Instead of answering his questions I raised my pinky finger, which he quickly connected with his own. "Well then Miss Button, you've got a deal." Instead of letting my pinky go he just moved onto holding my hand completely, not that I minded that much, it was actually something which I'd begun to get use to. After that we carried on with the project.

Tomorrow we're going to meet up and get coffee, and obviously read through the files. Then I'm going to answer all his questions, I'm feeling extremely scared over that.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so finally I'm going to reveal Bree's past, and this is your chance to ask all the questions you want so that I can cover them as long as they're about her past. PLEASE DO ASK SOME QUESTIONS AS I WANT TO MAKE SURE Y'ALL GET A GOOD UNDERSTANDING OF MY CHARACTER!**_


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, so, I've seen the Avengers and now know what I have to change so I can fit this fanfiction with the Age Of Ultron plot, thankfully the movie doesn't make any of the previous stuff I've written invalid. I won't spoil the movie for you guys seen as it just came out, but just, oh my gosh. Feel free to message me if you want to scream about the movie with someone because I have a lot of rants needed to be yelled out. I've decided to just keep going with this story instead of making a sequel, so this will go from X-Men DOFP to Age Of Ultron, and then obviously a bit of my own plot will be featured throughout. I hope you enjoy it! And I hope seen as AOU just came out that there will be a lot more Quicksilver fanfictions ^^**

**To bluesootsprite, thank you, I'm glad to be back! And I'm happy to announce that Summer and Bucky will actually be appearing later on in the fanfiction, so you have that to look forward to I guess.**

**To Chocoegg333, I genuinely hate the fact that all these movies will never integrate. Mainly X-Men and the Avengers though, can you imagine how bloody awesome an X-Men Vs Avengers movie would be? Those were my favourite comic books and idk it's sad they'll never become an actual thing. So yeah, I hope you and all my other readers don't mind that I've had to change some things so that the two universes can collide.**

**Anywho, thank you so much to all the people that read and commented, you're all amazing and beautiful and I hope y'all have a wonderful day! You deserve it! And look at today's haiku, it's probably my favourite.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

**Money can't buy love**

**But you can get ten cupcakes **

**For seven dollars**

* * *

We'd decided to go to a cafe outside of the town, that way we can talk about what we need to and not worry about anyone from school overhearing. Pietro picked me up in his mothers car and together we drove merrily into Ashbourne. We didn't talk about the files I needed or the secrets I had yet to share, instead we listened to multiple cassettes and picked out all the songs we liked, I even managed to sing along to some of the tunes. Most I'd never heard before though, which isn't really that much of a surprise actually.

Eventually Pietro stopped and parked across the street from this cute little cafe. The tiny cafe huddled despondent among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, fighting against the drizzle. People seemed to rush by it outside on the crowded street, not noticing the plain black and white exterior. The half a dozen customers inside glanced up as the door swung open, probably being heralded by a blast of cold wind as we entered. Unlike the outside, the interior of the cafe was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colourful walls. Once the doors were closed everyone returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind the new entrant and the cold breeze was once again forgotten.

"Come on," Pietro ordered whilst taking a hold of my hand, beginning to drag me over towards a small table in the corner of the cafe.

As soon as we sat down a waitress rushed over towards us with a notepad and pen at the ready, she was practically overflowing with joy, making it very clear that this cafe was rarely visited. "What can I get you folks?" She questioned, her tone was squeaky and she continuously bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I'll have a coffee and she'll have a green tea," he ordered quickly, not giving me time to decide what I wanted, though he was spot on with his guess on what I wanted to get. "Oh, and two chocolate muffins."

I stared at him, confused as to how he knew what I was probably going to end up getting anyway. The waitress wrote down the orders and sprinted off, probably wanting to get the orders done as soon as possible so that the very few people that did come here would get excellent customer service, I'm sure Pietro will appreciate the speed more than anyone else.

"How did you know I liked green tea?" He didn't answer straight away, instead he awkwardly began to look around the cafe. "Tell me," I pushed.

"We're on a date, I'm suppose to know what you want." Pietro spluttered out, though once he saw my demanding gaze he finally came clean with the truth, "well I saw it when I was dropping you off at home, after Rob's party…"

I then realised why he was acting so awkward about it, I'd also feel awkward if I had to tell someone that I was snooping around their house whilst they were passed out drunk. Instead of yelling at him, like I wanted to, I decided a change of subject suited our current situation better. "Are you sure you should be drinking coffee, I think you're already energetic enough."

A smile grew on his face and he let out a scoff, "I'll have you know that I'm actually feeling very slow right now, you're welcome."

I rolled my eyes, something which I'm sure I'd already done over a hundred times already today. "Here you go," the waitress returned with a tray that had our drinks on as well as two plates which both held an alarmingly giant chocolate muffin, not that I'm complaining, I'd happily eat both of the muffins. She set everything down on the table and left, telling us that if we wanted anything else to just call out 'Samantha!' and she'll return in a flash.

We thanked her and I quickly moved onto taking a bite out of the muffin, it was chocolatey goodness. I felt like almost ordering ten more, though I doubt neither me and Pietro had enough money on us to get that many. Whilst I was snacking, Pietro had decided to get out the folders, and I was shocked to find him holding only two.

"What the hell is this?" I ask angrily, "I wanted you to bring me some leads, not your best guesses. This can't help me."

"These are the only two students with criminal records and enough mental issues to actually go and kill someone," he explained lamely whilst handing them over to me.

Sighing, I decided that I'd just have to trust him. It did seem rather stupid of me to even suggest that half the school would be capable of murder, from what the C crew have taught me, the only crime half the school has committed so far is wearing sweaters. I opened the folders, one of the guys was called Shaun Ryan Tyson, and the other was- "Pietro, one of these folders is yours."

"Like I said, there's only two students with criminal records."

"And enough mental issues to actually go and kill someone?" I quoted.

This seemed to make him feel awkward and he shrugged his shoulders, "we've all got secrets haven't we?"

Yes, we did, I was about to come clean with about half of my secrets. But I wonder, what are his? It couldn't be him being a mutant, I already knew this and he didn't really try and make it that much of a secret. So what was he keeping from me? Should I even be prying this much considering how much I've been keeping from him? Obviously it was something messed up enough to make him think of himself as someone capable of killing, then again, if there's one thing the institution taught me, it's that anyone could be a killer.

Without thinking anymore about it, I handed his folder back and put the other one in my bag. "Speaking of secrets, I suppose it's time I reveal mine. You get two questions."

"What?!" He asked, enraged.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that you only get a question per folder." I explained and his scowl only seemed to deepen. "You should feel happy I'm giving you two questions considering you only brought me one good folder."

"I'm actually quite insulted by the fact you don't think I'm a suspect. I'm a badass." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I swear to god, he is a child in a young adult's body. That's the only explanation that I can come up with to explain his puerile behaviour. "Come on, give me four and I'll pay for the tea and muffin?"

"I was expecting you to pay anyway, seen as this is a date." I spoke with a honeyed tone, taking a long sip of my delicious green tea. I never use to like green but I had to become use to it when I was at the institute, it was the only hot drink they'd serve at lunch time because it would help the agents body, it was the same reason we weren't allowed most foods. This is actually only the third time I've had a chocolate muffin my entire life. "Fine," I said after finishing my drink, "what is your first question?"

"Are you a mutant?"

"Yes." I answered, though I didn't really give much away. I don't know why I was remaining so secretive, it felt like he was on the other side of this gigantic wall which we were both trying to break down. My heart wanted me to share everything, to spill all the secrets that I've never been able to share, but every trained instinct in my body was forcing me to release as little as possible.

He squinted his eyes at me, realising that this was going to be harder than he first thought. "Okay then," his silvery tone had me worried slightly, "what can you do?" Without replying I used my power to lift the chocolate muffin into the air, taking a bite out of it. It was a good thing that Pietro had made us sit with our backs to everyone else, this way no one could see what was going on here. "So you have the ability to cause chocolate muffins, and that's suppose to help you solve a crime?"

"Crimes," I asserted, pushing myself to continue with revealing information. "I was sent on a mission from the institute to catch a criminal mutant that has been committing multiple

murders around this area, they sent me because I'm the only mutant they have and therefore, the only person able to handle a mutant incognito."

His facial expression was serious for once and it showed he was actually listening to what I had to say, something which I'm extremely grateful for. "And the institute is…?"

I swallowed, this was one thing which I didn't want to share for personal reasons rather than just keeping Pietro out of my business. The institute is my tragic backstory, the kind which you don't just tell to someone who you've known for only two weeks. "The institute," my voice came out tremulous and I had to pause so I could clear my throat. "It's a place where I was put to be experimented on, at first they just wanted to see how my body worked because I was different and unknown, that's how I got most of my scars actually. But then one day this guy - who I call Director - came to me and offered me a chance to become a special agent, I'm not official or anything like that. I'm assuming this is just another test to make sure I'm worthy."

Pietro had begun to look at me with a sympathetic gaze as I unconsciously went to scratch at the multiple scars that lined my body, "is that where you got the 'M' scar? Does it stand for mutant?" He was slow with his questions, unsure whether it was okay for him to be asking them. I couldn't tell if that was simply because he knew he'd run out of questions or if he was scared that his questions were hurting my feelings in some way.

"No and yes." I looked down, beginning to play with the rest of my muffin, trying to distract myself from the words coming out of my own mouth. "My captors who took me to the institute wanted to give me a reminder, so I always knew I was a freak."

In an instant I found my hand being held by Pietro, and as I looked up I saw an almost determined expression on his face. Trying not to act too serious, he replaced the undaunted pout on his lip to a cocky, crooked smile. "Bree Button, you are most certainly a freak. But so am I, and I'm also pretty rad, therefore you must be too."

"I see the logic there," I laughed, tightening my grip on his hand as I took another sip of my green tea.

This is why I wanted to remain friends with Pietro, moments like this. Moments which I'd never experienced in the institute. Normally if I ever felt depressed I'd just go sit in my room and quietly stare at a room, working through the panic attacks alone, but here I have someone who just helps me get out of my own head. Maybe I'm beginning to like this lifestyle too much, I am going to have to return to the institute after this whole thing.

"Everything I say is logical," he sassed.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored his statement and once again took out a folder from my bag. "Okay then genius, here's all my work for the history project. Have fun finishing it." We stared at one another silently for a moment, challenging each other with a pertinacious gaze.

He reached out, grabbing the folder, the entire time his eyes on mine. "I will do so gladly, have fun being a detective."

"Oh, I plan too." Seconds later we both broke out into laughter, I'd hoped to be the last to break but it turns out we'd become synchronised in our actions. I almost felt out of my seat because I'd begun to snort whilst laughing, I was equally as embarrassed as I was gleeful. "Seen as you're paying," I said through laugh, "can I get another muffin?"


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi Hi! So I don't know if I've told y'all yet but I'm aiming to update every day. I'm even writing whilst I have guests over so appreciate my hard work with lots of comments please idk or you could just read this I mean, that's pretty awesome too. Today I hit 15,000 reads which is just crazy. Thank you so much guys, I'm really really grateful and just yeah. This is amazing!**

**Also, if you guys have any questions that I was unable to answer n the last chapter feel free to ask them and I'll answer them here. Of course, if it causes me to spoil this fanfic then I won't be answering. I might hint though ^^**

**To Blackdove Whitedove, I'm glad you think so! I'm going to try and include a fluff chapter at some point, so look forward to that I guess. **

**To bluesootsprite, feel free to message me with your screams. I can talk about the difference for hours, seriously, Aaron-Taylor Johnson's version of Quicksilver is awesome, if not just as good as Evan Peters portrayal. I'm so excited to get to the Avengers AOU portion of this fanfiction.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

**You never quite know **

**what sort of sordid secrets**

**reside in one's soul**

* * *

I had seated myself on a bench across from where Shaun Tyson was residing with his friends, they'd been hanging out for quite some time now just smoking cigarettes and messing around like normal teenagers would do. Really nothing out of the ordinary had been happening, the only crime he'd done so far is smoking and even I don't think that's so big of a problem. Yes, it's bad for your health, but it's also bad for any adults health.

And from what I heard, Shaun had really turned his life around after having his parents die. The conversation I overheard went like this: "So what have you been doing mate, we haven't seen you out here in ages?" One of the sweater wearing chaps asked, clapping Shaun on the back.

Shaun shrugged his shoulders and sent his friend an awkward smile, "I went to my uncles for a few days, they were pretty mad after I got caught by the police with a gun." His explanation was blame and I recognised the technique that he was using; he was saying as little as possible in hope that they would just stop asking questions.

"I bet," another chortled, looking very proud of his friend for committing the crime.

"While you sound pretty proud of me, my uncle was everything but." You could tell he was trying to be serious over the matter but in reply his friends just joked about how he'd said 'butt', and my guess is that it annoyed him as much as it had annoyed me. "Guys, seriously, I've gotta be done with that life or I'm going to be living permanently with my Uncle. And he lives on a farms. With cows. And their poop."

"I would have thought you'd be used to cows by now, might I remind you of Charlotte?" His friend laughed boldly and began to shove his elbow into Shaun's side, making it pretty clear what he was implying. Another person that Charlotte had slept with, good for her. "Anyway, enough of that, how about we break open that stash of weed you got before you left?"

"I threw it out man," he explained, pushing his friend away and crossed his arms over his body. "I'm done with that shit, it's not cool any more. I will have a cig though if you've got any."

In a huff, he pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and handed it to his friend reluctantly, disappointed at the lack of weed. After that Shaun went to talking to a different mate and the other dude ran off to go pretend fight with someone else. Whilst I found his change in heart admirable, even if it was done for selfish reasons. But that doesn't mean I could just take his word for it, I'd have to find out the truth before I just cross him off the list.

I had to wait a while but eventually he began to leave, I took this chance to bump into him and then the vision hit me like the worlds worst headache. My sight faded into black and silhouettes began to appear before my eyes, moving and whispering. Telling me this boys entire history from birth.

He'd had a very rough past, he was born with just his mother to look after him. A mother who only lasted three months of not drinking after having him but soon returned to the alcoholic lifestyle after finding a man who was willing to be the sober one in the family. Though of course the step dad soon got fed up, so after ten years of being Shaun's only source of family, he left. Shaun had to become the man of the house but he wasn't ready, all he'd been taught in life was addiction and where best to find it. And when his mum died, all she left him was about fifty million bottles of alcohol and a bag of weed. That's when his life really spiralled into the darkness, though it had already been pretty shit so far. He got addicted to weed and used that to earn himself some money, and waste some money. He doesn't even remember getting the gun that ended up putting him in jail, he was way too high at that time.

Minutes later and it had become abundantly clear to me that this man was not the murderer, what wasn't clear to me was whether I was this man or not.

This was always the after effect when using my powers of absorbing people's memories, I was left questioning who I was. To this day I still have a hard time identifying myself in between all the memories in my head, it was one of the abilities that the institute forced me to train thoroughly as it was what they saw as an extremely useful skill. The problem is, they would make me train using agents memories, now I had over a thousand memories of me killing strangers mixed into my head.

"Whoo," Shaun asked once I finally came back into consciousness, finding myself being held in his arms, "are you okay, you totally passed out on me?"

Swiftly, I rose to my feet, moving with haste as I began to walk away from him. "Yes, sorry, I have to go."

"Wait, are you okay?" He called after me, a worried expression filling his face.

"Fine!" I yelled back, running out of the park and entering some unknown street. I really should have asked Pietro to join me on this part of the mission so that I could at least get a ride home. Luckily for me, an old man was busying himself gardening outside, perhaps he could guide me. "Excuse me," I made sure to make my voice come out fruity as to not come off like another rude teenager, "can you tell me the way to Saffron Street?"

The old man stopped and blinked at me for a few seconds, his grim gaze analysing my every feature as though he was trying to see through my words. Trying to see what hideous misdeeds I was planning on committing. "It's three blocks away." He eventually answered, though he didn't really go into great detail. I was kind of scared to ask for more detail though as I'm pretty sure he was going to kill me if I asked any more questions. An image suddenly flashed in front of my eyes, and I realised that I actually remembered this guy. But it wasn't my memory, it was another agents, does that mean he was an agent?

I proceeded to take a step back, leaving him to his gardening. "Thank you," I responded politely as I began to walk off down the block.

If he was an agent - which I'm pretty sure he is - then that means I was being watched more than I'd first thought. This was a test after all and so I'd known from the very beginning there would be people watching me, but there were people in a part of this town they couldn't know I was going to visit. There are agents everywhere, some close to Pietro's house, so did that mean he was in danger of being found out? What if… what if they already knew?

I shook the thought from my head with haste, knowing that it would do nothing but slow my mission down more. If Pietro really is in dangerous because of me, then speed is more important now than it had been before.

It took me a while but I eventually managed to reach a street that looked sort of familiar, from there I based my journey on both mine and Shaun's memories, at some points it was just one guess after another. Soon enough I saw the building which had the tell tale sign of Pietro Maximoff, and by that I mean all the littered rubbish which he'd stolen in the past being thrown out onto the lawn carelessly.

I skipped my way up the path towards the door and knocked, waiting patiently for Pietro to come to the door. I was expecting him to answer in under a second considering his super speed but at least thirty seconds passed before his mother appeared at the door, she let out a sigh, "I was just about to come and find you. I'd been hoping you were with Pietro."

Worry hit me and I felt my entire body tense up, "when did you last see him?"

She seemed surprised at my serious tone but quickly recovered from the shock of seeing me in business-mode, "this morning when he left for school."

Pietro had told me when we were at the restaurant that seen as I wasn't going to go to school, neither was he. I knew that straight away, but he wasn't the type to just run off and not let his mum know he was okay. Plus, he told me that he was just going to procrastinate the day away, and I trust him enough not to lie to me. "Did he take his backpack with him?"

"No," a realisation hit her and she let out a loud sigh whilst placing her head in her hands, "he didn't go to school did he?"

"I don't think so Mrs Maximoff, but lucky for you I think I know where he is. I'll tell him to come home immediately." I explained, though I didn't really know for sure, it was just a simple guess. The one place I knew where he hung out the most, or at least, the place he'd told me he hung out the most. The swimming pool.

Sighing, and knowing full well that if Pietro didn't give me a lift home I'd punch him in his private parts, I started making my way back down the path. "I'm not Mrs Maximoff," Pietro's 'mum' said, I turned around looking confused, "I'm Miss Winters." She introduced, and I wondered how I'd managed to get through an entire meal with her and not know that she had a different name?

"Oh, sorry." Once I apologised I set back off on my journey, which I'd originally thought would only take me thirty minutes. Turns out I'd spent an entire hour just walking aimlessly before I finally managed to find my way to that damned swimming pool, I really need to sort my shit out. Maybe draw myself up a map. Or perhaps I'll just get Pietro to become my permanent taxi, why not? I'm sure he'd been thrilled to spend more time with me.

It had actually gotten pretty late by the time I got there and thanks to the winter season it was dark. The stars in the sky were completely nonexistent this night. Balls of cotton that were once seen during the day had shifted into streams of gray, the colour of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in it's full glory behind them. But the moon was fighting, oh how it fought to shine it's light on the earth, but alas the clouds stretched over the sky and gave the streams of light an ominous feel.

I'd thought the door to the swimming pool would be locked so I went around the back, assuming and hoping that the back door would be open. I was right.

An empty swimming pool is actually kind of creepy, I stepped into the main room where the larger swimming pool was and the entire room shimmered with blue. Then I spotted him, and I didn't know it was really that possible but my heart jumped up and out of my throat as I saw his body floating upside down in the pool.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Only just realised that I never uploaded this chapter last night, oops, I did upload the document though so here have the chapter that was meant to be uploaded last night! I'm sorry for missing a day, I really thought I'd uploaded it!**

**Hi hi! Another installment we can all cheer about, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm sorry if I ended up giving any of you heart attacks. It was only partly my intention, I promise ^^ Almost hit 20,000 readers, again, that's just crazy and I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this many people have bothered to read something that I've wrote, it's just mad! **

**To Blackdove Whitedove, cliffhangers are always fun to write, I like feeling a little bit like a menace. Though the nice part of me apologises profusely for making you undergo a cliffhanger and then not updating the next day! I'm sorry!**

**To bluesootsprite, I'M SORRY BUT SOMETIMES THIS SORT OF THING NEEDS TO HAPPEN, DON'T HATE ME!**

**Big thank you to everyone else who read this, I love you very much and I'm so grateful for all of you taking the time out of you day to give this fanfic some love. So make sure y'all comment, because I crave them almost as much as I crave that mineral.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

**I need someone who**

**Sees the fire in my eyes and**

**wants to play with it**

* * *

It would have taken me too long if I'd stripped, dived, grabbed him and got back out again so without even thinking I used my powers. I know that later on I would probably kick myself repeatedly for using them but this is Pietro we're talking about, I couldn't just let him die. And so I used my telekinetic powers to make him float upwards and towards the side of the pool, he was heavy and therefore I felt myself straining quite a bit.

At the institute it wasn't really one of my most important abilities to them and so I'd only ever practiced picking up stuff like plastic cups. They wanted to concentrate on my abilities that allowed me to get information and stuff like that, "you're a spy, not a soldier," they would always tell me. And if I still didn't get the message then they'd… no, that's not important right now.

I fixed my mind on Pietro and my heart broke at the sight of him, he was pale. I mean, he's always been pale, but there was something different about his shade now. I pushed his wet hair out of the front of his face, revealing his current monotonous features. So far I'd just been running on impulse, which is something Pietro is probably better at them me. I take months of planning before I go through with anything, and yet here I am, rushing to think of a way to save him as swiftly as possible.

What if he was already dead? No, I can't think like this, I have to try.

Using my very limited knowledge of CPR, I bent down and opened his mouth, squeezing his nose. Next I placed my lips against his surprisingly warm (and soft) lips, beginning to blow air into it. Or at least, I'd begun too until suddenly I felt him begin to kiss me. He tilted his head slightly so that our lips would fit together like a puzzle and one thing led to another, soon our tongues were fighting for dominance and his hand had found itself on the back of my neck. As he tried to push me closer into the kiss my hand found it's way into his hair, beginning to playfully tug.

I don't know why I kissed him or how I allowed the kiss to transform into a full on make-out session. The happiness that bloomed within me when I felt him stir just seemed to take over me and when he started kissing me I didn't mind, because I was going to kiss him out of joy.

Do you ever just experience these perfect moments? These unbelievably, almost magical, moments? Where all the troubles seem to fade away and your mind willingly just concentrates on this one certain thing; that's what kissing Pietro did, he made me slip into some sort of coma where all I could see was this bright light and all I could feel was a warmth coursing through my body.

It didn't last though, of course it didn't, I woke up from the coma and was hit by a rocket of memories. I had a mission, a mission that once completed will lead me to leaving Pietro and forgetting this 'friendship' forever. And of course, there's the fact that I don't know if he's even my friend with the way he's been acting recently. Then there is also the fact that Pietro had obviously pretended to be drowning in the pool and I should be angry at him, not kissing him.

I parted from the kiss, jumping back up and putting on the best scowl I could form. Once we broke, Pietro laid stunned for a few seconds before breaking out in a boisterous laugh. I punched him on the shoulder, "it's not funny!"

He just continued to laugh, bending over and beginning to hold his stomach as though the laughter was causing him pain (right now, I hope the laughter is giving him **a lot** of pain). "You-" He started but had to stop because the giggles wouldn't let him get any words out, a few more minutes passed of him just laughing. The snickers letting an echo fill the large swimming pool. "You give great mouth to mouth," finally he managed to get words out through the giggles but they just infuriated me more, I decided this would be a good time to start punching him. Repeatedly.

The beatings managed to stop him from laughing and soon he was cursing, trying to stop my flailing arms from damaging his arm anymore. No doubt he'd wake up with a large bruise tomorrow. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Have mercy!" He cried out, finally being able to catch a hold of my wrists.

"What the hell Pietro!?" I hollered with an unpredicted abrasive tone. "First of all I go round to your mums and hear you've disappeared, and then I find you pretending to be dead in the bloody swimming pool?! Do you know how worried I've been?" I tried to get my wrists free once more to go and hit him again but my strength didn't match up to his and so he'd easily gained the upperhand.

He looked like he wanted to laugh more but thankfully he knew better and instead he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to a party, I think you should come with me." Pietro changed the subject, beginning to look around the swimming pool for something, though I suspect he was just trying to avoid eye contact.

Just as I was about to answer he disappears as he speeds to the other side of the swimming pool, returning back with a giant bottle of vodka. I'm not sure whether it's new or not but three quarters of it was already gone, he went to hand me the drink but I declined his offer. It's become pretty obvious now that he was moderately drunk. "Will you still go to the party if I say no?"

"Of course I'm still going to go," he scoffed, giving me this look that made me feel so belittled. There it was again, that sense that really I meant nothing to him. Maybe I was just fooling myself with this friendship.

"Will you at least tell me why you're acting like this?"

"Eskimo," he began, reciting that bloody nickname and reminding me how I got. "I can say with complete honesty, that I've never felt better." He said, and if the tone hadn't implied that the words which slipped off his tongue were lies, than the fact that he straight away drank more vodka after speaking made it clear enough for me.

Something was wrong with Pietro and I couldn't just leave him on his own for the rest of the night, god knows what havoc he'd end up creating without me there. Sighing, I took a hold of the mostly empty vodka bottle from his hands and finished the drink off, slamming the empty bottle down onto the ground and cringing at the bitter taste. Once I'd finished scrunching up my facial expressions I moved to stand up, "let's get going then."

"Wait, wait," he cried, stopping me before I'd exited the pool. "I want to show you something."

The crooked grin on his face worried me slightly and before I could stop him from trying anything, I found myself being held bridal style in his arms. "What the hell are you doing Pietro?"

"Peter, my name is P-E-T-E-R." He slurred and I just shook my head, pushing him to tell me his plan with a glare. "I'm going to go fast." He explained lamely, I still managed to catch on though.

I was going to stop him at first but realised that this was probably really important for him. No one else could understand how it felt to run at such high speeds and this was my chance to apprehend what he experienced on a daily basis. "Fine, but you need to hold my head or else I'll get whiplash."

"Right," he nodded, actually agreeing with me on one thing. He cradled my head closer to his body, "you ready?" I looked up into his eyes and was surprised by what I saw. Looking into his eyes, I was reminded that he was a child, another innocence that has been plagued by this planet just as much as I have. There was something else, a shimmer of something which I wished hadn't been such a familiar shine. It was the same shine I'd get in my eyes when I'd hide away from my room because I knew no one else at the institute could understand the harrowing pain which cursed my heart. I vaguely remember nodding my head before we'd begun to speed off, and it was honestly astounding.

It wasn't even like we were running fast, it just felt like everything around us had slowed down. In seconds we stopped outside of a house that was booming with people and music, the exterior of the house was already covered entirely by passed out drunks. There was also one or two pairs of people making out on the grass but I awkwardly ignored them.

Pietro grabbed a hold of my hand and began to pull me into the building, much to my dismay. I was instantly hit with the smell of weed and sweat, people were practically stuck together in the hallways, pushing their crotches against one another. It almost reminded me of this ritual I learnt about at the institute, this cult in the sahara use to rub their crotches against one another and sacrifice one child, I think it was so all the woman in their village would get pregnant. If I see any babies here I'll be sure to save them before they're sacrificed.

"Why are we here, Pietro?" I asked in a huff, not enjoying how I was being squished roughly against his chest.

He looked down at me like I was crazy for even asking such a question, "why does anyone go to a party?" He rhetorically asked whilst turning around and grabbing two cans of beer, easily opening them both and handing one to me. "To get as drunk as possible." He answered himself as he began to down the entire can.

Once finished he let out an unflattering burp and threw the beer can back down on the floor, moving to grab another one. This was certainly dangerous territory, I've never been around Pietro this drunk before and I was worried sick about what he was capable of in this condition. I grabbed the can before he could begin to drink from it, pushing it downwards whilst it was still in his hand, "please don't drink anymore Pietro, you're already pretty drunk."

"Did you not just hear me?" He pushed my hand away from the can, "'pretty drunk' isn't good enough for me, I want to be as drunk as possible!"

"Pietro-"

"Christine!" He cried, and we both turned to the right at the same time, spotting the entirety of the C crew stood together. "Just the girl I wanted to see!" He began to move towards them before I even had time to stop him, and so I reluctantly followed behind.

He threw his arms around Christine's shoulder and nibbled slightly at her neck, "Pietro," she giggled. Though I was more interested in all the jaundiced gazes that were being sent her way from the rest of the C crew.

"Hey guys," I greeted but they only nodded back, fixated on the pair in front of them that were beginning to caress one another. As far as I knew, Christine was the only girl left of the C crew that hadn't allegedly had sex with Pietro. Not that I care.

They'd begun to whisper into one another's ears and I couldn't really tell what they were saying, I just kept trying to keep up a conversation with Candy. Turns out she's actually quite a nice person when she's not trying to make Cindy proud of her all the time, we even managed to joke to one another. It's not like I hated the C crew or anything, even though they were continuously dominating everything I did, I knew that I still had quite a lot of freedom seen as the way I was treated at the institute was like being a prisoner.

When I turned back, I found that Pietro and Christine had gone missing. A sharp pain hit my stomach when I realised exactly where they'd probably gone. "You shouldn't worry you know? We can all see that Pietro's totally crazy for you." Candy said, grabbing my arm and patting it as though she were trying to reassure me.

"I'm not worried, Pietro can do what he wants. I think it's more obvious that Pietro doesn't like me, at all." I said with a joking tone, trying to hide how obviously in pain I was. All I wanted to do right now was go to bed, not only was I incredibly tired, but now I also felt quite dejected and it wasn't a fun way to feel.

She began to shake her head wildly, "that's not how it is at all!" She yelled, almost angered by my denial of her statement. "First of all," she began, starting to list things with her fingers, "you're the first friend he's had since the start of high school. Second of all, his attendance has gone way up since you started. Third of all, this is the first person he'd slept with since you got here and normally he'd have had his way with about ten woman already. And fourth, are you blind? Do you not see the way he looks at you all the time?"

I'd slowly reclined back in my seat, slightly disturbed by all the things she was telling me. For some reason, I simply couldn't believe her though. I was about her when the running theme of the night struck me once again and I found myself being interrupted by multiple sirens getting louder and louder.

"Police!" Someone cried and before I knew it there was a stampede filling the entire house.

I didn't even think twice about it, there was no way I was going to leave without knowing that Pietro was safe and out of this damned house. I pushed my way through the crowd and managed to reach the first bedroom, opening it I found a couple having sex. My heart stopped and I'm pretty sure some invisible figure was grabbing it and crushing it with his bare hands, "t-the police are here." I managed to choke out, they quickly stood and started slipping on their clothes. They moved to stand in to the light, revealing that they were actually just complete strangers.

Blushing, I let the room in a hurry and found myself bumping into Christine. "Where's Pietro?" I asked instantly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"The fucker passed out before we could even take our clothes off," she whined, her lips forming a pout.

I blinked at her, hiding the glee that seemed to burst within me. "Okay, so, sorry about that. But what room is he in?" Huffing because I wasn't going to entertain her complaints, she pointed the room behind her and walked around me. "Thank you," I called, finally allowing the smile to slip on my lips.

The room was so dark when I entered it and it took me a bit to find the light switch, which isn't good considering that I needed to get out of here as fast as possible. Once I turned the light on I found him passed out completely on the bed, still fully dressed, thank god. Gently, I began to push on his shoulder, "Pietro," I called in a sing-song voice.

When he didn't start responding straight away I began to push harder, and finally he started respond with some murmurs, "five more minutes."

"Come on Pietro, work with me here." I wrapped my arms around his waist and started pulling him to his feet, "I just need you to get out of this house as fast as possible, the police are here." I realised that I was speaking to him like a child but somehow it had actually begun to work and he'd begun to move along with me, out of the house and onto the streets behind the building just as the police had entered the house.


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hola peeps! How y'all doing? For some reason it's snowing in england, like seriously, isn't it summer in a couple of days? What the hell Britain? Can you not?**

**This was fun to write, it's always fun writing drunk characters because inhibitions go out the window and people admit stuff they shouldn't, it's just the kind of stuff I like to write. I hope you enjoy it as well, and make sure you comment at the end or I'll cry and stomp my feet or something idk ^^**

**To BlackDove WhiteDove, I'm glad you don't hate me for the cliffhanger! **

**To zombie-hunt, is it weird if I fangirled when I saw your comment? This is so weird but I'm like, a humongous fan of your fanfictions, I'm trying not to creep you out with my fangirl-ness right now. It's rare finding boondock saints writers and I've been hooked to all of your fanfictions since I read ****The Boondock Saints: Injustice of Alice Alianovna (I've also just started your quicksilver fanfiction btw). I'm so in awe right now, idk hi and thanks for the comment! AOU is a great movie, I'm so glad it isn't just a shitty sequel like most are. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**And thank you to all the people that read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest, the sun shines for you and you alone!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

**My shoreline lover**

**Look for me, not in bottles,**

**But in searchlights**

* * *

We managed to reach Pietro's house by two in the morning, it was pretty late and I could barely keep my eyes open by now. I just wanted to sleep, probably forever. But right now I had to make sure that Pietro got home safe and sound, and sober. "Alright, give me your key?" I mumbled, almost sounding drunk from how drowsy I felt. He finally unwrapped his arm from my shoulder, the heavy weight thankfully removing itself and I couldn't help but stretch out my arms.

Pietro shuffled beside me for about a minute before I heard the chiming of his keys hitting together, "this one," he slurred. Without even looking at what key he'd handed me, I bent down and tried to fit the key into the lock.

This didn't happen though, and when I eventually looked at the key I saw that it wasn't even a door key. "Really, Pietro?" I asked, looking at him skeptically because at first I thought this was some sort of joke, but considering how much he was currently swaying it occurred to me this was probably just a drunken mistake.

"What, is it broken?"

I gave him a stony glare, "Pietro, this is a key to a bicycle lock." I replied flatly.

"Is it? What?" He scrunched up his nose, attempting to focus his eyes on the key but failing and almost falling face down onto the ground.

I knocked on the door, realising that Pietro was going to be no help whatsoever. "You don't even own a bicycle, whose keys are these? And more importantly, who has yours?" He just shrugged his shoulders in response, beginning to wander aimlessly around the front garden as though it was one of the most interesting places he's ever been too. I let out another huff, tapping my foot rhythmically whilst I waited for someone to answer the phone.

Considering that it's past two in the morning, I'm not really surprised that no one answered the door. Instead I just turn around and catch up to Pietro who had managed to journey all the way to the pavement which is five steps away from me. "Can you walk on your own now?" I ask and he turns around, that childish wonder still on his expression and I couldn't help but continue to blush as the look remained whilst he stared at me.

"Where are we going now, m'lady?" He asked, not answering my question but instead holding his hand out for me.

I put my hands in his and gently coaxed him forward, trying not to make him stumble in his drunken position. "My house, you can sleep there tonight."

"Whoo! Sleepover!" He yelled loudly, probably waking up half the neighbourhood.

"Shush," I scolded but we both ended up bursting into laughter. Once the giggles died down I looked back to him, knowing full well there was a gentle smile on my lips. "So did you enjoy your night?"

In a weird way, I kind of did. Whilst I pretty much hated everything I had to do so far today (stalking some stranger, hunting down Pietro, accompanying him to the party, watching him flirt with Christine, then carrying him all the way to his house), I also partly enjoyed it because my day was spent with Pietro? Even I don't understand why, though I feel like I've formed many theories for why. Like, maybe it's because he's my first friend, maybe it's because he's my first _guy_ friend.

"Ah yes, it was wonderful! Sublime! Wizard!" He continued to yell out, beginning to swing our hands between us.

"How many drinks have you had?"

Pietro stopped for a moment, breaking our hands apart and starting to count on his fingers. He managed to count off four fingers before he shook his head and started over again, the second time around he counted till five before repeated the confused head shake. I just observed him in silence, beginning to wonder if he was counting barrels rather than glasses.

"I believe it was… two." He said after a moment.

"Two drinks…?"

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly, "something like that."

I had to bite my lip in order to stop myself from bursting out in laughter. I'm sure it's quite obvious by now but I find it quite enjoyable seeing Pietro like this, I just can't deny it. He was so cute when he let go of himself and ripped away the fake 'badass' act.

We went back to holding hands and continued to tease one another as we made ourself back to my house, I'd never felt so relieved when we finally managed to make it to my home. I rushed myself to put the keys in and planned to get Pietro into bed as soon as possible. "I'm going to bed, will you be okay setting yourself up on the couch?"

Pietro waved my concerns aside, "I'll be fine!" He insisted boisterously, "I'm a grown man, I can handle a drink or two." I slowly nodded my head, deliberating the idea in my head and questioning whether this was actually a good idea or not. He gave me another insistent look and I reluctantly began to make my way to bed, still feeling uncomfortable with the idea of leaving him to his own devices.

Once I'd managed to get settled back into bed, brushing my teeth and changing into a vest and sweats, I could still hear Pietro downstairs. I could hear him getting up from the couch with a grunt, that sound being following by the rumble of him tripping over something. Well, I'm assuming he tripped over something, it's probably more likely that he just fell over thin air. After some grumbling and cursing, there was only silence. I sat up, ready to run downstairs just in case he'd fallen unconscious or dead, but the sound of him scrambling around could be heard once again. I was thankful, I'm not sure if I could really handle finding Pietro dead for the second time today.

The sound of him falling into a door and cursing again could be heard and I presume he went into the kitchen getting a glass of water as a few seconds later I hear the tap running. It was when I heard the repeated curse words coming from downstairs did I finally have enough. I got out of bed to go help him, despite his protests.

I'd only made it to the top of the stairs when I managed to find him. He was sprawled out on the bottom step with his eyes closed, glass full of water still in his hand. "God damn it, Pietro," I hissed, "just let me help you."

"I don't need help," he protested, "Eskimo, I'm fine." He sat up and opened his eyes wide, trying his hardest to pretend that he was completely sober but I knew better.

"Yeah? Are you sure, or should I just go get you a pillow and a blanket so you can continue your slumber here on the floor?" I sarcastically remarked as I made my way down the stairs. When I reached him I took a hold of the glass and took it from his hand, putting it down next to the staircase on the floor. I stooped down low and allowed him to lean on me whilst we attempted to climb up the stairs together.

"So does this mean I get to sleep in your bed," he turned to look at me with a flirtatious grin curving his lips, "with you?"

"I can't sleep if I keep expecting to hear you fall down and break your neck," I excused, trying to get it through his drunken haze of a mind that nothing was going to happen tonight. We'd already kissed twice, that should be enough for him.

"Aw, pish posh!" He cried out in protest.

"Pish posh?" I repeated through a burst of laughter, accidentally dropping Pietro down on to the stairs.

"Ouch!" He cried out, beginning to let out whines. "Eskimo, that hurt!"

I just kept laughing, beginning to clutch my sides as they ached from the snickers being released from my body. "Oh god, Pietro." I managed to sputter out between bouts of laughter. "You are really something else. You're trying to sound sober, but the more you do, the weirder you sound."

Pietro crawled up from the stairs and pouted at me, hurt by my cruel teasing. "What are you talking about? I think you'll find I _am _sober." He protested, "maybe just a little tipsy, but that's all." He added quickly, making his argument a little more believable but like I said before: I know better.

"Sure you are," I replied after recovering, "that's why you suddenly sound like a pompous, rich, white-guy." I placed myself at Pietro's side again to support him, and guided him up the rest of the stairs and into my bathroom. Once we got in there, I pushed him up against the sink so that he'd have something to hold on too. "You just stand here for a moment, mister two-drinks-sober." I mocked, going to retrieve the spare toothbrush that I had as well as a tube of toothpaste.

Pietro's face scrunched up and he held his finger up in the air as he began to speak, "well, hold on just one minute, you!"

"Hmm?"

"Just what are you trying to imply here?"

I proceeded to put the toothpaste on the brush and then ran it underneath the tap, putting it into his hand. "Look at yourself in the mirror and then try and tell me if that's the face of a sober person." I chuckled, watching patiently as Pietro started to brush his teeth and look at himself in the mirror.

He spat the paste out of his mouth, "I look the same as always," he said after starting to wash his face. "Still a handsome devil." He said with a wink and I scoffed, trying not to let him get his ego even bigger.

I handed him a towel, "handsome devil indeed! Your face is bright red and your eyes aren't even focused." Before he could object I pushed him towards the bedroom, "just try and get into bed without breaking your leg please." He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shirt and shoes, which was quite the adventure to watch. In the mean time he was trying to think of some clever retort,but his brain seemed to betray him. So he just scrunched up his face and pouted to show his displeasure. When he was done, he wondered about what he should do with his clothes. For a moment he just held them in his arms and looked around, before deciding to just drop them down onto the floor.

I sighed whilst watching the spectacle unfold, but didn't utter a word. I pushed him onto the bed and covered him up with the blanket, before getting into bed myself.

A moment of silence had passed and I thought I was in the clear, but then Pietro decided to speak up. "Eskimo?" I was too tired to reply so I just made a sound of acknowledgement. "I know that lately I've been acting kind of like an arsehole to you. Like, one moment we're best buds and the next moment I'm pushing you away? Well, I'm sorry for that it's just… I don't plan to stay in this town very long and I don't want to hurt you when I leave, or hurt myself for that matter. I have a twin sister out there somewhere, it's kind of a long story but basically when we were adopted we were put into two different families. I promised I'd come find her and I plan to keep that promise, I just have to save up the money."

His story was brief but it did actually answer a lot of my questions, it didn't feel right if I just made another sound of acknowledgement and so I turned around in the bed, now facing him. "It's fine if you don't want to give me all the details Pietro," I began, taking a hold of his hand, "but I think we should really stop pushing each other away now. Once my mission is over then I'm going to leave as well, and I'm not sure if I'll ever see you again afterward. So how about, we be friends, proper friends and just agree that we'll move on when the time comes that we'll have to leave each other."

He paused, eyes scanning over my features before closing, probably because he was too tired to keep them open anymore. I felt exactly the same. "Deal," he signed, a complacent smile filling his features. I also closed my eyes, supposing that it was time both of us got some well-deserved sleep. "Eskimo, I might have had more than two drinks." He confessed.

"Noooooo," I gasped in mock surprise, "really?" When no answer came, I opened one eye and saw that Pietro was finally fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile, and within a few moments I fell asleep myself.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: *awkwardly coughs* so like, holy shit, last time I checked I had 21,000 reads and I look again only to have 30,000 reads and my favourites/followers has gone up by 100 and just wow. Hi guys! As some of you may have noticed I haven't been updating daily and that's because for the next two weeks I have exams, obviously that means I can't concentrate wholly on this. After my exams though I'll happily begin updating daily again, until then I hope you can cope with the few updates I'm able to supply. DON'T HATE ME! **

**To Blackdove Whitedove, I'm so excited for when I get to include Wanda, but that's not until another ten plus chapters. I'm sorry that I stop updating after you comment about how great I am at updating, I promise I'll go back to being amazingly fast at uploading chapters!**

**To Kam74, I love when I receive big paragraphs for reviews so thank you for being so delightful! And I prefer AOU Pietro so much but I feel so bad when saying that. Right now this is X-Men Pietro but after chapter 28 it'll be AOU Pietro. And I look forward to more of your reviews!**

**To Alice-Ann Wonderland, I 100% sure, I already have an ending set up in my mind but that shall remain a secret *insert winky face***

**Also thanks to zombie-hunt, TheSparklyOverlord (that username tho), bluesootsprite, mercenary2.0, Silver, blackjacksdonuts, Akuma's Raze, and Me (just so no ones confused, 'Me' isn't I, it is someone else, I did not review my own fanfic) for your reviews, they all made me smile so much and I'm happy to see so many new readers! I hope you have a great day because you deserve it so so much!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

**Counting down the days**

**Till our shadows overlap**

**On green summer grass**

* * *

It had been quite a few days since Pietro's little sleepover and we'd been avoiding one another quite well. It wasn't down to me this time though, Pietro was the one who'd started it, the next day we hadn't talked at all and on monday he would sit as far away as possible from me in the classes we shared and then he'd also avoid me at lunch, leaving me to fend for myself with the C crew.

They'd become very angry since the last time I saw them and were very upfront about how they felt. Which, suffice to say, they were simply mad that I had taken away Pietro just as he was about to 'hang out' with Christine. It took some time to convince them that it was more the police's fault them mine and by the end of it I was left wondering why I was wasting all of my time with such an infuriating group of people, rather than solving a crime. Though I must admit that Candy has begun to grow on me quite a bit, we've been spending more time together away from the rest of the C crew and she is an actually decent person with a great sense of humour. Dare I say that I'm starting to consider her a friend.

At dinner time I'd finally had enough, it was now wednesday and Pietro still hadn't even said a word to me. I'd come up with the theory that he was being this way because he'd actually shared something personal with another person and he couldn't handle that idea, so I'd decided it would be best if I stormed through his walls with a giant hammer and prove to him that the fact that I knew about some of his baggage did not change the way I perceived him whatsoever.

"Can you tell the girls that I won't be able to spend lunch with them today?" I asked Candy, she'd been hard to find but eventually I managed to bump into her whilst she was leaving the bathroom. It may seem a little stupid that I have to make sure that the C crew knew of my whereabouts but lately I've been hanging on a string with these people and they'd made it quite clear that if I screwed up one more time then they'd permanently destroy my reputation at this school. And I needed to be around to hear all the gossip, just in case anything to do with my case came up.

We walked over to her locker which was only a couple of steps away, "I'm guessing you're going to go finally confront Pietro?" She asked with a small, secretive smile on her face.

"He can't keep running away from me, not without at least telling me that he doesn't want to be my friend." I huffed, confirming her question indirectly. She began to take some books out of her locker and the reticent curve of her lips simply grew, making me feel slightly frustrated.

She didn't reply to me until she was complete with getting whatever she needed out of her locker, "maybe it's because he wants to be your friend that he's ignoring you."

I paused, thinking over her words, and then rolling my eyes. "That makes no sense," was my reply. I saw that she was about to continue on but I really did not want to hear whatever she had to say, our conversation from the party was still haunting my mind and I think it's mainly down to what Candy said then for why I simply refused to give up on Pietro. "Will you just tell the girls, please?"

She nodded her head, though I could tell she had some few choice words that she would probably save for a later date. After she accepted my request I moved to leave, but instead I ended up bumping into a large stranger and practically being thrown back into a locker.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, oh no, I'm sorry- this always- I'm so sorry." The stranger practically squealed, through their voice still managed to sound deep and throaty. Looking up, I was right in thinking it was a large stranger. I had never seen a teenager so big, both weight-wise and height-wise, he was a Goliath, a humongous shadow that cast me into darkness. And yet after realising I was hurt, he rushed over to me and gently placed his large hand onto my arm, trying his hardest not to harm me anymore.

After a moment of feeling dazed I shook my head, "it's my fault, are you okay?"

"A small thing like you? You could never hurt me," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but it took a dark twist once we both noticed the snickering and rude remarks being called from the students. They'd obviously taken note of his gentle nature and now thought he was a victim. I swear I am impressed everyday by how dumb these students can act. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out, head falling as he tried to hide his tears.

"You're new right?" I asked as a distraction, placing my hand on his arm. He looked into my eyes, his brown eyes shining because of the tears that were resting in his eyes. He nodded his head, "well hello, I'm Bree." I put my hand out and he quickly shook it, his frown lifting up into a smile. I had to keep myself from yelling over how tight his grip was, knowing it would only upset him.

"Frederick J Dukes," he introduced, stumbling to get the words out as fast as possible.

"Is it okay if I call you Freddy for short?" I ask.

"Of course!" He replied, practically beaming. Though his face seemed to drop again as a thought appeared in his head, "are you sure you're not hurt? I kind of have this uncontrollable strength, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I've been through worse," I answered reassuringly, "listen, I'm busy right now, but I'd love to hang out with you later? If you want me too, of course." I didn't even think about what I was saying, I could see how alone this man was and I could only guess how lonely of a past he would have had thanks to his powers. A past that maybe mirrored mine. He went to answer but all that came out were stutters so he rested with just a swift nod of the head. "Great!" I beamed, "I'll see you later then."

After parting with him I felt a warm feeling blooming within my heart, I couldn't help but slightly recognise myself in the stranger. And I have to wonder, if it hadn't been for the C crew and Pietro, would my experience in the high school be as similar as Freddy's? Would I be wandering the hallways feeling like a freak compared to everyone else, constantly fearing the other students and their reactions to my existence? These thoughts seemed to give me more drive to reconcile with Pietro as they reminded me of all the things that he provided me as a friend, things that I could never truly show how grateful I was for.

Entering the canteen, it wasn't hard for me to spot the silver-haired miscreant sat on his own. The fact that he was alone made what I was about to do ten times easier. I didn't bother getting anything to eat, I recently bought a pancake maker and I'd been using that way too much lately, I was starting to build up a wall of chub and I didn't need any criticism about my weight when I returned to the institute.

When I reached the table I slammed my hands down as I sat down across from him. "Well hello to you too?" He greeted, obviously surprised by my sudden appearance. Before I arrived he must have been deep in thought, there's no other possible excuse he had. I'd never thought about _me_ being the one surprising _him_, and now I understood why he did it to me so often.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, Maximoff." I said, trying to sound as strict and business-like as I could. "You've been avoiding me, don't even try to deny it. I want to know why so we can sort this out and go back to the way we were." My demands came with another hit of the fists against the table. He began to look at me with an amused expression, something that I mistook as him thinking everything I was saying was a joke and so I decided to carry on with my speech. "If this is about the fact that now I know somewhat about your past then it really doesn't change the way I think about you, to me you're still a cocky douche and you always will be, and you're also a dear friend so I don't understand why you can't just stick to our agreement of being acquaintances with benefits?"

I finally looked up to Pietro, staring into his blue eyes and feeling an overwhelming sense of helplessness. "I don't remember the benefits part, feel free to share what they are?" He sniggered, that crooked smile taking place on his lips.

"Pietro," I sighed, all willpower seeping away as I just felt sad. I didn't want to lose him and it was so obvious that he was pushing me away right now.

He let out a soft chuckle, "eskimo," he said my name with a similar sigh. "You really have nothing to worry about, nothing is wrong, I promise."

"If nothing is wrong then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," he said, as though it were just a simple thing that I was talking out of proportion. Maybe I was. When I gave him a glare he became defensive, "I really haven't been avoiding you! I've been avoiding Christine, who you've been hanging out with quite a bit since I last saw you."

"Oh come on," I rolled my eyes, "you're seriously trying to tell me that you're scared of some girl?"

He moved forward, his face now inches away from mine and rage seemed to burn within his eyes. "Some girl? She has spent every waking moment trying to get a hold of me so we can finish off what I mistakenly started."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a man whore who thought a vagina was some sort of comfort rather than an actual human being you wouldn't be in this mess." I bit back, completely going against what I had told myself earlier. Why couldn't me and Pietro just get along? Was this friendship something I even wanted to keep considering most of the time all that we did was argue about menial things?

He sat back in his seat, looking appalled at the words which I had just spoke. Pietro began to bit the inside of his cheek, eyes searching around the room before finally landing on the tray of canteen slop, burnt to perfection. A light seemed to shine on his face and I quickly realised what he was planning, I ducked out of the way just in time as the handful of slop is thrown my way. Instead it ended up hitting some girl behind me, it was her boyfriend who was the one to retaliate. Of course Pietro was two fast and so whilst he was ducking out of the way of this guy I took my chance and hit him with what remained of his slop.

You can probably guess what happened from there. It was a war that I was most certainly not prepared for, food was flying everywhere and soon the floor became a pool of indistinguishable food. It only took a short minute before both me and Pietro started using our abilities to cheat in the game, able to be free as no one noticed through the disarray of flying food in front of them.

I'd grown tired of Pietro speeding out of the way so I thought it a good idea to simply fling myself at him, not noticing the table that was in front of me. I ended up hitting my leg. Hard. Though on the upside I did manage to catch Pietro of guard so he flew to the floor with me as well, he spun us over so I was at the bottom and he was straddling me. I would have protested and fought back but I was in the middle of laughing and crying over the pain in my leg. "Ow," I repeated through the giggles.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panting slightly.

I was about to answer when a loud, authoritative, voice screamed for everyone to stop. Without even thinking about it everyone in the room became a statue, the squelching sound of sludge falling to the ground being heard in the tense silence. "Who started this?" The voice screamed, and almost instantly everyone turned and pointed towards me and Pietro who were still sat in a very suggestive position. "You two!" Thanks to everyone parting and pointing I finally got a look at who was yelling and it turned out to be the headmaster, a man who I had only seen twice. He was short, but right now the most noticeable thing was how his entire body that wasn't covered in clothing seemed to have turned into a dark, bloody, red. "**Detention**!" He continued to scream.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, seen as there are more readers now, I'm hoping that you could all give me an idea of something to include. Obviously I have the entire plot all ready and waiting but I want to know if there is anything specific you guys want to see written in this? ALSO I NEED OPINIONS, I WANT TO WRITE A WANDA/VISION FANFICTION BUT IDK IF ANYONE WOULD READ IT SO LIKE GIVE ME OPINIONS. Really I'm not even sure if I have to time to do it, like I'd have to start it after finishing this, but I could also start my captain america fanfiction after this. I just can't decide. GIVE ME OPINIONS!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, again, WOW, it hasn't been a day and already two thousand people have read the last chapter. This is just so monumental and unbelievable for me. And the amount of people that are complimenting my writing and saying all these nice things, it's honestly making my heart soar. I don't think I could ever get across how grateful I am to all of you, I don't want to start going all 'woe is me' on you guys, but literally when I'm feeling sad (which due to stress, I feel sad quite a lot) I just go and read your comments. **

**NOW ENOUGH WITH THE CHEESY-NESS, I'm suppose to be saving that for the fanfiction! Okay so, about the Scarlet Witch/Vision fanfiction, I definitely want to write one at some point but I think I'll do it after AOU comes out because then I can watch it and get their personalities right. I was thinking about doing an AU though? Like Avengers high school, I might even include some of my characters into it, what do you guys think?**

**To Kam74, oh that sounds exciting! I'm genuinely excited to read it so please tell me when you've uploaded it! And I know right, I was going to use an OC character at first but then I was watching Wolverine Origins and I just though 'Aw, Blob needs some loving' so yeah I've decided he was the perfect candidate for this role ^^ **

**To fanfictionlover, I've actually already written a Bucky/OC fanfiction which actually plays a huge part in this fanfiction later on. The characters from that fanfiction will appear in this and yeah, a huge, monumental part. **

**To Alice-Ann Wonderland, your wish is my command and I've added your idea into the plan. And please, feel free to shower me in praise, keeps me warm ;)**

**To ddmahan922, I think we're all in denial. Also, from the very beginning of this fanfiction I'd pictured him as AOU Pietro, mainly because Aaron Taylor-Johnson has been a long standing crush of mine (which I shamefully admit started when he played Robbie in Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging) so when I found out he was going to be Quicksilver I just decided to combine the two quicksilvers into one fanfiction but I mainly plotted for the character to be played by AOU quicksilver. Does that make sense?**

**I dedicate this chapter to bluesootsprite for being such a caring person, like your review made me smile so much, you're a really nice person and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

**Thanks also to ShinigamiReiko, zombie-hunt, Peace-'n-Luv-4601, lostgirl101 and brokenheartsparade. All your comments made me smile. And thank you to the people who simply read as well, I hope this was worth your time!**

**Okay, this was such a long author's note and I can only apologise. ON WITH ZE STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

**Life is hitting me**

**Sharp arrows behind the back**

**It's missing my heart**

* * *

There was about ten of us, all stood in the line as the principal paced up and down, glaring at every student. It would have been intimidating had it not been for Pietro who kept trying to lighten up the situation by messing around beside me, repeatedly poking me in my sides and trying to make me react in some way that would cause me to get in trouble. I was concentrating more on the fact that Freddy was also stood at the end of the line. From what the principal had said, I'd gathered that it was just another accident that Freddy had been blamed for because he couldn't control his own strength.

Freddy looked up, eyes connecting with mine, and I tried to give him a supportive smile but I felt another stab against my waist. I whipped my head around to glare at Pietro who simply smirked in return. "Will you stop?" I hissed, my stored anger becoming quite clear to him.

"Pietro Maximoff," the principle sighed as he sauntered over, a bored expression on his face. "Why am I not surprised that you're the cause of this?"

"Because I'm the cause of all things fun?" He asked with a shrug and a smirk, playing off that he was proud of all that he's accomplished here. I did not feel the same though, mainly because I felt guilty for the food fight happening and couldn't stand how Pietro was so easily willing to take the blame.

The principal scowled, "do you realise this is your tenth strike just this semester? That means I can finally kick you out of this school, so I watch what you're saying because you are this close to being booted out, Maximoff." He hissed, a malicious smile on his face.

I couldn't help but feel a sudden panic arise within my belly, reaching up through my body and taking a tight hold of my heart. Though as I looked over at Pietro with wide, alarmed, eyes, he looked as cool as a cucumber. "Oh," he moaned, almost as though he found the principals threat arousing, "I can't wa-"

Swiftly, I stamped my aching foot on top of his, making him stop what he was saying instantly so that he could cringe in pain. I took my chance to speak up, "I'm sorry sir but it was actually me who started the food fight, not Pietro." I confessed, though the principal only glowered down at me suspiciously, obviously finding my tale hard to believe, and I don't blame him. With Pietro's track record, he was the easiest suspect to pick on, which in a way is also kind of sad. To have an entire school blame you when things go wrong must be a terrible burden weighing on your shoulders. "I really am sorry," I added on, trying to make my story seem more believable by begging for forgiveness. I've never been good at lying though, in fact, the last time I lied led to me gaining the nickname 'Eskimo' from Pietro.

He raised his head slightly, looking down his nose at me before turning back to Pietro. "You were involved one way or another, Maximoff." The principal threatened. "All of you," he yelled, gaining the attention of all students in the room, "you were all the students caught making this mess, you shall all clean it up and then write a three page letter to the cafeteria staff apologising."

Personally, I was kind of surprised at how nice of a punishment this was. I was expecting him to say something along the lines of "ten years of detention you mewling quims", but no, just an easy little cleaning job. Maybe the principal wasn't as bad as I first thought.

Before he left I bravely reached out my hand to stop him, "you're not kicking out Pietro, right?"

"No Miss Button," the principal replied, though most of his attention was concentrated on removing my hand from his arm. "Not this time," he said as an afterthought, beginning to saunter away and leave us to clean up the mess.

Once he was gone, Pietro turned to face me with a frown taking place of his egotistical frown, "why the hell did you do that?"

"Why the hell did you avoid me?" I snapped back, my anger from before returning as I limped my way to where the mops and buckets were.

"Really? You're really bringing that up again?" He scoffed, following my lead and grabbing a mop and bucket of his own. I simply ignored him as best as I could, wanting to know the answer to my question and knowing that the only way I could get this information was through ignoring him, the one thing Pietro simply couldn't stand. "Oh so now you're going to pretend I don't exist? Absolutely perfect."

"Hey Bree," a deep voice from beside us.

I turned around, only to find Freddy stood beside me with a friendly smile on his face. Though the smile disappeared as he looked at Pietro, probably getting the impression that he was an arsehole. Which he isn't of course, no, Pietro's just a douche. "Hey Freddy, are you okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "it was an accident, again." Freddy looked down at the floor, the guilt of his actions obviously getting to him again.

I put on my kindest smile and reached out to touch him on the shoulder (though considering his height it was quite the reach), "I believe you, Freddy. Try not to think of this as a punishment though, at least now we can hang out."

With those words his head lifted up and a beaming smile grew on his lips, "y-yeah!" He managed to stutter out, causing a shy smile to appear on my own face. I must admit, for such a big guy, he was quite adorable. Though the moment was ruined completely as Pietro decided to join in the conversation.

"Who's this blob?" He sniggered, scrunching his nose up at the sight of Freddy. Rage suddenly burned my veins and I unleashed a harsh punch to his arm, feeling pride when he instantly cowered away in pain. "Sorry, jeez, you're so touchy today."

I looked towards Freddy and the look on his face broke my heart completely. He'd pulled away completely from whatever friendship we had forming and the sadness on his expression proved how heavy-hearted he felt. "I-I'm going to go clean over there." He whispered, his tone had a melancholy gentleness to it. I didn't even have time to try and stop him before he began to stomp his way to the other side of the room.

When I looked back over to Pietro he leaned away slightly, "you look like you're about to murder me, Eskimo."

"Don't give me ideas!" I hissed, beginning to wave my arms around manically. "Isn't it obvious to you? He's a mutant, like us. Alone, feeling like a freak and you just- I can't believe you Pietro!"

"He's a mutant?" He asked dumbly, looking back over towards Freddy who had begun to slowly wipe the floors.

"You are just unbelievable, first you go and send me mixed signals and then you bully a guy who you don't even know." I hiss, letting out all my anger that I hadn't even realised I'd been storing. Maybe I was much more hurt by what Pietro had been doing then I'd first thought. "I want the Pietro I talked to at the swimming pool back, he may have been a douche but he was much more pleasant than this guy."

He blinked at me, allowing my words of advice to sink into his skin. But he stood still for too long, just staring at me like he was some sort of comatose vegetable. I soon had enough and simply huffed beginning to walk away. "I like you, Bree." He suddenly confessed, loudly.

I turned with raised eyebrows, not understanding the meaning behind his words at first. "I _liked _you too." I taunted, going back to cleaning. But he just sped his way to stand in front of me, "Pietro," I warned with gritted teeth.

"No, you're not getting what I mean. I like you, Bree, a lot. And you might be okay with parting ways at the end of this but I'm not." He explained, clenching his fists by his sides and looking at me with wide eyes that held a sort of childlike innocence. In that moment, to say his eyes were blue would be like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient, but not accurate enough to capture the burning.

I gulped, "why are you telling me this?" Surely he knew enough about my life to know that this sort of relationship that he was hinting at simply wasn't a possibility, especially not for us.

He shrugged and his lips pointed upwards at one side, "because I'd rather the person I liked didn't hate me."

I felt like I should be feeling something in return right now, in fact I wanted to. And i knew it was there, I knew there was a warmth stirring in my belly, like butterflies doing a dramatic dance inside my stomach. But the fear crippled me, the fear that what I thought were butterflies were actually wasps. Liking someone wasn't an option for me, neither was loving. I was simply to live an existence alone. And so I'm left wondering why such a wonderous confession (I mean come on, I've spent my entire life being unworthy of any kind of liking. My parents gave me up and I lived a life of abuse in an institute that purposely makes you think you're worthless) left me feeling so dismal?

"What do we do now Pietro?" I asked, realising that I hadn't confirmed nor denied whether I felt these feelings in return.

Again he could only helplessly shrug his shoulders, "I was hoping you'd have the answer to that."

Oh, how I wish that I did. I wasn't trained for this, I was trained to avoid these feelings and such. But they never told me how wonderful how being close to someone coud be. "Will you two get to work?!" A student yelled at us, seeing that we were just stood staring helplessly at one another. "You two are the reason we're in this mess!"

"Shut up!" We both yelled back at the same time, childishly sticking our tongues out towards him. When we looked to one another and realised that we'd just had a rather synchronized moment we both stopped and let out boisterous laughs. Once the laughter died down we returned to staring at one another, though this time our gazes were not helpless, but you could almost say that our gazes were amorous.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhh things are starting to happen. Whoop! So what do you guys think? Do you ship Freddy and Bree or do yall prefer Pietro and Bree? I'm trying to think of a ship name but nothing's coming to mind, any suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS 100% DEDICATED TO XEDOTIC WHO DREW FRICKING FAN ART! LIKE THAT'S SO COOL AND I FANGIRLED REALLY HARD WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT IT, THANKS SO MUCH, AGAIN!**

**Okay so this is a pretty angsty chapter, prepare yourselves. I promise though the next one is going to be really fluffy and awwww. I wasn't going to write this chapter until after my english exam but I just figured yall deserved this because ily and I know you love this fanfiction too ^^**

**To Alice-Ann Wonderland, I have a lot of fangirl moments in front of my brother but he just kind of judges me and eye rolls. He's really rude like that, I don't know why, if it weren't him I wouldn't be into comic books. So really this fanfic and my obsession is all his fault. Yay for my brother. **

**To Kam74, will she have him forever though? WILL SHE?**

**And thanks as well to My Dear Frodo, Savarra, anonymouscsifan, zombie-hunt, , ddmahan922 and bluesootsprite for all your wonderful reviews! They're so sweet and make me just feel really sunny on the inside. I hope something really good happens to all of you real soon! And thank you also to anyone who simply reads this far, you're also the reason I continue to write and yeah I love you all even though I don't know who any of you are.**

**I really like the name Pie for their ship name(thanks to ddmahan922 for the suggestion), I don't know why. I'm still not sure though, anyone else got some suggestions?**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

**I hope you know that**

**I want to be your last first**

**Your 'something special'**

* * *

Do you know what's more annoying than being unable to fall asleep because your mind is fixated on keeping you awake with thoughts on a certain silver-haired douche? Being woken up after only one hour of slumber by said silver-haired douche. "Eskimo," he'd whispered gently at first, placing his hand on my arm and beginning to stroke his callous thumb against my skin. If anything that was just making me feel more comfortable, making me feel more asleep. He apparently realised this too as the sweet and affectionate moment was put on a pause as he suddenly began to jump up and down on my bed, screaming 'Eskimo' repeatedly.

"Whaaaat?" I groaned, pushing my head further into my pillow and pouting. Not that he could see my pout, but the weariness in my voice should have made it clear enough to him. The bouncing stopped after I felt him heavily flop himself down onto my bed, after a few seconds of silence I looked over to wear he was with only one eye open. "It's a bit late in the evening for you to be confessing your undying love for me, can't it wait until tomorrow?" I quipped.

He smirked, "if I was confessing my love to you right now there would be a lot more candles."

"With a pool of rose petals on the floor?" I asked, slowly beginning to wake up. My irritation also fading away, it was hard to stay mad at Pietro.

"If that's what you want, anything else? A mariachi band maybe?"

"Sounds awesome," I moved so that I was now completely facing him with my hand in my head, still attempting to get my eyes to focus. "So why are you here?" After I asked his expression seemed to fall completely and I could practically feel the dark and depressing emotions surrounding him. "Pietro?" My voice had become uncommonly soft.

He let out a cough, trying to hide the sadness that was burdening him. "I-I found a dead body, like the one at the other crime scene."

I lurched up out of bed, already rushing to change from my vest and shorts into some black ninja-esque clothing (basically a hoodie and leggings, but ninja clothing sounds so much more cooler). It didn't even occur to me that Pietro was in the room. "You didn't call the cops did you?" The panic in my voice almost matched Pietro's, though his was much more melancholy than mine.

"Nope." His reply was clipped. I wanted to cater to his obvious sadness but I just didn't know how, I was in business-mode and with a 'I-need-to-be-macho' man like Pietro you couldn't exactly just hug him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Even if that's what my body felt desperate to do.

"Good, can you get us there fast?" I asked, shaking the thoughts of caressing every inch of Pietro out of my head as fast as possible. Without even replying he just used his speed to quickly pick me up, hand moving to support the back of my head so that I wouldn't get whiplash. He asked me if I was ready and I nodded my head, gulping, the fact that we were suddenly so close made me feel something deep within. Obviously I'm still half asleep.

It took only a seconds before I found myself in the boys locker room, it smelt exactly how I imagined it. Sweaty and really gross all around. It's weird that the stench of sweat was the first thing I noticed when right in front of me was a mutilated corpse. Another murder obviously done by the same guy, I suppose this made it even more obvious that the killer belonged to this school. I looked over to Piero and he'd become paler than normal with weary circles covering his eyes. "Are you okay?"

He slowly nodded his head, "I should be fine with this, it's not like it's the first dead body I've seen."

I hated seeing him bully himself for something that really can not be helped, I reached out with one hand and patted it against his shoulder. "The feeling never goes away, the lies we tell ourselves just get better." I speak from experience, god knows how many times I've seen dead bodies by now. I would always get that same swirl of feeling in the pit of my stomach, a mix between disgust, sadness and guilt. But now I just tell myself that it's part of the mission, I distance myself and make it seem like I'm not affected anymore, but I always am and it hurts me to know that I will always be effected. "So can you tell me how you came to find the body?" I asked whilst I moved closer to the body, beginning to inspect it.

"I was wandering the school, stealing stuff from the lockers like I normally do." He admitted, further proving my theory that he really was a kleptomaniac. "But I'd already done a sweep last week so there really wasn't anything interesting left in the hallway lockers, the only reason I was doing it again was out of boredom. So anyway, I decided to check out the gym lockers because some students prefer to use these ones as they think it's more safe," he snorted. "In the girls lockers there was just magazines and vagina thingy's, some alcohol that I've taken for myself. And then I went in here only to find that dead body, I- uh, I thought he was sleeping so I tried to shake him awake. Then I saw the blood and yeah, cleaned myself up and went to see you."

I turned to face im, beginning to bite my lips as I hated the first thought that came to my head. "What are you thinking?" He asked, obviously noticing my inner war.

"Well, it's just…" I sighed, not really sure if I should say what exactly was going through my head. But this was Pietro, I couldn't exactly lie to him and not tell him the important facts roaming around my brain, not when they had something to do with him. "You were the first and only one at the crime scene, the first one to find him. Your prints are on his corpse. No one else can backup your story."

"Wait, wait, wait." He said, throwing up his arm in a 'stop' fashion. "Are you telling me you think I'm the killer?"

"You're also a mutant capable of doing this sort of thing, you have to understand why I'm thinking this." I spoke desperately, pleading for him to understand my point of view. I reached out for him with my hand but he just took a step back, leaving me with a stabbing pain in my heart after the rejection.

"No, because it's not that simple, you know me better than anyone and you actually think I'm capable of doing that?" He pointed to the corpse, his face blanching as he once again looked at the dead body. He quickly looked away from it, understandably not being able to stare at it for too long. "I can't believe you."

I huffed, looking between him and the body when a lightbulb went off in my head. Though it was a dull, unwanted light bulb. "There's a way I can find out the truth, possibly even find out who the murderer is?" I suggested and this seemed to peek his attention. "Problem is, it's part of my mutant ability and I don't really do it a lot because, well, afterward I go a bit crazy for a little bit."

He seemed to think over my suggestion for a bit before shrugging his shoulders, "it's up to you but I'm all for whatever will prove to you that I'm not guilty."

I looked over to the body and couldn't even bother to hide the frown on my lips. It's not like I was being forced to do this, it was basically the only option I had but I just really wish that Pietro didn't have to see me do this, especially the aftermath. I pushed myself to kneel beside the bed, reaching out with a shaky hand to touch the body. Once I had skin-to-skin contact I had to concentrate really had on creating a connection between us. My eyes were closed but images began to appear, they were all really blurry though so I couldn't exactly identify what everything around was. I just knew that we were in the locker room.

"_I know what you are, I'm going to tell everyone." I say spitefully… who am I? Kaiden Matthews, that's right, that's who I am. "You're a monster."_

_My words hit a chord to the blurry person in front of me apparently as he suddenly hits me, hard. My head is forced to the left thanks to the force of his fist and the pain pulsates throughout my entire face. "Shut up, you know nothing about me. I am beyond you in so many ways, you little pig." His words are vicious and I feel a chill go down my spine. He moves to take off his coat and the blurry shape falls to the ground. "Say your last words, little pig."_

_Realisation hits me as I realise what the monstrosity in front of me is about to do. "No," I begin to beg, "please, I was just joking. I won't tell anyone. Please, I'm too young to die, I haven't even had sex yet!"_

"_Thank god for that," the person chuckles, "the world doesn't need any more wastes of space like you." Then it happens, his giant abnormal claws begin to tear in to my body, the pain is too intense and I can't help but scream out, desperate for someone, anyone, to hear my pleas. _

_I don't want to die yet, I am really too young. I haven't even finished high school, is this really all my legacy is going to leave? I was just another student in another school, I got bullied every day and I bullied every day. I don't even have friends anymore, and now I'm going to die and I'll never get to say sorry. Will Sasha be sad? Will she regret saying no to me when I asked her if we could go to prom? That was like two years ago, why is that going to be my last thought? I guess I really did love her. Oh man, what is my mum going to do-_

"Bree, stop it! It's me! It's Pietro!" I'm brought back into my existence, my life. I am not Kaiden, as much as my mind and body are telling me, I am not. But I am still screaming, I can still feel the claws digging mercilessly through my body. And Sasha, my dear Sasha… do I even know a Sasha? Pietro had finally managed to get me into a position so that I couldn't hit him anymore, instead he just hugged me tightly, beginning to whisper the same sweet nothings that I'd wanted to say to him. I'm alive, I'm here with Pietro, a man who I… is Pietro my Sasha?

I can't stop myself, afterward I just sob violently into Pietro's chest. I felt like I was losing my mind all over again, I could literally feel it all beginning to unravel. I open my mouth but at first a sound simply does not come out, my head violent quivers as if there is a drill to the back of my skull. I see nothing my eyes have lost all sight of what is and what could have been. I was like a time bomb, curling up in Pietro's arm as all the pain continued to build up within my heart. It only got worse from there, soon enough I had begun to scream again, the pain being to erupt from within my soul. I'd become savage, my emotions unrestrained, and all the while Pietro held me as close as possible, reminding me that he was here.

This wasn't just the pain from becoming Kaiden in his last dying moments, this was the pain from becoming Julie French whose last thoughts were on whether she had left the oven on. This pain was from Simon Tate who wasn't dead, an accidental punisher, an agent whose entire life was killing. This was the regret for all the kills I had committed whilst inside of Simon Tate's mind. This was alsos for my own life, because I was just as dead as they were now. I had died so many times and from all the memories I had in my head, sometimes I would believe that I deserved it.

"Please stop crying," Pietro hushed some more. We'd begun to gently sway in the dark locker room, our only over company being a bloody corpse. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry." I apologised, moving to violently rub away my tears.

Pietro grabbed a hold of my arm, metaphorically stopping me from punishing myself any further. When I looked up at him he moved and kissed the tears off my cheek, afterwards pressing his forehead against mine. "Focus on my breathing."

"What?"

He let out a quiet chuckle, smirking at how stubborn I was even whilst in the midst of a sobbing fest. "Just focus on my breathing."

I ended up following his instructions and before I knew it our breathing patterns had become synchronised. My body was beginning to relax and the sobs were quieting down. Whilst doing this we stared at each other, his blue eyes connecting with my dull shade of green-brown. I'm not sure when it had begun but staring at his eyes seemed to have forced my mind to begin thinking up metaphors about them.

Eyes such a deep blue, you could almost drown in them. Eyes as blue as a cloudless sky on a summer day. Eyes so blue the sky is envious. Eyes such a cool blue they make you shiver. Eyes so blue the sea is green with envy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a moment, warm breath hitting my face.

"Better," I said, though my voice betrayed me by coming out weak and hoarse.

"Do you need to do anything else with the body?"

I shook my head, I didn't have my camera with me so I couldn't take pictures. "I just need to call the cops now, we don't really want any other students founding the mutilated body." He nodded his head in agreement and then moved to stand up, bringing me with him.

"Let's get going then." He ordered, tugging slightly on my hand.

"To where?" I asked, aware that it was now very early in the morning, only a couple of hours away from school starting.

"Where I always go to think."

"The pool?" I guessed.

"Ah, Eskimo, you know me so well." He said light-heartedly, winking at me. Obviously he was trying to lighten up the mood and I appreciated it very much, I really was like my Sasha, I just hope I wasn't going to get so harshly rejected by him at the end of whatever this is.

* * *

**A/N: I swear I'm gonna stop having two author's notes at some point but, like, I've started a Divergent Eric/OC fanfiction if anyones interested. Shameless self-promoting. ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY!**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hola! So I've finished my english exam which means I'll probably be uploading more often, probably not everyday though because I do still have more exams that needed to be done. It was the english exam which I had to revise most for though so yeah, whoo for more frequent updates.**

**I'd like to remind you here that if you want to request for something to happen in the story than you can and I'll try to include it, just specify whether you want it to be with X-Men Quicksilver or AOU Quicksilver, and then of course what you want to happen. This chapter includes a moment that was requested by Alice-Ann Wonderland ^^**

**To Alice-Ann Wonderland, I hope I did your idea justice!**

**To**** GlaresThatKill, oh my god you just guessed the entire plot! Damn! Now what ever shall I do?**

**To Hardylicious, hi! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU ENJOYING IT SO FAR? I love when I'm in the middle of writing stories and new people comment on chapter one, it's like, YEY NEW PEOPLE! **

**To LucyNH, your spelling and grammar was absolutely fine, thank you for the comment and I hope you're enjoying it so far. This chapter is dedicated to you seen as your spanish and I understand it must be difficult to read this, I'm grateful!**

**To Kam74, your comment was so sweet and nice and just aw thank you I hope you have a wonderful day too!**

**Thanks also to My Dear Frodo, ddmahan922, bluesootsprite and anonymouscsifan for all your comments, you're awesome and I hope the sun shines down on you (not too hard though, we don't want you to all get a sun burn)! And also thank you to any readers, I love you too and hope my writing doesn't destroy your brain cells by being terrible.**

**ALSO I'VE DECIDED THAT THE SHIP NAME SHALL BE PIE AND I INCLUDED A PUN AND TELL ME IF YOU SEE THE PUN AND UNDERSTAND THE PUN BECAUSE I FEEL SO PROUD OF IT LIKE IT'S REALLY BAD BUT I FIND IT SO FUNNY IDK**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

"**It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace." **

― **Chuck Palahniuk**

* * *

"So are we sure I'm not the murderer now?" Piero asked as we lazed beside the swimming pool, the only source of light was coming from inside the swimming pool and so a blue shade was being casted around the room.

I shook my head, which was currently resting atop my knees that had been pulled against my chest. "No," I sighed, "when I… became Kaiden, I saw and heard the murderer, it definitely wasn't you." I tried to assure but my monotone voice probably didn't sound that comforting. I know I should be happy that Pietro wasn't the killer, and really I am, but I'm also really not in the mood for celebrating.

My words seemed to make Pietro excited though and he leaned forward with a large, hopeful grin on his face. "Does this mean you know who the killer is?"

"Nope," I moved one hand from around my leg and used it to tug harshly on my hair, mentally punishing myself. "I'm terrible at using this ability, maybe if I'd had practiced more instead of fearing the aftermath, maybe if I wasn't so goddamn weak-"

Pietro stopped me from what I was saying by grabbing my hand and halting it from pulling any of my hair out. "The fact that you still used your ability even though you knew the aftermath would be less than kind just proves that you're brave." He attempted to comfort me and I gave him a small smile, bumping my shoulder against his, a push that he returned. "I know that you're not weak."

"And I suppose I know that you're not one-hundred percent a douche." I replied, my melancholy smile growing into a teasing grin.

Is it weird that I find the effect that Pietro had on me to be more infuriating than endearing? It isn't like in those love stories where the women are like 'oh he makes me feel funny inside, this is so wonderful, I don't mind being completely distracted and having to base my decision all around this one peculiar feeling'. I was sad and yet around him I simply couldn't be depressed, like seriously dude, just let me be sad. I was grateful still, at least now I actually had a source of happiness.

I must have had an expression on my face that made it clear to Pietro I was slipping back into the darkness as all of a sudden, he'd decided to pick me up from the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked skeptically, looking up to find his eyes filled with youthful deviousness.

It didn't click in my head what Pietro was going to do and I was flying straight down into the pool. I rushed to get back to the top, screaming about the freezing temperature of the pool. "Oh my god! Pietro! Help! It's so cold! Get me out!" I clung to the edge of the pool, attempting to pull myself out but failing because of how wet the ground had become.

Lazily, he sauntered over to the edge of the pool and kneeled down in front of me. "Call me Peter and I'll help you out."

"W-Why c-c-can't you-u just acc- accept that t-to me you'll a-al-always b-be Pietro," I managed to get out, the chattering of my teeth causing it to become rather difficult for me to talk. Instead of replying he just stared down at me, a devilish smile filling his lips. I let out a hiss, "will you get me the f-fuck out of this pool n-now, _Peter_."

A second passed and he shrugged his shoulders, "good enough." With that he grabbed a hold of both my arms and began to pull me up. Of course, I realised that this was too much of a great opportunity that I simply couldn't waste and so as he was pulling me up, I decided to pull even harder downward. I managed to get him into the swimming pool by the end of our tug of war game.

The swimming pool really was excruciatingly cold though, and so as soon as I'd managed to get Pietro in to the pool I did my best to try and get out. Damn the ladder for being placed so far away from me!

Hands ended up enveloping my waist and pulling me backwards. I turned around and found my hands being pressed against Pietro's soaked body. He was still dressed up in his plain white shirt, trousers and leather jacket and I still had on my ninja outfit, though now both outfits were completely drenched.

We were both laughing boisterously at first but then we both seemed to notice how close we were. The proximity of our bodies causing the laughter to die down and be replaced by an awkward tension. I couldn't help but think how peculiar of a thing it was, that even though I was surrounded by such icy waters, a heat was beginning to burn inside of me.

I laughed at how all his hair was covering his face and so I used one of my hands to push the peculiar silver locks out from in front of his place, revealing him gazing affectionately at my face. A blush covered my cheeks because of the look on his face. I smoothly moved my hands so that they were wrapped behind his neck, my fingers reaching out and beginning to play with one of the silver curls. This moment seemed to instigate Pietro and he slipped his hands underneath my sweater, allowing a trail of heat to follow wherever his skin touched mine. I sucked in a breath when I felt his hand gently placing pressure on my scar. Normally it would burn or sting if anyone was to touch it, so why was Pietro's touch any different? Was it because he was possibly the only person i believed would never harm me? Was I stupid and naive to be thinking such things?

I couldn't even concentrate on the questions that cast shade on this moment, all my mind could fixate on was how dangerous Pietro and the time I spent with him was to me. I knew when the time came and I had to leave, another scar would no doubt end up being placed on my soul, a reminder of Pietro. His affections for me were like fire, and I was willingly being consumed and turned into ash.

His eyes fell to my lips and returned back to my eyes, a look of desperation on his face which I could only guess mirrored mine. "We need to get out of here." I interrupted, my breath heavy as I tried my hardest to resist moving closer towards him. I was all too aware of our surroundings, all too aware of the sun beginning to shine through the window, revealing that school was going to start soon. My entire body wanted me to simply exhaust all my senses on Pietro but my mind knew better.

Pietro slowly nodded his head, "go on a date with me?" He asked, sounding breathless, it was nice to know that he was feeling just as affected as I was.

I moved away from him, feeling too tempted because of his closeness. Our hands remained together though, "I'd love to go on a second date with you, Pietro." I said, watching as a giant smile grew on his face at the realisation that I'd just agreed our first date was actually a proper first date. He pulled harshly on my arm so that I was once again against his body, he moved my body around so that I was behind him with my arms were wrapped around his neck, Pietro then began to swim us over to the staircase.

After getting out Pietro suggested that we get some of the clothes out of the lost and found. He said that for our second date we were going to get breakfast before going to school, and I didn't fancy going to either places whilst soaking wet. All the while we looked I couldn't stop thinking about that almost kiss though. It's not like we'd never kissed before, but that one had a different meaning, if we'd kissed back there, it would have opened a new door to a relationship neither me or Pietro were really ready for.

And so we ended up in a cafe called 'Blooming Pie', me in a christmas jumper with neon orange flare jeans, and Pietro dressed in a matching jumper (which was pink rather than blue like mine) and black pants that had fire pattern on the bottom.

We were sat giggling away at one another in the corner of the cafe, knowing full well that basically the entire cafe were staring at us.

It isn't surprising that people were staring at us though. Who wouldn't stare at two soaked teens dressed brightly in christmas sweaters that were cackling away madly in a corner. It took the waitress well over the fifteen minutes before she had the courage to come over towards us. "Good morning," she greeted to us.

"A great morning, actually," Pietro replied with zeal, staring straight at me. I couldn't help but look away, biting my lip and trying to suppress the grin on my face. "We'll have as many pancakes as you got." He said with determination, his words reminding me just how hungry I was. Just another reason why I should be thankful to have Pietro in my life.

"I'd like a glass of milk too, please," I asked the waitress who nodded at my request, writing down my order on her little notepad.

She moved to walk away but Pietro stopped her, still possessing that same glee. "I worry you misunderstood what I said earlier," he began, confusing both me and the waitress. "When I said, 'I want all the pancakes you have', I don't mean, just put some pancakes on my plate, I mean that if every pancake isn't stacked on to my plate than I refuse to pay. And I have pancake senses so don't think that I won't know."

The waitress stared wide-eyed at him, obviously creeped out by his behavior, hell, even I was! "Duly noted." She said before scuttering away to get what we'd requested.

"Do you need to scare everyone?" I asked with an eye roll, letting out a low chuckle over his behavior.

He shrugged his shoulders, "at least we now know I'm not a murderer."

"No, just an arrogant douche and theif." I replied with another eye roll. "Are you ever going to let that accusation go?"

He lazily shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'maybe I will if you play your cards right', he was too distracted by the giant stack of pancakes that had been placed down in front of us. Even my own mouth dropped open in surprise at the fact that they'd actually created a pile of well over twenty pancakes. "Thank you," I was the first to show gratitude even though my mouth was full with drool.

Once the waitress was gone we began our determined mission to try and eat the entire collection of fluffy, drowning-in-syrup, pancakes. "So do we have any idea who the killer could be?" He asked in a much more hushed tone. I tried to say 'no' but because of my full mouth, my words came out more like I was calling Pietro a hoe. He finished a bite of pancake before replying, "I think it could be that large kid, Frank, was it?"

"Freddie," I corrected, feeling slightly irritated that Pietro was still unconsciously bullying Freddie. "And I know it's not him. I would have felt it in my gut when I had first met him."

"Your gut?" He questioned skeptically.

I nodded my head swiftly, "I reckon part of my mutation is that my gut can sense the good and bad in people. Worked on you, worked on Freddie." He continued to look at me with the same condescendingly look he had on before when I mentioned my gut ability, making it obvious he still didn't believe what I was saying. "Plus, the murders started long before Freddie even started the school."


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologise but prepare for more angst to come your way. ALSO XEDOTIC DID MORE FANART AND THIS TIME IT'S EVEN BETTER (**** xedotic tumblr com post/119690604001/an-actual-drawing-rather-than-just-a-sketch-to-an) IT'S ALSO NOW MY LOCK SCREEN SO YAY DEDICATION TO HER ONCE AGAIN FOR BEING AWESOME.**

**Also, I have my laptop back so I'm hoping to start updating a chapter a day but at the same time I really want to write my Captain America fanfiction, I guess that'll just have to wait. After this I'm going to be changing the plan a little for this fanfiction just because loads of great ideas came to my head, SO I'M REMINDING YALL AGAIN THAT YOU CAN REQUEST FOR CERTAIN THINGS TO HAPPEN IN THIS FANFICTION. But, just so you know, there will be no smut featured in this. Mainly because, well, this is a diary that her kids are reading and it just ain't right for a couple of kids to be reading about their mama doing the tic-tac-toe if you get what I'm saying.**

**To ddmahan, I really like that idea, I may just steal it.**

**To Guest, okay so I know I haven't mentioned it but the way I'm writing it is that he kind of has an accent now but it grows even stronger when he moves back to Sokovia. This has to be kind of AU because I wanted to connect the two movies, though really you could just read it as pre-AOU. I hope that helped! Also, I won't be writing the accent, mainly because I'm terrible at writing accents and prefer to just write normally and use my imagination to create the accent when reading the words back, I'm sorry if that's inconvenient.**

**To YellowRose, oh dear! I'm so sorry, though I do understand what you're going through as I have done this many times, I hope everything at school went okay and I appreciate your dedication to the fanfiction!**

**To Jewea19, that's a really good idea but I already have a planned outcome to the story, though now I wish I could change it to that! And I plan to start updating daily again because I've finally got a working laptop once again ^^**

**Thanks also to Alice-Ann Wonderlaand, Kam74, anonymouscsifan, My Dear Frodo and pheonixflames. All your comments were wonderful and I love to read them so much, I hope something really great happens to you and that you smile at least five times because a persons smile is what makes the world go round!**

**Also (have you noticed in my author's notes I say the word also a lot?) I got an anonymous comment from someone saying that they didn't like my fanfiction because it didn't stick to the comics, I deleted it because this is a negativity-free zone. But I'd just like to make it clear to everyone two things, 1) THIS I N, ** **Fanfiction is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it. This is my own story featuring characters from the movies, my story doesn't have to fit with part of the comics because it's my story. 2) THIS IS MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE, I'M FITTING WITH THE MOVIES AS BEST AS I CAN, NOT THE COMICS! **

**AND SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION TIME, GO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM BECAUSE THEN YOU CAN SEE MY AWESOME FACE AND MY AWESOME ART AND I ALSO MIGHT START DOING UPDATES ON WHAT I'M WRITING AND SHIT IF ENOUGH OF YOU FOLLOW ME! YEY! OKAY! READ ON MY DELIGHTFUL READERS! My username is stxrspxngled ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

**I let her poison**

**My heart is ablaze**

**For she is so sweet**

* * *

By the end of the school day I was exhausted, it felt much more like a horrendous labour just to walk down the hallway. I'd already arranged a study session with Candy and so I simply couldn't just go home I couldn't even tell her that I was too deadbeat to be able to help with teaching her English literature. She'd probably end up asking even more question about Pietro, whereas if I simply just help her than maybe she will concentrate solely on the fact I'm being kind enough to help her out.

I've noticed a serious change in Candy lately. She hadn't been so obsessed with Cindy and how the she-demon operated, Candy had begun to form her own opinions and beliefs that were different to Cindy's. She'd become much kinder and a nicer person to be around. I was trying to keep my distance though, i've already got Pietro holding me back in this town.

I entered the library with a heavy stack of papers and books, struggling to get to the table where Candy was sat .She was easy enough to spot in her hot pink blouse and white flare jeans, painting her nails a bright neon orange. I was still in the same christmas jumper and pants that I had been wearing this morning, as was Pietro, and thankfully only three people had questioned the outfit (one of them was a teacher). Once I'd reached the table I dropped my collection hard on to the table, a loud banging noise being made. "I'm super tired so can we just finish The Great Gatsby and continue the rest on the weekend, 'll come over and bring snacks?" I suggested, knowing that I wouldn't even have to buy any food because my cupboards were filled to the brim with sugary goods, there was no proper meal foods. Being unleashed from the institute, in charge of my own diet, had allowed my sweet tooth to become overly dominant.

Candy paused for a moment, staring at me and allowing the gears in her head to turn. "Fine." She agreed. I sat down, letting out a relieve sigh as I began to take out a the papers I'd need. In English literature we needed to analyse The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, Enduring Love by Ian McEwan, as well as twelve poems written by Alfred Tennyson and twelve more written by Robert Browning. I'm sure they are all quite enjoyable but I can say with complete honesty that books aren't fun when your grade depends on how well you've analysed them. "But only if you finally have the Pietro talk with me."

There is always a but, I hate that word, god damn ut's. I let out a groan, "why?" The word came out in a whine, making me sound much more like a child than I preferred.

"Because you need to have that talk with someone and I'm afraid I'm the only friend you've got, plus, this is what teenagers are suppose to do."

"Your reasons aren't very sound," I replied. Candy proceeded to glare at me and I frowned bac. I couldn't deny that getting my feelings out to a human rather than my diary could actually be quite helpful though and so the longer we sat there staring at one another, the more I felt my resolve evaporating. "Okay, fine, I'll talk. Where should I start?"

She leaned uncomfortably close to me, a wide smile filling her face. It was like I was a jar of chocolate spread that she'd been trying to open for ages, and now my lid had finally come off, revealing my delicious insides… not that I'd ever experienced such a thing. "Well, do you like, like him?"

That was the question I'd feared the most, just thinking about it made me feel this weird pressure pushing against my heart, a force seemed to crawl up my throat, trying to stop the revealing words from breaking free. "Yes," I manage to say, the weight lifting away as soon a I'd released that life-changing word. Candy squealed.

"I knew it!" She yelled out, our loudness finally earning a shush from the librarian as well as quite a few evil glares. "Why don't you just date him then, it's clear that he likes you too?"

"Would I sound really dumb if I said that I'm still not sure if he likes me? I mean, sure we've been on two dates and kissed like three times, but I could just be a form of entertainment for him." I explained lamely, keeping my eyes down so that I wouldn't be able to see her reactions. The anxieties of revealing such personal things beginning to get to me, but I swallowed them down as best I could.

"You've been on two dates? How do I not know this?" She screeched in a much quieter voice than before, I could only shrug in reply. "As for doubting his feelings for you, allow me to put some perspective on the situation," she began, "before you came to this school he was making his way through the girls like the speed of light. Every single day a new rumour would appear that he'd slept with someone! And then you came around and those rumours have completely stopped. If you were just simply entertainment for him like all those other girls than I very much doubt he would have invested this much time with you. He would have just slept with you and left you. Like the rest of the girls he'd been with." I let her words sink in, biting my lip and trying to concentrate on the positive parts in her explanation. "Now we've got that out of the way, can you date him?"

I shook my head and she dramatically cried out 'why?', throwing her hands up into the air dramatically. This earned us our second warning from the librarian. "I'm going to be moving away soon. I don't know when but I know it'll be soon, I don't want Pietro to get attached and I don't want to get attached to him. It'd hurt too much when I leave."

"Long distance could work?"

I shook my head once again, surprised my head hadn't begun to ache, I was no doubt probably frustrating Candy more though. "Not where I'm going."

Silence settled in after that, Candy unable to supply any productive advice. "you know, I've recently acquired a crush of my own." Candy revealed, beginning to act as awkward as I had.

"Really, who?" I asked, trying to convey the same amount of interest that she had for me.

"Well… it's a little… you just have to promise me that you won't tell anyone in the group, because if they found out I had a crush on him…" her eyes widened as she thought of the consequences, imagining the social calamities.

"I pinky promise," I said, lifting up my little finger.

She likes hers with mine and let out a relaxed breath, "okay, so, my crush is the new kid, Freddie." Candy revealed and I had to stop myself from widening my eyes in shock. "I know he isn't a dream boat like all the football jocks but we have sociology together and he's just so sweet and really nice. He- he told me I was beautiful, no one other than my mum as ever said that to me." The words stumbled out of her lips clumsily, her cheeks turning a rosy colour as she continued to talk.

"I think you two would be perfect for each other," I interrupted, supplying my honest opinion. "there is this quote by Fitzgerald, 'I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it's the beginning of everything.'" She looked at me with confusion after I finished the quotation so I decided to explain it further, "it's like, you're both living in this world of complete judgement but together those ideals don't matter, because you know the other person well enough and you love the person enough to not care for anyone else's opinions. Screw what the C crew think about it, and simply love."

"That was really deep." She replied. Candy was probably right though, I'd become way too involved with fairytales and movies, my entire world was beginning to be built around fansical type of things. Perhaps I should stop reading all those books. But to be fair, Alice In Wonderland is pretty amazing, I almost wish that Wonderland was a real place, I also feel the same way about Neverland.

"Maybe we should start on The Great Gatsby now," I offered, handing her a paper which had the last chapter on it. She just shrugged her shoulders, accepting the paper off of me. I'd already made notes on the paper, about how his pink outfit represented a washed-down version of the colour red, a colour featuring on the american flag, making Gatsby a representation for a washed-down version of the american dream. It was all very far-fetched stuff but that's what English literature demanded. "Okay so, first we should concentrate on names because Sir says that's probably going to be one of the questions."

"Okay," she nodded, though I could tell that her mind was now elsewhere. I'd be lying if I were to say that my mind wasn't being distracted by the image of a silver-haired douche.

About thirty minutes into the revision we began to hear a loud noise from outside, soon enough the rest of the people inside the library had begun to run outside and we decided to join them. We left the library just as a body was thrown into the lockers beside us, a dent being created by the body. "What the hell?" I yelled, jumping back and pushing Candy behind me. Though when I looked at the body in the locker I quickly ran over, thoughts of protecting Candy gone once I saw Pietro's crumbled form laying in the metal. "Oh my god, Pietro, wake up!"

I began to gently slap his cheek, feeling relieved when he began to move again. His eyes opened, revealing watery blue orbs, and when he saw me a smirk grew on his face. "Are you an angel?"

"Obviously you're okay then." I sighed, now feeling angry that he'd made me worry. Suddenly a shadow began to hover over us and when I turned around I was surprised once more, "Freddie?"

"Move out of the way Bree." He demanded, angry eyes fixed on Pietro who was still laid beside me.

"What, no?" I stood up and moved in the way of where Freddie stood, blocking him from Pietro and forcing him to look at me instead. "Stop fighting him Freddie, whatever he did just ignore it. He's a dick."

My explanation was lost in him though, I could tell by the angry expression that covered his face and the tears that would not stop falling from his eyes. "Move out of the way Bree."

"No!" I moved to touch him, to supply some comfort to the obviously hurt boy but instead I was hit by the back of his hand, pushed to the side like a fly. I went to let out a scream but I was too winded and all that came out wa some sort of strangled cat noise. Pietro witnesses what had happened and quickly shook off the dizziness he was feeling, he used his speed to zip forward and attempted numerous times to punch him, though obviously it was causing Freddie no harm.

Again Freddie just flicked his wrists, sending Pietro flying backwards. Freddie moved forward, towards Pietro, his footsteps causing the ground to quake. "All my life I've been different and all my life arseholes like you have been treating me like a monster, well I'm not, I'm as human as you are! I'm not a circus freak!" He grabbed Pietro by the neck, lifting him up and I just felt helpless. I didn't want to hurt Freddie, but I didn't want Pietro to get hurt even more.

I stood up once more, trying to use my words to help the situation before I thought of doing anything more critical that could also out me and Pietro as mutants. "Freddie listen to me, you _are_ different but for god's sake by no means are you a monster, who cares what people think about you. And honestly, everyone else is different too, everyone is struggling to try and find their place to belong. Because we're not all stereotypes that can be fit into a group, we're a rare species."

"Everyone hates me," he spat out.

"Who is everyone? I don't hate you." I quickly responded, moving a step closer, Pietro was still trapped in Freddie's large hand, scratching away at his wrist in hope he'd finally let go and allow him to breath. "Candy doesn't hate you, Pietro doesn't hate you either he really just is an arsehole sometimes."

My words finally seemed to get into his head and he dropped Pietro to the ground, when he landed he noticed my signal to move away and did as I said. I could already tell though that Pietro was sat behind me, rubbing his neck and sending a dangerous glare towards Freddie. I finally moved forward and wrapped my arm comfortably around his large waist, trying to hug him, though it probably looked like I was just laying on top of him. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't," he disregarded what I said, slipping to the ground and wrapping his own arms around me. "I don't want to be alive anymore Bree, I don't belong anywhere."

"Shush now," I hushed while beginning to stroke through his hair. "I know of a place, it'll help you greater your powers and learn how to control your strength, if acceptance is what you really desire than that place could be a great help."

Even as I said the words I felt like I was lying to both of us, I was just making assumptions that because I was taken in and helped that it would mean they'd do the same for him. Perhaps if I pleaded enough with the director…

He looked up, eyes wide like a puppy's, "that's all I want. Please."

"Okay, I'll help you. It's going to get better for you, I promise." He continued to cry in my arms, the loud sobs filling hallway as people stood around us, watching helplessly. No one was judging though, no one was laughing. Maybe it was because they all understood the way that Freddie was feeling right now. "Pietro," I whispered, turning my head to face the disgruntled boy. "Can you get everyone to leave us alone, please."

"What? I'm not leaving you alone with him!" He was rubbing at the red mark on his neck and while I still felt worried for his health, fury had taken over my mind. I didn't even want to look at him right now, whatever he'd done to Freddie had caused quite the incident, all because Pietro probably couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Just go." I said harshly, and that seemed to finally get the message through to him.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay so I guess I will definitely be updating daily, which is yay for you guys I guess! Also yay for me, I've changed the plan around for this fanfiction and now my writer's block seems to have gone and words are flowing out of me almost as fast as Quicksilver ^^ I know there's been a lot of angst lately and a lot of talk about suicide but I just think it's important to make it clear that these people are mutants and have all gone through some tough shit, they're not perfect, they're flawed as heck. I hope you guys don't hate me for all the angst but I really wanted to convey that about them, instead of making them all mary sue's and shit. **

**To Kam74, (I'm explaining it here because I don't think it'll be explained as well in the story, so hi) the institute that Bree goes to isn't nice at all, they just want to misuse her powers and control her physically and emotionally, so they would do everything in their power to make sure she doesn't see Pietro. And Bree knows that if she does see Pietro whilst at the institute they might capture him and treat him the same way they've been treating Bree, and we can't have that because he needs to go find Wanda so that we can kickstart the AOU plotline ^^ Also, I loved your description on me, I'm totally not sat on a mattress on the floor next to a boiling hot radiator, nope, definitely on a mountain!**

**To pheonixflames76, I'm not gonna reveal ANYTHING… okay maybe something… I've gotten plenty of messages and comments from people who say they like the character. But, there's a twist as the murderer isn't exactly the character… I hope this sounds really confusing!**

**Thanks also to Alice-Ann Wonderland and ddmahan922 for your comments. I hope something absolutely magical happens to you and that this chapter (though extremely angsty) leaves you with a big smile on your face by the end of it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

**The best things in life**

**Are made up of the little**

**Moments between us.**

* * *

I thought I felt exhausted yesterday, but today was even worse. Now I was in the mall with the C crew, trying to teach them some fun maths equations as they'd asked me to. But instead of listening they were talking about their next damn conquests in bed, I'd barely slept a wink last night and I really just was not prepared for this. Including Candy wasn't here yet so this was even more unbearable.

"And so if you add C to-" I looked up to see them all turned away from me, chatting away to one another. God help me, I'm about to kill them all. Then something seemed to catch my eye and I turned my head to see that familiar silver-haired douche hidden in the shadows, whispering to another person. I continued to stare for a while, my curiosity getting the better of me, and then I saw them trying to slyly exchange money for a bag of white powder. Than I realised that it was bloody cocaine, Pietro was on drugs! I really shouldn't be this surprised, I guess in the last few days I'd built up quite the halo for him. I was fooling myself though, last night certainly proved that.

I'd managed to get an agent to come round and take Freddie off my hands, I'm not sure where he is now but my entire being hopes that he is okay. At around three in the morning I'd returned home, only to find Pietro on my doorstep. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, a frown on face. I paused when I saw him, though I didn't feel mad anymore, I honestly just felt sad. "What happened Pietro?" My voice came out weak, which mirrored quite well how I felt.

He looked up, rushing to stand by me. I could tell he was trying to see if there was anything wrong with me, looking for bruises, it's nice to know he still cares I guess. "I bumped into him in the hallway." He shrugged, giving me a lame explanation and settling on that.

"No," I gritted my teeth, "don't give me that shit Pietro, you broke an already broken man and kept at it. I told you to leave him alone and you do the exact opposite."

"Eskimo-"

"You don't get to call me that right now, you don't get to act all buddy-buddy with me after the shit you've pulled today." Without any warning tears had begun to fall from my eyes, I angrily wiped them away, hoping that he wouldn't take this as a sign of weakness. I hoped that he knew me enough now but it turns out I hardly know him enough.

He let out a loud huff and began to tug on his hair, "goddammit Bree, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this! He was just a dude who couldn't handle his emotions, sure I feel sorry for him but I had no idea he would react that way." By now he'd placed his arms on my shoulders, trying to make me look him in the eyes but his words were just breaking my heart more.

"Just a man who couldn't handle his emotions?" I pulled away from him and began to walk over towards my door, wishing that I had Pietro's speed so that I could easily flee and hide.

He quickly rushed ahead of me though, blocking my path once more. "No, no, no, just please, tell me what I can do to fix this. Talk to me." The desperation in his voice almost killed me, no, that's a lie. The desperation in his voice made me want to rush into his arms and kiss him, it made me want to give him my soul just so he knew that I could never stay this made, that in the short time we'd known each other he'd become a part of my heart and that all I wanted to do was be with him, entirely.

I shook my head, clearing it of those dangerous thoughts. "I feel the exact same way as Freddie does you know? Since birth I've just been unwanted, my parents didn't want me, the government wishes I didn't exist and all the other agents despise me because of what I am. I'm not saying that I'm going to go kill myself, I'm just saying that I know it would be better for everyone if I was dead. And I just… you don't understand that, and I thought you would, I thought you'd have more sympathy. Even for Freddie." My voice came out hoarse and I finally looked up to him, seeing that even he had begun to cry. God this hurt me so much and I know it was hurting Pietro just as much, but maybe this was for the best, maybe it'll be easier if whatever we had ends this way. "It's like everytime I start thinking you're a decent guy you do something that makes me go back to what I thought of you before."

Those words seemed to finally trigger the hatred in him and he scrunched up his face, eyes becoming ablaze and conveying the rage burning within him. "Fuck you," he spat out venomously, "go be like everyone else then, leave me, it's not like I ever mattered anyway. It's not you mattered to me, you were just a distraction, a fucking game." He leaned in, towering over me and trying to prove himself dominant.

"There you go again." I commented. I could see he had plenty more to say but instead he ran, leaving me alone and cold in the night. After that I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep, I woke up two hours later, went to school and once that was finished I left to the mall with the C crew.

I still can't believe what I'm seeing though, in fact, I refuse to believe it or accept it. Pietro begins to leave the mall and I rush to stand up, throwing everything back into my bag and leaving the C crew without a word. On my way out though I bumped into Candy, "oh hey, sorry, I can't stay to talk." I said, trying to move around but she grabbed a hold of my arm before I could.

"Have you seen Freddie since yesterday?" She asked, concern etched on her expression.

"I've sent him away to get help, he should be fine." I speedily explained, though the explanation had no effect on Candy on who stared at me with an appalled expression.

"You made him leave me? Why would yo-"

"Look I'm sorry but I've really got to go, I'll talk to you later." I rushed to pull my sleeve out of her hand and ran off to the parking lot, it took me a while to spot Pietro's car but I managed to reach it just before he set off. Without any warning I opened the door and slipped in, I looked ahead, knowing that Pietro would probably have a smug expression on his face.

"Well, well, well," he chimed, confirming my thoughts, "if it isn't the Eskimo. Ready to say sorry?"

"Just drive." I ordered, beginning to tap my foot restlessly on the floor. I had no order what I was actually doing right now, I just knew that I wanted to find Pietro and I've managed that part, though what I was to do next was a mystery. I was actually kind of shocked Pietro hadn't kicked out as soon as I'd sat down in the car, after last night I thought he would simply want to never see me again. This is my own fault though, I just couldn't quit the damn douche.

He started the car, hands tightening on the steering wheel, "where would you like to go?"

"Just drive," I repeated. He did as I said, though I suppose in his mind he had a destination in his mind as we ended up on the motorway after a little while. My eyes had begun to wander around the car, in search for the drugs which I knew he would have placed somewhere. My assumption was proved true when I reached under the seat and found the small bag of white powder hidden underneath it, Pietro was concentrating on the road and so I guess from the corner of his eye it just looked like I was being really fidgety. He only turned and started to pay attention when I opened the window, spilling out the contents of the bag and releasing the bag once it was fully empty.

"What the hell?!" He yelled out, his accent coming clear as he screamed at me. He'd always had a slight accent but I suppose after spending many years in America the accent had faded, though sometimes when he yelled it would come out more clearly. I actually really liked it. I suppose right now isn't the best time for me to be acting infatuated with Pietro.

He swerved on the road and I ended up screaming, pressing my hands against the dashboard. I think my life actually flashed before my eyes, it didn't look very exciting, filled with lots of candy. Eventually parked out of the way of other cars and on a piece of land. "Well that was fun," I commented.

"I like you a lot so I'm not going to hit you," he spoke with a calm tone, the kind of calm tone that sent a chill down your spine because you knew that behind it was murderous passion. "However, I am so fucking angry with you right now. What the literal hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing taking drugs?!" I countered, crossing my arms over my body.

"Having a good time, not that I expect you to understand."

"A good time, a highly pleasurable or exciting experience. I know what it means, Pietro, I just didn't realise it included throwing your life away."

"The fact that you just gave me the definition of 'a good time', shows that you've never actually had a good time."

"Oh shut up." I demanded, deciding that being so close to him whilst this tension filled the air, and so I exited the car, making sure to slam the door shut as I left. I was beyond furious now that I had my energy back, how dare he act like this, who did he think he was?

"You know what I find really stupid?" He asked as he exited the car as well, also slamming the door shut. "That you went on about how I don't understand the way you feel, but when it comes to my feelings you choose not to even try to understand them."

"I understand why you steal, and drink so much alcohol and act like a douche twenty-four-seven. But there is no reason for me to understand you doing drugs, I already understand that they can ruin lives, Understand that I am trying to help your life here instead of continuing to be a douche." I tried to reason, my words coming out bitter because of the wrath inside of me.

"Shut up!" He yelled, the accent coming out again, "stop acting like you're so fucking perfect all the time! I'm screwed up too you know? I can be sad as well, I could kill myself as well, I could do a lot of fucking shit but I don't. So fucking shut up already!"

I couldn't help it, on instinct I slapped him. He moved his head with my hand, lessening the power of the hit. "I am mad at you because you were an arsehole yesterday, you think this is making it better?"

"And you think hitting me helps?" He scoffed, glaring at me, not even seeming to be bothered about my slap, I know it did some harm though as it left a red mark on the side of his face. "Maybe for once I don't care about wanting your forgiveness, maybe if you used your brain you'd see the truth."

"What truth?"

"Exactly," he hissed, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Oh, right! Fine! Walk away, let's have a repeat of last night shall we." I yelled, knowing that if he walked away then it was true. It was going to be over between us and he was so obviously fine with it. But he stopped at my words, clenching and unclenching his fists for a moment, and then he used his super speed to rush back towards me, lifting me up and placing me down on the hood of the car. That's not what I was concentrating on though, no, the part of this surprise attack that had taken over all thought was the fact that his lips were on mine.

I had been completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd spent with Pietro - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that I would know all there was to know about his lips. But I hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against my own.

When we parted for breath I was breathing so heavily, my eyes instantly went to his only to find that he was already staring into mine. "Can't you see it yet Bree?" With those last words he sped away, leaving me sat on the car bonnet, breathless, with the sounds of honks filling the background.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hit 50,000 reads today and I just… thank you, seriously. Thank you to the people who have simply read this, thank you to the people who have commented, thank you to the people who have wrote me poems about this fanfiction and thank you are any interaction that any of you have done with me because literally writing is my entire life and the fact that some of care enough to go through the effort to do anything, even if it's just to continue reading, means so much to me. I wish I could make it clear how much all of this means, I love you guys so much and I wish I could somehow return all the care you guys provide me with. **

**This chapter was too long so I've ended up splitting it into two, I think you'll enjoy the next one though, much less angst! **

**To Kam74, ah yes, I enjoy the eagles of mount fluffywuffy as well they like to visit from time to time and give me great ideas for my plot. **

**To Alice-Ann Wonderland, I'm gonna try and explain this without getting complicated because it even gets a little complicated for me. The beginning of this story is AU, it began as just a part of DOFP but the plot for that movie has been taken out of my plan so I guess this is just really an AU now, in chapter 31 the plot for AOU is introduced and she is a part of the movie plot. So it's both AU and MCU, does that make sense at all? I feel like I just sound more confusing.**

**To FallingToWonderland, I make no promises about not killing Pietro.**

**Thanks also to girlluvfangirling, Jewea19, GlaresThatKill, ddmahan922 and pheonixflames76. I hope you and all of the people that read this chapter have a dream about Pietro snuggling with you in bed!**

**Another thing, I was thinking about getting a Beta if any of you are interested. The only issue is that it'll need commitment because I upload a chapter a day, so being my beta would take a lot of dedication. I understand if none of you want to ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

**All your burdens are**

**so heavy now, but you were**

**made to move mountains.**

* * *

When I read books about love I'd always enjoyed the way it was described, how a character would feel it wholly and dedicate themselves to that one emotion. But in books it's simply a word, and that is what I had always put it down as, a word with a lot of power behind it. A word which I'd hoped to be able to say but knew that I couldn't, not with a life like mine. Is that what was happening between me and Pietro? Love? Is that the thing that Pietro wants me to realise?

I don't think that me and Pietro are soul mates, I know that is just another motif built for the sake of better stories, much like love at first sight. However, I think I'm beginning to believe that a few times in a person's life, if they're as lucky as I have been, they could meet someone who was exactly right for them. And like Pietro it wouldn't be because he was perfect, or because they were, but because all their combined flaws were arranged in a way which allowed two separate people to rest upon one another. And perhaps, maybe that is love.

My mind ached as I continued to think over the inner workings of love and these emotions that caused my heart to ache for that silver-haired douche. Though I think today's events showed that Pietro also felt that same desperate pain in his chest. I hadn't left the side of the motorway yet, instead I just waited in the car with the doors locked, awaiting Pietro's return. I couldn't turn the radio on or anything because Pietro had taken the keys, but I think the motorway sounds kind of helped evoke me to think really hard over the matters. Hours later and the sun had set, I was starving and freezing cold so I ended up searching once more through Pietro's car. All I found was a hoodie and a half-eaten bag of potato chips.

The assumption I'd made that Pietro was going to return seemed less and less correct as night time came and rain began to fall from the dark clouds above. I sighed, placing my head against the freezing cold window. I wasn't going to leave, if Pietro came back and saw that I wasn't here than he might think that I don't care enough to stay, which is the complete opposite of the truth.

Sleep had become to take over my entire body and my eyes had begun to flutter shut. I'm not sure if I'd even managed to fall asleep, it felt more like I had just been stationary in a black, dreamless, void, but I was soon awoken by a tap on my window. I shot up, the hairs on my skin standing up. "Can you unlock the doors, please?" The person asked and as my eyes started to focus once more I saw that it was Pietro. He was completely soaked and yet he had taken off his jacket and had sweat patches on his t-shirt, I guess he'd been running for quite a while.

I'd planned out this entire situation in my head beforehand. He'd return and I'd apologize for being blind this entire time, and I'd tell him that I forgive him for what happened with Freddie and then we could move on and be happy once more. But as I saw him, looking safe and sound I realised that he wasn't the one who'd been put in danger. He'd left me at the side of the motorway in complete darkness with no key so I had no entertainment or way of putting on the front lights so a car knew not to drive straight into me. He'd been running around without a care in the world, not even bothered that I could be in harm's way. I shook my head in reply to him, "not until you tell me why you did all of this Pietro, I need to understand why you upset Freddie to the point of almost killing you, why have you been doing drugs, what is wrong with you?"

I wasn't sure he'd even managed to hear me through the glass of the window at first because he just stared into my eyes blankly, his gaze still managing to burn me even with the window in between us. And then he huffed, an expression of pain wrinkling up his nose and I saw tears begin to appear in his eyes. He didn't want me to see the moment of weakness and so he turned away, pressing himself against the car and sliding down so he was sat against the car door. All I saw now was the back of his head, but that didn't stop me from hearing his words once he started speaking.

"Me and my twin sister, Wanda, we were only ten years old when it happened. I remember that we were all having dinner, me, Wanda, matka and otec. The first shell hits two floors below and there's this big hole in the floor, it was very big, our parents go in and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab Wanda and roll us under the bed, that's when the second shell hits but it doesn't go off. It was just laying there three feet from our faces. We were trapped there for two days just waiting to die." He paused for a moment, my heart breaking as I heard the slight crack in his voice by the end. He was probably crying and I couldn't do anything about it right now, I was so tempted to just rush out of the car and hold him in my arms. "After that we were eventually saved, though now I wish we weren't because we got adopted by two different planets. I promised her though, I promised her that I'd find her, that I'd save up enough money and reunite with her and then we'd get revenge on the people that ruined our lives."

I couldn't take it anymore, I heard the sobs as he finished his story and I may be as much of an arsehole as he is but I'm not heartless. I unlocked the car and attempted to open the door but his body was in the way and he just wouldn't move out of the way. So I went through the burden of climbing over the seats, and getting out on the drivers side. I know that Pietro didn't want me to see him crying but he needs to know that I'm here for him, no matter how much he pushes me away and acts like a giant douche, I want to be here for him and I'll do everything in my power to be with him and comfort with him.

"Budge up, douche," I said once I finally made it round to him. He did as I said and allowed me to wrap my arms around his neck, I placed my head on top of his shoulders and I rubbed my nose against his body affectionately.

His head fell against mine and I realised that he was super warm, he must have been running for quite a while considering it was freezing cold outside and yet his body was a bloody radiator. "I don't want you to leave me Bree, you're the only person who has given me the time of day for a while. No matter how bad I am to you, you stay, just like right now. I didn't need drugs when you were around, I didn't need to push this bad image of me on you because you just didn't care, and I think it's because you understand what it's like to have someone hate you because of an assumption. I was so alone before you came around, Eskimo." He sniffled, his own arms moving around to embrace me and I was once again pulled onto his lap. I began to rub my hand across his chest. "And I just wanted to prove to you that I could be good too, so I went up to Freddie and tried confronting him to see if he was the murderer. My plan didn't end up going as well as I thought it would have been, obviously."

I tutted and lifted my head up to look at him, Pietro was avoiding eye contact but it didn't stop me from noticing the bags underneath his eyes and tears that repeatedly fell from his eyes. "You are good Pietro, you're the best man I've ever met. You've helped me more than anyone else, and I don't mean just here, I mean that in my entire life all people have done is either cut me open or abandon me, you're the first one who's ever stuck around, even when I've been difficult. And I wouldn't have found the body if it weren't for you." My words stumbled out as I couldn't think about the right ones which could summarise how I feel about him. "I was alone as well, and you make me feel a little more whole."

He rubbed his nose with his hand, before finally looking up at me, "you're so cheesy, Eskimo." He sniffled, trying to joke. "But thank you," he continued, surprising me as he gently kissed my cheek. I knew he wanted to end the conversation there, he wasn't really into have the emotional chit chats and so I was okay with that, knowing that he wouldn't have ended it if there was still some things that were left unsaid.

Pietro pushed against my body, signalling for me to get off of him and stand up. I'd begun to shake violently because of how freezing old it was since the rain had begun to fall harshly. We both rushed to get back into the car where it was dry and warm, obviously he managed to get in quicker though. Once we were back in the warmth he turned to me, turning the car on, "where would madam like to go?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "swimming pool?"

He let out a loud boisterous laugh and shook his head, flicking his hair and causing me to get splashed by the water from his hair. I moved my hand over and pushed his hair back so it was no longer in the way of his face, "you really want to go to a place with _more_ water?" He asked, pointing out the flaw in my idea.

"Good point," I mumbled, "do you have any idea where we should go then?"

A smirk lifted up at the corner of his lips, "maybe." With those words he started to drive the car, easily sliding back onto the motorway and beginning to drive in the same direction out of town. I looked out of the window but it was hard to see anything through the rain and darkness, this was the perfect setting for Pietro to murder me.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a cabin in the woods," he answered ominously, that same deviously crooked smile on his lips.

My eyes turned to slits as I looked at him suspiciously, normally Pietro's surprises weren't that bad (unless they're happening in the middle of the night when he appears and shows you a dead body), but I didn't trust the fact that we were driving out of town to a cabin in the woods. "Is this your cabin?" I interrogated further.

"Sure," he answered lamely, making me think that he could possibly be lying to me.


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: I HAVE A BETA! WHOO! This means better quality chapters! WHOO! So let's all applaud Alice-Ann Wonderland for being a wonderful sport and helping me out, I've already said thank you like fifty times now but thank you again for doing this! **

**To Kam74, I took what you said about the kisses into consideration and decided to gift you with this chapter ;) (that's a fancy way of saying this chapter is dedicated to you)**

**To Bugrainbowz, I'm too in love with this story and the characters to ever abandon it!**

**More big thank you's to theblonde2243, Alice-Ann Wonderland (have the thank you's got annoying yet?), girlluvfangirling and xxTheChocoholic14xx! I hope all that read and all those that reviewed have a dream about Pietro climbing through your window, bringing you a box of your favourite candy! **

**I feel like this is the shortest author's note I've ever written... WELP ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

**Sometimes the strongest**

**People think they're weak, but that**

**Doesn't make them right.**

* * *

"I totally don't feel like you're about to murder me." I sighed as we began to get out of the car, which was now parked on a pebble drive across from a large cabin. After getting use to the neverending lights of the city, I had underestimated the utter blackness of nighttime in the woods. In my mind the trees would be black trunks against a bluish charcoal sky, the path would become a deep brown and the moonlight would bleach the stones within it. Had not every painting of the woods at night been like that? Even if there was a moon tonight it's silvery rays could not penetrate the dense canopy above us. The twilight I had mistaken for night had passed rapidly; I could be in a coffin six feet under the dirt and there would be no difference lightwise.

I heard Pietro's door slam shut as he got out.

"If I was going to murder you I would have just kicked you out of the car while we were on the motorway," he said. His voice sounded distant though and I watched as he began to pick up the little rocks at the side of the path, examining the bottom of every single one.

"It's good to know you've put some thought into how you could kill me." I said sarcastically, watching his movements with confusion.

He picked up the seventh rock and let out a little 'yet' when he found a key underneath it, he turned back around with the key in his hand and noticed my confused expression.

"I, uh, I forgot which rock I'd put the key under." He explained lamely, quickly distracting me from bringing up an argument by grabbing my hand and once again kissing my cheek.

I allowed him to pull me forward, the kiss on the cheek had taken my mind elsewhere, too busy remembering the kiss from before. It had been rather marvellous, and I believe that the connection of our lips meant that a connection between our hearts was a much bigger possibility. All those other kisses had been a part of our game, but that kiss was an answer to the unspoken question which had been floating around between us. Was there a future between us romantically? That kiss showed the answer was indeed, yes.

He unlocked the door and was about to pull me inside the cabin when he stopped and turned back around, a lightbulb going off in his head.

"Close and cover your eyes." Pietro demanded.

"What now?" I asked, bewildered by his request.

"I'm trying to be romantic, so just cover your eyes." He explained bluntly with a shrug but I still did not do what he asked, "Look, I'm not going to murder you, I promise, so just cover your eyes." With a sigh I closed my eyes and then proceeded to cover them with my hands. "Can you see anything?" He asked me, I got the feeling that he did something while my eyes were closed to make sure that I could not see.

"No," I said begrudgingly.

"Okay, wait here." I was about to stop him when I felt wind as he sped off, I was not sure if he was in the house or if he had genuinely just left me once again, outside, in the dark, alone. I began to chew on my lip, having both patience and trust. "All right." He said after about a minute had passed. I felt his hands wrap themselves around my waist and he guided me into the house. Inside to my left I felt a wonderful warmth and I could also smell something delicious. I was happy when he guided me closer to the heat, though he stopped us only two steps later. "You can open your eyes now." He whispered, making me realize how close his head was to mine, as I felt his hot breath stroke against my neck.

I quickly pulled my hands down and opened my eyes, eager to see what he had done. In front of us was a large fireplace, on the richly carved mantel stood an exquisite plate-glass clock, the chimes of which were just striking midnight. The wood-fire inside was blazing cheerily, sending its warmth and light far out into the room. In front of the fireplace was a picnic blanket with printed flowers as the design, on the blanket there was a bottle of champagne and a wonderful looking chocolate cake. This was so perfectly organised, I almost wanted to ignore the growing suspicions that this was someone else's house.

I turned to look at Pietro with awe in my eyes, though the close proximity of his body caused my eyes to land straight onto his lips. Damn his tallness and damn those lips of his!

"Hi," I said, all arguments gone from my head.

"Do you want some champagne?" He asked, stepping away from me and moving over to the blanket. He sat down and tugged on my arm so that I would follow suit.

I sat down beside him and went to cut off a piece of cake, my stomach desperately hungry. Honestly, I did not even care that Pietro was there, I was just about ready to shove that entire cake in my face and if he complained I would just remind him of the fact that I am starving because he left me on the side of the motorway. Whilst I began to eat the cake, he filled up the two glasses. "Now who's the cheesy one?" I teased as he handed me the wine glass.

He ignored my remark and instead raised his glass, waiting for me to tap it against his. "To us?" He supplied as a toast.

"To us." I agreed as I clinked my glass against his. We both took a sip from the glass while our eyes remained connected, we placed the glasses back down without breaking eye contact. I could not help but let out a giggle as he continued to stare at me, I was the first to look away and I could not hide my embarrassment so I covered my face with my hand, "stop staring at me you weirdo," I chimed while still giggling.

I felt Pietro grab a hold of my hand and pull it away from my face, revealing to me that he had moved closer. His face was now inches away from my own and I could see a desire burning in his eyes; and yet his expression showed concentration, like he was planning every single step of a plan in under a minute. "do you like me?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course." I gulped, feeling torn between my heart and mind. As of right now, my heart was practically pulling me closer to him so that I could kiss him once more. But my mind, the sane part of it, told me that I had begun to lie to myself and that there was no way a relationship between me and Pietro would end well.

"No, I mean, do you _like like_ me," he explained, shuffling his body closer to mine even though I did not think there was any space actually left between us. "I need to know because I would really like to kiss you right now."

"This is the first time you've actually asked me." I noted, trying to buy myself more time as I decided whether to follow my heart or soul. Since being freed from the institute for this mission I had seen life at it's finest, I have seen so many people make mistakes and I have also seen people make great accidents. I have witnessed many things that you would never really see at the institute. The institute was so grey and dark, there was no love or happiness or passion. I did not want that, and really that was the answer to my question, I wanted to feel the worst kind of pain and the brightest kind of passion. "Yes Pietro, I _like like_ you very much."

The giant grin that grew on Pietro's face caused my own heart to lift high in my chest, and as he leaned towards me and I leaned forwards as well, our lips meant and I could feel the metaphorical fireworks. When he kissed me my brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout my entire body. This kiss was encouraging an unsafe addiction, one where I could not bare to _not_ be with him; it was not like I could barely breathe when he was around already. These kisses were going to end up becoming my salvation and my torment. I would live for them and I would probably even die with the memory of his lips against my own, being my final thought. This is certainly not what I had expected to happen when he took us to this cabin in a woods, but I am definitely not going to object to it. I had read that a kiss is one of the most sensual happenings, aside from sex and, of course, I loved it. His lips were warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. His hands were wrapped around my waist and mine locked around his neck, pulling him down slightly. When we broke apart for air, I rested my forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen. His smirk told me everything and I smiled back, sinking into his hold.

It was this moment when I was reminding that both me and Pietro were teenagers, and though he may have been only a year older than me, we felt very much the same at this moment. Horny.

"_AGH!" April yelped, shutting the book and throwing it away like it had suddenly burnt her hand. Her little brother looked to her with wide, surprised eyes, scared over how she had just acted._

"_What the heck?" He asked, standing up and going to pick up the book, though when he opened it his sister rushed to knock the book out of his hand. "What is wrong with you?" He asked harshly, pushing against her body though it had no real effect. _

_April did not even really know the meaning of that word, but she remember it being used and on the playground some of the children had shared their horror stories surrounding their mum or dad whispering that word. "Something naughty happened, something naughty that we don't want to read."_

"_Then just skip that part." Ashton said bluntly and April blinked at him, letting it sink in that her three-year-old brother was actually making actual sense. _

_She pushed him over and grabbed the book once again, finding the page she was on and swiftly skipping those events to find where it was safe to read. "Okay, right." She settled back down on the floor, getting comfortable and waiting for her brother to also get comfy. "Afterward we were cuddled up by the fire…"_

...We had the blanket thrown over us and the wine and chocolate cake had been placed to the side. "Hello," Pietro smiled, kissing my neck softly as his arms wrapped further around my body, pulling me even closer to him.

"Hola," I greeted, my voice coming out dreamy. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked sweetly and I reached out with my hand, petting his cheek as I shook my head. In all honesty it had been wonderful, there was the obvious pain at the beginning but I was soon taken by the throws of passion that I had heard about quite a bit from the C crew. The only reason they have actually helped me out is by giving me certain tips which I had originally thought would never be helpful. "I have something to tell you."

That caught my attention and I do not know why but the first emotion that I felt was worry, "Are you okay, I didn't hurt _you _did I?"

My panicked actions caused him to smirk lightly, "no, of course not. I know you'd never purposely hurt me." He began to rub his hand up and down my waist as a way to comfort me, "it's just… I have no idea why this is so awkward for me to say… but, today you took my virginity."

I shot up, taking the blanket with me as I stared at him with wide-eyes, trying to understand what words he had just said.

"You're a virgin?!" He nodded his head in reply, "but what about all the rumours? Pretty much the entire C crew told me you'd slept with them."

"Really it's a long story, but the shortened version is that someone started one rumour which I just went with, then there was more and soon enough everyone just started making up rumours. I had an image to create and I guess being labelled a virgin makes people think you're innocent or something, as the local badass I couldn't have that." He explained, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh, shut up," he hissed as I continued to taunt him with my boisterous laughter, he soon began to punish me with tickles.

I tried my hardest to push him off but he was much stronger than me and I found myself in trapped. "Please, I beg of you! Stop!" I pleaded desperately, managings to capture his hands in mine and he willingly allowed me to grip them tightly, stopping him from moving them anywhere. "So you're like a vlut?"

His eyebrows raised at the word I just used, "a what?"

"A vlut, you're a virgin slut." I explained, enjoying me being the one taunting for once. Pietro leaned down closer towards me, lips hovering just a few inches above mine.

"I was," he whispered huskily, rubbing my nose with his before he finally attached his lips to mine. God it felt good to kiss him, to be with him, to feel a part of something monumental and huge.

And I would have spent hours doing this but we were suddenly interrupted by the sound of an engine, car lights illuminating the room through the window. Pietro parted his lips from mine quickly, a smacking sound being made.

"Shit!" He hissed, pushing his body up and suddenly zooming around the room. He stopped the fire, put away the blanket and the cake and champagne. He threw his clothes at me, demanding that I put them on quickly, him already dressed. I had only managed to put on my knickers and the hoodie when I felt myself suddenly being lifted up and sped outside and into the car, able to catch sight of two people entering the cabin.

"You douche!" I hissed, hitting him hard on the shoulder. "I knew there was something going on!"

"It's fine," he hushed, "I knew we'd be able to make a quick escape if needed."


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Funny story, whilst writing this chapter I was attacked by, not one, BUT TWO spiders! Yey! Not like they're my biggest fear or anything! So you know, please recognise that I went through a lot of hardships to write this. There were so many reviews for the last chapter so bare with me right now!**

**To Kam74, I hate smut as well but that's mainly because I'm asexual and it makes me really uncomfortable, so yeah, I tried it before and I'm just terrible at writing it so no more smut writing for me. **

**To Huntress-in-the-Tardis, I decided to listen to the song and awwww I've added it to my may favourites playlist so yeah... thank you for letting me know of the existence of this song, it's so good, I have yet to stop singing it because it's stuck in my head**

**To pheonixflames76, they're haiku's ^^ it's my favourite form of poetry so some of them are mine and others are from google, the one in the next chapter after this one is a haiku that I've written. **

**To xxBethJoyxx, YES! I WAS WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO UNDERSTAND THE REFERENCE! You've made me so happy rn**

**To Blondeconspiracy, OH MY GOSH HI THERE! I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU BACK REVIEWING? JUST YEY HI! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU JUST CAUSE I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU BACK ^^ also, I'm still not confirming or denying your theory**

**Thanks a lottle(idek) to Alice-Ann Wonderland, ddmahan922, girlluvfangirling, anonymouscsifan and DarkFlameJ for all your comments! And thanks to the people who just read this far as well, you're all awesome! I hope you all have a dream about Pietro fighting off a pack of wolves to defend you, have fun reading the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

**When he enters the**

**room, he steals the air like he **

**is entitled to it**

* * *

I had slept in a car before, the first time I had woken up in a car my body ached a dull pain. I tried to stretch my limbs and all I heard was numerous cracks and then an ache appeared in my neck, an ache which did not go away for an entire week. But this was different, I woke up warm but not to the point where I felt like my entire body was covered in sweat. The arms around me were not too tight like a seatbelt and the body which I was laid on was probably the best pillow I had ever had. I also liked how I could feel his body breathing beneath me, the movements were extremely relaxing for some reason.

"I think it's morning," he whispered, his voice sounding divinely hoarse. I had not expected him to be awake so early, I had woken up probably thirty minutes before and I had decided it would be best if I just laid there and counted his breaths, thinking back over last nights wonderful events.

"I think you're right." I whispered back to him, a smile growing on my lips as he lifted his head enough to kiss the top of my head. "We should probably drive back now, I don't think we can stay forever in this car park."

Pietro let out a groan, "why are you so quick to get away from me?"

We began to move around in to sitting up positions, both of us attempting to stretch at the same time but finding it very difficult to do in the small space that the car provided. "Because I need to shower and put on some proper clothes," I sighed, reaching out to find my pants and bra which I had managed to grab just before Pietro rushed us out of the cabin. I was still just in my hoodie and knickers, purely because last night Pietro stated that it was very distracting. Just because we were something more now did not mean that I was going to stop annoying him anymore, it would not be us if we were not irritating each other at least five times a day.

"You could just come back to mine, maybe we could hang out more," he propositioned.

I finished sliding on my pants, having to place my legs on Pietro's lap in order to slip them up my waist. "I get the feeling that I wouldn't just be hanging out if I stayed with you." I began to search the car further, looking for my bra, I checked the front seats and even stretched over the seats in order to look into the boot, but I could not find them anywhere. "Oh my god!" I wailed, the realisation finally hitting me, "I think I left my bra at the cabin."

Pietro instantly started to laugh, not acting sympathetic at all. He continued to laugh as he climbed into the driver's seat and whilst he started the car. Soon enough I got fed up with his fake laughter and hit him hard on the shoulder, making sure that he noticed the pout on my face. "Oh come on," he teased, "I'm actually kind of jealous."

I grunted in reply and moved to sit in to my seat at the front, crossing my arms and turning away from him. It was kind of hard to stay mad at a man that shuffles closer to you and begins to rub his lips against your neck, especially when you are extremely ticklish. I ended up giggling by the end of his playful advances and I regretfully had to push him away, I would not be sucked into the Pietro void once again. As much as I loved it, I also enjoyed a clear mind and this boy was like a drug to me. I just needed a few minutes away from him after the night we just had, to clear my head and sort myself out. Also I really needed to put a bra on.

"So where would the madam like to go?" He asked, beginning to drive us out of the car park.

I do not really remember how we ended up in a car park, I remember that once we had gotten far enough away from the car park I could not keep my eyes off of him. He was just so damn hot and the way the streetlights shone down on him did not help how I was feeling, and then I think I ended up leaning closer towards him and whispering in his ear that if he did not stop the car than he would miss out on a pretty steamy make out session. I sound like such a cheesy teenage girl right now, but like I said before, I am intoxicated by Pietro.

Though I had to wonder, what were we? A tiny part of me was afraid that Pietro did not know me well enough and would think that it was fine for him to sleep with me and then remain friends. Everything he had done so far told me that he liked me, but at the same time I was the type of person who did not like to simply assume things. I needed facts, I needed Pietro to tell me straight that he wanted to date me. God knows I wanted to date him.

I had to stop myself from staring too long at him, "_madam _would like to go home, and you're not invited in." I teased, trying to keep myself from asking the big question.

"Ouch, and here I thought you couldn't get enough of me." He explained, referring to how I had acted last night.

Scoffing, I turned away once more. I just had to wait out the ride and then I could get out of the car and away from Pietro, not forever but with just enough time so that I can get my thoughts in order. I did not want to push him away by being too forceful for anything to happen between us, I wanted him to do the pushing because I was definitely ready to be pushed by him.

It took around thirty minutes for us to finally get back to my house and when he parked up we both just sat in the car, I do not know about Pietro but my mind was still fixated on yesterday's events. What did this change? Obviously we could not be just friends anymore, of course things were going to be different from now on, but I wanted to know if it would be a good different or a bad different. I needed to know even if the answer terrified me.

I did not want to push him away, I really didn't. But at the same time, I was weak when put up against my curiosities. "What does this make us?" I asked, the words stumbling out fast and if Pietro was not used to being speedy than I doubt he would have managed to hear my words.

He did not answer at first, Pietro simply reached out and grabbed my hand, linking his fingers with mine. "What do you want this to make us?"

"Don't do that." I hissed.

"Do what?" He asked me, an innocent tone to his voice and I could just tell that he had put on that damned smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Make me decide what last night meant, because I want to say that now we could have a relationship but then you might not want to, so saying that makes me sound like the desperate teenager pining over that one hot guy from high school and I really don't want to become that girl. But then if I say that I don't want a relationship, as to not push you into anything, than you might get the wrong idea and then we'd just end up wasting even more time playing some game of 'who will cave first and tell the other that they _like like_ them'. And I don't want that either." I'm not sure how but my brain disconnected from my mouth and words just flowed out with no filter.

I looked over to Pietro with wide-eyes, trying to gouge his reaction over my words but he was just smiling. It seemed genuine. He leaned closer and attached his lips to mine, much like every other time we had kissed, the kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in what seemed like forever my mind was locked on to the present, the worries of our forming relationship evaporating like a summer shower onto a hot car. My usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, I had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins my only desire was to touch him, to move my hands underneath his shirt and feel against his perfect softness. In moments my soft caresses had become firm, I savoured his lips and the quickening of Pietro's breath came to match my own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

But Pietro being Pietro, he mercilessly pulled away, leaving me wanting more. "I want to take you out on our third date tonight." He announced.

I did not reply at first, I was trying to be indifferent. It does not do to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he has. I do not lean in, do not make it easy or seem too keen. Then he brushes my hair back from my shoulder and moved in so close I can feel his lean body pressed against me. I feel his warmth and already my mind has placed our lips together once more. But instead he leans in to caress my neck with his lips, slow and gentle. He knew that once he kissed my neck, all resolve I once harboured would be gone.

"I want you to dress nice as well." He demanded, pulling his body away from mine completely, returning back to his own seat.

"You don't ask for much do you?" I said, knowing how flustered I must sound and look. He looked at me innocently but I know that is a complete lie, he is probably the most wonderfully sinful man I know. "Fine, but it better be a good third date."

"This is me we're talking about, Eskimo, of course it's going to be a brilliant third date." I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and left the car, making sure to slam my door as I left. I did not even say goodbye, the game was still on and I was not about to go and be overthrown by him just because he knows the right way to use his lips. "Bye honey!" He yelled, probably managing to wake up the entire neighbourhood.

I entered my house and shut the front door without saying another word, though I did wait inside by the door, listening out for his car and waiting for the sound of the engine to fade away as he drove off. I let out a sigh once he was gone, until I realised that he never answered the question, then I began to panic even more. I know he's a douche, but he could not be that much of a douche that on our third date he would reveal I mean nothing to him, is he?

Really, I had more things to worry about, like the fifteen missed calls from my Director. I rushed to make myself look and feel more presentable before I called him. "It's about time you answered your phone, One."

"Sorry sir, I was out investigating last night." I replied, amazing myself as I had never really been able to lie so adequately to the Director. "I was actually hoping that maybe you could update me on Freddie, is he okay?"

"One, your mission is to find out who the murderer is and bring him in. Freddie is a mutant and is being treated as one would expect. Have you got any updates on the mission?" I knew that technique, he was being vague with his answers and at the same time telling me all I needed to know, Freddie was not going to become an agent like me. I was just a lucky mutant, and I had just sent Freddie to be experimented on because of my idiocy. Maybe if I finish this mission as soon as possible I can move up the ranks and help get Freddie out of that tiny man's laboratory. "One," the Director called out, "answer the question."

"Yes sir, sorry sir. So far I have learnt that the murderer might possibly not be a student, perhaps a teacher or someone that works in the school."

"Is that all you've got? I had expected much more One, perhaps it would be best if we replaced you with a more appropriate agent." He said, causing my hand to jump high in my chest. "You've run out of time One."

"No!" I yelled, all of my manners being thrown out of the window as I desperately began to beg. "Please sir, I am so close to cracking this case. I just need a few more days. I know I can do this sir, you gave me this job for a reason and I promised that I wouldn't disappoint, and I'm not going too."

"Have you got a lead?" He asked me.

Though the answer was no I had no other choice to lie, I needed more time to complete the mission… I needed more time with Pietro. "Yes, sir."

He sighed down the phone, a minute of silence passing as he thought about what he was doing. I could not help but hold my breath as I waited for his answer. I really did not want to go back to that laboratory where Dr Trask was, I did not want my body to be carved up anymore. He was only days away from exploring my brain when the Director took me in as an agent, trying to see if my disability could actually be of use to the country. "You have one more week." He finally exclaimed.

"Thank you sir," I said, trying not to let my voice crack. I could not let people like the Director know how weak I was, they would only use it against me.

"Don't disappoint me One, or I will send you right back to Dr Trask." He warned, giving himself the final word and hanging up on me.

I shuffled my body around so that I was in a ball, my head on top of my knees, simply staring at the beige wall in front of me. I only had one more week to prove that I was worth keeping as an agent, and that also meant I only had one more week with Pietro. Just when things were getting started. And the issue was, the more I sat there staring at the wall, the more the idea of simply lying to Pietro and pretending we had a future together seemed to become a good idea.


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm just warning you guys now, I've been at gay pride all day so I'm too tired to write a chapter tonight, this means I'll have to write two tomorrow but I feel like I can manage that. For now I need to relax though, so please understand if there is no update tomorrow, there will definitely be one the next day! **

**To Alice-Ann Wonderland, you get deja vu? Hmm, wonder why? It is a complete mystery.**

**To Blondeconspiracy, *evil laughter***

**Thanks also to Savarra, Kam72, xxBethJoyxx and pheonixflames76 for all your wonderful comments, I hope you all have a dream where Pietro takes you on a picnic in a bug-free woods ^^**

**I feel like I have a lot more which I need to say but like I said, I'm absolutely exhausted! Enjoy the chapter AND I WANT TO REMIN THAT YOU CAN REQUEST STUFF TO HAPPEN FOR TEENAGE PIE BUT DO SO WHILST YOU STILL CAN BECAUSE WE'VE ONLY GOT UNTIL CHAPTER THIRTY BEFORE I GET ONTO THE AOU PLOT SO YEAH, TEENAGE PIE WON'T LAST FOREVER, DOES THAT COUNT AS A SPOILER? WHY AM I STILL YELLING?**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

**I have choked the life**

**Out of moments I wish I**

**could live forever**

* * *

I hadn't really packed for fancy dates, that may come as a surprise, but when I was given the choice to buy all the outfits I would need for this mission I hadn't actually taken into account that I would end up going on a date. So I ended up dressing up in a white summer dress that had bell sleeves with brown tights and white shoes, I thought adding jewellery would make it more fancy and so I'd put pearls on added a white lace headband which wrapped around my head. When I looked in the mirror I thought I looked okay, but it's possible that I could be seeing something different to what everyone else see's.

Pietro hadn't even told me what time he'd be here and so I waited in my front room with numerous butterflies attacking one another in my belly. I was nervous about so much, the fact that this was a third date, where we were going is a surprise. I don't know if I'm dressed well enough, I don't even know if me and Pietro are in a relationship and worst of all, do I tell him we only have a week left together?

Around seven O'clock there was a tapping against my door, I didn't rush to answer it as I didn't want to seem eager. I opened it up and wasn't surprised to find Pietro standing on my porch, a bouquet of lovely red roses in his hand. "For the madam," he said, putting on a terrible french accent. I really like the accent he had already, I wish he didn't try and hide it so much behind the american accent he'd learnt through the years he'd spent in this country.

"Madam thanks you," I teased, bringing them up to my nose to smell them. I don't know why, I already knew that roses didn't exactly smell delectable, I'd just read in so many books that that's what they'd do. I looked back up and my smile grew at the sight of him, he'd dressed himself in white button-up with a suit jacket, though I'm pretty sure he was wearing jeans as well. Neither of us looked posh, that's good to know. Though he had made some effort with his hair and slicked it back.

"Hey!" He yelped in protest as I reached out and messed up with his hair, it looked nicer messy. "Stop trying to ruin my plan."

"Oh, there's a plan?" I giggled, moving to place the roses down on the table next to my door. I didn't own a vase, it was just another one of the things I hadn't thought of buying, I hoped Pietro wouldn't notice, I really did appreciate the effort.

He nodded his head, "yep, now if you'd hurry up we can walk to the car and I can be romantic by opening your door." Pietro stepped aside, sighing as I took my time to lock the door.

"Is opening my door part of the plan?" I mocked, a satisfied smirk forming on my lips as I annoyed him further. The game was definitely on tonight, and so far I was winning. He didn't answer me, instead he used his ability to get to the car, opening the door and awaiting my arrival. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure, madam." He waited until I was inside and with my seatbelt clasped before he shut the door, walking over to his side of the car at a normal speed.

He entered the car and paused for a moment, "dammit, I forgot part of the plan." He sighed. I turned to face him, about to ask what he was talking about when he interrupted me by leaning forward and slamming his lips against mine. The kiss was chaste though and over within half a second, I moved forward as he began to pull away, wanting to keep the kiss going. "Got to leave them wanting more," he said with a wink, completely pulling away from me.

And just like that he was in the lead in the game, damn that silver-haired douche straight to hell. I would say that two could play at this game but I have absolutely no idea how to act sexual, with Pietro it's obviously effortless, but with me… let's just say I'm going to need to take a lot more lessons from the C crew if I ever hoped to get 'flirting' right. "So where are we going?" I asked, trying to hide how affected I had been by that one swift kiss.

"Can't tell you, the surprise is part of the plan." He answered.

I let out a groan, crossing my arms over my chest and turning to look out of the window, trying to figure out where we were going. Truth be told I hadn't really explored this town, I only really ever went to school or the swimming pool, and now I only had a week left and I still doubt I'll try to explore the town any more than I already have. "I would like to make it clear to you that so far I am not enjoying your plan." I huffed, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Eskimo, I can tell you're enjoying the plan so far." He chastised, the smirk on his face growing as his eyes went up and down my body. I reached over and hit him on the shoulder, pretending to be disgusted by what he was suggesting. A few minutes later and he pulled out of a fairly busy restaurant which was like fifteen steps up from Blooming Pie, this one was called 'Amour Goûts Amer'. "Don't get out yet, I need to open your door, it's part of the plan." He explained

When we finally got in Pietro walked over to the stiff maitre'd and I stayed at the side, analysing the surroundings. It seemed like the kind of place where you'd have to book two months in advance, certainly not the kind of place where you could get a table on impulse. There were large mullioned windows with long embroidered curtains. On the flagstone tile floor were about a dozen dark walnut tables that had a different colour flower on each of the tables. Delicate live piano music played, not so loud though that you couldn't hear the numerous chatters of the rich folk that filled the room. I had to wonder how Pietro managed to get a place here, I'd feel bad if he was spending the money that he was saving up to find his sister…

My thoughts were interrupted as he grabbed my hand, gently tugging on it as the maitre'd began to guide us to our table. We didn't belong here and honestly it made me feel so uncomfortable, if Pietro felt the way then he was hiding it well with the large smile on his face. We went through the awkward stage of ordering our meals and drinks, obviously we were too young to ask for wine and so we each got a glass of coke - only further making me feel like I didn't belong here - and for the meal _I think_ we got burgers. The same thing anyone would order if they went to a restaurant that had meals on the menu which cost up to one-hundred dollars.

After that we settled around, I noticed Pietro had begun to look a little more uncomfortable, I was glad that it wasn't just me, I was beginning to feel ungrateful. "So earlier on," Pietro began, picking away at the numerous pieces of cutlery that had been placed on our table, "you asked me what last night made us, and I've decided to make a proposition."

"...Like, a contract?"

"What, no, a little less weird and freaky than that." He laughed, "dating for us won't ever be simple. We'll both end up leaving here and so I think it would be good if we made a deal of sorts, just so we know what we're agreeing to by getting in this relationship. Make sense?"

His words made perfect sense, and he'd basically just given me the perfect chance to reveal the fact we only had a week left together. But of course my mouth became dry and the words got stuck in my throat, why was it so hard for me to tell him this? Oh, right, because I lov- care for him very strongly. "Go on," I said, telling him that I was all for this plan.

"So, like, we promise to one another that when the time comes and we have to part ways we understand why and that there will be no hard feelings," He explained and I nodded my head, agreeing with what he was saying. "I also think there is some other stuff we should agree on before we go any further, like how I am going to screw up so much, like I could possibly do something worse than what I've already done."

"So will I," I said, a crooked smile appearing on my lips and falling seconds later. "How about we agree that when we fall out, we give ourself a day apart and the next day we talk it out. Which has basically been our way of dealing with arguments anyway, but yeah." I tried to supply more to the deal and I didn't think I was doing too well until Pietro gave me a supportive smile. "And if we both know it's you who did the screwing up, then you have to gift me with like a big batch of candy."

"And if we both know it's you who did the screwing up, you have to gift me with a polaroid of your boobs." He stated immaturely, earning himself a swift kick under the table from me. I wasn't saying no though. "I think we should also agree to be honest as well, because if I remember correctly that usually the reason we end up arguing."

I nodded my head, slightly surprised that he was the one who'd suggested to be honest, "okay. So do we shake or…" I had no idea if we were actually being serious about this deal, the only deals I had ever done were ones to do with the Institute where I was trained to be an agent. It was all basic stuff, like how I couldn't tell anyone about it or may my heart be ripped from my body and yada yada, more boring stuff like that.

He raised his hand up, "pinky promise, girlfriend?"

"Pinky promise, boyfriend." I agreed, linking mine with his. I had to do it now or I was never going to tell him, we'd agreed on honesty and Pietro needed to know that our relationship was going to last the span of a week. "If we're being honest with one another now, it's only right that I tell you," I looked down at the floor shyly, trying to get my thoughts in order, "I really hate being in this restaurant."

"Oh thank God it's not just me, shall we make a break for it while we can? Go get pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," I said with a tight-lipped smile.

God dammit, why couldn't I just tell him? He _needed _to know and it was unfair how I was so easily keeping this from him. Especially seen as pretty much the entirety of the deal we just made was based around when we left one another, damn my entire body for turning against me and allowing the guilt to simply eat away at my heart.

We left louder than we'd wanted because of the giggles the both of us were making, still we left the restaurant, ignoring the snobbish looks we were earning from pretty much everyone in 'Amour Goûts Amer'. Pietro's plan had been broken and it seemed his chivalry broke with it, I had to go back to opening my own doors. An hour later we were sat on the bonnet of his car in another car park, eating delicious pepperoni pizza and trying to connect the stars into shapes. So far we'd pointed out a lion's head, a spoon, a shield, a baby, and a penis (take a good guess who pointed that one out).

I rested my head in the crook of Pietro's neck, letting out a contented sigh. "Pietro Maximoff, you might just be the best thing that ever happened to me."

He rested his own head on top of mine and let out a grunt, "always so cheesy Eskimo."

"Douche," I whispered, and I would have slapped him as well if my hand wasn't busy holding onto my delicious slice of pizza.

"I have another question."

"Oh god," I groaned, lifting up my head and turning to look at him with fake fear bending my expression. "What more can you ask for?"

He glared at my teasing and placed his pizza down, beginning to act more nervous than I'd seen him be all day. "Tomorrow's friday," he hinted, I just nodded my head in reply though as I didn't know what he was talking about. "Which means there's also that damned Spring dance which everyone is going on about, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I mean, I don't do dances and I'm not sure if you do either but I thought it was worth asking. Like, there's no drinking and sometimes the music they pick is bloody awful, but then other times it's also pretty awesome and I just-"

Leaning forward, I connected my lips to his in order to shut up, I pulled away from him slightly and whispered out my answer, "yes, I'll go with you, stop rambling." He smiled again, but this time it was different. Had I explained to you yet how he had the most wonderful eyes? They are blue, mostly, but I'd learnt that they darken into grey in correspondence to his mood. He smiles with his lips, but up close, now I can see that it is his eyes that shine instead, and it is this radiance that makes me feel the irresistible impulse to smile, too, for this smiling of the eyes is the most sincere and pure emotion that my Pietro would ever show. "Do you have any liquor?" I asked, breaking the moment between us, but I couldn't help it, the more I stared at him the more pain I felt.

"Of course," he scoffed, jumping off of the bonnet to reach into his car, "and now I also have glasses!"

He returned back around with both a bottle of vodka and two wine glasses in his hand, he gave me the glasses to hold as he climbed onto the front of the car once more. I decided to take a closer look at the glasses, my eyes turning into slits as I examined them, "are these from the restaurant?" I questioned, he didn't reply though, instead he took them from my hand and began to fill them with the vodka. And once again I found myself almost toppling over because of the silver-haired douche I seemed to like, perhaps too much.


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for allowing me a day off! But I'm back with another chapter that has it's usual angst mixed in with a little fluff. I have american netflix now and I've kind of been busy watching Grey's Anatomy (don't judge me, it's a show I watched as a kid and wanted to revisit and finish, I've watched two seasons in under a week, I have a maths exam and all I can think about this week is Grey's Anatomy and this fanfiction). **

**To Pheonixflames96, you're idea fitted really well in a part which I'd planned to write in this chapter. So yeah, thank you for the idea and I hope I've done it justice!**

**To Blondeconspiracy, I might do what I did in my Bucky fanfic where I have flashbacks, I haven't decided though. Because *spoiler alert* it's going to move on from the kids reading Bree's diaries to just asking Bree about what happened, so like, she could be all "well this and this happened which reminds me of this one moment long ago where we *insert flashback* but idk if that'd be the sort of thing people would be interested in. **

**To the-rainbow-is-here, I'm sorry for writing such an addictive story! Make sure you get at least seven hours of sleep at some point though please, I worry about my readers sometimes and I know what it's like to be addicted to fanfictions, I hope you like the chapter and have a nice sleep after reading it! Also, I really like your username!**

**To Kam74, considering what I've got planned, you're going to regret ever saying that you're excited for the truth to come out.**

**To Jewea19, SHIELD will find out the exact same way they found out in AOU, I swear I'm eventually gonna get to that plotline.**

**To bluesootsprite, hi! I was wondering where your reviews had gone too, it's great to have you back. As a welcome back present, here, have a chapter dedication! ^^**

**And a big, warm, thank you to all the readers as well. I hope the readers and the reviewers have a dream where they meet Pietro in a pet shop and he's surrounded by loads of fluffy dogs! Whoo! Okay, let's get on with the chapter. Also, I've decided to start announcing when the haiku's that are here are written by me or found on google just cause it's fun to write them but sometimes I'm really shit at doing them. I've already written the haiku for the next chapter, this one was written by me as well though I'm very unsure of it. This entire fanfiction is basically a big cheeseball so I suppose a cheesy haiku won't distract you from anything. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

**I may be sober**

**But when I hear your laughter**

**I feel drunk in love**

* * *

We had entered the dance hand in hand, not realising the battle we were about to face. The night had started out very well, Pietro came over to pick me up early so that we could have some time to hang out. It was not my idea, Pietro really just wanted to make out with me, and who was I to deny him the simple pleasures of what comes with being in a relationship with another person? After that we decided to get dressed in the clothes we would be going to the spring dance in. For the irony, I had dressed myself in a multi coloured summer dress with forest green tights on and my favourite pair of boots. My tights matched the Pietro's tie which he had put on along with the suit that pretty much mirrored what he had worn for our third date yesterday.

There was an obviously spring theme to the dance which I thought was very simplistic, fake flowers and leaves had been hung up. The fairytale-esque setting that had been created did not really suit the thumping music which I was surprised the school had chosen to play.

It took ten seconds, we managed to walk through the door, holding each others hands proudly, and then the C crew appeared. Cindy was standing at the front with that oh-so-beautiful frown on her face. Her hair was half put up in a ponytail and she was dressed in quite a lot of neon colours, obviously she was trying to set up a new trend. "Bree, Pietro," she greeted with slight malice in her voice.

"Cindy." I greeted back, trying to sound as polite as I could.

"You can drop the act now, we know about you and Pietro." It was not hard to tell that in her head she was imagining placing daggers inside me and the silver-haired douche beside me. Though I was more questioning the fact that she had said we were hiding it, I mean, we did just enter the hall holding hands, I get that does not scream 'we've been getting groovy in the sheets' but it's not like we were going to walk in with our lips attached. One of us would have fallen over if we had tried doing that. "Candy told us everything!"

My eyes widened slightly at that, I certainly was not expecting that. I searched through the crowd and found her at the back, she did not look guilty as I had expected, instead she was glaring right at me. Dare I say it, but I think her eyes possessed even more hatred than what Cindy was showing me. I turned back to face Cindy and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know what you want me to say," I said, trying to show that I was not affected by Candy's betrayal. I have no idea what I have done to deserve this.

"There's nothing left for you to say, you're officially kicked out of this crew." She cocked out her hip and placed her hands on her hips, the rest of the C crew releasing a chorused 'yeah' to agree with their leaders actions. "We don't want any of your _pie_."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Pietro asked, a confused and slightly disgusted expression on his face.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "it's a saying, douche." With that they snapped their fingers in a 'z' formation and sashayed away.

Me and Pietro just stood there for a moment, I do not know about him but I was trying to figure out whether I should be annoyed or whether I should simply laugh out loud. "Well she was right about one thing." I sighed.

He looked down at me with concern, "what?"

I turned my head to the left, looking him in the eyes, "you are a douche."

"Well then," he spoke with an injured tone, wrinkling his face up as though my words had caused him a lot of pain. "I was going to go get you a drink but now I think I'll just be getting one for myself." Pietro could have the face of an angel if his lips would ever break farther apart. He pushes the edge of his lips up, scrunching his one eye up, making the blue appear grey. His lips parted a centimeter, making the smirk seductive to many. The half-smile on his pristine face made him appear all too arrogant, like any Casanova.

I rolled my eyes, cringing at the thought that I might have looked quite a lot like Cindy in that moment. "You mean you're about to go try and spike the punch?"

"Basically yeah," he cheered, the slight curve of his lips growing into a full smile as he dashed away.

I let out a sigh, now much more alone and without a friend to go visit whilst Pietro went on to do his devious deeds. I had been hoping to hang out with Candy, maybe explain to her about Freddie, now I see that she obviously did not want to hear anything I had to say. It's a good thing that she does not I suppose, if I had gone to see her I probably would have ended up revealing to her that I'm a mutant and that secret would not have been kept from the C crew very long if today's events are anything to go by. I wonder if it's because of Freddie that she's betrayed me- I was not allowed to continue my thoughts as a body was suddenly pushing themselves past me, "sorry," I said quickly.

I'd already taken a step away when the darkly dressed man, a teacher I believe, turned to face me with a deep frown on his face. "So you should be." He carried on stomping his way through the crowd, mumbling about how the students are stupid and worthless. I was practically shaking afterward, my gut was telling me that man was very bad. Like, I do not mean 'he steals candy from a baby' kind of bad, I mean that he could possibly be a murderer. And just like that I was wishing my gut was not part of my mutation.

Pietro returned after a few minutes with two cups in his hand, "are these spiked?" I asked, waiting for him to nod his head before I downed the entire cup in a few gulps. "I need you to do me a favour."

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"See that man over there?" I pointed with my hand, easily finding the darkly dressed man in the crowd of brightly dressed teenagers, "I have to go touch him and use my power, just to make sure of something, but as soon as I've touched him you need to get me out of here because I cannot break in front of everyone."

This night had taken a very serious turn which I had not planned, honestly I had been quite excited about this night, it was my first dance after all and I even got to go with Pietro. But once again my work was getting in the way, and I feel like this was a sign that me even attempting to act normal around Pietro was dumb because work was no doubt going to get in the way and pull us apart.

"I thought you said you hate using that power? Unless he's the murderer I don't think you should be using that power." He quickly tried to defend me, obviously he did not like it when I broke down in a fit of sobs. I looked him in the eyes and I guess my eyes showed the right amount of fear because it clicked in his mind, "wait, is that the murderer?"

"He might be." I swallowed.

"Okay," he took a shaky breath and I found myself once again being reminded that he was just a teenager who had not exactly witnessed as much death as I had. Though I suppose it's thanks to the few deaths he has seen that he's able to act so brave even when he showed signs of being terrified. "Drink this," he handed me his cup, and I gave him a fake smile as a way of thanking him for the liquid courage, once I had finished he took the cup back off of me. "Now you go do what you need to do, and know I'm right behind you."

"Remember that you need to get me out as fast as possible," I warned.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I am pretty quick," he said with a wink.

His teasing caused a genuine smile to grow on my lips, I leaned up to kiss his cheek while messing around with the hair on his head. "Maybe I should stop calling you silver-haired douche and start calling you quicksilver." With those words I turned away and began to walk towards the man, I tried to get my professional brain on. I was an agent, I had been taught how to kill and how to deal with killings.

It all happened in under three seconds, in a few short strides I was next to the man. He was turned away from me, talking to some girl who I had not managed to see. I reached out with my hands and touched the skin on his exposed neck, the flashes started and mixed with the sudden rush I felt pulling my body I was almost sick.

**My ability had not improved, everything in front of me was blurred but I could still hear the voices fine. "You killed a human? What were you thinking, we're only supposed to be getting mutants." The blonde beauty in front of me said, I did not know what she looked like exactly, but I knew that I loved her more than anything. I was going to dedicate my life to her. She was everything to me.**

"**He saw you and me in class together, he said he was going to tell everyone what he saw!" I cried out in defense, almost fearing the beauty in front of me even though my heart still told me that I was completely hypnotised by her entire being. "It wasn't like all the other killings." As I thought back to the killings I saw blurred images of what I had done pass through my eyes, I had killed so many. All the blood… it felt so nice though. I was sacrificing them for her, she does not understand it like that but I do and that's what matters. She thinks I'm just being her slave but I'm showing her that I love her by killing those that do not wish to follow her rule. God, she's so magnificent.**

**I felt her slap me on the cheek, "you don't kill anyone without coming to me first, do you understand?" **

"**Yes, my love." She still does not understand but that's okay, this is what love is. **

The connection began to shift and I once again felt lost in who I was. "Bree," someone called, that's right, that's who I am, Bree. "Open your eyes Bree, it's okay."

I did as the voice said and find myself staring at a man, with silver-hair. He was not the woman I loved… and that's because I do not love her, she is part of that man's memory. Not mine. This is Pietro, he's the man I… _care strongly about_. "Pietro," I say the name out loud, almost singing it to myself.

Oh god, this is the man who cares so much for me and I killed all those people, violently and all for her- wait, no. I'm not that man, I am someone else, I'm not sure who though, am I Bree?

He raised his hand and began to gently stroke it across my cheek but it did nothing to help me. I was in the grip of silent panic. I had wide eyes and my pupils were probably dilated, god knows my heart was racing. And my brain was practically on fire, my brain synapses were firing like a hyped up internal aurora borealis. He wanted to help me though, this isn't the institute and I finally had someone I could depend on. "T-Tell me about myself."

"What?" He asked, baffled by my sudden request.

"I need you to tell me about Bree- About myself, I need to- I can't." My voice came out shaky and my words were too jumbled, I was slightly worried that I'd begun to speak a different language. It has happened before after stealing the memories of a Spanish person.

"Okay, okay," he attempted to soothe me, beginning to stroke my hair aside. "You're Bree Button. It sounds a lot like a made-up name and I'm pretty sure it is considering you're an agent, but I like it anyway, it's very cute. We first met when you went to get your timetable and made up this terrible backstory of you coming from Antarctica or whatever and since then I've been calling you Eskimo. You use to hate me because I would never leave you alone, though what you don't know is that I wouldn't leave you alone because since the moment I met you I've had this huge crush on you. Though I suppose because you're super smart that shouldn't come as much of a surprise. I think the first time you started liking me back was at the swimming pool when you showed me your scar, which to this day I still think is pretty hot, but I guess you're still pretty insecure about it-"

"My real name is One." I said in a much more relaxed tone. I'd never realised I had not told Pietro about my name, I suppose now would be as good a time as any. "I was handed over to the government at birth because my mum didn't want me, she must have known I'd end up having powers or whatever. So anyway, I was the first mutant they found out about, so they called me One. I thought that name would be a bit weird so I chose Bree Button. I chose Bree because it was my favourite place in the Lord of the Rings books."

"Nerd," he laughed, though it was a quiet chuckle. "This is suppose to be where you admit to also having a massive crush on me."

"Oh no, I hated you at first." I said, my body slowly going from Stiff to relaxed. Pietro had one arm around my waist and the other brushing my hair - I'd told him once whilst we laid in bed that I loved playing with his hair because it relaxed me, and so he'd decided to do it with mine as well, which still relaxed me - I think we were leaning against lockers in an empty hallway.

He cackled at my remark, "you're back then, yeah?"

"I have to go home," I sighed, "I need to sort out everything, there's a protocol which I need to follow and-"

"No, no, no," he hushed me, "we've been here for like five minutes. So I want you to screw work because we are going to stay here, watch the teachers get drunk and then go to the after party. Maybe we can go back to my place at the end of the night.

"But-"

"I agree, you have a very fine butt." He joked, not allowing me to finish my sentence and I get the feeling he would not allow me to argue with him. "This is our first full day as boyfriend and girlfriend, so let's go show off to all those single losers in there."

"You're so annoying." I joked, though he smiled all the way through my paddy, even leaning over and kissing the tip of my nose.


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay I promise you the next chapter is just gonna be a big ol' box of fluff, this one was an attempt at being happy but it's Pie and Pie isn't in a good place right now, plus I wasn't in a good place and I ended up getting really deep in some places. Just so you guys know, I won't be updating for the next two days because of my exams and this will happen again next week on the same days because I've got another exam then, I'm sorry that you're all having to pay the price for me failing maths. Hopefully this will be the last time I ever have to do it though!**

**ThatAwkwardCrazyAuthor actually gave me an idea, I was thinking that maybe I could make a playlist for this fanfic on 8tracks. It'd be like two songs per chapter which fit with the theme of that chapter, idk, if any of you are interested (and have suggestions for certain chapters) than it'd be great if you let me know! Thank you ^^**

**To bluesootsprite, I think Bree might have burnt it if they gave her a jacket!**

**To ThatAwkwardCrazyAuthor, I checked out the song and it was so beautiful, and you're right, it does loosely suit Bree's backstory, I really liked the song. And thank you for giving me the soundtrack idea!**

**To Kam74, I love your descriptions so much and it's just getting me even more excited for when you post your Pietro fanfiction! Chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To Jewea19, I love when my readers ask me questions, I don't know why though. 1) No they don't, they'd probably notice though if she like held on and tried to take in all their memories and stuff, when it's just certain flashbacks and second skin-to-skin contact they'd hardly notice... does that make sense? 2) Pietro won't let her because he's seen how sad she can get if she concentrates wholly on the bad stuff. 3) Sorry, damn my british slang! It's basically just having a tantrum, like stomping your feet and pouting, it's mostly used to describe children. I hope this all helped!**

**Thanks also to ddmahan922, pheonixflames76, Girlsluvsuperheroes and the-rainbow-is-here for all your wonderful comments. I hope you and the readers have a dream about fainting into the arms of a Pietro Maximoff! Enjoy the chapter! Thanks to Alice-Ann Wonderland for beta-ing!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**You named yourself brave**

**and yet you fear the hopes**

**which you dream about**

This is my third house party now, and honestly it's hard to differentiate between each party. I'm still not sure whose house this belongs to and why they even decided to throw a party, but free alcohol was involved and I planned to drink as much of that stuff as I could. The only vodka you get to see at the institute is mixed in with mouth wash. "I want to go home," I sighed, looking around at all the dancing teens dressed in gowns which didn't suit the current setting.

"Don't be a party pooper, Eskimo," he teased. He moved to grab my hand, holding on to it tightly so that I wouldn't be able to run off. Not that I'd be able to get that far, I had no doubt that Pietro would be able to catch up to me. "Come on, you need to forget about all that stuff just for one night. Our night."

"I know, I know." I groaned and strained my neck to look up at the roof, trying to allow my anxieties to simply disappear or at least hide behind my mask, just for tonight. But no matter how hard I tried to concentrate my mind on The Beatles music which was playing loudly, causing the room to almost shake. "I," I looked back towards Pietro, "I can't do it."

He paused for a moment and began to chew on his lips, eyes wandering around the room. His eyes moved to look outside, then to the stairs, the roof and finally they landed back on me, a passionate fire burning in his eyes. His grip on my hand tightened and he raised our clasped palms, beginning to shake them with excitement, "I have a good idea."

"Why don't I believe you?" He ignored my sarcastic comment and dragged us up the stairs, it was obvious that he'd begun to get annoyed with how slow I was walking behind him. I wouldn't have been surprised if in any moment he suddenly picked me up and carried me to whatever destination he was taking us to. We came to a stop outside of someone's bedroom, Pietro checked inside at first to make sure we weren't interrupting anyone and once he knew we were in the clear he pulled us into the room, locking it shut behind us. I don't really know what I was expecting next (well I do, I expected us to be ending the night there in that bed), but I was surprised when he moved over to the window and opened it wide enough so he could then climb out and onto the roof. "What the hell are you doing?"

He popped his head through the window, a childish grin filling his face. "Come on," he waved his hand for me to come forward and I did so tentatively.

I climbed out of the window with him and followed him as we moved to climb up to the top of the roof. It was a two story house and a chimney was on the roof, though I don't recognise ever seeing a fireplace in the house. The tip of the roof was flat and so there was enough room for us to stand. "You're literally going to be the death of me," I hissed as I stared down at the ground with silent fear. Have I mentioned yet that I have an itsy bitsy fear of heights, well, more so the falling to my death part rather than the whole height issue. "What are we doing up here, Pietro?" I interrogated, frustrated by the few seconds of explanation-less silence.

"You're thinking too much about the bad stuff, so scream it out." He opened his arms widely, signalling to the open space. "No one can hear you, and if you do then they'll just think you do as many drugs as I did."

His idea was actually pretty good, there was no denying that. It's what I needed, to yell at the winds my darkest secrets and allow my secrets to fly away with the current, mixing in with the whispers of the breeze. But there were so many in my head, so many issues, one in particular which I couldn't yell because Pietro couldn't know.

"I can leave if you want?" His voice had taken a softer tone and I guess it's because I'd started to shake, I could put it off as being cold but what was the point? Pietro would probably know I was lying, he understood the situation I was in because it reflected his own quite well. He began to walk off the roof but I quickly took a hold of his wrist, surprised my sudden grip didn't break his wrist from how tight I was holding on to him. "Okay, I won't go. Just let it out Bree, I promise you'll feel better afterward."

"I-I hate my mum," I whispered, deciding to start out with the small things and work my way up. "How could she not care about me? What did I do so wrong that the second I was born she passed me off to the government? Who the hell does she think she is?!" My voice had begun to get louder, and you know what scared me the most? Pietro was right, this was helping a lot. "And let's not even get me started on that fucking 'Doctor', I am so sick of living a life being treated as a monster! He cut me open, he touched my insides and made me into some sort of experiment. He put that scar on my body so I would never forget what I am! But please, for the love of God, someone please point out the difference between the man who has murdered all these innocent kids at the school and that midget which killed my innocence and called it science?!"

By now I'd let go of Pietro, my fists clenched by my side. "Exactly." Pietro sneered, "it's like that fucking Stark man, his name was on those bombs. And yet he's this young hero, a genius, a man praised for the fact that he supplies people with what they need to murder? This world is full of monsters disguised as God's and I fucking hate it!" He yelled louder then me, allowing himself to roar the spiteful words into the open space.

"Fuck them!" I screamed, trying to match his pitch. "We don't deserve any of this! We deserve to have lives where mistakes don't equal death, where falling in love with someone doesn't equal fear!" I wasn't sad, I didn't even feel angry-sad where I cry because I'm angry. I was just furious, and the more I kept talking the more reasons came out. "I am sick and tired of thinking I am wrong."

"I'm sick of thinking that I don't belong!" He added to our duet.

"Fuck my mum, fuck the director, fuck Dr Trask, fuck the C crew, fuck Candy, fuck the murderer and fuck every goddamn person who looked down on me!" I screamed with all my might, waving an angry fist in to the air as though I'd been ranting to god himself.

Pietro followed suit, both his fists flying up into the air. "And fuck Stark, fuck all the teachers at the school, fuck everyone who thought I was some commodity, fuck the people that separated me from my sister, and fuck this Dr Trask guy he sounds like such a dick."

By the end we were both breathing heavily, our faces had turned a deep scarlet shade and I was grateful for the cold winds now as my body temperature had risen quite a bit. I still had so much more to say, but the fact that I'd managed to get at least half of my feelings out there felt so much more relieving. "I can't believe I just did that," I whispered, my voice sounding extremely hoarse.

"I do this twice a month, so far it's stopped me from forming any unneeded anger issues." He said, and I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. "All right, now we've got that part over and done with, the next step is getting drunk."

"Next step to what?"

"Running away from your problems, and I don't know if you know this, but I'm quite the specialist." He winked at me before beginning to climb down the roof and back into the window, assisting me when it was my turn to climb back into the window by lifting me up. I let out an 'ah' sound to show my understanding of what he meant, once again Pietro rushed me to get downstairs where the drinks were. He grabbed two red cups and began to fill them up with a little bit of every beverage there, "we drink this then dance," he ordered.

This was so obviously a bad decision, but I wanted to immerse myself wholly into Pietro's world. I'd spent so long judging how he dealt with his issues even though I've never tried doing any of the things he'd done. So yes, tonight I shall drink as many alcoholic beverages as I can without a care in the world, I shall speak without a filter and I shall allow every anxiety slip into the dark crevices of my mind.

I clinked my drink with his, "cheers," we both chimed before chugging down on the drinks. Pietro was done in seconds (a huge surprise I know) whilst it took me a while longer to drink the bitter tasting beverage.

"Let's get this show on the road," he encouraged, guiding me to the dancefloor.

Personally, I wouldn't call this dance. It was more like a ritual, the way everyone just seemed to jump and wave their arms in the air madly, letting out screeches of sounds which somehow managed to fit with the music that was playing. This was not the tango or the waltz, it was madness at it's finest. And I think it was only truly in this moment when I finally understood what being a teenager was.

Being locked up in a laboratory and then the insitute my entire life had made being a teenager very hard, but now I see what it is. Being a teenager is being a mess of hormones that works so hard to find where it's suppose to belong but also being blind to the fact that nothing is that simple; it is falling so hard and deep in love because you have to learn that it's not only fire which can burn if you touch it. Being a teenager is experimenting because the world has said 'no' to so much and you just want to learn why. It is not trusting the other voices because at this age we can't even trust our own voices, especially when adults don't want to listen to our voices either. Being a teenager is shouting into a void and wishing for better, it is giving up and fighting again and again, it is a gift that has only recently formed. It is freedom beyond any understandable measure and it is something to be taken for granted, because that is what a teenager is. We're not ungrateful or misunderstood, we are the ticking time bombs that the world should fear the most because at this age all the stars in the sky could not match the light of life within us. This is what I've been missing out on, but I'm so glad that even for a little while I got to dance on the fire. This journey will be a scar on my soul which I won't find ugly.

I didn't care about the fact that a fast paced song was playing, I wanted to be held by Pietro. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards him, snuggling my head into the crook of his neck. Never before had my heart sored so high even whilst caged in my chest, what was this emotion I'm feeling?

"You okay?" He asked, speaking loudly so that I could hear him over the music.

I raised my head so that I could look him in the eyes, thinking over my answer carefully. I know I said tonight I'd let my anxieties go away but even now I felt a slight worry over what words I should follow up by saying. Because you see, when we are young and intense everything is felt so keenly. Love is deep, hate is strong, anxiety can cripple, sadness overwhelms and yet happiness is often overlooked unless it is the kind of giddy fun that bonds you to your friends and/or lovers. And perhaps this is just the alcohol speaking or the passion I felt overloading my senses, but I think since I came to this deadbeat town I've been happy. Even when I was crying my heart out, even when I was going mad with worry over Pietro, even when I was concentrating solely on the mission at hand, I was out of that institute and surrounded by people that genuinely cared for me and not my ability, and I think that makes me the happiest I've ever been.

"I'm better than okay, I'm great." Pietro stared at me for a moment, making me wonder if he'd even managed to here me.

He leaned down so his lips were beside my ear, "can we go get some fresh air?"

I nodded my head and we walked out into the back garden together, there were plenty of other people around but there was a much more serene aura surrounding the garden. I saw a swing set and instantly ran over to it, my inner child feeling very giddy at the sight of it. He came and joined me, seating himself on the swing next to me. I could see from the corner of my eye that he'd begun to anxiously pick at his jeans, swaying slightly on the swing set. "Are you okay?"

"I love you." He admitted, causing me to halt my gleeful swings. I couldn't reply, I don't think I had anything to reply back with and so he just continued, allowing words to vomit from his lips. "I think it's true what they say, that laughter is infectious. And I always thought that if something like laughter could pass on than maybe so could love. I don't mean in the full-on laughter kind of way, but in the stead quiet lifetime of dedication kind of way. And that's how I think it is with you and me. It didn't arrive slowly though, it was the clap of thunder kind, the kind that slaps you round the face like a wet kipper - kind of rude and shocking. But once you've felt love like that, you can never imagine a life without it. I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I'll shut up." Pietro's eyes fell back to the ground, mine remained on his face though, probably conveying quite well how shocked I was.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't- I can't say it back to you." It would have been cruel if I did, firstly, because I was unsure about all the emotions I've felt through this entire mission and secondly, I was leaving in under a week. It would be unfair for me to promise that much dedication to such a winsome silver-haired douche. He deserved so much better than me, I'm being a coward right now, all because I wanted every single second of time I spent with him to last forever.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to." Pietro admitted shyly. Tentatively I reached out for his hand, fearing that he might reject me because I'd basically just rejected him, but he warmly accepted me. He embraced my hand and kissed each knuckle with gentle strokes of his lip against my skin. "I'll wait for it though, I'll always wait for you," he mumbled against my skin. Once he'd finished showing my knuckles affection he let out a strained breath of air, "plus, who couldn't fall in love with this?" He asked me, signalling to his entire body whilst attempting to bite his lip seductively.


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: Almost forgot to upload this chapter because I've spent all day messing around with this new art software I just downloaded called fire alpaca, I drew an anime dinosaur girl and I have no idea why but it was like the easiest thing I could think of, I'll probably end up uploading it on my tumblr (which is victhorias-secret if any of yall want to go follow me or whatever you don't have to). Anywho, thanks for being patient for the next chapter, my maths exam went well (I think) and now it all counts on me doing just as well in the second exam next week. Oh, and we hit 60,000+ reads! Which is very awesome! Thanks for that ^^**

**To blondeconspiracy, the scary murderer man is Wolverine, isn't it obvious?**

**To TheTeaDrinker, while that is a good idea the story won't be going in that direction I'm afraid, though there will be some sisterly bonding between the two in later chapters and it does have something to do with how similar their powers are.**

**To Kam74, I don't know about the villian thing. That's what I love most about MCU is that their villians aren't really villians, like Loki who is doing all this bad stuff because he wants to feel as powerful as his brother was made to feel every single day whilst he was put down for a reason he didn't know. And Abomination in Hulk just wanted to fight the Hulk because he thought Hulky was a bad guy, and the Hulk can even be seen as a bad guy but we see him as a good guy because of the way his story is told. And then, of course, there's the Mandarin which is probably the best non-villian villian in MCU. So Pietro isn't bad, just another broken guy who's view of 'good' has been tainted a little.**

**To pheonixflames76, okay I genuinely have this problem because I KNOW that I should be envisioning him as Evan Peters with silver hair in this but every time I go to describe teenage Pietro I just imagine ATJ in Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (which is a huge guilty pleasure movie of mine) so yeah, I guess you can just imagine him however you want. I'm trying to leave it open so the readers can just choose who they want to imagine him as ^^ The chapter is dedicated to you because I'm gonna go watch AT&amp;PS now after talking about it.**

**To bluesootsprite, thank you for wishing me luck! ^^**

**Thanks also to AbigailPeters, anonymouscsifan, the-rainbow-is-here and Jewea19 for all your wonderful comments and thanks as well to the people who have simply just managed to read this far! I love you all and so does Pietro, we both wish you a wonderful day!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

* * *

**I am not enough**

**To become visible in**

**Your closet of ghosts**

* * *

"Eskimo," a hoarse voice sung, a warm breath against my neck caressing me awake. "It's almost twelve O'clock." The voice announced and stirred me from my sleep. My eyes fluttered open and I was gifted with the sight of Pietro's blue-grey eyes.

"Good morning," I yawned out while stretching out my body, though Pietro's body got in the way so I ended up hitting him. He didn't stir though, he simply continued to lay beside me and stare with warm eyes. "How long have you been up?" I relaxed my body once more, feeling awake but still too tired to bother getting up. I hope my morning breath wasn't really bad, I probably should have thought more about that seen as me and Pietro were talking with our faces quite close to one another.

"About twenty minutes, I figured you'd be mad at me if I tried keeping you here all day seeing as I pretty much had you yesterday." He shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't actually care. He had probably just gotten bored and so he'd decided to stir me from my ever-so-lovely dreams in order for me to provide some cheap entertainment.

I began to retrace the events of last night as best as I could, the slight hangover causing shade to cover most of my memories. We went to the dance, the C crew 'kicked' me out, I found out who the murderer was, we went to the after party, we screamed at the air, Pietro told me he loved me and then accepted that I couldn't say it back. "Tonight I'm going to have to get the murderer."

"I'm coming with you," he said almost immediately after I'd spoken, I obviously went to protest but he put a singular finger against my lips. I looked down at the finger with both confusion and resentment, and then I lifted my gaze to lock with Pietro's, one of my eyebrows raising up slightly. "I'm your boyfriend, and while I know that you're more than capable of protecting yourself, I'd feel more comfortable if you let me come with you."

I sighed. I suppose that deep down I knew Pietro was able to defend himself as well but he wasn't the only one who worried over the other person's safety, I could never forgive myself if something happened. Then again I had to realise that these emotions I'm feeling right now probably mirrored his; and that considering I was dealing with a mutant murderer, there would be more safety in numbers. "Fine, but you have to follow all my rules."

"When don't I?" He jumped around on the bed slightly before finally resting on his belly, "okay so what do we know so far?"

"Well, we know what he looks like. We know he's a teacher, don't know what he's a teacher of though. When I was looking through his memories I saw this girl, blonde I think, and she was pushing him to kill mutants. Though I think the guy you found dead may have seen the murderer doing something, decided to be an idiot, and tell the murderer he knew about shit, so that's how he ended up being killed. I should be able to find out where he lives with ease though, just got to go look in the school's files and recognise the face."

"I bet it's a math teacher," he said with a false tone of wisdom being carried with his words, "I mean, only psychopaths and sadists would chose to teach maths to teenagers." His reasoning wasn't the best I'd heard and I knew straight away that now he probably wouldn't be a maths teacher, mainly because Pietro said it and the day that Pietro starts being right is the day we all die. Probably.

"Okay honey," I teased whilst gently tapping him on the cheek.

I sat up and began to get out of his bed. I don't even remember getting to Pietro's house last night and, from the fact that when I exited his bed I found myself naked, I had obviously forgotten quite a bit more. The gown didn't seem like an appropriate enough outfit to wear considering where I was, so I stole one of his 'Queen' band shirts and some skinny jeans. He also got dressed whilst I did, only complaining about the fact that I was stealing his clothes once and then we managed to stop kissing enough for us to actually get through the door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

We were quickly hit by the smell of syrup and pancakes, and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory of me and Pietro on our second date. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat that many pancakes ever again though, it certainly didn't help with how tired I had been that day. Pietro's lips were feverishly attacking my neck when we made it to the bottom of the staircase and we heard the sound of someone fake coughing.

Looking up, we found ourselves feeling like a pair of deer caught in headlights as Pietro's mother was staring at us. I didn't know what to call her anymore. she wasn't exactly Pietro's mum and I didn't know if he'd feel comfortable if I constantly called her Miss Maximoff when I'm not even sure if they share the same last name. "Hello ma'am," I greeted, cringing as I addressed her the same way I would a leader at the institute.

"Good afternoon," I couldn't tell by the purse in her lips whether she was amused by the fact that she'd caught me and Pietro making out, or whether she was actually quite annoyed with our behaviour and how we were going about with our relationship. Perhaps I'd done something last night that I don't remember, a blush was quickly covering my body.

"I made you pancakes," she announced whilst placing one of the pancakes on a plate, handing it over to the little highness that was also sat at the table. She'd been much more distracted with the new princess outfit that she had in her hands. Pietro's mum moved over and began to caress her daughter's hair, pulling it back with gentle strokes (is it weird that I felt sort of jealous, only because I never had a mother who would randomly start stroking my hair?), "I'm going to book club today so I need you to look after Princess."

Pietro grimaced, "I've already made plans to go out with Bree."

I sent Pietro a glare, offended that he'd brought me into this and even partly blamed me. His mum tutted, "book club is only two hours long, you can go out afterward." She looked over at me for a second and all of a sudden I felt pushed, like I had to abide by her every command, and so I turned around to face Pietro with the same strict expression his mum had on.

"It's only two hours, I'm sure we can do what we need to later on." I reached out and took a hold of his hand, beginning to rub the back of his hand with my thumb, trying to persuade his decision with affection. I just wanted to get on his mom's good side really, it's always nice to have your boyfriend's parent like you.

He looked from me, to his mum, to his little sister who was still carelessly picking at the new princess dress in her hand not even noticing the conversation about her that was happening. "Fine," he sighed, his hold on my hand tightening as a sign that he really didn't want to be here.

"Thank you," his mum cheered, swiftly grabbing her bag and leaving without even saying goodbye. She probably thought that if she stuck around a little longer something might happen and she'd end up staying here longer than she would like.

Pietro moved over to sit at the table and I followed behind, we all had breakfast and soon enough it had ended up becoming a competition between who could eat the most pancakes in under a minute. I'm pretty sure me and his little sister were the only ones actually trying though as we all know he's the master of speed and could probably have eaten all the pancakes on his plate in under ten seconds, so really the competition was between me and Princess. I was full after three but this girl was like a hoover and she managed to suck in five whole pancakes, winning the competition and not being afraid to rub it my face.

"Loser! Loser!" She chanted, making an 'L' shape with her hand and placing it on the top of her head, very maturely sticking her tongue out at me as well. Pietro didn't join in, instead he sniggered away in his seat. "What's my prize?"

Me and Pietro looked to one another, none of us having really thought about the end result and I just shrugged, telling him mentally that it was his sister and these decisions were up to him. "You can decide what game we play next?" He asked, sounding as though he was questioning himself on whether it was a good idea or not.

"Dress-up!" She yelled loudly, jumping up instantly in her seat.

"No," he groaned, "can't we do that tomorrow or something, my girlfriends here, she doesn't need to see this."

I was very quick to disagree, "hell no, now I really want to know what dress-up entails."

"Basically we give each other a makeover so that we all look like princesses!" She clapped her hands happily, already moving from her seat and walking into the frontroom. I followed her as well and after quite a bit of begging and fake promises we managed to coax Pietro to leave the kitchen and enter the front room as well.

We sat in a circle, I would be doing Princess' hair, she'd be doing Pietro's and Pietro would be doing mine. The only reason I was doing Princess' was because she expected me to know how to do different hairstyles because I'm a teenage girl, I was just hoping I didn't end up being a disappointment, I couldn't even do braids yet! "Pietro," she asked, filling the silence that had formed because we'd all been concentrating really hard. He made a humming noise to signal for her to continue, too busy playing with my hair, "what's a girlfriend?"

I felt him stop tugging on my hair for a second, probably in thought. I just continued to pick up bobbles from the pile we'd made in the middle of the circle and put another strand of her very lengthy blonde hair in to a ponytail. Whatever Pietro said I would be fine with, even if he just said nothing I would understand that he was talking to a kid here.

"A girlfriend," he began, "is a lady which you devote yourself to. It's someone who you can always be around and never hate, not to the point of breaking up with them anyway. You love them and take care of them, and supposedly they're suppose to return it. But Bree's my girlfriend and so far all she's done is hurt me." The last part of his sentence was sarcastic and I gave him a swift hit to the knee which was currently stretched out beside me. "See what I mean?" He huffed.

Princess completely ignored what Pietro had said and turned her concentration onto a certain part of his explanation, "do you love Bree?"

"Yes, very much," he said quickly, and easily. At least now I know that tonight wasn't just a drunken mistake.

"And do you love my brother?" She interrogated me next, though I became absorbed with how adorable it was that she couldn't say brother properly yet so it came out more like 'bwuvva'.

I let out a cough, turning to look away from both Pietro and his sister, I still couldn't answer this question. I jumped up and moved to look in the mirror as to see what he'd done with my hair, I was amazed to find that he'd done a rather amazing looking mermaid braid. "When the hell did you learn how to do that?" I asked, though I still noticed the slightly heartbroken look on his face at the fact that I was still not going to tell him that I loved him. He probably thought that I'd told him I couldn't say it back last night because I was just being a dramatic drunk.

He quickly recovered, placing a fake smirk on his lips to hide the obvious pain he'd just felt. "I have a little sister, you learn a thing or two after becoming a babysitter."

"I should totally tell the C crew you can do this, they'd love you even more than!" I teased, trying to change the subject as best I could.

A distraught expression formed on his face and he rushed over towards me, hands beginning to tickle my sides. "Don't you dare!" He threatened, the tickling becoming too much and I fall to the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" I beg, though my pleads don't sound all that convincing considering how much I'm laughing.

"Promise you won't tell the C crew!" He demanded, straddling me so that it was easier for him to tickle me. "Promise!"

"Princess, help!" I begged, surprised when she quickly jumped into action and pounced on her brother. She managed to get him off of me and with my help we had him stuck to the ground and writhing as we tickled him, the both of us cackling with laughter as he begged for mercy.


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: So, this is the longest and possibly the best chapter I've ever written. I had to cut it in half but this means more chapters with teenage!Bree and teenage!Pietro. I really hope you guys like it and I hope I get more than just three reviews (though they are pretty good reviews). Haiku written by me.**

**Thank you to the-rainbow-is-here, Kam74 and bluesootsprite for all your reviews, I hope one day a giant cake appears at your door and inside of it pops out a half-naked Pietro Maximoff!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

* * *

**If I were to die**

**I would rather be drowning**

**In your divine eyes**

* * *

Pietro had easily broken into the school and grabbed all the files the school had on teachers. I worked out which one was the teacher I'd bumped into last night and, by the time it got to ten O'clock, we were outside of the man's house, waiting in the shadows (also known as Pietro's mums car).

"I can't believe I was right," Pietro chuckled lowly, taking another bite out of the burger we'd managed to scrape up enough money to get on our way there. He handed me the half-eaten burger and allowed me to finish it whilst he finished off the fries that I'd been in the middle of eating. "Maybe I have psychic abilities as well."

I rolled my eyes, "this is like the only thing you've ever been right about, and it's not that big of a deal. There are quite a lot of maths teachers at the school, the probability of him being one was very large."

"But the probability of me being right is very small, which is what makes this such a big deal." He smiled largely to me, revealing a mouth full of french fries. I just sighed and turned my concentration back onto the teacher's house. Don't get me wrong, I'm in a mood but for once I'm not in a mood because of Pietro. I'm in a mood because all I wanted to do was make out with Pietro in the back of the car but work was getting in the way and it was just reminding me how in the way my job actually is. So the direction that our relationship is going to end prematurely. Especially after I get the teacher captured.

The teacher was called Eugene Thompson, he had no criminal record which just makes it even more of a mystery as to why he is suddenly this awful human being that lacked any mercy and killed with such tender ease. I still had no idea who the woman was but it didn't matter right now. Right now, all that mattered, was capturing the murderer.

"Want to play a game?" Pietro asked, interrupting the silence. This wasn't the first time he'd done it either. I should have known straight from the beginning that he wouldn't be able to handle just sitting around and watching in silence, he'd spent the night constantly fumbling around in his seat and spewing out words that sometimes didn't even make sense. I looked at him and nodded, I'd much rather we did something entertaining instead of listening to his annoying ramblings. "Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… 'B'."

I reached out with my hand and grabbed a hold of his, trying to seem unsuspicious as I used my ability to see the last few seconds of his memory. I'd never used my ability on Pietro and I didn't want to, not until he was comfortable enough for it to happen and if he ever did allow me to see through his memories (and I'm not even sure if I ever want to look into his memories) than I would definitely allow him to look into my memories. "Bin," I said after a moment. I still felt quite dazed though from taking the last 10 seconds of his memory, because even though he'd been concentrating on the bin that was across the street from the car, he'd also been thinking some very private thoughts that only made me feel guilty.

He'd been thinking about how much he loved me. It was almost hurting him as the fear that I would never return the words grew in his heart. Reading the fleeting thoughts in his mind was almost like reading his diary, 'were we ever strangers? His mind questioned, 'It's like meeting her was the dawn of a new person in me, I would give up everything for Bree, I would do anything to keep her safe. I know I have this life that I've already planned out but… I'd rather be poor and living on the streets if it meant never losing her heart. And it terrifies me that she might never feel the same way about me, she's all I want but I'm scared I'll never be enough, so far I haven't been enough for anyone else'. I wanted to reply to his thoughts, so I could tell him that he had become my entire world and that the reason I won't say 'I love you' is because I'm not even sure what love is yet, other than what I've been told in books, but it seems lately that I'm having a very hard time telling him anything. Like how in a couple of days I'll be leaving him, possibly forever.

Pietro looked over at me with surprise, not having expected me to get it so soon, then it seemed to click in his head once he realised our hands were connected. He snatched his hand away and pouted, "you cheated!"

"My turn," I teased, my eyes roaming the scenery in front of us before catching sight of something that was _extremely _unexpected. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'C'," I said breathlessly.

Though in a mood with me, Pietro still took part in the game and allowed his eyes to search the scene in front of us. "Car?" He suggested, upset when I shook my head to tell him he was wrong. He said three more objects before finally figuring out what phenomenon I was pointing out, though he'd become very frustrated by the end after I declined can, crocodile (which was apparently hidden underneath us in the sewer and I was an idiot for not being able to see it) and cottage. His reaction was a lot like mine, his eyes widened and all of a sudden a lot of things didn't make sense, "Candy?"

"She's gone into Mr Thompson's house," I reply with just as much confusion that had been in Pietro's voice. "I think it's time we intervene. Because either Cindy's in trouble or-"

"Or she is the trouble," he finished my sentence for me, already opening the door and stepping out of the car. I followed suit and we made our way to the building, trying to be as ninja as possible. Together we hid beneath the window, trying to listen in but we couldn't hear a sound.

"We need a plan," I whispered to him, and he nodded his head in agreement. "Okay so you should run back to the car and get the rope in my boot - please don't steal any of the weapons I have, I'll get in serious trouble if you do - and I'm going to teleport in there, use my telekinesis to freeze him from doing anything and then you tie him up. And with Candy, if she ends up being a foe then we'll just have to… I don't know, knock her out or something." The plan was made quickly and honestly I wasn't sure if it was even that good of a plan but it would have to do, if the plan went wrong than I had hope we'd be able to figure out what to do.

Pietro stood up to move but I quickly grabbed his hand. "If I die then I need you to know," I was about to say it, I was going to tell him I loved him. But I still couldn't. "I need you to know that I still have your favourite hoodie at my place."

He let out a chuckle and shook his head, kissing my cheek before speeding over to the car. The plan was in motion.

I held my breath whilst teleporting, shutting my eyes and only opening them once again when I felt that there was land underneath my feet again. I was on the other side of the window, in the front room I think. "Eugene!" I called out in a sing-song voice, hearing a loud bang from upstairs and a few seconds later the sound of footsteps could be heard through the house, getting louder as he came closer.

Eugene stepped into the front room, his clothing was all messy and the button-up shirt he'd been wearing was unbuttoned and half sticking out from his pants. His bare chest revealed plenty of hair as well as plenty of scars, some looked more fresh than others. The man's long black hair covered most of his, but the grimace on his lips was very plain to see. It had been almost thirty seconds now, Pietro should be here any second. "You," he spat.

Did he know me? Did I know him? Obviously he'd had some knowledge of my existence. "You need to stop this now," I pleaded, "I have a place I know of that can help you, whatever that woman is holding against you-"

"You know nothing of my love!" He screamed, charging towards me whilst his hands seemingly changed into giant claws. That would explain the torn apart bodies. He raised his talons and went to cut me, I stupidly put up my arm in hopes that it would protect me and instead my arm was sliced open deeply.

"Bree!" I heard Pietro cry and he quickly rushed into the building, using a speed that I had never realised he could reach. In mere moments Eugene was tied up by the rope and Pietro was beside me, breathing heavily as he ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around my arm.

Then there was the sudden click of heels against wood as another person entered the room, "Oh, Pietro," the recognisably girlish voice of Candy could be heard, though it was almost melodic. I noticed my boyfriend stiffen at the sound of her voice and then relax, "come here, my love." She spoke with such an inviting softness, even I felt tempted to follow her directions but I apparently had more willpower than Pietro.

I watched with disgust as my man willingly moved towards the half-naked blonde bombshell and allowed her to kiss his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. "My sweet angel, I'm sorry! I love you, please don't hurt me again, I love you so much!"

"You've told me multiple times that you'd die for me. Prove it." She said, her hands still caressing Pietro's body. She didn't even care about the words she had just said, too interested in the new toy in front of her. "Now," she pushed.

The sound of something sharp tearing into skin was heard and my eyes moved over to Eugene, seeing blood begin to squirt out of his chest where his long black talons had pierced. "What the hell?!" I screamed, standing up as quickly a I could with only one arm to help me. It was useless for me to try and save the stranger but I did anyway, I rushed over and tried to undo the ropes which kept him in his position, but it was useless. All my effort were useless. I had unimaginable power and yet I couldn't bring people back to life, I knew that one day my inability to do this would cause me a great deal of pain, I just wish I'd known that it would be today.

I'm not sure when I started crying but I'd only just begun to realise the droplets of water slipping down my face.

"Stop with the dramatics Bree, if that is who you are." Candy hushed, her eyes scanning my messy figure with disinterest, "he's a murderer, and much worse actually, certainly not the type you cry about."

"What are you doing to Pietro?" I asked, hating how weak my voice came out as I had to speak through sobs. "Stop it!"

She rolled her eyes, "Pietro, you better go comfort your ex-girlfriend."

Like a zombie, he moved lazily towards me and wrapped his arms around me as though that was suppose to me and make me stop crying. "There, there," he tapped his fingers against my back and spoke with a monotone voice. This wasn't Pietro. Pietro would comfort me with some stupid joke, probably a knock knock joke.

"Candy, please, talk to me. I can help with you." I pleaded, trying to reason with her but she just cackled in reply.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say, it's not very nice." She pouted her lips, mocking me. "Though then again, it's always good to share isn't it? Like how you shared your feelings, quite loudly, on a rooftop. I'm much more sensible though… I know, how about a therapy session. You owe me after taking away my sweet little Blob, he was going to be the one I'd get to kill you, but no, you took my toy away from me. Sit down."

I wasn't the one who followed her orders, no, I was too busy taking in all the information that she'd just revealed. Instead Pietro was the one to sit down and he dragged me down with him.

"It's story time kids," she joked whilst sitting on the sofa across from us. "I've always liked the idea of the villain revealing their plot right before killing the hero, I'll be the first in history to actually do it right!" She clapped her hands together with childish glee, reminding me that this psychopath was my age.

"It all started when I was seven," a fake smile grew on her lips, it was large and stretched her entire face. "A man around his fifties wanted to play a game, and at such a young age I loved to play games. I still do actually, even now I'm still the best at playing hide and seek. Though the game got a bit weird when he started to take my clothes off, he really wanted me you know? But I didn't want him, he was bald and fat, definitely not my type! He just wouldn't give in though… kept touching me no matter how many times I told him that I didn't like this game… then I told him to stop, I screamed it actually and weirdly enough he just froze up and did what I said. I told him to put his pants back on and he did. I told him to get away from me and he did. I told him to cut his dick off and he did. I told him to kill himself slowly, in the cruelest way possible, and he did." She shrugged her shoulders though that sadistic smile still rested on her lips, "that's when I realised I was different, I have powers, I'm like a siren and I can make any man do whatever I want. So I've decided to create an army, that way I can kill anyone I want without any suspicion being on me. After I tick everyone off my hit list, who knows what I'll do, maybe I'll aim for the stars and try to achieve world domination."

Her story had me in shambles, and perhaps it was wrong of me, but I kind of understood why she was doing it. For a second I even concluded that I would be doing the exact same thing if that had happened to me. My eyes had spent the time it took for her to finish the story searching the room, finding anything that could be used as a weapon.

In all honesty though, I was terrified. Terrified to move, terrified to talk, terrified to do anything. I've lived through the darkness of fear before, the kind that makes the world in front of you look like an old fashioned photograph where everything is simply a shade of grey. This isn't like that. This is the darkest fear, the kind that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralysing paranoia. In this darkness I sit, muscles cramped and unable to move. All my senses feel dulled and I only know my eyes are still there because I'm able to feel myself blink, instill instinctively moisturising the organ I wish I had no use for. Thinking that maybe if I couldn't see the horrible events happening than maybe they simply weren't. The fact that she's weaponless and hasn't killed Pietro yet should bring my heart rate down below the level of 'rabbit in a snare' but it doesn't. By my genes I am a predator, I have the front facing eyes and brain enough to hunt, but I feel like prey in this abyss of fear.

"Pietro shall be a great addition to my army," she mused, signalling for him to leave my side and return to hers. "I've already been using him for quite a while, a lot of the girls in the C crew share their secrets with him, he likes to tell me them. I know quite a bit about you thanks to him."

"You made him pretend to be in love with me?" I asked, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"No, that was all him. I could have stopped him though, but I liked the idea of making this situation even more painful, there's just something so _evil _about tearing lovers apart. Don't you think?"

Those words were possibly the worst things Candy could have said, because now I'm angry. So very angry. There are multiple objects in this front room and I tried to think which would land the best hit and possibly cause brain damage. The vase seemed the best option and whilst she was distracted whispering orders into my boyfriend's ear, I flicked my wrist, easily sending the beautifully floral designed vase into the back of her head. She let out a yelp and was pushed forward, landing into Pietro's arms who caught her as soon as she'd started to fall. I didn't feel like I'd let out enough steam though, she deserved to die in my mind and so I sent another vase, not even flinching when a piece of pottery cut into her head. In fact, I found a sickening pleasure coursing through my body as I did it.


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hola! Okay, next chapter. I also just started a captain america/oc fanfiction called 'Anatomy Of A Love Story' if y'all want to check that out. It won't be updated as much as this fanfiction though, right now THIS is my main project. So don't worry about that!**

**To Kam74, *evil laughter***

**To pheonixflames76, the last chapter was my favourite as well, it was like the big reveal but it hasn't revealed absolutely everything though. There's still going to be a lot of chapters, I have another chapter which I'm still pretty excited to write and it might be more of a fave than this one. **

**To the-rainbow-is-here, thank you for the follow, I followed back. I love your blog! I plan to go through it soon, sorry if I spam you with a heck load of reblogs.**

**And thank you to all the people that have read, hope you all get to dream about helping Pietro dye his hair!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

* * *

**when the head despairs, **

**the trials and travails of life **

**Heart whispers, carry on**

* * *

As soon as Candy was knocked out Pietro rushed to go comfort me, but I couldn't let him touch me, not when the realisation that I could be a murderer hit me. I pushed his arms away when he came near me, not even trying to keep in the sobs that wailed out from my lips. I rushed over towards Candy who now laid on the floor with a piece of clay vase slicing into the back of her head, my fingers pressed against her neck and I held my breath while waiting.

Then I felt it, that oh-so-wonderful pulse thumping. She was still alive. I was not a murderer.

"Bree," Pietro called and I only just realised that he was yelling my name, I hadn't even thought about how freaked out he probably is. Did he even realise that he'd been Candy's zombie, can he remember what happens when he's in a trance?

I wanted to worry over him and be that overbearing girlfriend who made him sit completely still until I knew for sure he had no harm but the adrenaline in my veins made me just want to get this over with. I'm such an idiot. I called the agency and I didn't even think about the fact that Pietro, a mutant, was still in the house. He looked a bit confused when I pulled out the small device from my pocket, it was a mobile phone, a very futuristic one that Pietro hadn't even seen. It was tiny and had a full keyboard instead of keys with three letters, even I was amazed when I got given it. "Hello, director, it's done." I told him the address and he said they were sending someone over, I just hoped that they'd get here before the blonde bombshell woke up.

It was a minute later though, an entire minute had passed and that's when the first of five agents appeared. I'd been correct in assuming that there were other agents hidden around this town, it wasn't just paranoia. That means I've been watched my entire stay here and they probably knew everything, almost everything at least, I hoped that they didn't know about the cabin in the woods. That is a precious moment which I wish to stay private.

Pietro was in a mood, I could tell as he stood in the corner of the house with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. I don't blame him, a lot of bad stuff just went down and I wouldn't even talk to him about it, I didn't ask if he was okay and I didn't let him know that I was okay. Was I okay?

My body felt so numb after everything that had happened and I was honestly still processing the fact that Eugene was under Candy's control, the next thing I'll be processing is that he killed himself for her. Was that what love is? Killing yourself just because the person you love said to do so?

I'd been standing across the room from Pietro, trying to stay as separated from him as I could so that none of the agents would be able to see just how close we truly were. A brown-haired woman walked up to me, her figure stoic and a serious expression on her face. "The director will call you tomorrow to tell you what your next mission is, it'll probably be to return to the institute so I'd sort out everything tonight so you can leave as soon as possible." Involuntarily my eyes flickered to Pietro, does this mean we have even less time together? The agent noticed my eyeline moving from her to the silver-haired teenager in the corner and she turned to look at him as well, and when she returned to look at me she had a sympathetic look on my face. "I know it's going to be hard for you, but it'll be best if you just leave him now, before you get attached."

A voice in the back of my head whispered the words 'too late' but I didn't voice them, just because she was acting like she cared didn't mean she was. "Thanks for the advice." I said dispassionately, I'm not sure when I'd started but I was tapping my foot impatiently, wanting this day to end now.

A few minutes later and everyone had left, I had to debrief one on the events that happened even though I was going to end up having to do plenty of paperwork on it later. Soon enough the house was empty, and it looked like it hadn't even been lived in. The blood stains on the floor were gone, the mess I'd made had been cleaned up and Candy had been taken to the institute for interrogation. I can only guess what will happen to her now, as a prisoner, they'll probably just punish her by giving her to Dr Trask.

I should feel sympathy for her, I've been through the Dr Trask experience and I now have scars that will live with me forever. I was close to being killed. But a sickening part of me hoped that she would be killed, she used my Pietro. She made me think that she was my friend and betrayed me, and she made it so now I'll always be paranoid that the relationship I've formed with Pietro was a part of her plan.

Once everyone cleared out Pietro and I stepped into the middle of a front room, like a magnet was bringing us together. "Hello," he greeted with a melancholy tone, one which mirrored how I was feeling quite well. "Are you okay?"

"This was love to him," I said, not bothering to answer his question as he probably knew the answer anyway. No. Of course I'm not, I doubt he's okay either. "He thought that he loved her so much, he was dedicated to her just like you are to me. He'd kill for her because making her happy is his only real purpose in life, no matter what the consequences. That's kind of like how you feel about me."

"No, no, no," he quickly rejected, reaching out with both arms to touch my neck, his fingers gently stroking across my cheekbone. It felt nice to have him touch me, he always made that spot where his skin met mine feel warm. "Mr Thomas wasn't in love, he was just desperate for love. There's a difference. I'm in love, I don't need you to tell me you love me and I don't need to go out of my way to make you love me, because I know that, in a way, you do. You want me to be happy and you understand me, you care for me just as much as I care for you and you're always here for me. There is a huge difference between what he and I feel, does that make sense?"

I nodded my head and I pushed my body closer to his, knowing that he was too scared about my frail mind to initiate closer touch. My head fell into the crook of his neck and I breathed him in, knowing that if we weren't in this house I would have gone a lot further than just a hug. I counted to ten in my head knowing that I really need to calm myself down before I did something stupid. Once my heart had slowed the pace in which it was beating I moved my head away from his neck, looking into his eyes and using both my hands to press against his cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked in my softest voice. He had red rings around his eyes and he looked pale, like he was on the verge of crying but holding it back. We both just went through a trauma and Pietro hadn't been as prepared as I was, yet he was still holding it together better than I.

"I will be," he promised with a nod of his head.

"You need to go home, and so do I. I've got so much to do, I need to-"

"I'm not leaving you," he quickly interrupted, hands forcing my head to look him in the eyes as well. "We can go back to your place if you want but I'm not leaving you." He moved a hand to tug sheepishly at his dyed silver locks, eye moving away from mine for a moment, "I need you."

I did this to him, I've taken a broken man and snapped his frail mind into even smaller bits. I needed to leave him, he was too dependant on me and all that I was going to provide him with was more heart break. Even though it meant breaking him even more, I knew that it was best for him in the long run if I just ditched town, he'd be okay in the end, he was Pietro Maximoff. "Pietro," I began, my tone disembodied from me, it felt like I wasn't even the one saying it. I didn't want to be the one saying it. "Now that the missions over, I'm going to have to leave soon. I think it's best if we end things here. I appreciate all the things you've done for me."

He was silent for a moment, processing what I'd just sprung on him. Surely the thought should have crossed his mind at some point today, I had told him long ago that as soon as my mission was over, I'd be leaving. Then he let out a scoff, his grip on my body tightening, "stay with me."

"Pietro, no, we agreed-"

"I know what we agreed, but I'm asking you to stay because you love me." He spoke calmly, giving off this sense of self-reassurance. I couldn't reply though because my mind was so tempted to say yes, my silence was me begging him to push me more, to make the decision for me. "You are absolutely everything to me Bree, and I don't want you out of my life. You can come with me to find my sister, I can easily steal and save up enough money so that you can come along with me, she'll love you almost as much as I love you. And with our combined powers I'm sure we could figure out a way of protecting you from the institute."

He was actually starting to make sense to me and I knew I was only moments away from cracking, "Pietro," I murmured whilst trying to take a step away from him, he swiftly just took a step closer though.

"You don't even like it there," he continued, making even more reasons from the top of his head. "The things they do to you aren't nice and you've said it yourself that you know you don't deserve it, so stay with me and I will give you everything you deserve. I'll show you an entire world, an entire way of living, full of passion and actual dreams coming true. Please don't go, I need my Eskimo." He finished off weakly, the corner of his lips lifting up as he repeated my nickname.

I've never wanted something so badly before, and though every reason he's listed off so far was true he'd forgotten to mention the most important one. I need him. I was just a shell when I first came to this town and after meeting him he's filled me with so much I could almost burst, he filled me with rage, passion and most importantly, love. He brought me to life, and I don't care how much I sound like a stupid teenage romance novel right now, sometimes all you need is love. Sometimes, all I need is Pietro.

"Yes," the word stumbled out of my mouth without any thought behind it, it was like my heart spoke for me before my brain could speak more logical things.

"Oh my god," he breathed out, his stiff body relaxing for the first time that night. His hands moved from around my neck to my waist and he lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his and we leaned into each other, kissing.

As his warm lips pressed against mine, my eyes fluttered shut and in the darkness I see lights exploding. His lips are chapped and my bones are aching and even though so many bad things had just happened I didn't care because all I can focus on is the liquid warmth that is quickly spreading through my body. All I can focus on is Pietro. On the soft moan that he made. On the intoxicating feeling which resembled diving head first into an erupting volcano. And most of all, ,the way he tastes like cotton candy and midnights under turning galaxies.


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: I like to call this chapter 'the author avoiding the main plot', it was completely unplanned and honestly I hate camping but I just don't want to let teenage Pietro and teenage Bree go! One chapter left of them, then it'll be up to the flashbacks. Also, I'm super lazy and I need to rewatch Avengers AOU so I can note down the timeline of the plot for my fanfiction but I don't want to watch Pietro die and yeah basic laziness! **

**To Kam74, I honestly laughed so hard at that pick-up line that my sister ran upstairs worried that I was dying, I wish I was joking about that.**

**To Blondeconspiracy, THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENTS (and please, keep them coming *insert winky face*)**

**To pheonixflames76, I've been setting up the chapter quite a bit, like there has been so much foreshadowing about where, when and what so yeah, I hope you are looking forward to it because a lot of work has been put into making it a great chapter!**

**Also big thanks to the-rainbow-is-here, Jewea19 and bluesootsprite for all your reviews. I hope you dream about going to a funfair with Pietro and him buying you so much candyfloss that you're sick (it's a great way to get sick). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

* * *

**Drink for a reason -**

**As for me, I drink to save**

**Myself from your ghost**

* * *

We were hugging on my bed, it's all we'd done since yesterday. Of course we'd gotten up to go to the toilet and I'd demanded at some point through the night that Pietro fetch as much food as he could from my kitchen, but other than that we hadn't moved. I didn't want to move and I'm pretty sure he didn't either, especially after all that went on yesterday. "I want to take you camping," he suddenly revealed, arms tightening around my waist.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked with mock horror, "and why are you choosing to punish me with bugs and sleeping on the ground?"

The last time Pietro had taken me out into the woods I ended up losing my virginity in a cabin that belonged to two very-much-older people _and _I lost my favourite bra. And whilst it may have been a great memory, it was one which I don't really want to live through again.

He pulled me even closer, rolling us over so that I was now on top of his body. "I promise I can make you like it. I want to share this experience with you, it's really important to me." His words were spoken sincerely and I was beginning to realise this wasn't just Pietro making plans in his dreams, considering it's four in the morning I thought that he might have been sleepy and just spewing out idealistic ideas. "We can bring any supplies you want to make it more comfortable for you. A tent, obviously, bedrolls, food. Whatever you need."

"And a source of fire?"

"And a source of fire," he agreed, "I'll bring a windproof lighter. I'll even get you bear spray, if you want."

I sat up, pressing my hands hard against his chest which caused him to wince slightly. "Why would we need bear spray?" I squeaked out, his attempt at comforting me making me feel much more anxious about this trip he wanted to go on.

He shuffled further up in his sleep and began to gently rub my bare shoulders with his warm hands. "Calm down," he soothed, "you won't. I'm just saying, if unnecessary shit is going to make you feel better than I'll get all of it, like I said, this day is important to me." I could only assume why, perhaps he knew that I was still insecure about his feeling for me after Candy revealed she'd been controlling Pietro the whole time we'd been together. Or maybe he was paranoid that I'd just up and leave, that my promise to stay was a lie. "I promise that I'll take care of everything, all you're going to need to do is turn up."

"Fine," I was reluctant but the smile that grew as wide as it could on Pietro's face made me feel like I'd made the right decision. As soon as I caved in he used his super speed to disappear from underneath me, the sound of the door slamming shut echoing in the house a second later. I huffed and shuffled around in the bed, getting into a comfortable position and trying for like the hundredth time to fall asleep.

I'm not sure how much later it was, but I woke up to Pietro tracing gentle kisses up my stomach. Looking down, I spotted his head moving underneath the sheets and I reached down with my hands to cup around his head through the cover. He let out a low chuckle that still sounded melodic even through the sheet, the sound vibrating against my belly before he pulled the sheet down to expose his head. He pushed himself upward so we were closer, almost nose to nose, "are you ready to return to the wild with me?"

"Sure you don't want to just get wild with me right here?" I flirted, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not falling for that, I see right through you Eskimo, this is just last ditch attempt to get out of camping with me but it won't work." He moved off the bed and took the covers with me, grabbing both of my hands and trying to tug me out of bed. "Get up and get dressed, but make sure you wear a swimsuit or bikini underneath your clothing, a bikini would be better. I promise that you'll enjoy today."

Reluctantly, I did what he said. It looked like it was going to be a pretty hot day so I dressed in leggings and a vest, though I made sure to bring a hoodie (which had once belonged to Pietro) with me just in case. Pietro was putting two bulging backpacks into the back of his mom's car when I walked out of the front door. Once we were both in the car and buckled in, Pietro turned to face me and he grabbed my hand, "brave face," he taunted. Though I still took him seriously and nodded my head resolutely, Pietro started the car and directing it out of the safety of my driveway and heading for the motorway. We drove further and further from civilization, singing along to the radio as we went. We'd been driving through the woods, on an unpaved road, when Pietro pulled off to the side and parked.

"And now we hike through nature's majesty." I couldn't help but smile as I hopped out of the car, meeting Pietro around the back of the car where he held two bags. Thankfully he gave me the smaller of the two and helped me put it on, adjusting the straps and looping a canteen around my neck before putting the larger back on himself. "Just follow me, and let me know if you need a break or whatever. Okay, ready to go?"

He had this childish glee on his face that I simply adored. "Kiss me first," I requested and Pietro smiled. Once I got my kiss I saluted him, "lead on, Eagle Scout."

We moved deeper and deeper into the forest, Pietro forging a path, reaching out into the bush on either side, marking our route by breaking off branches and snapping twigs. The path he'd chosen was fairly easy, but mostly unmarked - not like the well-trod trails I was used to from the institute version of camping that I'd experienced, which was comprised nearly exclusively of cabins with plumping. In many areas, the only sign of their path were the marks Pietro was making as we went.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to get us back at the end of this?" I interrogated, voicing my concerns.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but yes, I will." He laughed, sounding very sure of himself. He stopped and turned to face me, and it was only then did I see the object in his hands that he must have been working on the whole time that we'd been hiking. He held out the thick string of knotted wildflower, "in your hair or around your neck?" I let out a reflexive noise which sounded a lot like a small girly squeal, gratefully taking the flowers and placing them comfortably on the top of my head. "How am I doing?"

I smiled up at him, "pretty damn well."

"It's probably a couple more miles before we're done. You okay to keep going?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have to thank you for the flowers first." I grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, surrounded by the oddly loud quiet of nature. Birds were singing and with the sound of wind moving through trees acting as the beat to their songs.

As we continued on, I noticed how divid Pietro's focus must have been whilst he was making the flower crown. Now that he was only navigating our hike, he'd increased his commentary, pointing out different plants and animals that we were passing, and just generally keeping up an entertainment flow of old camping stories, in some he was in the woods by himself and in others he was in the woods with his adopted family. We eventually reached the area that Pietro had been leading us to, it was a clearing covered in thick grass, near an outcropping of large flat rocks. I couldn't help but let out a noise of amazement, "Oh, Pietro, it's so pretty!"

He smiled proudly at me as he took off his backpack and set it on to the ground. "This is only the beginning, Eskimo, I've got way more in store for you."

"What's that noise?" I asked, spinning around and trying to find the source of the rushing noise I could hear. "Is that water?"

Pietro nodded, "put your pack down, and I'll show you."

I pushed the heavy pack off my shoulders and lowered it to the ground beside Pietro's backpack. We didn't have to walk very far before we came to a clearing which lead to a burbling stream which, as far as I could tell, ran through the forest.

"This water is clean enough to drink," Pietro told me, leaning down and refilling our canteens. "But it gets better." We began to follow the stream until it disappeared over the edge of a seam of rocks. Pietro helped me get up on to the rocks where I could then see the waterfall that poured own a few feet into a large pool that was surrounded by dense foliage.

"That's so cool," I said, "and this is why you wanted me to wear my suit under my clothes?"

Pietro nodded his head, already stripping out of his clothes. I decided to follow suit, until we were both standing in our swimsuits at the edge of the rock, staring down at the swirling water a few feet below. "It's the best way to wash off the sweat from a good hike."

I didn't feel as sure as him though as I stared down into the blue pool, "I don't know, it looks like it's going to be super cold."

"Oh my god!" Pietro cried out, taking a step back with wide eyes full of fear. "Do you see that? What's that in the water?!"

"What are you talking about? Where? I don't see anything." My eyes darted all over the water, trying to spot whatever Pietro was talking out. All I saw were murky waters dazzling slightly because of the sun's rays hitting the surface.

"Holy shit," he breathed, "it's you." I felt his arms grab at my waist before pushing my body hard, tossing me down into the pool.

I paused in the water for a moment, letting what had just happened sink in before I rose back up to the surface, a mischievous glint in my eyes as I looked up at Pietro who was still standing above me on the rocks. "I should punish you for that, but…" my voice trailed off, I'd assumed that my next action would speak for itself. The small, dark bundle that I threw at Pietro had landed in front of him by his feet. He looked down and I could practically see the realisation dawn on his face as he recognised the bundle of cloth as my bikini top. Whilst distracted by that I took it a step further, throwing the last part of my bikini onto the ground in front of him as well. He arched an eyebrow at me, and he was rewarded by my own cheeky grin, one that I'd managed to perfect after spending too much time with Pietro. He was no stranger to this game though and he followed suit, adding his trunks to the pile before jumping into the water. As soon as he surfaced I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Pietro pressed hi slips to mine, kissing me deeply as he was treading water.

You can probably guess what followed, I feel like this diary has enough of the dirty details in it by now. Around three hours later (who knows, it may have been longer, I'd forgotten my watch and had no way of telling time here, all I know is that the sun had completely set) we were relaxing next to the fire with bellies full of the trout that Pietro had caught earlier and some vegetables that we'd brought along - all of which Pietro had grilled over the fire - and for once we were simply talking.

I'd found out that he managed to find this place after running away from his week, whilst he enjoyed camping he wouldn't recommend it as a way of living. "You know, it could always be like this, if you keep your promise of staying."

"You mean I could get a new flower crown everyday?" I teased.

He tried to hide how he found what I said funny by looking down at the ground and shaking his head, but I knew he was entertained, I mean this _is_ me we're talking about. I'm always a bundle of entertainment. "Are you ready for s'mores?"

I couldn't have jumped out of my seat any faster, "definitely, I'll get the stuff!" I grabbed the bag filled with marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers. Instead of returning to my seat I placed myself down in Pietro's lap. He didn't seem to mind and handed me the stick he'd been stripping of bark with a pocket knife, and then Pietro proceeded to wrap his arms around me, placing his chin on my shoulder. We stared into the roaring fire, watching the marshmallow bubble and brown. After a few more seconds passed I pulled the marshmallows away from the fire and sandwiched them along with the chocolate between graham crackers, deciding that Pietro could have the honour of having the first s'more whilst I made my own.

"You've been hiding a talent from me," he whispered huskily into my ear, moaning as he ate away at his s'more. "You're like a campfire whisperer, that is one perfect marshmallow."

I huffed, "now you've jinxed me and I'm going to end up burning the next one."

Pietro giggled, "I promise to eat any of the burnt marshmallow as they are clearly going to be all my fault."

When the s'mores were gone and we were left watching the flames flicker and pop, Pietro cupped my face in his hand and turned it o that he could stare into my eyes. After a few intense moments, Pietro's eyes darted to my lips and he leaned in to kiss me, unreservedly. I turned in his lap so that I could loop my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Pietro moved her hands to my back, sliding them from my shoulder blades to my waist.

I broke the kiss, a shuddering breath escaping from me before I could actually speak. "Tent?"

"Actually," Pietro replied, his desire to kiss me adding extra periods to his sentences, "I was thinking. We could just sleep out here. Under the stars. The tent i just a rain backup." He pulled me up to my feet, kissing me as he moved towards the supplies. He continued to kiss me deeply, his tongue probing my mouth, stealing my breath away as our bodies continued to mould together. I literally gasped when he broke the kiss. "Hold that thought. I'll be just a minute." Pietro pulled bedding out of our pile of supplies, throwing down a foam mat in the middle of the clearing before whipping open the zippers on both sleeping bag and layering tem over the foam.

He returned back to me as fast as he could, placing one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek, bringing our lips together once again. We didn't have sex though, this wasn't the time for that sort of thing, especially seen as we'd already done it once already today and our romance wasn't really just about the sex. It started because of our need to be close to one another, in a more intimate way than sex. Instead we laid on the makeshift bed, clinging to each other with entwined limbs, looking up at the sky. It was practically littered with stars, I suppose these would normally be invisible in the polluted sky we were use to.

Of course Pietro was use to this site, not as amazed as I was by all those twinkles that I sadly missed every night. At least that's what I told myself as when he said, "you look like a goddess with the fire behind you like that," I couldn't help but think the man crazy. What sane person would pay more attention to a plain old teenage girl with acne and chub, rather than the rare sight of a full sky, glistening brightly, this intricate pattern of stars forever fading away as our planet turned to face a different direction.

"Incredible," I sighed dreamily, still amazed at the sky.

"Thank you," Pietro replied, "you're pretty incredible too."

I let out a loud laugh and he squeezed my hand, "Oh!" I called out, my body raising slightly as I saw the flash of light cross the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish!"

"Why? What else could I possibly need?"

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy reply. How dare he call me the cheesy one in this relationship when he's constantly making remarks like that? "You could wish for plumbing? Or ice cream!" I smiled at the sky as Pietro let out a barking laugh at my answer, I then rolled onto my side, waiting for Pietro to do the same thing so that we were facing each other. "I love you," I confessed, the words just slipping out of my lips.

"Now I definitely don't need that wish." Pietro slid his fingers into my hair and kissed the top of my forehead, "I love you too, my Eskimo." I hugged him tightly, my head resting against his chest and shoulder. He gladly hugged me back and tilted his head down to mine, surrounding me with himself as we fell asleep.

My final thoughts before falling asleep were over whether I meant what I said. I have, and probably always will, questioned what is love? Now I'm beginning to learn though, slowly but surely. Love is meeting someone that makes you more you. It is completely opening yourself up to someone and showing off all your weird, all your mess, all your dirty laundry. And them loving you despite all that.

Even if the person might not agree with you on everything, love is when they still think you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to this crappy plant. They make your weird not so weird. They make your mess seem less messy. So, what is love? Love is complex. Love is work. Love is dirty. But love is also beautiful. Incredible. Good. Love is something that everyone strives for, no matter how much it may hurt to finally get there. God, love hurts, the stories are right about that, and the stories are also right when they say that it hurts so damn good.


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: I've set this chapter up so that there is room for me to revisit teenage!pie in future chapters, so don't worry, the teenage!pie still has a few crumples left on it's plate! (Was that a good pun, I can't tell, I have a really bad headache right now.) I've also planned more of this fanfic, I'm up to 51 chapters now and I might have written more stuff for Bree and Wanda than I have for Bree and Pietro? Like I'm just so excited for them to meet and I think y'all will enjoy the relationship I've created between the two characters. ALSO THERE'S PLENTY OF SUMMER AND BUCKY WHICH ARE THE CHARACTERS FROM MY BUCKY FANFICTION SO YES I'M MUCH EXCITED FOR THEM AGAIN I'M MISSED MY... I was going to try and write a ship name for them then but it's literally either Bummer or Sucky like wow have I not noticed that before? Anyway yeah I'm trying not to give too many spoilers away but expect great things! And fluff! And of course there's going to be angst, I mean, this is me who's writing here.**

**To the-rainbow-is-here, okay you said the earthquake thing so casually but like I live in england and there's never earthquakes here so I'm really worried like are you okay? Was it bad? I'm glad my fanfic could entertain you after an earthquake? No but seriously ARE YOU OKAY?**

**To Kam74, I can only apologise that I ruined the last chapter with this one!**

**To TraitorousFreshman15, this chapter is dedicated to you because you made me laugh so much with your comment.**

**To bluesootsprite, this might not make any sense but I read that comment in Yoda's voice.**

**To pheonixflames76, I think, if we were to seperate all the plots in this fanfiction there would be three. There is the teenage!pie plot, AOU plot and there's a little plot of my own added afterward. I haven't decided how long I'm going to make it, I just know that this will probably be the longest fanfiction I'm going to write. I might even be able to get it to reach 100 chapters. That'd mean adding more plot but meh the kids have gotta come from somewhere right? I guess it just depends on what my readers want. Sorry for rambling!**

**Also, reminder that I won't be updating for the next two days because of exams. I may be updating Anatomy Of A Love Story (my Captain America/OC) fanfiction though. This is probably the worst spot for me to take a two day hiatus, but yeah, enjoy the suffering!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

* * *

**Get it over with.**

**I need you to break my heart;**

**I need something real.**

* * *

This is the last time I'll be able to write in this diary, mainly because after today I won't have a life to write about. It had been a month since I'd heard or seen any agents from the institute. I thought I was in the clear. But I was an idiot for thinking that, all the agents had begun to move out of town and I hadn't even questioned it. Then it was on the news, a man who could control metal destroyed an entire stadium and just like that mutants had become enemy number one. Of course the institute were going to come after me, I was just as dangerous as that man.

I'd just come home from another date with Pietro, this was our tenth date now and so he'd made it pretty special. I was on cloud nine when I returned home, high from Pietro's presence, an effect which he'd always seemed to have on me.

The door to my house was hanging off the hinges when I arrived, the first sign that someone had broken in. The next sign was the complete state of the inside, everything had purposely been knocked over. It wasn't a robbing, it was a ruining. I continued to venture further into the house, reaching my bedroom and becoming rigid when I saw the smartly dressed Director exploring the inside of my room. In his hand was a framed photo of me and Pietro, a present which he'd bought me after I helped get him a B in chemistry at school.

"Sir," I greeted, not really knowing how else I was suppose to refer to him. I didn't know him a anything other than 'Director' and 'Sir', so even though he was neither of those things to me anymore, I had no other name to call him. "I wish I could say that it's great to see you again, but I suspect your reasoning behind this visit is less than great."

"Now don't be like that," he tutted, sounding disappointed in me. A shiver pushed it's way down my spine at the sound of his voice, it was the same tone he use when I first met him. He spoke to me as though I deserved punishment, like I was a scorned child misunderstanding the adults intentions and behaving badly because of it. "I think you'll find what I have to say very charitable, maybe then you'll finally realise how ungrateful you've been."

"Ungrateful?" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my body. I wanted to punch him so badly but I knew he wouldn't dare come here without some form of protection, he probably had agents hiding in the bathroom or something. "What do I need to be thankful for exactly? You making me a murderer at the age of fourteen? Or maybe the part where you took my childhood and turned it to ashes? No, no, it definitely has to be the part where you made me endure panic attacks and have identity crisis' just so you could create the perfect mutant soldier." My words were spat out with poison. I wasn't an idiot anymore, Pietro helped me figure this all out, I shouldn't be grateful to the institute because they stole my innocence and made me view myself as worthless. No one should ever have that sort of mindset.

"How about the part where I stopped a man from cutting into your brain and permanently killing you?" He countered, still playing around with the red frame in his hand, throwing it into his hand, teasing me into thinking he was about to throw it onto the ground and smash it like he had done with all my other possessions.

"At what cost though?" I quickly countered.

He looked up at me with a smirk, that same glint in his eye which was repeating the snide remark 'I know more than you' over and over again, like a song. "A cost which you're already paying, you know full well what you've sent Freddie and Candy to. Yet you haven't done anything to try and save them?"

I'd been lying if I said that I had only just assumed what might be happening to them, but I knew full well what exactly was happening, what they were experiencing. They were my replacement in that lab, they were going to be the ones having their minds and bodies cut into whilst I rested easily in the arms of Pietro. I'd avoided the guilt for as long as I could, because I was selfish and the price for a few more moments with Pietro was so easy to gain I hadn't viewed it as horrible. The truth was here though, and now I had to face facts.

"Don't try and paint me as the villain, you're just as bad as me One."

"My name is Bree," I hissed, still holding onto my denial for as long as I could.

"You don't belong here, One. And I think it'll be in your best interest if you leave immediately, or else some of your friends might end up suffering the consequences." He explained, ignoring what I'd said completely. As he finished the sentence he waved around the photo frame, signalling towards the picture of Pietro and I.

My arms fell to my side, hands clasped into fists and I took a step forward. "Are you threatening Pietro?"

"Don't you get it?" He chuckled darkly, "you're the one threatening Pietro. You're the one putting him in danger, just like you've put Freddie and Candy in danger. I'm doing you a kindness right now, head back to the institute tomorrow night and I'll spare your little crush. If you don't, then I have orders from the president to terminate your kind no matter what it takes, and that means that this entire town will have to suffer."

He was taking it a step further now, not only was he threatening to kill Pietro but he was threatening to kill this entire town just so that I could get punished for running away. Unless I returned, in which case Pietro's family, the C crew and every other person I'd met on this journey live on. I let out a sneer in his direction, extremely pissed off by the situation he wa putting me in. There was no other choice, it was obvious which one I was going to end up choosing. The Director had me caught in his trap and there was no possible way for me to get out.

My shoulders slumped and my fists relaxed, no point trying to act like I had any way of fighting back. He won, he'd always been the winner since the beginning, I was just a puppet for him, some form of sick entertainment. "I have until tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'm not some kind of monster, it would be cruel to not let you say your last goodbyes." I could hear the smug smile in his voice, he knew that it would actually be a gift. That's how much of a coward I am, I'd much rather just run away so that I wouldn't have to face Pietro and break his heart. I'd promised to stay and now… I had no idea what I was going to say to him. "I'll see you later, One." With those words he threw down the picture and made sure to trample on it as he walked pass me.

I fell to my knees in front of the broken frame, picking up the picture and not caring about the glass that pierced my skin. I felt too numb to feel any pain.

I was probably stuck in that position for well over an hour, just staring emotionlessly at the torn picture in my bleeding hands. I'd been creating scenarios in my head for how it would go with Pietro, whether he'd yell, cry or just walk away. None of them ended well. It took me even more time to form the nerve to call Pietro's house, get his mum to put him on the phone and then arrange for us to meet at the swimming pool for the second time today. I'd surprised myself by being able to get through the phone call without crying, though as soon as he'd hung up I did go sit in the corner of my trashed bedroom and sobbed for a good hour and half.

By the time I got to the swimming pool Pietro was already there, sitting at the edge of the pool with a hand in the water, playing around with the currents and tracing invisible patterns into the glimmering waters. He heard the door shut as I entered and quickly stood up, speeding over and giving me a kiss, it ended up being on the cheek as I turned my head before he could get to my lips. A kiss would be too addictive for me, it might sway my betraying mind. "Hi," I greeted.

"Hello," he replied back, a look of concern cursing his oh-so-beautiful face. I was going to miss this silver-haired douche more than I cared to admit. "Are you okay, you sounded weird on the phone?"

He was so worried about me, and that was a problem. I couldn't allow him to live a life of constantly worrying about me, and I knew if I just told him the truth about this entire situation he'd find some way of persuading me to say. He'd probably suggest that we just run away but I wasn't going to curse him with that sort of life, he'd end up hating me and I couldn't handle that just as much as I can't handle leaving him. I was torn on the inside as I tried to figure out what would be the best way to go about this. When I finally decided on the best one, I had to prepare myself, knowing that I was about to be hit with a whole load of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry douche," I began with a croaky voice, "but this fans got to end now. I got a call from the institute and I've got to go. Just thought I owed you a goodbye."

"Wait, what?" He laughed, looking at me like he didn't recognise the person in front of him. "You promise you were going to stay, this is a joke right? You got me, ha ha, very funny."

I scrunched up my face in confusion, arms crossing over my chest as though that would protect me from the range of heartbreaking emotions that I felt were being shot straight in to my heart. "Wait, we were being serious about that? Oh...well this is awkward."

"You said you loved me?" He said, shaking his head, not complacent with what I was saying.

"I was playing the game," I said with a shrug, "that's all I thought this was, a game."

He crossed his own arms in front of his chest, opening his mouth and closing it multiple times, suddenly resembling a goldfish quite well. "Is it the ring I gave you today? If you don't like it or you're scared of the commitment or whatever we don't have to do that, I just thought it was a good idea but obviously I'm pretty dumb."

"It's not the ring, you can have it back if you want." I didn't want to say those poisonous words, I wanted to soothe him and tell him that he was being dumb and declare that this was all part of the Director's evil plan, not mine. But it really is all my fault, if I'd have just been honest from the start and left when I'd needed to then this wouldn't be an issue. Me and Pietro could have been happily eating pie, knowing it was our last bite together and then we could have parted just like that. I was ruining this boy's life.

Pietro stood in silence for a moment, biting his lip with a look of concentration on his face. I could see the sadness starting to turn into rage, "so you didn't love me?"

"God," I said with mock horror, "no of course not." I put on a grimace, as though the idea of love disgusted me completely. "Look, I'm-" I placed my hand on his shoulder but he quickly snatched his arm away like my touch had burnt him.

"You know what? You're right, it was stupid of me. I can't love anyone anyway, too fucked up, right? Just like you. You're a fucking mess." His eyes were glaring daggers at me, I almost felt wounded. This was a good reaction though, he needed to hate me, then he could move on. "Have fun at the institute Bree, you belong there more than you do here. I hope that Doctor whats-his-name cuts really deep into you, I hope he kills you." I don't think he even knew he was about to say the words until they'd actually passed through his lips. His eyes widened at the deathwish and so had mine, as realisation hit him I saw tears begin to leak from his eyes. And as soon as he noticed the tears he ran, leaving me alone in the cold empty space of the swimming pool, it had always felt so much warmer when Pietro was here with me.

I tried my hardest to breath calmly, refusing my body the right to sob loudly. I didn't get to be upset, not after what I did. A tear managed to fall anyway, landing into the pool below me. It caused a small current to form, causing one of the rose buds that Pietro had placed inside the pool earlier to drift away.


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: I've decided on a new updating timetable, okay, so I'll carry on uploading this daily EXCEPT for Sundays when I'll be uploading a chapter for my Captain America fanfiction. Which means no update on this tomorrow but there will be one on my CA fanfic, yey about that! Also, for all you saucy people out there, I wrote this entire chapter half-naked because my bedroom is a fricking green house *insert winky face*... yeah, that seemed less creepy in my head but imma keep that here because I'm half asleep and you guys deserve some saucy details considering none of you have requested smut yet (which I'm extremely grateful for).**

**To Kam74, ow my eardrums! And I know, I rewatched AOU the other day and I just couldn't keep my eyes away from Pietro and I was sat there like "I need to hurry this fanfiction the fudge up so I can get to writing about that mans beautiful face gah I'm so in love with him" and yeah, I'm as excited as you are for hothothot Pietro!**

**To pheonixflames76, *pats your back* I'm sorry, it'll be okay soon (and then bad again, then good again, then bad again, then good again, then bad ag- you get the idea). There are plenty of teenage!pie crumbs left for you!**

**To TraitorousFreshman15, should I call the hospital? I'm sorry, please don't die!**

**To the-rainbow-is-here, you had me seriously panicked for a second there. As long as you're okay... or you were anyway until you read the chapter, sorry!**

**To bluesootsprite, what if he never cracks onto it though? What if he just stews in the darkness and allows his love for Bree to dwindle and his hatred to grow? What if now he has his mind set on killing her because he feels absolutely no love for her anymore and in his head she ruined his life just as badly as Stark did? Can you imagine if that happened, man, that'd be heartbreaking wouldn't it? *insert winky face***

**To LovelyDovely, oh hey I love that song! It's not my favourite p!nk song though, I'm a funhouse kind of gal. And I'm sorry! I do the horrible things so that the good things can become great things, I swear it's not to just hurt all my readers. Even if it does bring me some slight joy. This chapters dedicated to you because I literally say your username on a daily basis when I see something I like.**

**To Blondeconspiracy, seeing your reviews always make me smile! I'm sorry for making you cry! Also, expect a lot of pie puns, there are just so many to be made and not enough chapters in this fanfiction! And I think I possibly picked the worst name for Summer because she doesn't help the ship names with Bucky whatsoever, we could use Bucky's actual first name which is James, so the ship name could literally just be 'Sames'. Ohhhhh Sames appears in two chapters btw so feel excited about them returning, I know I am!**

**To Jewea19, it's bad how much I laughed at the word 'Gog' like I don't care if that was a typo or whatever, "oh my gog" is my new favourite phrase to say.**

**I felt like the last chapter owed a reply to all your reviews so there you go, thank yous for reviewing and thanks as well to the people that simply read, I hope y'all get kidnapped and then saved by Pietro Maximoff who swiftly falls in love with you afterward (what is there not to love about you though really, you're all so lovely). **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

* * *

**Softly in the sheets**

**you roll and shake off mourning. **

**Quietly you wake.**

* * *

"A tear managed to fall anyway, landing into the pool below me. It caused a small current to form, causing one of the rose buds that Pietro had placed inside the pool earlier to drift away." April's lips shook as she finished reading the diary out loud, her hands gripping the worn out leather of the diary tightly.

Ashton waited patiently, his eyes fixed on his sister with such interest. He was completely hypnotised by her story telling that it took him a while before he finally realised that she had even stopped talking, "carry on," he pushed, his words coming out as a whisper as though speaking too loudly would break the magic that his sister's story telling had created.

"I can't, that's it." She explained with a lazy struggle, failing to hide her misery. She simply couldn't accept that the story had finished like that, it hadn't ended how she'd expected it and even though she kind of knew what happened afterward it still physically hurt her that the tale ended in such a depressing fashion.

His sister's words broke him out of the mesmerised state he had been in and he stood up, hands curled into fsts by his side. "What do you mean that's it? That can't be the end!"

"Shut up," she groaned, annoyed that he'd started to whine again. "There are no more pages, see?" She showed the book to him and allowed him to examine the page, he couldn't read the words himself but it seemed he got some sort of understanding and started to believe what his sister said to be true. "Besides we already know what happens afterward, mums told us plenty of times. They find each other again and then he dies and-"

"We should go ask mum what happens next," he interrupted, a large grin forming on his face, proud of himself for coming up with an idea.

April hated it when Ashton came up with ideas before she could, he was three and she was twelve which meant that she should have been able to come up with ideas quicker. She'd always disliked her brother from the moment he came home, he took all her parents attention away and was much better at everything than her. He'd even got his powers already. April had begun to assume that she was never going to get powers and that she'd just be a average loser in a family of super heroes.

"Race you!" He cried out, moving to get into a running position so he could use his ability to get to wherever their mum was in under a second.

His sister was quicker though and she quickly grabbed onto his leg, surprising him and causing him to face plant the dirty ground. She didn't even care that he'd begun to start crying, instead she called out for her mum and tried to follow the sound of the voice when her mum replied back by saying, "what did you two do now?!"

She eventually found her mum in the kitchen, finishing up with cooking a giant pan of spaghetti. The entire family were coming over today for a celebratory dinner because it was Ashton's birthday tomorrow, they couldn't have the meal tomorrow because April and Ashton were being taken on a holiday to Sokovia to 'explore their roots' and 'remember those forgotten'. So basically they were just going to be given a history lesson, Ashton didn't mind though, he was a huge history nerd and it all started after Uncle Thor gave him a book from Asgard about all the wars Odin had fought in.

"Where's your brother?" April's mum asked, looking very much like a mess. Her brown hair was put up in a messy bun and her pale skin was speckled with spaghetti sauce. On her she wore a baggy t-shirt and an apron which had the words 'Bree - Queen Of The Cookies' on it.

A few seconds later Ashton began to shuffle into the room, rubbing at his dirty face and looking like a beaten puppy. April rolled her eyes when he began to sniffle, putting on a show in front of their mother so that she'd feel sorry for him. "You didn't finish your diary properly!" He accused, pointing a finger at his mother and shocking April as she'd thought he would have gotten her in trouble for making him fall over.

"Yeah," she backed him up, walking closer to her brother to show that she was on his side, "we read your diary and it didn't tell us the whole story, we want you to finish it, now!"

Bree blinked at her children for a moment, not completely understand what they were saying. "Which diary?" She interrogated, her brain yet to click on to what they were talking about.

"The one you wrote when you were a teenager! You left daddy and stopped writing there, we want to know what happened." April demanded, stomping her foot harshly onto the ground. Her brother mirrored his sister's actions, letting out a huff as he too stomped his foot down onto the kitchen tiles.

Bree tried not to laugh at how her children were acting, really she should have been use to this behaviour that it wasn't funny anymore. "Well you guys know what happened, me and your dad reunited and then he went and died on me, and-"

"You never tell us it propewy." Ashton huffed, "I want the… the…"

"Details," April supplied, finishing off his sentence. "We want to know the proper story, where's the other diary mum?"

"I'm afraid I didn't write another diary, the only reason I wrote that one was because the institute asked me to. I was very naive back then." Bree watched as her childrens faces fell, both of them looking like they were about to burst into tears. This was, again, another occurrence which she should be use to but she still felt that tug in her stomach which couldn't be ignored, a painful swirling in her belly that would always happen when she upset her kids. "I-I could just tell you the story though, I suppose?"

And just like that their faces lit up, the both of them rushing to sit at the stools by the breakfast bar, "yes," they chorused in unison.

Bree turned down the dials on the stove so that the food wouldn't burn whilst she was telling them the story. She had three hours before everyone arrived and she hoped that would be enough time. Once she'd checked on all the food she turned back to her kids and sat across from them. "Alright, so this is almost ten years after I left Pietro, I'd also managed to escape the institute through details which I'll be able to explain in much more detail later on…"

* * *

I'd been running for years now and honestly I was so tired of it, I didn't want that life anymore. I missed Pietro and even though it had been ages since I last saw him and even though he probably didn't even think about me anymore, he was the only reason I fought all this way. The only reason I fought against the institute and made it out of that prison, only to end up in some bar in Texas drinking my pain away.

This wasn't how I'd pictured my future, sat in a bar filled with gross overweight alcoholics that leant over me every single second, but then again, I'm no teenager anymore and really I should just stop being so naive and hopeful. This was destined from the very beginning when my bitch of a mother gave me away to be a government experiment. "I'll have another beer," I requested from the waitress, a very scantily clad woman in her late twenties whose boobs were bigger than my head.

"Sure thing, honey." She flirted, winking her eye at me. As she poured the beer she made sure to make a show of it, posing so that her butt reached out and her breasts were on show, gaining the attention of every perverted man in this bar (which was pretty much all of the men in this bar). "Here you go baby," I moved to grab what spare change I had in my pocket and she quickly placed her hand on top of mine, "oh no honey, that'll be on the house just because you're pretty." She tapped my hand twice before walking away and I honestly can't tell if she was actually flirting with me or just putting on a show for all the other customers.

After ignoring her and the rest of the men for as long as I could, I suddenly myself being pressed uncomfortably close to a mysteriously dressed figure. He wore a denim jacket on top of a brown shirt, pale blue jeans also on his legs, the man's face was hidden by a large baseball cap on his head which had the line 'keep calm, I'm a truck driver' sewn onto it. "If you don't want her, I'll take her." The stranger mumbled into my ear, an obviously fake Texan accent laced into his voice.

My grip around the pint glass tightened and honestly I could have crushed it with the amount of force within me. "First of all, women aren't fucking property and I doubt she'll want you anyway, and secondly, I've already got five guys trying to buy me drinks and my answer will be the same to you as it has been to them, fuck off."

"I didn't actually come here to buy you a drink, I came here to give you the offer of a lifetime, One." The man's fake accent had disappeared but I couldn't concentrate on that, it had been five years before anyone had called me 'One'. Was this man a part of the institute? No, if he was then I wouldn't be alive right now, they would have just blown up the bar as soon as they found out I was in it. They did that before. "Also I'm pretty sure you just said three things not two, but whatever, I won't bring it up because you seem to be in a pretty bad mood."

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, finally turning to fully face the oddly dressed stranger, never did I expect to actually recognise the stranger though. "Oh my god," I gasped, the words slipping out involuntarily.

_The _Tony Stark was stood beside me, he looked just as smug as he had been in all the other pictures I've seen of him. "What? Am I still recogniseable? Dammit, JARVIS told me I looked like a proper truck driver in this attire, I went all out!" He huffed, whining like a child and signalling to the preposterous 'truckers' outfit that he had on.

"It would have worked better if you got rid of the goatee," I supplied. This was Iron Man though, I've heard plenty about his escapades in the news (and by that I mean in the sack as well) and it was easily learned that wherever Iron Man was, danger followed. I had to get out of here as soon as possible before the institute somehow found me because of this dick, "it was nice meeting you Mr Stark."

I jumped off my stool and was ready to walk away when his hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist, pulling me closer towards him. "You didn't even listen to my proposition!"

"I'm sure I'd say no anyway." As I moved to walk away again he pulled me straight back.

"How do you know if you don't know what it is?" I wanted to appreciate his determination, I really did, but I also found it very _very _annoying.

I looked him up and down, assessing the situation as best I could. So far he'd shown that he was very determined to get me to hear whatever it is he wants to say, and perhaps it could actually be valuable. "Fine," I reluctantly caved in, releasing a sigh so that he knew I wasn't happy about my decision.

A beaming smile grew on his face, revealing a string of perfect, white, teeth. "I want you to join the Avengers." I had to do a double-take, trying to see if he was serious. As I continued to stare at him his smile began to fade, what did he expect me to do? I'm pretty sure I'm experiencing some sort of stroke right now

"What?" I finally managed to croak out, "Why? No. I mean. No. Why?

"Well seen as Nick counts as an Avenger, there's an odd number of Avengers and that just makes people feel uncomfortable. Plus, you know, other… stuff…" His explanation was lame and most of it had been mumbled, he was hiding something. I may not have fully understood what was going on, but I knew for sure that he was hiding something. Tony looked up to face me once again, this time it was him trying to read my expression and he could probably see that he was quickly losing me. He attempted to relax his shoulders, his happy-go-lucky expression melting away for a second as a sympathetic look replaced it, "I know about the institute, Bree, and joining the Avengers could help you. If you join us I promise constant protection, and a home, no more running."

It sounds so tantalizing, the freedom I had always dreamed of was suddenly being offered to me in a dirty, old bar in the middle of Texas. "How do you know this stuff about me?" I asked, figuring that I should first learn whether I can trust him or not. I'd made the mistake of instantly trusting a man that promised me freedom and that ended quite badly for me and quite a lot of other people as well.

"Don't you know? I'm Tony Stark, I'm omniscient." He explained, flamboyantly moving his arms around the air. I stared at him with a bored expression on my face and eventually he caved in, "plus I have JARVIS who is an artificial intelligent computer, he's pretty good at finding stuff out about people."

"Can I trust you?"

"Me? Probably not." Tony said honestly, inadvertently making me form some trust towards him, at least I knew that I could rely on him to be honest. "I'm sure you'll trust the rest of the gang though, especially Cap, he's the golden boy."

"Fine," I gulped, instantly feeling a stabbing pain in my chest. It could have just been the anxiety, but a part of me felt like it was my own body telling me that this freedom is wrong. Yes it may have been the type of freedom which I'd always wanted, but it wasn't right still, and it would never be right until I get my silver-haired douche back. I highly doubted that would happen though.


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hola! Okay so this chapter was so fun to write, like seriously, just damn I wish I could fangirl about my own fanfiction to you guys but yeah spoilers! I was writing this while listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack so I apologise if it's kind of cheesy. **

**To Alice-Ann Wonderland, sorry for the scare! I just wanted to get to AOU!Pietro as fast as I could but everyone will be filled in to what happened throughout that time hop eventually.**

**To pheonixflames76, I'm glad someone noticed how I'd added more swearing to show the evolution of Bree, I was worried you all would hate it and yell at me for swearing so much in my fanfiction. Also, this is two theories now, it's either that Tony is using her against Pietro or he's bringing her to meet her supposed parents (the characters from my other fanfic which will be appearing in this one as well), that's Blondeconspiracy's theory anyway. I like that people are coming up with theories. My theory is that she's secretly an octopus in disguise that's make the Avengers fall in love with her so that she can take over the entire world. **

**To Kam74, omfg, you're very long 'HAHAHA' has broken my review page! And I'm excited about AOU!Pietro too, honestly though who isn't? He be so perf! And omfgomfg I'm so excited to read your fanfic, hurry up and write it woman! I'm hoping that I can create a review that breaks your review page as well ;)**

**To bluesootsprite, the warm weather has completely disappeared and I'm currently being visited by a storm, so I had to write this chapter in like fifteen jumpers and a big ass coat. It's so cold. My bedroom is like a greenhouse so when it's warm it's scorching and when it's cold, it's like I'm the fricking eskimo. Oh well. And JARVIS is like the best person to go for fashion advice, he's a true fashionista through and through!**

**To blondeconspiracy, I do that dairy thing all the time as well! I think my brain is just obsessed with milk tbh. And omfg yusssss I love the idea of them being the Beyonce and Jay-Z of my fanfictions, I'm so going to reference that in the future!**

**To Nik1804, how can I refuse someone who quotes Loki to me? This chapter is dedicated to you because binge reading is a commitment and I appreciate your commitment (and your Loki referencing) **

**Thanks also to Zombie-hunt, P.K.723, dreamwolrd and the-rainbow-is-here for all your wonderful comments. Thanks also to people that have read this fanfiction, I hope you accidentally walk into a room and find Pietro sat surrounded by loads of fluffy kittens. Imma go play Zelda now, have fun reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

* * *

**I held onto you**

**Like a secret deep within,**

**Unwilling to leave.**

* * *

The transition had been awkward at first, moving away from my poverty was tough. Especially because it was like I'd become rich overnight, the marshmallow beds were uncomfortable and so I'd spend my nights on the floor instead, and I'd managed to exclude myself from the rest of the Avengers because my introverted ways had completely taken over, I couldn't even manage to have meals with them. Approximately six weeks had passed since I'd been taken in by the group - I've been counting the days, wanting to see how long it will take until I'm back on the streets - and I suppose I've managed to form a relationship with all the Avengers.

It was weird at first though and I guess it was just my anxiety making me think dark thoughts, but at first it seemed like they all knew something about me that I didn't. They would step around me carefully and avoid asking me questions about my past like it would cause me to bring up a certain subject which they didn't want to talk about. This was done more so by Tony and Steve, and I'd sometimes catch both of them simply staring at me and analysing my features. After two weeks I'd just figured out that all these people are very weird, like me, and so I can't exactly judge them too harshly when I was probably staring and being secretive towards them, I was as much of a stranger to them as they all are too me.

I'd embarrassed myself quite badly when meeting Cap, introducing myself horribly and accidentally insulting the man. I'll never be able to forget this moment. We were shaking hands, "Bree, it's great to have you on the team. I'm Steve Rogers." He greeted, introducing himself with a perfect smiling gracing his face.

His smiles were quite contagious and I couldn't keep the grin off of my face, "it's great to meet you too. It's so surreal that I'm meeting you, like, I did a history project on you as a kid." I couldn't stop the words from slipping out and as soon as they had been vomited from my lips I wanted to face palm myself and just curl into a dark corner for the rest of my entire existence. It was made even worse when I saw Steve's face fall into a grimace.

"Well, that doesn't make me feel old at all." He replied, fake laughing and trying to make it seem like he was okay with my comment. I knew he wasn't okay with what I'd said though, neither was I.

Tony wouldn't let me forget the comment after that for a couple of weeks, bringing it up at the most randomest of times and making me cringe so badly that I'd run and hide in my room until the next day. Bruce would sometimes stick up for me when he thought Tony was going too far with his teasings, understanding how anxiety works and backing me up when he could. Bruce wasn't really a social person and so I can't say with complete honesty that I'm as close to him as I am the rest of the Avengers, I mean, I bring him green tea everyday as he's the only other Avenger that drinks it and we have short conversations then.

I'd formed a nice relationship with Nat and Clint, they'd decided to give me some little training sessions before I was taken on to any serious missions, impressed when I revealed that I was already pretty good at combat. Even though I'd been kept in that institute prison or about three years, my ability to kick ass hadn't gone completely. I like to think that the two assassins had become the siblings that I'd never had, both of them treating me like their little sister in a way. It was nice, and I like the notion that these Avengers were quickly becoming a messed-up sort of family to me. Thor would also treat me like his little sister, only he did less teasing and more praising. He held everyone in high regard until they proved to him that they were pure evil and I liked that about him, I wish I could share that same belief but every single person I've met so far has proven to me that they have a dark side that simply can not be trusted.

Out of everyone I've met though, since moving into the Avengers tower I have to say that I've grown closest to JARVIS. It was mainly because he wasn't someone I could simply avoid by hiding in my bedroom, but it was also because at night he'd always comfort me when the nightmares hit. He couldn't hug me or pat me on the back which was good because normally after the midnight panic attacks there was only person whose touch I wanted, a touch which I couldn't erase apparently. JARVIS would also talk to me if I were lounging about in my room, he'd started to do it more often after I confessed to him that I hated the loneliness I was causing myself. Sometimes I would have this realisation that he is just an AI and I'm always surprised when I realise it, he was so kind and witty, so… human.

It was a Friday and Thor was over once again as the Avengers heard rumours about the whereabouts of Loki's scepter, until we got the confirmation though, most of us were just lounging about and passing time. I'd skipped out on a training session to play some Mario Kart with Thor. At first it had been like teaching a three-year-old how to do really complex mathematics but eventually he started to understand it and was on a role. It was the final lap and most of the group were now sat around us, watching with interest as me and Thor competed.

"I bet you that Bree will win," Nat mumbled to Bruce who she'd sat herself next to.

He looked down at her like she was crazy though, "no way," he tutted, "Thor is a God, a man of war, he's use to making strategies and stuff. He's definitely going to win."

"Thanks for the support, Bruce!" I scorned from across the room, trying to keep concentration on the television as we were close to the final lap on Rainbow Road. "Better get your wallet ready because I'm in first place there's no way I could lose now!"

Thor chuckled from beside me, "my Lady Button, you seem to have forgotten about the mighty blue shell!" As he said that I heard him determinedly click the button on his wii remote to release an item, then I heard it, that horrible sound of an incoming blue shell. I was hit and knocked straight off the edge of the road.

"No!" I screamed with rage, standing up from my seat and trying to recover as fast as I could. Now on the final lap I found myself in ninth place, Thor replacing me in first place. The god's must have taken pity on me though as I was gifted with a Bullet Bill that took me all the way to second place, "you're going down!" I cackled, turning my body dramatically as I turned the remote. He didn't reply to me, concentrating too much on the intense race we were taking part of me, I was beginning to realise quickly that even though I'd had my Bullet Bill advantage there still was no way for me to win. And so I did what any intelligent and determined person would do, I knocked the remote out of Thor's hand. "Yes!" I cheered as I passed Thor's Princess Peach character and won, echoing Yoshi's cheers on the tv screen with my own.

Natasha ran up to me screaming as well and lifted me up in the air, our squeals somehow managing to be louder than the 'boo's all the men in the room were making. "You cheated!" Bruce accused, pointing an angry finger towards me. I knew it was false rage though, it was pretty easy to tell with Bruce whether he was angry or not because… well… if he were angry he'd be large and green right now.

"I did not!" I denied, still being held in Nat's arms, "it's not my fault Thor didn't have a tight enough grip on the remote."

"I demand a rematch," Thor said, stamping his foot on the ground like a child.

Just then Cap stod into the room, dressed in his starspangled suit and gripping onto his belt as he walked into the lounge, "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait guys." We all turned to face him, the fun times evaporating and the entire room becoming serious very quickly. "We've confirmed the location of the scepter, it's in Sokovia. Time to get suited up."

Everyone dispersed to go and get prepared and I managed the walk to my room but I fell against my door and paused for a moment once inside. 'Sokovia', I'd only heard about that place once before in my life and I'd just been hit by a ton of memories which I had been trying to keep far away in the back of my mind. I wonder if he'd ever managed to find his twin sister, I hope so, I really hope that he was happy right now. "Are you okay Miss Button?" JARVIS asked, his voice echoing in the emptiness of my bedroom.

"Yeah, sorry, just trying to remember where I'd put my gear." I excused, shaking my head of the dark thoughts and walking towards the closet on the opposite side of my room.

"It's in the draw to your left, I believe." He replied, and even though his voice was emotionless and robotic, I could still sense a tone of disbelief in his voice. Like I said before, it's very hard for me to think of him as an AI.

I opened the draw which JARVIS had directed me to and put on my fakest smile when I found the outfit folded perfectly in the draw, "so it is, thank you JARVIS."

"I'm here whenever you need me, Miss Button." He responded, ending the conversation there. He knew I'd been rather uncomfortable the first few days at the idea of a computer watching me undress and stuff so he'd tried to make it clear that he was no longer in the room when I got round to changing clothes, even if he was just pretending so that I'd feel more comfortable, I still appreciated the effort.

My suit was a simple black catsuit like Black Widow's only without all the gadgets because, well, I didn't need them. I'd been given a lot of authority over the design of my suit and honestly this suit wasn't what I really wanted. I'd met him in his lab to discuss the details of the suit and he said to me, "you're a superhero now. I've got my iron suit, Caps got his starspangled costume and Banner's got stretchy pants. You're suit is a part of your identity, so I want you to pick carefully." He'd called me a superhero and I liked that, I liked the idea that I was now able to do good without the people ending up dead or damaged in some way, and so I really wanted to have a suit with a cape. Because nothing says hero more than a cape. Plus I thought it would look. But alas, my anxieties got to me and I just went with a simple design. It wasn't the worst thing in the world though and I had plenty of other stuff to worry about, more important than what outfit I'm wearing. I guess a part of me was still stuck with the C crew mindset.

After getting dressed I met up once more with the rest of the group, and I noticed straight away that Nat and Clint were staring at me with suspiciously large smiles on their faces. "What?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip and raising my eyebrow at their dubious actions.

Clint laughed and walked forward, rubbing the top of my head and causing my short brown hair to become a disarray on top of my head, "this is your first proper mission!" He cheered, sounding almost proud of me.

"Okay," I hummed, pushing my way out of his arms, "it's really not that big of a deal though so please don't do that again or else I'll shove one of your arrows in a place where the sun doesn't shine."

My threat didn't seem to faze either of them, instead their smiles seemed to just grow bigger. "She's all grown up," Nat chimed, wiping away an invisible tear as Clint moved back over to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

I huffed, "I hate the both of you," with those feisty words I move around the both of them and entered the helicopter that we'd be taking to Sokovia. I wonder what my chances are of bumping into Pietro? If we were going into the city then they would probably be a very high 0.00000001%. Perhap I should stop myself before I get too locked onto the idea that I'll ever see him again, I'm too fucked up now for something that lucky to happen. I know that I need to move on, but he'll always have a special place in my heart.

On the plane Cap explained everything that we'd be needing to do, we were hoping for an easy mission. We'd enter invisible and make it into the building with ease, get the scepter and get out and back onto the quinjet. Of course with the Avengers nothing is ever that simple and we were under fire before we even managed to land, as soon as we had we stormed out and kicked some serious ass. I was probably the least helpful of the people, only really managing to throw people at trees and stop people from getting shot.

It's weird but after the prison my control over my powers hasn't been that well. I haven't been able to control any aspect of my life lately and as my emotions went haywire so did my abilities, now I can only do menial things and even they take a lot out of me.

I was leaning against a tree trying to catch my breath when an arrow went zooming past me, "shit!" I cursed, looking to see the arrow hit a soldier that had been aiming towards me.

Clint quickly walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "are you okay?" I couldn't reply, my heart was beating out of my chest I'd been scared so much. "You sure? I want you to stick by me, just in case."

This is exactly what I didn't want, I'd told JARVIS that I knew this sort of thing would happen but I really didn't want it to. I didn't want to be the baby of the group that needed help crossing a damned street. I was just fucked up, that didn't make me an incapable vegetable. "I'll be fine-" I began to protest when we were suddenly knocked by a fast moving object.

I hit the floor with a thud and tried to stand up but I felt so disoriented, it didn't help when the speeding force suddenly lifted me up and pressed me against the tree. My eyes opened, my vision still blurry, but after a while I managed to focus on wide blue eyes… why did they look so familiar?


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: You know whats scary? I woke up, wrote this and finished it all before five in the afternoon. Like that's so early for me, normally I start writing this at five, so yeah, this has been finished for ages but I hate uploading early in the day idk. I'M GOING TO SEE JURASSIC PARK ON THURSDAY AND I'M SO TEMPTED TO REUPLOAD MY GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY FANFICTION CAUSE GODDAMN CHRIS PRATT DO YOU UNDERSTAND? **

**To The Mighty Thor, I'm not trying to kill you! This is accidental murder! Please don't use mjolner on me, I'm innocent! This chapter is dedicated to you because... well... obviously you ARE the Mighty Thor and who can refuse you?**

**To Girlsluvsuperheroes, I was hoping to avoid this question because it's very complicated, I want to say twenty-five because thats ATJ's age but like, the last movie was set in Days Of Futures Past which takes place in the 70s. So either, because none of the actual DOFP plot ended up appearing (it was gonna but I changed it so it was easier to make the transition from teenage!pie to AOU!pie) you can just agree that they're both now twenty-five and kicking or you can choose to believe that they're in their fourties... personally I'd choose the first option. **

**To bluesootsprite, as an avid mario kart player I always pick Yoshi and I felt it only fair to give my character the best racer in the game. And I like to think that Thor would choose Princess Peach because he holds female warriors in such high regard and yeah... anywho, whoo go Team Yoshi!**

**To pheonixflames76, I practically live on Wanda/Vision they were always my fave couple in the comics and I was like desperate for it to appear in the movies and there are signs of it. Let's play Whedon just screw up that ship as well.**

**To dreamwolrd, I was expecting something really harsh after the love/hate comment but was happily surprised, thank you for the compliments and I'm glad you love/hate (mostly love though right?) this fanfic ^^ **

**Thanks also to Guest, the-rainbow-is-here, zombie-hunt and Nik1804 for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to the readers, I hope y'all get ATJ at your door with a flat tire!**

_**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END - PLEASE READ - DON'T SKIP IT - I'M SERIOUS - PLEASE - DON'T - JUST DON'T**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

* * *

**Far beneath the moon**

**She walks softly in the night**

**Chasing dreams of youth.**

* * *

The impact of my head against the tree had caused me to become dizzy, my thoughts needed much more time to process things and so I spent what seemed to me like a good hour just staring into my enemies blue eyes. This mans eyes were intense, but they weren't very expressive, in fact they seemed more cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at your facial features, but when you peered into this person's frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, through your boy, making your features numb like ice. Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue stayed lined up next to one another making her eyes themselves seem like a white tundra, its as if a blizzard is eternally raging on within the black void at the center of her pupils. They didn't capture light, but defy it, so blue that they literally glowed.

My communicator - a small gadget that slipped into your ear and allowed you to talk to all the other Avengers - must have fallen out as I could no longer here Stark's sassy quips, I also couldn't see if Hawkeye was anywhere near me anymore, which lead me to believe that the man keeping me captive against a tree had moved us further away.

He'd managed to do that really quickly actually, like, Pietro-kind-of-quick. I swiftly shook my head of that thought, my side fringe falling in front of my face and covering my eyes. Not that I could see properly anyway. I raised my arm and rubbed at my eyes, growing impatient with whoever had me pushed against the cold tree with his hands pressed hard against my shoulders. "If you're going to kill me just do it already, fuck sake man what kind of soldier are you?"

I looked up and my eyes focused on the man's face, finally being able to see clearly. And for a moment I wished that my eyes hadn't focused, I wished that I could just go on hating this soldier and returned to the Avengers safely without ever acknowledging who the soldier was. He stared back at me with a similar shocked expression displayed on his face, and I wondered if he also felt like his heart had suddenly returned into his chest after years of being unable to feel anything properly. This was Pietro, my Pietro, nothing could have prepared me for this moment. I'd thought about what would happen if I met him again, there was of course the butterflies and that feeling in my chest like my heart was going to explode, but afterwards I would always tell myself that this situation was never going to be as spectacular as I'd been presuming if it were to ever happen. How wrong had I been?

Pietro reached up with one of his hands and pushed my side fringe back behind my ear, "you've cut your hair," he pointed out, his accent much deeper than it use to be when he was a teenager, telling me that he'd obviously been in Sokovia for quite a while, his hand stroking through my locks which now only reached behind to the end of my neck.

"Yeah, I cut it on New Year's Eve last year, I was trying out the whole 'new year, new me' thing." I replied with a shrug, "I see that you've been lazy on keeping up with the silver dye."

"I've been busy." He said, shrugging his shoulders as well. His eyes fell to the floor for a moment, obviously thinking things through and I know that I should have probably been thinking everything over but I was too busy appreciating that I was seeing Pietro again and he'd grown to become even hotter. He had a scruff now which suited him very well and he'd obviously grown taller, as well as gained quite a lot more muscle (though I couldn't see it very well underneath all the layers he was wearing). If it weren't for the dark circles under his eyes I would have said that he looked perfectly fine, like he'd had a good life after I left, but we still shared that same spark in our eyes.

The spark that practically screamed damaged but still alive. And that's how I knew he'd had a difficult time since we parted just as much as I had, and it nearly broke my heart because it was probably my fault he had such a awful past.

"Pietro," I called, preparing myself to apologise and let loose all the pent up emotions I'd been feeling towards him.

He took a step back away from me, "you should go," his words were spoken playfully but I could tell how serious he was being. "I don't want to kill you today."

With that lasting threat he sped off, leaving me alone and lost in the freezing cold icy forest. This reminded me quite a lot of when he left me at the side of the highway, only here it was much more cold. I couldn't help but think over what he'd said, the words had fallen from his lips like poison attacking my skin and I felt it eating away at my skin for a while.

As I wandered aimlessly in the woods, wondering if I was truly lost in the maze built of trees, I thought about how I could have really ruined Pietro's life by leaving him and that I could have really damaged him and caused him a life of problems, and maybe he resented me because I was the beginning of his bad life. Or maybe I was overthinking this too much, I had a tendency to overthink.

"Bree?" I heard the roar of Iron Man as he came to rest on the ground beside me, "we've been looking for you, where the hell did you disappear off too?"

"Is the mission over?" I asked, not answering the question, considering that would mean i'd also have to explain quite a lot of other things.

"Yeah, we were about to return to base when we realised you were gone. Hawkeye's been hurt but he's already on the quinjet." Tony explained, guiding us back to the quinjet. I allowed Tony to carry on speaking about how his mission went as we travelled through the forest, he was probably adding extra detail to the story so that it sounded much more interesting and yet still I barely paid attention. To be fair I had plenty of my own issues to think about, and I just couldn't wait to be back in my room alone.

On the quinjet everyone was feeling rather happy with themselves, it was only me and Bruce who was feeling quite worn out after being the Hulk and destroying a few tanks. I mean, it was only a few tanks, no big deal. It took us a bit longer to get back, though that was probably just the time seemingly passing slower because of how dull I was feeling. Once we got back I was the last to exit the quinjet, standing behind Nat who was coddling Bruce. I noticed since I arrived that Nat seemed to like Bruce very much, but he was a private man most of the time and so at times it seemed like the feelings weren't returned. There were other times though, when he would display some gestures that would indicate a liking towards Nat as well, and my brain tells me that perhaps he does like her but he just fears for her safety. I could understand that, hell, I lived through that.

I was about to rush to my bedroom when I heard my name being called once more, "Bree," it was Cap calling my name this time and he was rushing down a hallway with a large smile on his face. "Some of the other Avengers have arrived, I think it would be best if you meet them. They're going to be here for a while."

"There are more Avengers?" I asked, not once had anyone mentioned this to me.

"Well they're not here a lot, they've had some stuff to deal with." He explained, hands latching onto his belt and just accentuating his doritos shoulder-to-waist ratio. "I think you should at least say hello to them," he pushed.

I let out a reluctant smile, I'd already done too much socialising today. I needed to make a cocoon out of my bed covers and just sit in that for an hour, maybe watch some disney movies. I was fancying Mulan. "Fine, but I'm really tired."

Walking into the lounge area, I was met with the sight of most of the Avengers surrounding two people. Both who looked very familiar, but it couldn't be? The history books told me that they were all dead, but then I again Cap was alive so it wasn't such a farfetched thing that Bucky Barnes and Summer Scotts were standing in front of me. Summer cuddled Tony tightly, "you better have been behaving yourself?"

"Did you bring me any presents back from the year-long-honeymoon?" He quipped back, a child-like smiling glowing on his face in hope that they'd actually gotten him a gift.

Bucky moved away from talking to Clint and wrapped his arm around Summer's waist, "I'm afraid we were a bit busy looking for you-know-who."

"Well aren't you lucky you have me then?" He replied.

Bucky and Summer looked down at one another, nothing but love shining in their eyes. I was beginning to hate today, why is it that all of a sudden everywhere I look there is love? Like seriously, I'm sat here fucking heartbroken and the world - being the shithole it is - is just trying to worsen this experience for me. I'd decided that I was getting way too moody and needed to get to bed with my disney movies and junk food as soon as possible before I ended up killing these two people for just looking at one another in a loving way. I walked up to the two and put on my best smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Bree." My introduction was quick and I stuck my hand out, sticking to formalities.

It was like the entire room stopped and stared as soon as I'd spoken, I just assumed that it was because they were gouging how the two Avengers would react to the new kid. Bucky and Summer stared at me with poker faces, and it was Bucky who was the one to shake my hand. I was a little surprised when my hand came into contact with the cold metal of his faux arm but I tried to hide my shock as best as I could, when Summer shook my hand afterward she held it a little longer than normal, making me feel a little nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted.

"I'm sorry I can't stay but I'm really tired after today's mission, I hope you don't mind if we carry this on to a later date?" I was trying hardest to be polite even though my current mood made me just want to shove my way back into my bedroom where I could slam the door shut with a loud bang, making my grumpiness clear to the world.

The couple looked to one another for a fleeting moment, disappointment flashing across their expression before they turned back to me. "That's fine," Summer replied, "perhaps we could go out for a coffee some time."

"Sure," I smiled, finally pulling my hand out of hers. "All right, night guys!" I said my goodbyes and escaped as best as I could. Once I got to my room I did exactly what I had planned to do. I watched Mulan, trying to keep my attention solely on the film and eating the junk food I had. It was no use though, my mind strayed at least fifteen times whilst watching the movie and once it was over there was no chance for me to keep my mind off the subject of that silver-haired douche I still loved so much.

I'd thought the love would fade, after ten years I believed that it simply had to. But after seeing him again, I was revisited by that flurry of overwhelming emotions that shook me to my core. "JARVIS?" I called out into the empty darkness of my room.

"Yes, Miss Bree?"

"Can you keep a secret?" My words came out whispered, because even though I was alone in my soundproof bedroom I still felt worried that my past was about to be revealed to the entire team.

"I believe so, though you should know that if Tony asks me about it then I have no choice but to tell him." He replied with honesty and I appreciated it, I already knew this but I felt like the question was still worth questioning. I doubt the subject would ever come up between JARVIS and Tony though so I still felt safe to do my following actions.

"Can you do that hologram thing, and show me all you can find about Pietro Maximoff?"

"Is he an enemy?" JARVIS asked.

I let out a soft chuckle, "he's an ex-boyfriend, believe it or not." A couple minutes passed before the hologram appeared in front of me, multiple pictures of him appearing as well as some videos where he was protesting with a woman beside him. She looked kind of like him, I hoped with all my heart that it was his twin sister, she was certainly as good-looking as Pietro. "I saw him again today, after almost ten years, and I think I still love him."

JARVIS didn't reply immediately to my confession, he allowed me the time to focus on all the information in front of me. "Tony will be having a party tomorrow." He reminded me, I made a hum of acknowledgement. I already knew about the occasion as Tony had been talking about it for a while on the quinjet, "will you be bringing Tom?" I knew what he was doing as soon as he reminded me of Tom's existence, I can't believe that I hadn't thought about him even once today. That's why JARVIS was telling me, making sure that I didn't forget about the fact that I do actually have a boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Hey thanks for listening and not skipping this note! Okay, so, like most of my readers know this but I there's obviously going to be some of you in the dark as to who Summer Scotts is and why the hell Bucky Barnes is appearing in this AOU fanfiction. Well they're from my old fanfiction 'Guns For Hands' and Summer is my OC who basically is an old friend of Cap's and is the wife to Bucky Barnes, she underwent a superserum of her own after both of her closest friends died and yeah... you don't have to read it if you don't want to but I thought it best just to introduce them. In GFH they got married and by the end they set out to find their long lost child which Summer gave up after Bucky died, she ended up giving the baby to the government because the baby could have been mutated by the super serum that they'd allowed her to use on herself, making the baby 'government property'. It's a pretty good fanfiction, deals with the winter soldier plot and some of the first avenger plot. I'm certainly proud of it! **


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: I call this chapter 'Return of the Pie', for obvious reasons which you'll figure out when you read the chapter. Do you guys think Bucky would be able to lift the hammer? I genuinely want to debate this out. Because the theory is that Cap can't lift mjolnir because he's not worthy enough, but he's getting there, he just needs to stop seeking out a war (which is why Thor was unworthy in the first movie). So like, in this fanfiction, Bucky is pretty much all better now (except for the nightmares and his missing limb being a constant reminder that he's done a lot of bad shit) and I think he is worthy. Even canon Bucky should be worthy don't you think? Idk, thoughts?**

**To pheonixflames76, I initially wrote that moment where Pietro just runs away after seeing her but that didn't seem write, so I wrote it where they are like 'holy shit it's you' but that didn't seem right either because Pietro does kind of hate her. But he loves her just as much as he hates her and his conflicting emotions wouldn't lead him to running away or announcing his feelings, they'd leave him confused and lost for words. And that's how that scene came to life, so yeah, I'm happy with my choice of them just talking about each others hair.**

**To blondeconspiracy, summer school sounds like such an awful thing like good luck and all, I'll pray for you every night! Also, this chapter is totally dedicated to you because never before has anyone made me dislike the word 'Tree' so much xD**

**To TraitorousFreshman15, maaaaaayyyyybbbbeeeeeee *insert winky face***

**To Kam74, ah, the review page is all fixed again. And don't worry about breaking it, it was pretty awesome, I've never had a review that literally broke the page before so thanks! **

**To Nik1804, oh cool I'm glad you liked GFH! And I can assure you that there will be plenty of Tony's inappropriate and sarcastic quips about her and Pietro's relationship ^^**

**Thanks also to zombie-hunt, anonymouscsifan, Girlsluvsuperheroes, the-rainbow-is-here and bluesootsprite for all your wonderful reviews, and another big thank you to the people that simply read. I know already there's going to be so many comments about Tom and I'm very excited to hear them. Fun little fact, I wrote him based off of Tom Hiddleston in all the jaguar ads on ze telly (another fun fact, my mum works at jaguar, AH THE CONNECTIONS), if you haven't seen them you can easily find them on YouTube. Tom Hiddleston is like THE ONE for me, I haven't stopped loving him since 2012 and I just found it really weird that I've never wrote a Loki fanfiction, I probably will in the future, but until then, here have evil Tom!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**I want to write you**

**a sanctuary; I just**

**want to keep you safe.**

The party was in full swing and I was doing what I did best, avoided any social contact with people. No one here wanted to talk to the waitress so thats what I disguised myself as, I was asked to show up to the party and that's exactly what I've done, no one can complain. I'd been spending quite a bit of time behind the bar, preparing all of Tony's snotty friends their drinks, not receiving any 'thank you's but they did pay me. Apparently no one told them that this was an open bar.

I think the last party I ever went to was with Pietro seven years ago, though I could barely recall it, I can at least remember the very last few moments. I was extremely drunk then and though it had amused Pietro at first, the aftermath of my drunk behaviour didn't amuse him and he ended up having to drag me home.

"_Woohoo!" I called out from on top of a table, my fellow party-goers returning the hoorah with their own yells. I managed to spot Pietro out in the crowd and he was leant against the doorway, looking at me with an amused smirk on his face, as soon as I saw him I reached out with my hand, grabbing at the air and imagining that I was grabbing at Pietro. "Honeyyyyy," I whined desperately wanting him to come closer._

"_Eskimo," he whined back, mocking me in my drunken state. How rude! I remained on top of the table, trying my best to dance sexily for Pietro though I suppose that considering how drunk I was that I was actually dancing rather stupidly for Pietro. When I accidentally tripped over my own foot, Pietro let out a rather large chuckle but I still somehow managed to get my footing back. "I think it'd be best if we got you down now." I allowed him to put his arms around my waist and lift me up from atop the table, making a whooshing sound as he did so._

_Once my feet were back down on the ground I let out a giggle, "I want to spoon." I demanded, though Pietro didn't react at first, instead he just continued to look at me with amusement sparkling in his eyes. "And I want to be the big spoon as well!"_

"_Then I suppose we better get back home." His hand fell from my waist and moved on my hand, beginning to guide us into the direction of the door._

"_No, no, no." I quickly rejected, pulling back weakly. "I want to stay!"_

"_We can't stay here and spoon?" He said, questioning my current sanity. Which he did have a good point, but in my brain, in that moment in time absolutely everything was possible. I could have swam around the entire world and still made it home in time for dinner tomorrow, I was that drunk. "So, let's just get home, get you a glass of water, and spoon for a while Though we might have to fight over who is the big spoon."_

"_No, no, no." I repeated, "I want to stay right here!" Before Pietro could drag me away anywhere else I pulled away and ran up to the nearest man I could find. I wanted to make Pietro feel jealous, and though I can't be sure of my reasoning behind it seen as I was so drunk at that point, but I believe that it had something to do with me wanting to make Pietro regret saying no to me. _

_I don't even remember what the guy who I had abducted looked like, he was certainly into the dancing though. His hands went to places that if I wasn't so drunk at the time, would have lead to a few punches on the face. After a few minutes Pietro came over and pushed his hand against the stranger's chest, making the stranger take a few steps back. I think they shared a couple of words, Pietro probably threatening the guy and forcing him to back off, I was too busy sloppily swaying away to the music so I didn't bother paying much attention to what they were saying to each other. _

_Then Pietro returned to me with a grimace on his face. "Come on then," he didn't give me a choice to say no anymore and he grabbed a hold of my body once more, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. _

_I began to whine for the fiftieth time that day and hit my fists against his butt, "Pietro, let me go or I'll be sick!"_

"_Whatever." He retorted, still acting very grumpy over my previous behaviour._

"_No, I'm being serious." I felt the sick slowly falling down my body, the vile burning my throat, "I'm seriously about to be sick." I made a zipping sound and that seemed to make Pietro catch on quickly, he swiftly put me back onto the ground and grabbed at my hair so it didn't get in my face as I began to throw it all up. And that's how the night ended, my last ever party with Pietro, me throwing up into a bush whilst Pietro stroked my back and kept my long brown hair our of my face._

I was stirred from my thoughts when Nat appeared, moving behind the bar and beginning to make her own drink. She was the first one at this party I'd seen making their own drink and it was quite refreshing to know not everyone at this party wasn't pompous. "Hey, Little Miss Buttons," she greeted with a crooked smile, still concentrating on making her drink. "Didn't you invite Tom?"

I bit the inside of my lip, obviously my loneliness wasn't going unnoticed tonight. I hoped that not everyone in the team had noticed, I'd have liked at least some privacy from them. "I invited him, I've got no idea where he is though." I shrugged my shoulders as I answered honestly, feeling like I could trust Nat, she was trained to keep secrets so she was probably the best too tell. "He's been pretty busy with work though."

All of a sudden hands came over my eyes and I heard a dark chuckle from behind me, "speak of the devil and he shall appear," I recognised the husky voice instantly and turned around, a smile naturally forcing it's way onto my face. There was Tom, my current boyfriend. He was dressed up in a grey suit that was tailored to perfection, managing to show off his lanky figure but still forcing all spectators to note the mass of muscle he possessed. His hair was cut into a buzz cut which suited him perfectly and just accentuated his chiselled facial features.

"Why hello Mr. Devil, long time no see." I quipped, easily melting into his arms.

He placed his head on top of mine and swayed us slightly, "yeah well work's been keeping me busy. I've been here for quite a while actually but there are a lot of potential clients here and I decided to visit them first, you don't mind right?" I shook my head, stopping myself from telling the truth and showing my dismay at the fact that he had chosen work over me once again. It's such a selfish thought isn't it? For me to want all of his attention, for me to wish that every time we were together he'd shut up and concentrate on me instead of work. I normally spent time at his because whenever he came here he'd run off to go speak to Tony, trying to sort out some deal between their companies. "I think it's about time you socialise as well, my dear."

I let out a childish whine, "I'd prefer to just stay and make drinks for everyone."

"Don't be so selfish," he whispered to me with a strict tone. This was always what would happen when we were in public, I'd peacefully sit at the side while Tom did what he needed and then after a while he'd come over and force me to join him. I'd constantly asked him while but he'd never share the reason as to why he needed me to make deals, until one night when he was extremely drunk and he revealed that I was like a piece of jewellery that made potential buyers fancy his company even more. I was basically an advertisement piece. "There are a lot of people here, I need you."

After the condemning he would bring out the puppy dog eyes, the kind that make you feel like you'd committed some horrendous act and like you wanted to get retribution immediately. "Okay, okay."

He clenched his hands almost painfully tight around my hands and began to pull me towards the crowd of people. I could practically feeling my heart seize as soon as we entered the crowd, Tom walking us towards Tony (what a surprise), Bucky and Thor who I believe were in the middle arguing over who had the best girlfriend. "My girlfriend may not be as intelligent as either of yours, but she certainly kicks more butt." I looked towards him with a glare, very aware at the backhanded comment he'd just made about me.

I noticed Tony look between the two of us, obviously catching out the insult as well. Though it was Bucky who hastily backed me up. "Well I suppose it's how you define intelligence. Pepper is intelligent because she runs an entire company, Jane's smart because she knows loads of science things, Summer is intelligent because she's been alive for almost a hundred years and has had plenty of time to learn stuff. Bree's smart because she's adapted to all the bad situations she's been put through and got out of them practically unscathed. Also, 'kicking butts' requires brain as well as braun." Bucky smiled down at me and I gave him a genuine smile of my own, happy with his defending. Though I was a little surprised that he was the one to defend me considering he was the one I barely knew.

He was wrong about one thing though. I hadn't come out unscathed, not at all, my body is an art piece made up of scars and if I ever get the chance to take revenge on the people who made me like this, I'd kill them all in a fucking second.

"Yes, well," Tom spluttered, clearing out his throat and trying to recover from being caught out on his cruel act.

You're probably wondering by now why I was with Tom, and the answer was very simple. He took care of him, I met him at one of Tony's earlier parties and we hit it off straight away. It was straight out of a book, I was the lonely broken girl sitting at the bar playing with her drink and he was the billionaire dark horse that promised me the entire world for only love in return. Of course reality hit later on and I was at the stage where I was beginning to realise Tom only saw me for my beauty, but I couldn't leave him, that would be cruel.

I must admit there is another reason as to why I wasn't going to leave Tom any time soon and that's because I felt so terribly bad. Because the man I truly loved, the man who I had replaced with Tom, was now back in my life and even after the way things had ended between me and Pietro I knew deep down I'd still pick him over anyone else.

"Tom, honey," I placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I think it's time for bed, don't you?" Again, I was committing another bad act but I really wanted to take Tom to the bedroom and let him have his way with me. Not because I wanted it, no, because I wanted him to replace the hands that I'd mesmerised through memory, that I couldn't help but feel caressing my skin whenever I thought about Pietro.

Tom looked down at me, an obvious inner war going on in his mind as he tried to decide what was more important between me and his career. There really was no competition to begin with. "Maybe later, I've got work stuff to do."

Of course he did. I bid my goodbyes to everyone, Bucky demanding a hug from me before he allowed me to slip away. It's no surprise that I was first to go to bed, we were having a party after all and if there's one thing I hated more than having my ex-boyfriend tackle me to a tree, it's parties. Which is weird considering how much I use to love them, even if they did lead to me being sick by the end of the night.

I'm not sure how long I'd been asleep but I was soon woken up by the sound of a large bang coming from upstairs. I initially thought that it was something happening at the party but it was too silent for there to be a party still going on, something else was happening.


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: JURASSIC WORLD WAS SO GOOD I LITERALLY CAN'T EVEN IT WAS JUST SO WOW AND I RECOMMEND IT HAS DEFINITELY MOVED TO THE NUMBER ONE SPOT ON MY FAVOURITE MOVIES LIST LIKE THIS IS THE FIRST MOVIE I'VE EVER WATCHED WHICH MADE ME WANT TO LOOK AWAY LIKE I'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED THAT BEFORE SO YES JUST FUCKING YES I'M SO TEMPTED TO REVIVE MY GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY FANFIC BUT IDK CAUSE I'VE ALREADY GOT TWO FANFICS GOING AND JUST OMFG OMFG OMFG YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? So yeah, anyway, glad to see y'all are loving Tom Hiddleston and hating Tom. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Little story about this chapter, for some reason I had like such a writers block when it came to doing this and idk it's like I couldn't write any more but I forced myself to sit down and it all just seemed to leak out and I'm super happy with how I have ended this chapter, I hope you guy do too. Another story, the nightmare actually happened to me (not the mirror part) and I woke up with sleep paralysis and I was crying for hours after ward so yeah enjoy. **

**To BlondeConspiracy, chapter 38 is an entire flashback with a considerable amount of fluff so be excited about that. And alas, I haven't but my mum has met quite a lot of famous people because of her job, though she doesn't care that much about it and I'm pretty sure she's met more famous people than she realises, she cares more for the driving of jaguars (she gets to do that from time to time, perks of the job)**

**To pheonixflames76, this chapter is dedicated to you because of the line "I'd call [Tom] a douche BUT THAT'S PIETRO'S NAME", that made me laugh so hard. And yes, Summer is actually going to play a humongous role... I feel like that gives a lot away but meh whatever, you can't exactly confirm anything, for all you guys know she might be the one that dies instead of Pietro. That'd be nice.**

**To Kam74, when I wrote those chapters I was writing "almost ten years" (at least, I hope I have) because I was still working out the age thing, I've managed to calculate it fully now to seven years so we know that Pietro and Bree are both twenty-five nowadays ^^ There is a full-on frustration fight between them but it is in a later chapter far far away I'm afraid.**

**To Nik1804, can I ask why there's a 1804 in your username? Idk why I've been so curious about that but everytime I write your username I'm like, what do these numbers mean? Also, I LOVE DARCY, she's such a good character. I wish she was in more marvel stuff, I think she should totally become a regular on Agents of SHIELD.**

**Thanks also to anonymouscsifan, Cardfighter By Maple, TraitorousFreshman15, the-rainbow-is-here and bluesootsprite for all your wonderful reviews! Also, big thanks to the people that simply read, I love you all very dearly and hope you have a marvellous day ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

* * *

**your eyes still the earth,**

**trap the dirt beneath my feet,**

**keeping me grounded.**

* * *

I had the nightmare again that night, it was always the same thing and when I always felt an overwhelming amount of pain afterward. It's easy to recollect what happened in my nightmares after having them repeated almost every night after I escaped the institute.

I'd find myself back in the lab, the straps holding me tightly against the table and a single blue sheet only partly covering my private parts. I didn't feel any more secure though, I felt like a display that anyone could look at, like in this room I had no secrets and like my entire life's story was being announced. I wasn't sure as to whom my life's tale was being shared too though, thanks to the surrounding darkness which enveloped me. This was the first stage of the dream, than the panic would arise as my hazy brain couldn't figure out how I'd ended up there and why.

"Help," I'd begin to cry out, the words simply echoing back to me. "For god sake someone please help me! Help!"

Big, blinding lights would suddenly be switched on, hurting my eyes. Finally I could see where I was, surrounded by those familiar grey walls that seemed to suck the life right out of me, on the wall to the right there was a mirror which I know allowed people to look through. Different surgical instruments were placed on a small table next to me, but they didn't look clean, smeared blood wrapped around the tools like a red ribbon, disguising the obvious rust of each instrument. Next, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, the tapping coming closer and closer. "Well if it isn't my favourite patient," Dr Trask would say maliciously, as he had done the other times before he had cut me apart, "time for a little fun?"

He didn't bother to put on surgical gloves and I'm pretty sure he hadn't washed his hands beforehand. He lifted up the scalpel and I watched through the mirror as he began to cut a deep 'M' shaped scar into my waist. After a couple of seconds the mirror suddenly faded away and become a simple window, and on the other side of the glass was Pietro. He just stared at me, not even concerned as the tiny man continued to cut into my body. Pietro proceeded to mouth something, the glass stopping me from being able to hear his words. The more he said it the angrier he seemed to get, soon enough he was pounding his hands against the glass and screaming the word that he was saying. But still I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Does it hurt?" Dr Trask asked, putting down the scalpel, "knowing that everyone in your life believes you're worthless? Knowing that no one on this planet wants you alive?" Without any warned he dug his hands into my flesh wound, pulling out my insides right in front of me.

I was hit by a burning pain encompassing my entire body, and this is where my dream would end, me screaming loudly for Pietro's help as my eyes flicked between watching the man take out my organs and Pietro who looked at me with such hatred and spat out unknown words of poison.

The first sign that something was wrong when I awoke was that JARVIS wasn't there to comfort me, and the fact that I could hear numerous crashes from upstairs. After realising that it wasn't because of any party goers that had gotten a little crazy, I managed to stumble out of my bed and into the dark hallway. "JARVIS?" I whispered into the darkness, receiving no reply from my closest friend. I made it to the elevator and that seemed to work, which only caused me to worry further, I had to be cautious.

I decided it would be best to waste my power on making a shield around myself just so I knew that I'd be safe if anything were to jump out of the blue and attack me. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a ding, revealing a room full of people all looking towards me. It was just the Avengers… and robots, lots of robots. "Bree," the one nearest to me with red eyes phrased my name as though it was chocolate melting on his tongue, "you, are important." His words came out slow, as though he had just learnt how to speak, he was testing the words.

The robot hobbled towards me, slowly, and yet still managing to cause fear to course through my body. It was like my mind connected the fear to the institute and flashes of my nightmares passed through my vision, my only protection failing. It always happened, as soon as I felt scared my powers would simply stop working. When I came back to reality I found myself collapsed on the floor with Summer stood in front of me, posed as though she were ready for a fight. "You stay away from her."

"You think she will ever forgive _you_?" He laughed emotionlessly, "look at how pathetic she is because she can't take off the strings that HYDRA wrapped her in, that is your fault Summer Scotts." I could see the ginger woman in front of me stiffen as she allowed his words to get through to her. "I know all about the bad things you've done Summer, I know all about the bad things each and every single one of you has done." He turned to the rest of the Avengers, waving a broken arm in their direction. "You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change, how is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" He began to pace, acting as though he was thinking out loud, these new thoughts plaguing his mind and causing slight confusion. "Look at these, these puppets," it picked up one of Tony's iron robots and crushed the head in it's hand, "there's only one path to peace, the Avengers extinction."

Thor didn't apparently appreciate the malicious words that the robot had been speaking and through his own spiteful intent, through mjolnir at the robot, causing it to fall to pieces like it were put together by glue. I'd always been impressed by that hammers power.

The room was silent, watching as the robots lights began to flicker softly and fade, the robot singing a song which I do believe came from Pinocchio. Summer came closer to me and helped me get back to my feet, "are you okay?" She interrogated, a large quantity of concern being carried in her tone, which i did find to be somewhat strange considering we had just met the other day.

I ripped my hand from hers, not caring how rude I was acting. "Yeah, I'm fine, now would anyone care to explain to me what the fuck just happened?" My question was aimed towards everyone, they looked at me for a moment, seeming slightly surprised by my vulgar language and then all their eyes seemed to move onto Tony. He just stared at the floor, looking like he was experiencing quite a bit of regret.

After we all sorted out our senses, we later met in Tony's lab to discuss everything that had happened. From what I understand (which wasn't a lot) Tony had used a power which he could never truly fully understand, that had belonged to the stone in Loki's scepter, to create an AI that was now out of control. It was no surprise that Cap and Stark soon began to argue.

I probably should have been worrying about Ultron but I was just so encompassed by embarrassment. Now they all knew, I'd tried to keep it hidden for as long as I could and ha managed to do so quite well, but now there is no hiding the fact that I don't have any control in my powers anymore. I was useless to the team and had no doubt that they were going to kick me out of the team for good.

Summer and Bucky were there in the corner of the room, cuddling and comforting one another. I was beginning to see them as, like, the Beyonce and Jay-Z of the Avengers and it was incredibly infuriating. They might as well just start making out with the way they shove their 'love' in people's faces, hiding all their secrets under a romantic act. I hadn't forgotten what Ultron had said, that Summer had committed some horrendous act which I wouldn't ever forgive her for. I wish I knew what it was. But I just couldn't understand it, how could someone who I'd only met a few days ago have done something so bad?

I watched with green eyes as Summer turned around in Bucky's right arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he kissed the tip of her ear gently. Ugh, they made me want to be sick! Everyone in the room was arguing now and they were just cuddling in the corner, it made me so angry. I stormed over and tapped Summer on the shoulder and they both looked at me in surprise, obviously it was such a shocking thing for me to initiate a conversation with them. They looked at me with that same expression, with such care and love, why the hell do they look at me like that?

"What did you do?" I asked, using my strictest tone.

Summer pulled away from Bucky's arm. She shook her head at me, "we shouldn't talk about this now-"

"No, don't give me that shit. You tell me now or I fucking- just fucking tell me!" I was beyond angry, mixed with the embarrassment and fear that still quaked my body, I couldn't handle any situation with a sane mind then.

The pair looked at one another, Bucky nodded his head towards them. Summer finally looked at me and she almost seemed sympathetic. "Okay, just, please understand that we care about you so much and we can still save this, if you want. But, umm, Bree… we're your parents."

I instinctively took a step back, as though her words were like a knife carving into my body. They _were_ the reason behind every knife that had been carved into my body. I fucking hated them.

My body moved on it's own, turning around so that I could run to get away from them but I was stopped when I heard someone in the room mention JARVIS. "JARVIS was the first line of defence." Steve spoke, looking down at the ground in dismay.

Then I noticed it, the hologram in the middle of the room, orange and light and broken. That was JARVIS now, he was dead. My only remaining friend was gone, Pietro was back and he hated me, my parents who gave me to the institute have announced themselves and think there's an actual possibility of a relationship between us, I can't use my powers properly and my hair is short, I hate having short hair. This was all too much to handle, it was like life was a constant battle for me and I wasn't a soldier like Cap, I wasn't made to handle any kind of war. I was made to be a weapon, but I failed at that, so now what am I suppose to do?

I'd begun to see myself as Frankenstein's monster, and you know what happened to the monster in the end? He killed himself. The monster begins to realise that he is not Adam, that there is no Eve out there to be beside him, that he is more so Lucifer, a fallen angel surrounded only by misery and destruction. And perhaps I too need to have this realisation, it's what the institute had been telling me over and over again, that I was worthless, a monster, one of God's greatest mistakes.

I ran out of the room, not caring for any of the Avengers cries as I exited onto the elevator, proceeding to leave the building entirely. There is only one place for me to go, one place where I can forget everything, Tom's.

He answers the door in his striped pyjamas, the kind you would see bananas wearing, and in his hand was a glass of wine. "Oh thank god," I sighed with relief, snatching the drink out of his hand and downing it in a few short gulps.

"Hello to you too," he sarcastically remarked, closing the door behind me as I entered without permission.

"I wasn't sure when you had left, some shit went down and I wanted to make sure you'd gotten out before anything really bad happened." I made up an excuse of the top of my head, really I hadn't thought about him at all until I'd actually left the building. Tom wasn't important to me, that I knew, Pietro was important but he also wasn't here. That's why I was choosing Tom, because he was here, and he would have sex with me, a great distraction. I moved sloppily, not caring much for grace as I hungrily began to kiss him, showing him what I had truly come here for and demanding that he give it to me. He returned the kisses with just as much urgency, because though neither of us may not care to admit it, I had this man in the palm of my hand.


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I had to go see all my dads and I've started a new Jurassic World fanfiction (Owen/OC) so that took up some time, I could have updated on Saturday night but I just really wanted to get Truce out there. Also, I've finished the plan completely so there will be 53 chapters as a whole for this. Yey! **

**I've also dropped Anatomy Of A Love Story, just because I felt too uncomfortable with the plot I used and couldn't really find the effort to write chapters for it. It was kind of like I just wasn't interested enough in my own fanfiction, so yeah, that's been replaced with Truce, my Jurassic World fanfic, though imma try and update that more than every sunday. Hence why this is being updated so early in the day ^^**

**To Blondeconspiracy, I'd buy your cd if you ever did become a rapper! Also, I really want to write about the moment when Summer and Bucky experience Bree's reaction, so I might be adding another one-shot to the Barne and Scott collection.**

**To Skaro, in chapter 43 they revisit each others past and the coke is mentioned some more in that chappie ^^ I hope that doesn't give too much away?**

**To Nik1804, I'm not really into cars myself as I have this weird fear towards them. More so the people driving them though I guess, I just don't like the idea of having to put trust in everyone else driving because crashes happen a lot and yeah, fear. Also, I really like your name! And when I first saw the numbers I thought for a second that you were like, born in 1804 but I soon realised that'd mean you were dead by now… which is either really scary or just makes me seem really dumb.**

**To Dinosaur-Ghosts, I genuinely think this fanfiction needs a lot of work which is why I'm dabbling in the idea of rewriting it completely, just because there are quite a few thing I'm not happy with. Thank you for being so nice with the critiquing though, I really appreciate that because I am one of those people that takes even the littlest of comments to heart. **

**To LovelyDovely, Bree would probably like that room but it depends what food you feed her. **

**To pheonixflames76, yeah it was pretty daunting and I didn't sleep for the next two days. I get if it seems a little dramatic but that dream really scared me and it was awful and yeah, it's possibly my worst fear now. Hopefully I'm never going to get strapped to a evil doctors table, fingers crossed anyway. **

**To Guest, I'm sorry! I've been working on my other fanfic so I didn't update this like I should have! I know it's not much of an apology but this chapter is dedicated to you just because I feel bad for making you wait!**

**Thanks also to the-rainbow-is-here, bluesootsprite, anonymouscsifan, RockaRosalie and guest. I hope y'all have a wonderful day, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

* * *

**Some secrets I keep**

**Claw at the walls of my throat**

**Begging for an ear.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of traffic outside of the window, an array of disruptive noise which I still had yet to get use too. It was the reason I'd rarely stay at Tom's, you could never get a lie in here and yet Tom still always managed to not only sleep through the sound of motors and horns, but his alarm as well. Groggily, I forced myself to sit up in the bed and as I did so I pushed Tom's shoulder, not even bothering to be gentle as I attempted to wake him up. Knowing that if I took my time he'd simply yell at me later on.

As I stepped out of the bed I felt my body being encompassed by a deadly chill. The morning wind seemed to have seeped through the half-opened window in Tom's bedroom and now laughed cruelly as it stroked across my bare skin, clawing it's way into my body and climbing up my spine, causing it to vibrate. I had to wrap my arms around my body, hoping it would provide me some warmth. Tom began to groan behind me, stirring from the comforts of his dreams.

He had work and I needed to get back to the Avengers tower, by no means was it time for me to 'face the music', but I needed to be there at least to help with the mission. Ultron killed JARVIS, who was, pretty much, my only friend there. I owed him a life time of allegiance that he wasn't getting from me just sitting around and having sex with my boyfriend.

I made my way into the bathroom, stopping outside of the door where the drawers were and reaching into my draw, getting out fresh outfit and an outfit for the day. The bathroom had a very earthy feel to it. The walls were large format tiles of white honed travertine and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of a dark wood and the counters were a brilliant white quartz. There was no bath but instead a huge walk in shower with two shower heads.

As I proceeded to brush my teeth, I thought back to the moment when Tom had first given me my own draw. He had given me it in a theatrical and romantic way, one that made me fall deeper into endearment with him. We had been on a date at the critically acclaimed restaurant 'Mockingbird', in all honesty it didn't even come close to Blooming Pie's level of humble warmth but the place was nice all the same. Each meal cost over a hundred pounds so I'm glad Tom had decided it was a chivalrous act of love to pay for everything.

"Shut your eyes," he'd said, huskily, and with a look of mischief shining in his eyes. I did as he'd commanded and when I was eventually given permission to open them again, my meal had been replaced by a draw that within it held a toothbrush and some of my clothing, mainly underwear. "My little Miss Button, would you do me the honour of accepting this draw as a symbol of taking a step forward in our relationship, becoming more committed?"

As I said yes, a violinist appeared beside us and began to play one of the most serene melodies I'd ever heard. And that was the last romantic thing Tom had ever done for me, this wasn't one of those situations where he'd just lied about loving me before and just wanted to own me, and used romantic gestures to buy me. No, his father died a week after Tom gave me the draw and that not only hurt Tom physically, but it forced him to become the head chairman to his father's company.

My thoughts were distracted by a suited Tom moving to stand behind me, beginning to run slow kisses against the bare of my neck. "Good morning, my love." He whispered, his voice coming out more rough than normal because he'd just woken up. "You seem to have made me late for work." His voice suddenly held a tone of warning, though I don't understand how he could be blaming me for being late when he was the one who decided to come into the bathroom and start kissing my neck instead of simply leaving for work.

He stopped kissing my neck after receiving nothing back from me, instead I just spat out the toothpaste in my mouth.

I decided that this was the perfect time to ask a question that had been playing on my mind for quite a while now, seen as his mouth was filled with toothpaste, meaning that he couldn't interrupt me or make whatever I had to say seem unworthy. "Honey," I began, my hands instinctively running through my mess of short brown locks. His blue eyes looked at me fleetingly, showing me I had his attention, before moving back to stare at himself in the mirror. "Do you ever think that, maybe, we're, like, too different to work out?" My question came out lamely and the real depth behind it was not explained well enough.

Still, I waited in silence as Tom released a long sigh and rushed to finish brushing his teeth. He grabbed a towel and wiped away any residue toothpaste that surrounded his mouth, lifting up the towel to my face and gently stroking it against my chin. A blush filled my cheeks at the realisation that I might have just had a splodge of white, minty, toothpaste on my chin that entire time. "What are you talking about?" He interrogated, acting as though he was already bored with this conversation.

My hands began to tug on the bracelet that wrapped around my wrist, it was a Pandora bracelet which Tom had bought me, it was as expensive as it was stunning.

"I've been thinking lately, that maybe, maybe this just i-isn't working anymore?" I flicked my hands outward into the air, shrugging my shoulders and trying to make it seem like this was simply just a casual thought which I hadn't been thinking over for hours on end every single day. I had certainly become much more of a wimp all of a sudden and found myself completely unprepared to have this conversation with him.

I'd expected a lot of different reactions from Tom, none of which were him smiling at me sympathetically. It was the way you'd smile at a child that had accidentally pissed themselves, like, you knew they were young and this was going to happen from time to time so you didn't judge them too harshly on their actions and you thought they were acting a little dramatic with the tears as they cried over how their little accident. "I've got to go to work honey," he pressed on, taking a small step forward and bringing my forehead closer so that he could give me a chaste kiss to the crown of my head, "we'll talk about this later."

With that he rushed out of the door, leaving me feeling slightly belittled in the corner of his bathroom. With a long sigh of my own, I got dressed in a hoodie and leggings and exited the bathroom to check my phone. It was no surprise to me that I found eleven messages on my phone, as well as twenty-four missed calls.

**From: Rich Bitch (Tony)**

**To: Bree**

**00.56am: You okay? Answer your phone**

**1.01am: If you don't answer your phone then I will tell your parents about that one time you got drunk and peed in that vase!**

**1.34am: Look, if it's any help, everyone hates me too. Just answer your phone.**

**2.12am: We should start our own team, let the people hate us, we're the real heroes. **

**2.13am: What do you think about the team name 'Iron Man and the Buttons', we might need to get like two more people to join but I think it could really work.**

**From: Nat the Brat (Natasha)**

**To: Bree**

**00.34am: Summer just told me she revealed the big secret, stop behaving so immature and get your butt back here. We can work this out.**

**2.15am: Tony just said you've just asked to start a new team with him, don't you dare!**

**2.43am: He's lying right?**

**From: Caw Caw Motherfuckers (Clint)**

**To: Bree**

**2.15am: I'll join yours and Stark's team if you give me a pay rise?**

**2.17am: On a more serious note, are you okay? I know everything that happened today has got to be difficult to handle but we need to move on from this. There are more important things happening right now and the world needs your help. I'm always here for you to talk to Bree, I hope you know that.**

**From: [UNKNOWN NUMBER]**

**To: Bree**

**7.00am: I've missed you so much, Eskimo**

I almost dropped the phone after reading that last text and I had to take a moment to get my thoughts in order. I couldn't text back, but it was quite obvious this wasn't just some stranger messing around with me. It was Pietro, it had to be Pietro. I had no clue as to how he got my number and I'm angry that he had managed to get it somehow.

After seeing him the other day I had been hit with the sudden realisation that we would never be able to go back to the way things use to be, and our relationship could ever be remade. Too many years filled with him hating me have passed and the scars have only grown, were too different now, our love was a fairytale gone wrong. I didn't want to ever see him again. This message was so obviously not written out of love, he didn't miss me, he just wrote the message out of spite, the sarcasm letting me know that he remembers the pain which I caused him. Though a small part of me, a very tiny part, seemed to whisper at the back of my mind that Pietro isn't me, I might have done something like this out of spite, but he goes about things different and that I am assuming his actions based off my own. I don't really know what PIetro was thinking when he wrote that message.

Of course I quickly shut up that voice, now was not the time to be thinking that kind of thing, it would only cause me more hurt when that thought ended up being wrong. For now I needed to call the Avengers back and sort everything out. Cap (who is put in my phone as Doritos) had called me, he wasn't the best at texting yet and whenever I did receive a message from him there would be an abnormal about of punctuation appearing in the middle of the sentences, and he also used autocorrect quite badly and the sentences rarely made sense.

Just as I was about to call Cap back my phone began to vibrate, Tony was ringing me. I answered it quickly and I heard Tony yell a hoorah down the phone, "you're alive!" He cried, after that I began to hear numerous mumbles in the background, obviously he was with the rest of the Avengers.

"We were beginning to think you packed up with Tom and went to Hawaii."

"I'm not feeling Hawaii right now," I replied, shrugging my shoulders even though he couldn't see me doing the action.

I was about to profess my guilt over last night when Tony spoke over me, "okay well, how do you feel about a salvage yard on the African coast?"

"A mission?" I asked, life suddenly filling my tone as I grew more and more eager. This is exactly what I needed, a distraction from Pietro and Tom and those people that believe they're my parents. "I am feeling very, very in love with that salvage yard. Someone's going to have to pick me up though?"

"Oh okay, we'll be there in a second." He said with relaxed ease.

"Whose we?" I asked, eyebrows rising. Tony didn't reply though, instead the next sound I heard was the vibration of the room and the loud sound of a quinjet engine. "No," I gasped, quickly running to get to Tom's bedroom window. Just as I arrived a quinjet moved down in front of it.

"Beep beep," Tony said into the phone. "your ride's here."


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who shared their opinions with me on what I should do. I found myself having to make a very hard decision and you all really helped me. I will finish this, and then remake it into a different story which I hope most of you will go and read. It won't be the same in any way shape or form (other than the plot of course, they will still meet as teenagers and so on), so it shouldn't bore you. I like to think that it'll be like a fanfic to this fanfic, if that makes sense?**

**I have two chapters worth of reviews to reply to so bare with me here, also, (not saying you do have to) but if you really want to review this chapter I think you might have to look for a chapter which you've never reviewed before, because it doesn't let you review a chapter twice ^^ Sorry if that came off needy or whatever**

**To the-rainbow-is-here, I'm starting to think everyone hates Tom but me :P And I'm sorry for giving you false-excitement, here's a chappie that should cheer you up! Well, the contents might not, but the fact that there is a chapter should cheer you up, I hope so anyway!**

**To Girlsluvsuperheroes, I enjoyed thinking up the names, Nat's was very difficult for me though. **

**To skaro, it's one of the plot pieces which I don't want to drop like I have done with some other things. I think in the revamp I'm going to make it more of a big deal as well. **

**To Nik1804, *grabs holy water just in case*, also, to join the iron buttons you'll need to answer to a series of questions: what do you think you'll bring to the team? Team Cap or Team Tony? Clintasha or Brutasha? Do these pants look me big? And you'll also need to make a deposit of $100000 ^^ hope that's not an issue? Also, I really like you're idea of her meeting a scientist, it's just finding the right place to insert it. Which is a big issue with the plan I've wrote for this story and that's why I wanted to do it over, I can't change some parts in the future without having to change things in the past, but I will certainly take that idea and put it into the revamped fanfic.**

**To bluesootsprite, I like to think the Iron Buttons would have been amazing, I actually think Marvel should make a comic for them. **

**To pheonixflames76, I want to update Truce a lot more than just on sundays so I, like, write half of Truce as I finish writing a KWAF chapter, and then finish a Truce chapter the next day whilst also writing half a KWAF chapter, does that make sense? As for the remake, I plan on it still having them meet as teenagers and all that great stuff but DOFP won't be mentioned at all, it'll all be AOU!Pietro. One thing I haven't decided on is having him still be in America and looking for his sister, I feel like it could be part of the problem but at the same time I don't know how I could change it for the better. I would do it with them all being children in Sokovia and change the institute to HYDRA (which is actually quite a good idea which I wish I'd thought of for this story) but I feel like having Wanda introduced into the relationship when Pie is so young would ruin the mechanics, especially because I have a great ideas for when Bree and Wanda do meet finally. And thank you for the message offer, it's very sweet of you and I will probably take you up on that offer, and it didn't come off as invasive or freaky in any way.**

**To Kam74, I feel like you're going to hate this chapter but I've written everything that happens for a reason, I swear! I was introduced to him by my brother last year and since then Mark has become like my rock, whenever I get too emotional I'd just watch his videos because the goofball is just so damn entertaining. And thank you for your kind words, seriously, they made me cry. And thank you for being here for ME, this goes to all my readers really but I feel so loved when I read your reviews and stuff, which is why I think you and everyone else is just a wonderful gift to humanity. Idk. I feel like I'm getting too emotional and soppy again but yes, I love you very much and thank you for all your reviews. **

**To anonymouscsifan, thank you for sharing your opinion on what I should do, it really helped ^^**

**To Guest, there is going to be so much Pie in the next chapter you'll be desperate to get away from it all, I promise ;)**

**To AmazonaZafrina, (I love your username) I'm trying to make people hate Bree right now because she's doing a lot of stupid stuff and thinking a lot of stuff. So the fact that you think she is being immature and stuff made me really happy ^^**

**To Blondeconspiracy, I just need to find the time to write it! Is your phone okay, the last time I dropped it I cracked half the screen so now I worry over any phones being dropped, they have feelings too!**

**To Anon, thank you for your opinion, I like the idea of being able to see how I've grown as a writer as well so yeah, that helped the decision.**

**To Alyrae17, I get what you mean about it being a pain. I'm quite worried now that any future chapters won't involve 110% of my effort because I know that it'll just be rewritten later. But at the same time I feel like it'd be a terrible act to just stop right now when Pietro and Bree are so close to meeting once more. I've got 15(maybe 16) chapters left to write and if I keep up with updating daily then it should be done in no time though (I hope)**

**To Kristi's Stories, your review made me cry, honestly. When I finished that message I had my hand over my heart and I just started sobbing, your words were so kind and have lifted my spirits up so high that whenever I'm sad I swear I'm just going to think about this review. So, like, thank you so much for what you said and sharing your opinion on what I should do, you really are a wonderful human being and I hope you never let anyone tell you different.**

**To zombie-hunt, in the new one he will always be played by ATJ, because, as you said, he's just so damn hot! Thank you for sharing your opinion ^^**

**To P.K.723, thank you for your opinion and it's gives me peace of mind knowing that I won't lose you as a reader no matter what my decision. Obviously I've chosen to finish this first but I hope to see your reviews on the new one.**

**To KryingdomHertz, that video was the sweetest goddamn thing I've ever watched and (for lack of a better phrase) I simply can't with that man. He's a literal gift to humanity and I'm glad the world has him in it. And of course I'm going to keep sassy Pietro in the revamped version, it's the best kind of Pietro (though I'm obviously partial to a little angsty Pietro here and there).**

**To dreamwolrd, thank you so much! I have to reread all these reviews so I can reply to them and it's just making me cry all over again, never before have I felt this loved and it's truly touching to know so many wonderful people are on here. **

**To Mayla, okay I'm sorry if I come across as invasive here but hearing your story touched me and all I could think about is how you must be such a strong human being to be surviving all of this sort of stuff. And then when I read that you are 14, my heart broke. I have gone through similar things, the only difference is that no one in my family has paid the price for all the things they've done to me yet (that sounded way less menacing in my head) and god... I don't even know what to say but I hope you know that right now I am idolising you. I'd feel honoured if you did call me a friend because you are most certainly an amazing human being. I hope none of that comes off as insulting or weird, but yeah, thank you for your kind words and I really do hope things get better for you because after the shit you've gone through you deserve nothing but the best.**

**Thanks also to ddmahan922, Guest, Anon, Forever-Mrs-Malik1D, the other Guest and RockaRosalie for all your reviews, and a big thank you as well to the people that simply read this fanfic. I can't believe it just took me an hour to reply to all your replies, some of you seriously did make me cry (twice, because I had to reread this) and I feel like you deserve a much more eventful chapter then the one proceeding this author's note, but I promise you that the next one is going to be more than exceptional and I know y'all will love it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

* * *

**I'll find you again**

**When you're ready to be found**

**After the storm's passed**

* * *

We had a plan, Cap had formulated it on the way to the salvage yard. There would be three groups, and though it went against his wishes, I put myself in the one group that included either Summer or Bucky, who had been placed in the other teams. It just wouldn't be right for me to work with them right now, every single part of me wanted to punish them as they had done to me. I wouldn't listen to a single order they had given me and I daren't talk to them in case I let my full fury take control, maybe tell them some of my war stories so that I could let them know the true misery which they have put me through.

When we arrived we came to find Ultron protesting to a man named Ulysses as how he is nothing like Tony Stark. Now, I may not be the most intelligent on this team but at first site I was simply astounded by this robot, he was more impressive than any suit which Tony had built before. And the fact that this was an AI further proved my point that Ultron was beautiful, intellectually and physically.

"Awe Junior," Tony began, landing down onto the steel bridge as me, Thor and Captain America caught up behind him. "You're going to break your old man's heart."

"If I have too," Ultron quipped, all his attention being placed onto the four of us, his back-up following him around like his own personal puppets. My eyes scanned the two humans behind him, they were probably the only ones here that I could take on so I planned to gouge their weaknesses and use it against them. The first person I looked at was a girl with oddly familiar features, she wore a red skirt and had brown hair which had been put up into a high ponytail. Behind her stood a muscled looking figure, I couldn't see his face at first as he was hidden in the shadow of Ultron's figure, though when he finally stepped in to the light it was like everything suddenly became clear to me.

Pietro had found his twin sister, which is why she looked so familiar to me. And Ultron must have helped find my phone number for him, why would he do such a thing? Ultron was the bad guy here, and yet there he was giving my ex-boyfriend my mobile phone number, it's actually quite creepy when you think about it.

Pietro begun to talk, walking in front of his partners, his movements relaxed and an almost sinister smile on his lips. "Ah, this is funny Mr Stark," his eyes didn't fall on me, I was hidden behind Tony's large suit and made invisible from where the three enemies stood. "This what, comfortable? Like old times?" His eyes fell down and I followed his gaze, my eyes connecting to the bombs, another piece of the puzzle being placed in my head.

I couldn't help but take a step back once the memory came to me, when Pietro told me all about Stark's misdeeds.

_I was soon awoken by a tap on my window. I shot up, the hairs on my skin standing up. "Can you unlock the doors, please?" The person asked and as my eyes started to focus once more I saw that it was Pietro. He was completely soaked and yet he had taken off his jacket and had sweat patches on his t-shirt, I guess he'd been running for quite a while._

_I'd planned out this entire situation in my head beforehand. He'd return and I'd apologize for being blind this entire time, and I'd tell him that I forgive him for what happened with Freddie and then we could move on and be happy once more. But as I saw him, looking safe and sound I realised that he wasn't the one who'd been put in danger. He'd left me at the side of the motorway in complete darkness with no key so I had no entertainment or way of putting on the front lights so a car knew not to drive straight into me. He'd been running around without a care in the world, not even bothered that I could be in harm's way. I shook my head in reply to him, "not until you tell me why you did all of this Pietro, I need to understand why you upset Freddie to the point of almost killing you, why have you been doing drugs, what is wrong with you?"_

_I wasn't sure he'd even managed to hear me through the glass of the window at first because he just stared into my eyes blankly, his gaze still managing to burn me even with the window in between us. And then he huffed, an expression of pain wrinkling up his nose and I saw tears begin to appear in his eyes. He didn't want me to see the moment of weakness and so he turned away, pressing himself against the car and sliding down so he was sat against the car door. All I saw now was the back of his head, but that didn't stop me from hearing his words once he started speaking._

_"Me and my twin sister, Wanda, we were only ten years old when it happened. I remember that we were all having dinner, me, Wanda, matka and otec. The first shell hits two floors below and there's this big hole in the floor, it was very big, our parents go in and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab Wanda and roll us under the bed, that's when the second shell hits but it doesn't go off. It was just laying there three feet from our faces. We were trapped there for two days just waiting to die." He paused for a moment, my heart breaking as I heard the slight crack in his voice by the end. He was probably crying and I couldn't do anything about it right now, I was so tempted to just rush out of the car and hold him in my arms. "After that we were eventually saved, though now I wish we weren't because we got adopted by two different planets. I promised her though, I promised her that I'd find her, that I'd save up enough money and reunite with her and then we'd get revenge on the people that ruined our lives."_

It was Stark who had done that to him, who had ruined his life, scarred him for life and torn him away from his own twin sister. I had _lived_ with that man and trusted him wholly,when this entire time he had just been another man that was a liar. How many others in that damned towers would betray me? It would be wrong of me not to hate him now, considering that I'm already hating two people for tearing apart a family. Really there was no one here for me to trust. And I didn't have Pietro either, everything is just this broken mess and I didn't know how to fix it or manage it anymore.

I was hit with this whirlwind of dark emotions, it physically hurt me in the chest and I was pushed by the force to take a step back. I couldn't be here anymore, I wasn't an Avenger, I was a runaway. I ran away from Pietro, from the institute, I'm running away from my family and I'm running away from any possible change because let's face it, so far the only kinds of change I've experienced have been bad.

The only problem is that because I'd taken a step back I was now visible to everyone, and it took half a second before my eyes connected with Pietro's. We didn't get to have another moment of staring longingly into each others eyes as all of a sudden Tony was pulled forward and everyone swept into motion, the battle had begun and the only thing I was in the mood for was curling into a ball and sobbing my eyes out.

Iron Man took control of fighting against Ultron whilst the rest of us took care of his robot minions. Thor and Cap whipped into action like any good superheroes but when I was faced with the enemy I tried to use my ability but had no luck whatsoever, I was completely useless in this situation and I don't know how I'm going to be able to get through the rest of this mission.

That's when the decision came to mind, I had to run away again. There was no way for me to attempt getting through this sort of lifestyle and still be surviving by the end, not when my abilities were fluctuating like this. Plus, if I were to get away from this life, my chances of seeing Pietro would lessen once more and everything could go back to normal. Me, simply yearning for Pietro.

The robot took a step closer and instinct kicked in, I had no way to kill it using my ability and so I thought physical attacks would be the best replacement. I would like to take this moment to reiterate what I've said numerous times before, I am not the smartest one in the Avengers and really people shouldn't allow me to do 'quick thinking' as my mind had a way of always picking the wrong choice.

As my fist hit the robot, a sickening crack could be heard. I swear it was so loud the noise even echoed. The following sound was me screaming and retracting my hand, holding it and desperately trying to ease the pulsating pain in my menacing robot took a step forward towards me, taking my moment of weakness as the perfect time to attack, which it very much was. The robot shoved me hard and I fell over the railing, my head banging against all three of the railings, if it didn't cause me so much pain I would have commented on how the sound that rang from the metal as I bashed against it with my head was quite melodic.

I tried my hardest to grab onto something but only one of my hands coordinated me, the other rejected any movement as the pain was still too much. "Someone, help!" I screamed out, knowing that unless someone were to help me back up onto the steel bridge then this fall was going to cause me a considerable amount of pain.

No one came to my aid though, reminding me that I really wasn't a part of this team. The hit to my head was causing me to lose consciousness at a terrifying speed, and I could feel blood trickling down my forehead and getting into my eye and my hand was beginning to slip.

For a full half-minute I went downward at a speed that constricted my throat so that I could hardly draw breath, but I did manage to yell out the name of the only person here who I still trusted. I didn't have full faith on him appearing out of nowhere and saving me, but if I were to die at the end I wanted that to be the last word I uttered and him to be the last thing on my mind. "Pietro."

And after that, everything went black.


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: HI! So I've finally been hit with the greatest idea for a Loki fanfiction after watching Dark World and hearing him say the line **"**This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." And like, my mind just erupted with this great story idea. I've started writing the plan but it's just going to be a spare time kind of thing, probably my new Sunday special. This is the little description thing: **

_"**This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you."- On Midgard Sage Turner is known as the girl with cancer, but to Loki she will always be the heartbreaker he was honoured to have loved. **_

**Idk I'm just happy to finally be hit with a Loki fanfiction idea because he's literally my favourite character and Tom Hiddleston is literally the love of my life but for some reason I've never been inspired enough to write a fanfiction for it. I'm not going to start uploading any chapters until I've fully finished the plan so don't expect it any time soon. If you guys want to be real helpful, could you give me some prompts or whatever for how they could meet? I've got the middle and end but I just can't figure out how the two can meet. I'd appreciate any help you guys can give, yeah, you can hopefully tell how pumped I am for this Loki fanfiction. **

**Alright, sorry if I've missed any reviewers here but literally the past *insert number* comments have been for chapter 39 so I'm guessing here. So yeah, sorry if I end up replying again to a review. **

**To P.K.723, you're one of those people who has a username that makes me really curious. I always imagine you as a robot… I get if that sounds totally random but yeah… thank you for reviewing ^^**

**To anonymouscsifan, I just feel like my writing style has developed and is a lot better than I show in this fanfiction. Like, I've had to dumb down my writing because of Bree's personality but because I'm changing and I don't want the character to change a disconnection has grown which I fear is affecting the story. Like, if you read my Jurassic World fanfiction you'd see it's extremely different from this, and the way I'd normally write is already seeping into this fanfiction but it's changing Bree as a character because it's from first person and she's not meant to speak like that. Does any of this even make sense? Anyway, thank you so much for your kind words, they mean a lot to me ^^**

**To Blondeconspiracy, I don't recommend actually throwing your phone at a wall though. Sounds like a cool case though, I'm currently too poor to buy a phone so my sister handed hers down to me when she got a new one on my birthday, but literally the day before she took off the case and ended up dropping it down the stairs so it was gifted to me with a giant crack going through the screen. I'm still unsure to this day whether or not that was on purpose. **

**And also thanks to the people that simply read, and again sorry to the people who couldn't review because they'd already reviewed a version of chapter 39. Oh, and also thanks to Kam74 for pm-ing me your review ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

* * *

**Your lips were electric,**

**And I can still taste the sparks.**

**You flow through my veins.**

* * *

A cool wind caressed my skin, stirring me awake only slightly from my unconsciousness. Though I wish it hadn't, for three reasons, actually. The first reason being that I was enjoying being alive but not living, the few moments I'd had unconscious provided me with a moment of relaxation where I didn't have to worry about fighting any sort of villain or have to face any ex-boyfriends. Secondly, I found myself awakening to an incomparable amount of pain for the hundredth time in my life. My hand ached and my I could feel a dry and yet sticky substance covering one side of my face thanks to the large cut on my forehead which continued to pulse with pain. The third and final reason had to do with the two muttering voices I managed to hear over the swishing sound in my head.

"See, she's waking up, just distract her with your mind power." Pietro whispered, the tone of his voice making me equate it with a certain expression from the past. His eyes would be wide whilst his eyebrows scrunched downward, the concern being proved by his crestfallen features.

I heard a huff from a female which was sat closer to me, I assumed it was Pietro's sister. "She is the enemy, Pietro." She said, her accent much thicker than Pietro's and I suppose that was down to the fact that she hadn't spent her teen years in America. "I should be putting nightmares in her head, not some memory from ages ago. Who is she?"

Pietro's voice fluctuated in volume, letting me know that he was pacing. It took a few moments from him to reply, and I'm supposing that he didn't feel like explaining exactly who I was to him. "It's Eskimo." He revealed to his sister, and from her released gasp I suppose I had been wrong in assuming that Pietro had never mentioned me.

More silence passed between the two siblings before I heard Wanda shuffle near me, "fine, but after we need to get the big guy."

"Obviously." He replied, though my heart raced as multiples theories came to mind as to who the 'big guy' could be. My suspicions told me that it was probably Bruce but I'd hoped that in our time apart Pietro would have gotten smarter than to unleash the green beast. "Try and make her dream about our last date... which was also our last day together."

"Doesn't sound very happy," Wanda commented, still though, she began to do something to me as I felt myself beginning to feel more and more dizzy. Images began to flash in front of me, filling the black abyss with light and a happy aura. "Oh," she hummed, apparently seeing into this particular memory and finding it not to be as depressing as she'd first thought.

_I found myself shifting from lying on a dirty floor to walking around the back of the swimming pool, making my way down the hallway so I could reach the main pool. At the time I had no idea what I was doing there, Pietro had appeared at my door a mere hour ago demanding I make my way to the swimming pool as soon as possible._

_There was a sudden rush of air and Pietro appeared before me, scaring me half to death in the process. I placed my heart on my heart, taking a step back whilst trying to calm myself down. "Have we gone back to you scaring me every time you come to say hi?" I whined, hitting him against his shoulder harshly and causing him to wince almost as dramatically as my movements when he had surprised me. _

"_Well, if I'm not surprising you every day this is a failure of a relationship." He ignored my attempts at trying to abuse him and leaned in to kiss my lips, a much nicer way of greeting somebody if you ask me. "Hey," he mused once he'd pulled away, a small smile stretching the corner of his lips as his eyes grazed over my figure._

"_Hi," I curtly said in reply, trying to repress the smile that wanted to grow on my face. The past few weeks together had been great between me and Pietro, there were no more murders getting in the way of our free time and not even the C crew could have gotten in the way of our love._

'_Our love', those words felt so great to say and the truth behind them warmed my entire being. And Pietro had made it clear to me that he felt exactly the same way towards me, it was like he could read me better than anyone else and he'd become my source of comfort. And I was the exact same thing for him, instead of running away he'd run to mine, whenever he felt like he was about to slip and do drugs he would call me and I'd come running. We held each other together and no longer did we need to hide behind numerous facades. I mean, not to sound like a teenage cliché, but I think this really was true love._

_We did argue, don't get me wrong, there has been one moment in the past month when I thought that perhaps this really wasn't going to work out. I had been trying to explain to Pietro that the drugs weren't going to help him get anywhere in life, they were a waste of time and money, including the fact that cocaine would damage his body in ways he may never recover. I'd explained this to him plenty of times before but this time was different, he'd had an argument with his mum and now he seemed to have gotten into his head that he was immune to getting addicted to drugs and that the drug wouldn't even be that bad for him, it was a simple way of coping._

_By the middle of the argument we were screaming at one another and I'd ended up knocking over some ornament I didn't even know I had in the first place. The ornament ended up cutting my hand and that put a stop to the argument, because if there is anything Pietro loves more than drugs, it's me. _

_As we moved into the kitchen so Pietro could disinfect and bandage my wound, we got onto the subject of other coping methods and I eventually managed to convince him that drug use wasn't the best way to deal with problems, there are many more non-life-endangering methods to solve problems. _

"_So, tell me why I'm here," I ordered, my hands trailing from his neck down to his elbows._

_He dropped one arm from around my waist and pulled out from his pocket a blue bandana, "everything will be revealed in a second, but first," he finished his sentence midway and instead chose the 'actions speak louder than words' route, wrapping the cloth around my eyes and covering my vision. _

_I released a low whistle, "this is either really kinky or really creepy, care to share a hint?"_

_He began to lead me further down the hallway and through a doorway, the smell of chlorine quickly hitting my nose. "Okay, how about really romantic?" He swiftly pulled the bandana from my eyes, revealing an extremely decorated swimming pool and across from us stood a mariachi band. The band began to play 'El Jarabe Tapatio' only this was a slower version, an attempt to make the music more romantic. I could easily recognise this mariachi band as being the one from high school because of how badly they were playing, I had thought before that this group had been created as a joke school activity and they were only confirming my theory with how badly they were playing. In the pool there was a mixture of rose petals and rose buds, though it seemed Pietro hadn't thought about the thorns and had also placed them into the swimming pool, I didn't plan on swimming in there anytime soon. Numerous candles had been lit around the room as well, there was nothing to complain about the candles._

_Looking back on it, the 'surprise' was a complete and utter catastrophe, but at the time I was astounded that the boy I loved unconditionally had gone through the effort of sorting this entire thing out, just for me. _

_I released a girlish squeal and through my arms around Pietro, passionately kissing him. "Thank you, this is so amazing, I love it... I love you."_

_My ardent praising caused him to chuckle, enjoying the childlike glee I was expressing. "This is our tenth date now, so I thought I should make it special." He bowed his head slightly and looked to the ground, conveying embarrassment and making me fall even more in love with him. "Please don't tell anyone at school about this."_

"_How much did you have to pay the band in order to make sure they don't tell anyone?"_

_His arms wrapped tighter around my frame, "I just had a few words with them all." He shrugged his shoulders, acting like it wasn't a big deal. I was about to scorn him for bullying people that have done nothing wrong to him but he interrupted me before I could even start talking, "alright, I have wine, a blanket, food from a vending machine and something to ask you."_

"_All sounds very exciting," I commented, following his lead around the pool towards the purple blanket which was surrounded by an array of multicoloured candles, all different shapes and sizes. And Pietro wasn't lying about the vending machine meal, there was a bunch of crisp packets and chocolate bars as well as two sandwich boxes. He knew I wasn't a fan of sandwiches so he got the only one that I'd put up with, a cheese sandwich. And I would have eaten it but after looking at the expiration date I didn't really trust the sandwich not to poison me, the rest of the food was fine though. I popped a potato chip into my mouth, looking around the room, my disbelief remaining at an extremely high level. _

_Pietro opened the wine and poured it into the two glasses which I recognised as the ones that he had stolen from that really posh restaurant we went to on our third date. I must say, you wouldn't think it, but red wine does actually go quite well with salt and vinegar potato chips. "Okay," I began with an ever-growing smile beginning to turn my lips upward, "so we've got the wine, the blanket and the vending machine cuisine. This question better be as good as the rest of these treats."_

_A nervous expression suddenly took over his features and he moved around on the blanket for a few minutes, trying his hardest to waste more time. This made me grow worried over the question; he wouldn't go through doing all this just to dump me? "Okay-" He went to begun but instead moved around once more, settling eventually on the 'laid down' position which I eventually came to join. "Okay," he repeated, starting from the very beginning, "you know how I have this big plan to go find my sister and leave this life behind..."_

"_Yeah?" I answered, completely unable to guess where this conversation was going._

"_I like that you're a part of this life, I really do, but I also want you to be a part of that life too. So, I'm not asking you to marry me or promise to spend eternity by my side, or any other romantic bullshit like that. But I'm just asking you, if you might want to come with me to Sokovia?"_

_I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't been thinking about this before, since it had been so long since the institute had tried to contact me I'd assumed I was safe and gave myself permission to dream about the future with him. And oh boy, had I dreamed. I'd go as far to say that I reached the creepy level of dreaming about our future together, I started thinking about our future kids and what they'd look like. I thought about having a big meal, I'd be the one making spaghetti (because really it's the only thing I know how to properly make, I'm good at baking though) in a giant pot and all my family and friends would come round, Pietro would arrive and play with our son. I also wanted a dog, a big, cute, fluffy dog. _

_So Pietro's question wasn't even that difficult of a question for me, it took no time for me to answer with a loud and determined 'yes'. _


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: Holy shit I'm way too emotional rn, this chapter... I just... damn me not being allowed to share spoilers! I might be acting way too dramatic right now but just holy fucking shit, my heart aches and I don't know if this is in a good way or not. This is another chapter which ended in a way that I hadn't planned, it just fits much better than what I'd originally planned to write. I hope you guys enjoy it. By the by, if you can't tell, updates have been set to being every two days. This way I can update Truce as well. **

**To Nik1804, shit goes down between Pietro and Bree the next chapter I promise, some shit goes down here as well, but there's more shit in the next chapter... this would sound much pleasanter if I could think of another word for 'shit'... also this chapter is dedicated to you because I liked your Thor impression**

**To Blondeconspiracy, would you hate me if I told you he originally did propose? **

**Thanks to Skaro, the-rainbow-is-here, bluesootsprite, P.K.723, anonymouscsifan and Kam74 for all your wonderful reviews, and a big thank you to the people that simply read the chapter. **

**DEBATE TIME: do you guys actually think Ultron is a bad guy, I don't mean villian, I mean_ bad_ guy? **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

* * *

**Happiness was the**

**Sound of your voice whispering**

**Good morning when I wake.**

* * *

I awoke with less pain than I'd expected, obviously they'd given me drugs. At first, I'd assumed that I was with the Avengers, seen as I must have been given some pretty good drugs if I were able to surpass the pain of a broken hand and a large cut on my head. But once I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by rusted metal bars, trapping me inside a rather small cage. "Hello?" I called out, my voice didn't sound as hoarse as I thought it would, whoever had taken care of me whilst unconscious had certainly done a good job, which made me wonder why the hell I was trapped in a cage?

"Hello," a cheery voice came from the side, the large metal figure of Ultron stepping in front of the cage. I hadn't expected such a hasty reply, and I certainly hadn't expected the answer to come from that red-eyed monstrosity. I jumped back, my spine hitting the metal bars behind me harshly, a grunt of pain being unconsciously released. Ultron raised his arms towards, signalling to me that he wasn't intentionally being threatening. "I am so sorry, I really did not mean to scare you,"

The sincerity that laced his voice seemed so honest, I almost felt the need to apologise to this gentle creature for my action but I shook my head at thought, this was the enemy. "Let me go," I demanded, trying to cut off any ideas about seeing this brutish iron villain as anything other than one of Tony's many mistakes.

"I will eventually," he explained with that same gentleness, as though he didn't want to frighten me. He'd already frightened me by locking me up in the kind of cage you'd use for a zoo animal! "I just need you to understand a few things before we make any radical actions, is that okay?" I took a defiant stop forward, realising that up until that point I had been cowering away in the corner of my cage, and I'd be damned if I lead this monstrosity to believe himself more powerful than me. Ultron noticed my intransigent behaviour and he huffed, finding my stubbornness almost as annoying as I found his entire existence to be a problem. "Pietro listened and understood, why can't you?"

A fruity giggle escaped my lips, a false sense of humour created to repress the madness I felt only rise within me. This really was a funny situation though, don't you think? I was a broken girl that had done well running away from her problems, until I was swayed to join the Avengers thinking that they would offer me more freedom to finally shine my repressed light, but instead the 'team' (more like a time-bomb) only offered me more problems in the shape of my long lost parents, and now here I was, consorting against my will with the enemy and discussing a part of the past I'd done well in avoiding. I was truly living the kind of life people would make movies out of, I hope if my life is ever made into a movie that Ellen Page plays my character.

I took a closer step forward, my bandaged hand wrapping around one of the rusted bars. "Is that why you said that I was special? Because I could help with keeping your beloved Pietro by your side? Hate to break it to you but me and Pietro kind of hate each other now."

"Of course not," he swiftly denied, and I'm unsure seen as his face was a mask of iron which really leaves very little room to convey emotion, but I believe he sent me a look of sympathy. "You're special because you're the only one in that group of monsters who could ever possibly understand why I seek to eradicate the Avengers existence." He made no reply towards my point about Pietro, he was a robot that respected people's privacy, Ultron was quickly becoming a genuine puzzle to me. "Because you've experienced loss at the hands of other people."

My eyes flickered to the floor in a moment of harsh weakness, my breath halted and my heart rate increased, the sound pounding in my ears like the sound of Pietro's hands pounding on the window in my dreams. "Don't act like you know me."

"Don't act like you know the Avengers!" His voice raised a few octaves and he slammed his metal fist onto the top of my cage, surprising me when the rusted metal didn't fall apart like dust after coming into contact with the monsters hand. Ultron tried to calm himself down, releasing his behaviour had been rude. "I'm so sorry," he apologised once more, "but can you say in your heart that you truly trust those Avengers? Captain America wants a war to happen, Bucky is a sack of unsolved issues who relies on a woman that suffers herself and does selfish acts to try and run away from them, Iron Man is a joke of a hero that does everything for his own personal gain, Thor doesn't even belong here and those two assassins have committed more foul acts than any of the others, especially that Black Widow. And we all know you can't trust the Hulk, he's a time bomb set to explode any minute… I mean… they're just a bunch of abominations."

I felt a tug on my heart when he made that comment about Summer doing selfish acts to try and run away from her issues, that kind of action would make us very similar and I didn't want that. And thanks to my heart believing Ultron's words when he talked about my shame of a mother, it opened a door to my mind, forcing me to think over his words. Perhaps he was right, maybe I had just been blind to how these people really were because of the metaphorical riches which they offered me, I barely knew these people after all.

But did I even want to be a part of this? The runaway child within me had been begging for quite a while now that I escape this drama, I wasn't cut out to deal with this kind of problem and that's why my powers have gone haywire. I had to avoid looking at Ultron, knowing that if he continued to talk to me right now he might be able to convince me of anything, it was so much easier to either follow a leader or just run away. I'm not independant at all. As I looked to my left I saw a flash of silver hide behind a box, had Pietro been there the entire time?

That made up my indecisive mind. I couldn't remain here any longer, I don't care about the Avengers nor Ultron, I care about finding a private dark corner for me to sob in alone, where I was safe.

My hand tightened across the metal bar, "let me go." I demanded, sounding much stronger though it was all just a mask. There was no strength left within me, just plain desperation.

"No-"

"Let me go!" I yelled, growing claustrophobic in the cage. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" I repeated the words, beginning to thrash my body violently, and I continued to do so, yelling the three words over and over again but having no luck. My fists pushed against the metal bars, my body twisting as my heart pumped at a terrifying rate. It was like I was dying.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, making me open my eyes, never did I expect the view in front of me. All objects in the room were being lifted up, boxes, weapons, robots which weren't working, and gigantic alien-like creature which I recognised from the videos I'd seen about the alien attack in New York. It was me who had done that, my power had returned to me in the worst of ways, I couldn't control what I was doing. It flowed through my veins like fire and it caused my mind to burn, I let out a scream, the first of many sounds being made. Boxes exploded, guns went off, the alien corpse was thrown against one of the walls causing the entire room to shake violently.

"Bree, stop!" Pietro's voice cried out to me from my left, but there was no stopping me. He couldn't stop me that night and he can't stop me now. He couldn't heal a phobia which he was a part of. I continued to scream, my arms still thrashing rhythmically against the iron cage I was encompassed in. "Unlock the gate, I need to go in there!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," the calm and collected voice of Ultron returned a reply.

"And you think leaving her in this state will help?" A moment of silence passed, a silence which I filled with the sound of skin against metal, with the sound of high-pitched screams, with the sound of gunshots and shattering wood, with the sound of shaking walls.

Hands suddenly wound around my neck, fingers grazing my chin and forcing my head upwards. A cool whisp of air traced the curve of my neck, soothing the sweltering heat in that particular part of my body. "Bree," an accented voice sang into my ear as another arm wound it's way around my waist, "Eskimo, open your eyes."

I did as I was told, only I looked past the shoulder of the person who was holding me and I saw Wanda moving towards me with slow, tentative steps. I began to struggle in the person's arms, they wanted to put me unconscious again, I had to escape, I didn't want to be trapped anymore. "Get away from me, bitch!" I cried, freeing an arm and pointing an accusatory finger in her direction, "don't you dare mess with my mind or I swear to God I will bring this place down!" It was an empty threat, I didn't even know how I was managing to use that alien carcass as a wrecking ball.

"Hey, hey, hey," a soothing voice shunned me, though the gentle tone did not match the movements of the person holding me as he used his hand to force my chin to look at me. "Calm down, Eskimo, it's just me, you're safe." Pietro attempted to charm me as he had done when we were teenagers, and it worked. It would always work for as long as I'm in love him. Though I knew it was a lie, being in Pietro's arm made me feel safe once more, especially when he was touching me like I was a special artifact of some sort. His callous fingers stroked my naked skin, tracing patterns that he had already drawn years before. Pietro placed his head against mine. We encompassed one another, allowing ourselves a moment of weakness where hatred and fear were not welcome. For a few seconds we were Eskimo and Silver-haired douche, two teenagers that had been brought together under the worst of circumstances and still fell in love with one another anyway.

There was one final collection of bangs as everything fell to the ground, the room that had already endured more than it should have been able to shoot one last time as the make-shift wrecking ball fell to the ground.


	42. Chapter 40

**A/N: ...I guess I have some explaining to do, yeah? Well, truth is, I don't have an explanation. I've just felt this sort of block in my writing capabilities, and it all just sucks so much. I can't write, just thinking about writing makes me feel useless and I cry every god damn time. It took me a week just to get this chapter written. Writing is all I have and for some reason, all of a sudden, I can't do it! I hate myself for this but I'm trying so hard right now, I've started a new Captain America fanfic which interests me, I made an art blog where people can request shit in hopes it'll get my creative juices flowing ( .com) and I am writing this, slowly but surely. I'm crying right now because I feel like I'm letting all of you down, but just know this will be completed, there's twelve chapters left and I'm not one to leave such a big part of my life unfinished. I'm hoping this spell goes but it's lasted almost a month now... I really dont know what's going on and I'm not trying to earn sympathy from y'all or anything like that its just difficlt to explain so Im basically ranting my emotions. I'm just so sorry.**

**To ThatAwkwardCrazyAuthor, deep and I totally agree with what you're saying. I've had this debate with my brother plenty of times and this is probably the most correct way of describing Ultron, "he's just a good guy with bigger balls and crazier ideas".**

**To AmazonaZafrina, YES! Thank you! You basically just got all the character traits I'm trying to give her in one, just thank you!**

**To Kam74, the last chapter is definitely my favourite in this fanfiction as well, I'm glad you liked it just as much ^^**

**To pheonixflames76, I'm guessing you were able to get my soul from Hades seen as Ive finally been able to finish this chapter today? I thank you**

**To Blondeconpiracy, I recently had a great idea which involves certain people proposing to one another, I might add it and I think you'd like it very much ;)**

**Big thanks also to anonymouscsifan and all three guests (it's hard to tell whether you're the same person or different people) and all the people that simply read. This chapter is dedicated to those that have 1) made it this far into the fanfic 2) haven't abandoned me because I took forever 3) are still going to stick around 4) are awesome af. I love you all very dearly.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY**

* * *

**You can keep trudging**

**It may seem like an abyss**

**But you will survive**

* * *

I'm not sure how long I and Pietro were sat inside my cage, just hugging one another and letting all desperate inhibitions flow between our bodies, his hand on my back lazily traced patterns as I continued to wrap his dyed silver locks around my finger. We were doing what we'd always been good at, pretending, we pretended that I had never broken his heart and we pretended that I currently wasn't being held captive. We barely talked to one another, knowing that one word could be the trigger to breaking this happy moment.

I felt Pietro's body suddenly begin to rumble against mine, this led to me bringing my head out of the crook of his neck, looking into the those memorable blue eyes of his. "What?" I asked sceptically, surprised to see him giggling and trying to suppress a smile on his face.

"You just called my sister a 'bitch'," just saying those words caused him to break out into a much more thespian fit of laughter.

In retort, I groaned, my head falling back into its place in the crook of Pietro's neck. "That is not the first impression I'd hoped to make."

Pietro's body froze in my arms, and if you concentrating hard enough you could hear the sound of glass breaking, the mirage we'd built came to an end and like most things that had to do with me and Pietro, it was my entire fault. "Didn't know you'd been hoping to make any kind of impression, you were the one who left after all."

A sigh escaped my lips as I once again pulled away from Pietro, allowing his body to slip away from mine as he too shuffled away from me. "Pietro..." I had so much to say, too much stuff. And I couldn't decide whether or not any of it was actually worth saying.

"I know you were lying, Bree, I know there's more to why you left!" He banged his fist against the metal bars of the cage, his movements fuelled by the rage he felt towards me. "So just tell me what I'm missing, tell me the truth." His pleading did nothing but push me away further, it was all my fault he felt this way and knowing the truth could only make him hate me more. As I looked down at the floor in shame, Pietro reached out with his hand and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye so I could witness the sincerity in his words. "Look, a part of me really hates you right now, but the reason I haven't hurt you as badly as you hurt me yet is because there's an even bigger part of me that still loves you. So tell me the truth and maybe we can go back to the whole of me being madly in love with you."

The honesty in his words emotionally harmed me, he still loved me and I still loved him... but he was safer in his anger much like I am safer in my loneliness. As I shook my head Pietro dropped his hand, banging his other one against the metal nice more and allowing a string of curse words to pass his lips, though I'm not sure whether he swore because he'd hurt his hand or because I'd hurt his heart once again. "We're going to go get your head and hand fixed soon, is ready." His words were spoken chaste before he sped off, he probably couldn't even bear to be in the same room as me.

We couldn't have just been going to this place for me, obviously Ultron had some business to attend too and they still wanted me to change sides and go on their team. This is an idiot's mistake though because as soon as I find an opening I'm going to escape, and then I'll disappear forever. You could say it's a speciality of mine getting off the grid, and I believe that being invisible is exactly what I needed right now. Maybe I'll find a nice cabin in the woods, though it's more likely I'll end up living with a load of immigrants. That happened before and it really wasn't even that bad, the people I met were all very kind and shared as much as they could with me.

Pietro didn't come and get me again, this time it was one of Ultron's drones, I know it's highly unlikely that this was the same drone that had I'd thought back on Ulysses' ship, but it looked a lot like the robot I'd fought and I ended up having to fight the temptation of beating this robot to a pulp. They took me to a ship which would be taking us to wherever, and getting on I found myself in the awkward situation of being put in a small space with Pietro and Wanda as my company.

Wanda seemed to look between me and Pietro, trying to gouge our reactions towards one another but both of us just held our poker face. Though I was unsure as to whether that did anything, I had no idea what abilities Wanda possessed.

I let out a cough, clearing my throat, "where are we going?" I demanded to know, though Pietro gave me a side glance and then returned to ignoring me.

Wanda turned into her seat, "U-Gin Genetics Research Lab, to go see a friend of yours I believe?"

My memory wasn't that great (well, actually it's pretty good, the only problem is that most of my memory isn't mine) but I managed to remember who exactly this 'friend' was, Dr Helen Cho. I wouldn't call us friends, we may have talked to each other once or twice in passing whilst she was helping to heal one of the other Avengers. I believe the last time we talked was at the party. I don't even know how long ago that was.

"Why?" I continued my questioning, feeling hopeful that she'd continue to provide me with the answers I needed.

"I suppose you'll find out." She teased, knowing that her not cooperating with me would only infuriate me, that's probably what she'd wanted. I had called her a bitch after all, and threatened her. I doubt I could do much damage to her anyway, not with the way my abilities were behaving right now.

Hours seemed to pass by, the time filled only with silence. I felt like I was being suffocated by all the words which begged to bleed out of my body, and it wasn't just that either, I had never been good with silences whilst in a room full of people. Though silence is currently my only coping method, when it is silence with people around me I just feel so suffocated.

I let out a cough, wondering if Pietro was even listening to me as I began to speak. "I don't know if you remember but back when we went to highschool and we did that project together, on Captain America and you made this joke about how Bucky and Summer could be my parents. Well, funny story, turns out they are." He didn't so much as move in reaction to what I said, and I knew he'd know how much of a big deal it was for me to find out my heritage. I at least thought he'd have some questions.

He opened his mouth and for a moment I thought he might actually have something to say about my situation, "we're here." He announced curtly, standing up and walking past my seat. I felt a slight pain in my chest, remembering the better days of our past when Pietro cared for my thoughts and feelings and when I cared for his. There was no helping it anymore though, I had caused this irrevocable damage, I had built this invisible titanium wall between us and Pietro was just going with it. It's hard to remember that things use to be different, that at one point in had been like we were one being.

The last conversation we had talked about parents, we were laid in bed around midday, I was on my period and feeling worse for wear so Pietro had given up his plans of us two hanging out at the mall and causing havoc, instead placing me in bed with him as a blanket. I could still feel his fingers tracing words on my back, sometimes I could guess what they were but most of the time I think he was writing letters wrong or something.

"_So, I was thinking, you know how eventually we'll be going to find my sister? Well, afterward, maybe we could try and find our parents? There's still a pretty big chance that they're alive and I know you have a lot of questions for them." We were both staring up at the roof, watching in a trance as the ceiling fan slowly spun around. Though the thought was sweet I couldn't help but wince, shaking my head against his shoulder. _

"_What's the point? If they wanted to get to know me they should have at least kept in contact after giving me away." Pietro laid his hand flat against my bare arm and I looked up to his face, catching the subtle yet heartbreaking frown bending the corner of his lips downard._

_He shrugged his shoulders lamely, "I don't know Eskimo, I just don't like the idea of you missing out on having parents. I really miss mine and I just…" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't bare to, instead he bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep any stray tears hidden from me._

_I'd never really thought about how our differences could affect this relationship, most of the time it seemed like we had more similarities. It hadn't really occurred to me before that my hatred for my parents might offend Pietro seen as he actually wanted to be around his parents but couldn't._

_I inhaled a deep breath, trying to keep myself from conveying too much sympathy as I knew it would only irritate Pietro more. I shuffled up slightly so that I could attach a gentle kiss to his cheek, I then proceeded to take a told of his hand and I began to trace some words of my own._

_Once completed he looked down at me, his sad expression melting away as he raised a confused eyebrow in my direction, "you stove me? Are you telling me you're hungry or something?"_

"_What, no? I wrote 'I love you'." I huffed, sitting up and moving away from him. Why is it I'm always the one to fail at being romantic? He's the one always setting up the best dates and stuff, I just want to achieve one better level than Pietro on the romance scale, and one day I vow that I shall!_

"_Aw," he cooed, reaching up to wrap his arms around my body, "I love you too."_

_I pushed his body away, "nope, you ruined the moment!" Standing up from the bed I instantly regretted it as I was reminded of the awful cramp that struck me, I ended up just falling back into the bed and giggling childishly as Pietro began to pet my head gently._

I'd ended up staring at Pietro, wanting nothing more than to go back into that bed. And that's my biggest problem here, I'd managed to teach myself through the past years that wanting something is nothing more than setting yourself up for disappointment, and yet I simply couldn't control how much I wanted that silver-haired douche, which is exactly why I needed to cut him from my life once more.

Wanda shoved herself past me in order to stand by her brothers side, obviously noticing how I hadn't stopped staring at him. Ultron stopped us all, settling his iron palm against my tiny shoulder, pushing me gently towards the seat that was to my left. "If you could please just wait here as we go take care of some important business, we'll send someone to sort out your head soon." He was speaking to me like an equal, and I hated it. Not even some of the Avengers treated me this way. And I still couldn't tell whether it was because he was genuinely a nice AI, or whether he was simply trying to be nice to me so that I'd be much more complacent with whatever he was planning to do.


	43. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'mma make this short and sweet because I think you guys would appreciate to just be able to get to the chapter. Yes I'm updating again, possibly twice every week, definitely once every week. My circumstances have changed and basically I'm in a much better place now, some rehab was involved and my writer ability has returned now that a smile is back on my face. I'm gonna finish this then start on a hawk-eye fanfiction I thought about a lot on my break away from writing ^^ thanks for being patient! Oh, and I changed the title to Learning to Laugh, don't know if y'all have noticed.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE**

* * *

**I have run out of**

**pieces to put your jigsaw**

**heart back together.**

* * *

Pietro poked at my naked flesh, all bruising and cuts had been healed thanks to Helen and now I was sat in some sort of waiting room with Pietro as my only company. And by that I mean Pietro is here watching me and making sure that I don't walk away, when Ultron told him to do so I did think he might have a problem with being kept from the action but he practically offered himself to watch me. I'm trying not to concentrate too much on that.

I shoved his hand away for the fifth time in an hour, "will you stop touching me?" I hissed, getting up from my seat and moving to a seat further away. He just sped his way to sitting beside me, arriving before my butt even reached the seat.

"But it feels so weird," he explained with a small smile on his lips. I knew all about what that smile meant, yes it did feel weird, almost like plastic, but he was smiling because he knew it was annoying me and he wasa enjoying that fact. "Plus that scar on your shoulders gone, it's just weird and plain."

What he said would probably have been insulting, but I was too busy concentrating on something else he said. "You remember my scars?" I scoffed. That's probably the last thing I wanted to be remembered by, just the girl with around a hundred scars cursing her body (well, now there's around ninety-nine).

Whilst I was sat with my back straight in the chair, Pietro was practically laid down in the seat, and so he had to look up at me to send a glare. "Of course I remember your scars, they were my favourite part about your body."

I had to ignore the swell of my heart, I had to start ignoring any emotion caused by Pietro because they were only momentary. Soon enough I'd run off, whether I rejoin with the Avengers and my so-called 'parents' is a completely different question though. "And here I thought it was my charming personality, and the fact that I've never ever lied to you at all." I hate how easy it was to slip into old ways with Pietro when no else was around, we easily laugh around one another and I suppose it's because that aura of comfort can still be felt around one another.

"Oh definitely." He rolled his eyes, clasping his hands and putting them on his belly, getting comfortable. "I mean, other than that time you lied about the milk being fine, which led to me throwing up all over the place."

This made me shoot out of my seat, "that was me!"

"Yes, it was." He agreed with a curt nod of the head.

I shook my head, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "No, you were the one who lied and I was the one who threw up because of it!"

He then repeated my previous motions, sitting up straighter and swatting my finger away with his own. "No, I'm telling you, you went for the milk whilst I got the cereal and I asked you if the milk was fine, you said yes and handed it to me. So I drank from the bottle, as I would always do, and it was all thick like cheese-"

"So you spat it out in the sink, yelling at me and shit, so I went to drink from it to prove to you that you were just being dramatic and then I threw up… so we were both right." I finished the story in a much calmer moment.

"Oh, yeah," he said quietly, his voice dumb. And for some reason much more arousing thanks to that accent which curved his words, if he had it as strongly back when we were kids I can say for sure that I'd have fallen to his charm much quicker. Pietro burst out into laughter, crows feet appearing beside his eyes, "you tried to run to the sink before you puked but were too slow and just left this trail of puke all over the kitchen floor."

I groaned loudly, having forgot that rather embarassing moment. I was just about to hit him for bringing it up when there was a throaty cough from the doorway of the room, causing the laughter to swiftly disappear. Both our eyes shifted to Pietro's twin who stood by the door, arms crossed over her body and a frown on her lips. I don't think I'd seen her smile since I'd met her. "It's time." Pietro stood up and so I followed behind, but she quickly put up her hand. "You aren't wanted," she said to me, and I felt like she was talking about something more than just this mission.

With a small moment of hesitation I turned back in silence, wanting so much to swear at the woman in every language I knew. Once they left the room I decided to pick up a magazine from the small round table in the middle of the room, if I thought any more about my current situation my mind might explode. Do I still love Pietro? Do I want to go back to the Avengers? Does Pietro love me still? Is Ultron really that bad of a guy? Why are my powers constantly fluctuating between good enough to 'oops how do power'? Why does my potential father have better hair than me?

Instead of dwelling on all of that I opened the page to the only american magazine here, I was surprised in the first place to find it at the bottom of the stack but it was a gift all the same, at least I could read it with ease. Unsurprisingly there was a page with Tony on it, and even a part about how many abs Captain America has. It was quite a treat when I first started living with the Avengers, I'd accidentally catch Captain America working out and those buns…

My train of thought was disrupted by the sudden sound of banging upstairs, I instinctively moved to go check it out and found that the door was open. There was a moment when I stopped, this was it, my chance to run. Pietro could probably catch up to me once he found out I was missing, unless I hid really well. There was that small chance of me escaping. And yet, I didn't know what was going on upstairs and my mind went to the worst possible option, Pietro could be hurt. So I went up the staircase and into Helen's lab, finding a scene I didn't expect.

Helen has fallen to the floor and Wanda stands behind her brother, they look both afraid and concerned. Ultron stands across from them, a sense of guilt seems to surround him as he moves his hand, explaining something I couldn't understand in that moment. Just then there is a message about the Avengers, my friends… they've actually come for me.

"What's happening?" I ask, stepping forward and gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Pietro speeds towards me and takes my hand, grabbing both me and his sister and speeding us far away from this building. Once outside I stumble against a wall, even more abrasive as I repeat my question which comes out more as a demand. "What the hell just happened?"

Pietro looks to his sister and it's like they have this mental conversation, after a few seconds she tears her eyes away from her twin and walks up to me. Putting her hand on my head my sight suddenly fades to a vision of fire, destruction. It all becomes extremely clear than exactly what Ultron plans to do. "We just wanted the Avengers gone, they're not good," Wanda explains as I come back to reality.

The twins are both looking at me, as though they're expecting me to be able to give some guidance. I have none though, I can't even guide my own life correctly anymore. My mind clicks onto what's going on outside of this room then and I pull away from the twins. "I have to go, the Avengers, I belong with them right now." For now, not permanently though, I don't really know where I belong anymore. All I know is that it's wherever I can help stop Ultron's plan.

I manage to take another step back when Pietro grabs my hand once more, "no." His word comes out in a whisper, the one word I had hoped he'd say to me but knew I'd have to deny. "Don't go, stay and we can…" He had nothing to end that sentence with, there was no plan anymore, no where me and him could go where it would work out for the best. "Just don't run away from me again."

My lips curved upward at one side as I looked to the floor, this wouldn't be a Pietro and Bree relationship if there wasn't constant hope, would it? So I looked back up into his eyes and released a long breath, "I know you'll always catch me." After I say those words I turn to Wanda, hopeful for some help. "Don't suppose you can tell me where one of them is?"

She pauses again, turning to face her brother who silently nods his head, refusing to look me in the eye. Wanda closes her eyes, "one of them is on a train, it is coming here soon, the railway is in that direction." She points her finger outside of the alleyway and I nod my head, yelling a thank you as I run forward.

I hope I've made the right decision.

Eventually I find myself on a bridge, I run through the street and do my best to avoid getting hit by a car, the sound of the train can be heard and in no time it was passing through the tracks. My only chance of getting on was to run and jump, I've done this before on a previous mission and had learnt my lesson about landing after earning a sprained ankle last time. I increased my running speed, having to jump onto the bumper of a car in order to avoid being hit. This ended up being a blessing in surprise as I sprung off the top of it, by some miracle landing onto the speeding train.

As there was nothing for me to hold onto, the wind ended up causing me to fly backwards. I saved my skin just in time so that I ended up on the back of the train, a door to enter inside accessible to me. Clint and Nat would be proud.

Through the window of the door I saw Cap… and Ultron. They were duelling and I could tell Steve was struggling, trying to juggle protecting civilians and kill the enemy in one go. I charged inside, there was no way I could be a match against Ultron, but I could help the civilians.

"You," I heard Ultron say, I turned back to face him and he certainly didn't look pleased to see me. I had left with Pietro and Wanda, he probably thought I was on there side. Which I guess I am, I don't want the world destroyed just as much as they don't. In one fatal swoop he pushed Captain America away and charged towards me, I just about had enough time to put my arms up into the air as though that would provide me with some sort of shield before I get a wind pass by me.

I watched through the space in between my arms as a sudden silver blur appeared and caused Ultron to be pushed back. It was him, it was my Quicksilver.


	44. Chapter 42

**A/N: This isn't a long chapter but it certainly has a lot of progress in it. Also, I feel like I've accidentally started a ship between Bree and Wanda, I've decided the ship should be called Brenda. **

**Thanks yous to CrazyCountryGirl12, Girlsluvsuperheroes, Amberdeengirl17, CaptainDorito, pheonixflames76 and Skaro for your wonderful comments!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO**

* * *

**I won't always love**

**you perfectly, but please know **

**I love you fully.**

* * *

The wind from Pietro's apparition knocked me back, causing me to fall onto the floor. I looked up with probably amazement on my expression. I was more excited over the fact that they were here than I was when I found out the Avengers had arrived here. Perhaps this is because I knew it meant a lot for them, they were helping the Avengers, the people who - as far as they knew - were only able of doing bad things.

I wanted to express my gratitude towards the twins but there was no time for such things, Ultron was carrying on being a dick and by the time I was stood back up and prepared for action, he was gone, ensuring to kill the train driver before he completely left. "Bree," Cap called, earning my attention, "you're going to need to use your powers to slow down the train, stopping it completely would be a great help."

With a nod of my head I turn to Wanda, "will you help?"

To me, and most likely only to me, this was the penultimate moment in my relationship with both Pietro and his sister. This is when they show their true colours, do they really care about the planet or is all their ideals forged from hatred and a want for revenge. Again the twins look to one another, nodding their head and agreeing to something unspoken.

Wanda turns back to me, a flare of determination sparking in her eyes. "Yes, I will help you."

There was a look of apprehension on Cap's face but he obviously wanted to put the mission before any other feelings, as far as I could tell we'd only be able to get out of this with the Maximoff twins help. "You," Cap said, pointing over towards PIetro, "you run out and make sure all pedestrians don't get hit." He didn't ask for Pietro's help, he ordered it. And I believe he did that to show his dominance in way, sometimes I would find this funny and other times I'd feel quite angry because Steve would constantly hate on Tony and deny being anything like him, but I could see with ease (as could the rest of the avengers) just how much the two were alike.

Pietro nodded his head and zoomed off without saying goodbye, not that it mattered to me. For some reason, I felt an unfamiliar warmth grow in my belly at the fat that the people I care about from my past and present have met and are working together. Such things could give a girl like me hope.

Realising this wasn't the time to be thinking over such useless things I got my head back in the game, rubbing my hands together as though it would charge my ability. "Come on now Bree, now is not the right time for your powers to fail." I whispered this to myself but I noticed Wanda giving me a strange look. She didn't ask any questions though, instead she released a wave of red power that began to flow through the train.

I closed my eyes, feeling a serene, yet powerful, force flow all around my body. I began to concentrate it all on my chest, in my heart so then I could force the mass amount of power into my hands. Perhaps it was the fact that I had to rush the process or perhaps it was the fact that I had simply lost all control over my powers, but there was no use in trying. As soon as I opened my eyes, tears fell. Maybe it was time I finally admitted to myself that I was useless.

"Take my hand," Wan  
w32 helplessly, feeling more and more inconvenient. "I know what you are going through, I can help, so take my hand."

Hesitantly my own reached out and a few moments passed where nothing happened within me, I just concentrated on the warmth that enveloped my own hand and it was nice. My eyes moved up to stare at Wanda but instead I saw Pietro, but something was different, he looked much older. "Come on then, they'll start whining if we take any longer." He smiled, laughter lines appearing at the corner of his eyes. There was so much affability radiating from him as he pulled me forward, I turned to look forward and saw three children running forward, the eldest of the punch pushed over the boy, the youngest of the three giggling loudly and jumping on top of the fallen child. The three seemed to be so merry and this not only made Pietro burst with happiness, it also made me incredibly happy.

"You can do it now," Wanda's voice broke through and I had been returned to the rocking train. But the vision still haunted me.

"What was that?" I demanded, though my tone was still breathless. "Is that my future? Were those… were those mine and Pietro's children?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "it is possible."

I was bursting with emotions, more than I could ever handle, and perhaps this could be a good thing. I reached out with my hand and the power flowed freely, though it came out of every pore on my body I still managed to keep control of it. Wanda's hand was still tightly wrapped around mine and I didn't mind it, she was keeping me grounded as the forces within me overflowed most senses. The screeching began as the train slowly but surely came to a halt.

It was either adrenaline or power that pumped through me in that moment, but whatever it was felt incredible. For the first time I felt positive, confident even. Once stopped Cap broke down one of the doors and I used my ability to break the other one, allowing all passengers to free themselves. Most of them were screaming for no reason as they left, I mean, okay I get that they just went through a very frightening experience but the experience is over and they're alive, they should be celebrating.

My eyes scanned the surroundings as I tried to find Pietro but it wasn't until Wanda sped past me that I finally caught him in the crowd, but first I had something that I wanted to say in private. "Wanda," I called, feeling much more ease than I had earlier that day when it came to talking to her, which just proves that even a little bit of time can change everything. She stops mid journey and turns to face me, nervously I approached her. "I just wanted to say thank you, for helping me back there. I know that you hate me and that all you know about me is that I broke your brothers heart and that I'm basically a massive douche canoe but… thank you."

She cocks her head to the side, looking at me with a blank stare. "I don't hate you," she denied with ease though I had a hard time believing her, "I fear you."

I blinked, that's all my body could do as I'd never expected her to say something like that. Instead of explaining more on the subject she just walked away and I followed, though I made sure not to continue the subject as I'm not even sure I really want to know the answer. As we approached Pietro I found him fallen against a wall, trying to catch his breath. "Wow grandpa, needs us to give you a century?" I quipped, feeling quite happy with my little joke.

He quickly sent me a glare before returning back to trying to gain some oxygen, "I'll be fine, I just need a minute."

"I'm tempted not to give you one." Cap said as he joined the three of us, his eyes fixed on the twins as though he was waiting for them to do something.

"Whoa there," I interrupted, turning to stand in front of him, blocking his sight of the twins. "They just helped you, they may not be on the side of the Avengers but they are on the side of good. Don't throw them in jail just yet." Somehow my hands had ended up on my hips but I still felt enough power within me to not cower away underneath the oh-so-famous 'I'm older than you, kid' look.

Wanda put her hand against mine and I almost cowered away from it, afraid that I would once again see my future family with Pietro. "Did you get the cradle?"

At the question Cap turned around, having a private conversation with someone before turning back with a look that I didn't very much appreciate. "Good news then, yeah?" I said sarcastically, realising that it was something I'd actually gotten from Cap.

"We've got the cradle, they're taking it to Tony now. But Nats been taken." Even I felt a sudden drop within me at that, it was only made worse when Wanda stepped up and made us realise that we couldn't exactly trust Tony either. So much for things improving.


End file.
